Dark Sunrise
by NellyBear85
Summary: Bella traveled to the Carpathian Mountains as a student hoping to study the healing soil. With the use of her hidden mind reading abilities, she entered the world of the Carpathian race, found her lifemate and new family.
1. Grown Up

Chapter 1 – Grown Up

The last few years were hard, trying to put my life back together from the shattered mess it once was. The pieces were unrecognizable shards and there sharp points refused to be put back into their place. I've learned a lot about myself from the time of my 'zombie' period and the following months. I never forget anything, despite what he believed. I learned to live with the separation and loss, until it wasn't painful. The pain became life; part of my life. I didn't let it consume me, but rather become a part of me. From that, I grew up. I learned that, even though I was in pain; that was no reason to stop living when you've barely begun.

Charlie and Renee were so proud as they watched me graduate, not only from high school, but from college as well. My parents were worried about me more than anyone else. When everyone left, friends and acquaintances, they remained. I had to pull myself together for them and for myself. I realized I began to live to make others happy; never myself. That wasn't living, it was existing.

High school was a blurred memory. From the isolation in large crowds of people wanting to meet the new girl, to an intense yearning love; then devastating destruction, onto the months of isolation again. During my seclusion, my mind was a mess. On the outside seemed perfectly healthy and normal, but inside, it felt black. I refused to enter my college years in the same manner.

It took me a long time and a lot of work, but now, I'm better. I still missed Edward and his family, but the hole from his absence wasn't there anymore. There were no burning, gnawing edges that forced me to hold myself together. His absence after all these years helped me to become a stronger person. Someone, my parents were proud of and I was proud of myself.

I found myself watching the reflection of my eyes in the double paned window. These eyes have seen things that were made for horror movies. I've survived things that would have killed so many others. My time with Edward was short, but irreplaceable. Time with Jacob was life-changing and very must irreplaceable. There were times I wished I never came to Forks, but if I didn't, I wouldn't be as strong as I was today.

"Valami itallal, miss?" (Something to drink, miss?) The train attendant leaned over my seat. She was gesturing to the cans of soda on her cart. I fumbled for my Hungarian to English dictionary. "Éppen vizet, köszönöm szépen," (Just water, thank you) I answered hesitantly. I was still trying to learn the language, but I was getting better. The attendant smiled approvingly, "Very good," she responded in heavily-accented English, "Hungarian is not difficult to learn." She handed me a bottle of water and it was slick with condensation, "How long have you been in Romania?"

After college, my parents surprised me with open airline ticket to Europe. They wanted me to go out and see the world. Anything to keep me from turning back into a 'zombie.' I didn't blame them, but it's been five years now.

"About a month," I answered, "I'm just leaving Dracula's Castle." Her hands rested on the handle of the cart, "Many take that tour hoping for a good scare." My head nodded once, "It was fun and educational, not scary." The attendant smiled again and went on to see to the other passengers.

The tour of the castle was too cheesy for my taste. Tour guides dressed as the undead with fake scars. The castle was dank and old; the complete opposite of the way the vampires I knew lived. Their home was bright and immaculate. Not a cobweb in sight.

Some tourists were joking around, frightening the others by pretending to be moaning ghosts. The walls were wet from water coming from an unknown source, leaving the halls smelling of mildew. The tour groups' footsteps echoed off the walls as we went through the old castle. It was a bit cold and drafty; perfect for the legendary vampire. Ah, vampires have come a long way; I laughed to myself. The castle was over 800 years old and went through many renovations just to keep it from crumbling.

The tour was interesting, once you got pass the layers of nonsense. From the 1920's, the castle was home to the royal family members of the Kingdom of Romania, including Queen Marie. There were many artifacts from her time, including traditional furniture and tapestries that the queen collected to highlight Romanian crafts and skills. The castle was passed down to her daughter, Princess Ileana. But the ownership was lost when it was seized by a communist regime after the royal family was expelled from their home and land in 1948. The castle was recently opened to the public as a tourist attraction. The true historical facts held my interest, while everyone was interested in the fantasy and stories of Count Dracula.

The tour ended in the courtyard, with many vendors selling ridiculous vampire souvenirs. The most ridiculous vampire coffee mug caught my eye. His dark eyes were set in a pale face, with long fangs over his lower lip; hilarious. "I think we should go to Volterra next, DJ. They have legends about vampires there too." My head jerked up, knowing the truth of that place. There were vampires in Volterra; ancient, mad with power and always protecting their city. The couple pointed to their map, smiling happily. I said a silent prayer, hoping the tourists wouldn't fall prey to the Volturi.

Veering away from the tourist groups, I found a small coffee shop. The shop was tucked away, not far from the usual tourist stops. A heavy set man behind the counter handed me my coffee, asking where I was from. "Washington." He smiled, crinkling his skin, "American. They usually don't come to this shop."

I smiled from his honest remark, "I wanted a genuine Romanian experience. If I wanted an American one, I would have stayed at home." The man chuckled, "Very good." Finding an empty table, I pulled out my map. Looking over the route, I wasn't far from the inn I was going to; just a train ride away. I looked forward to the train ride; to be able to get off my feet and get some rest. Also, I wanted to email my parents badly. My laptop, a graduation gift from Phil was in my backpack and in need of charging, but I had my phone.

"May I join you?" a tall man, with dark blond hair held the back to the chair across from me. He was dressed in a denim jacket, cotton button down shirt and faded jeans. His stare was hopeful as he looked at me. He reminded me of Mike, when we first met, especially with that eager look on his face. "Of course," I answered. I bit my lip as I caught myself about to call him Mike. The young man sat while I folded up my map, "How are you enjoying Romania?" His eyes scanned my face, ending with my eyes, _She is beautiful, like most American woman_. His thoughts were the same as other European men. They thought American women were thrilling, reckless with wild abandon. So not me. "I'm enjoying it very much." He rested his coffee mug on the table top, "How long are you in town?" In his mind, he spoke his native language. I was glad I couldn't translate all of it. "Not much longer. I'm catching the next train to the Carpathian Mountains." I laughed nervously, "Well, I know I'm in the Carpathian Mountains, but I'm heading further in."

His smile fell, clearly disappointed, "Oh." Not feeling too bad, I asked for directions to the train station. I was getting better at receiving male attention. The young, once enthusiastic you man told me; being kind. "You should be careful there," he said in a low tone. I looked at him, wondering if he was trying to talk me out of my trip to the mountains. "Why is that?" He put his arms on the tabletop and leaned across closer, "The people deep in the Carpathian Mountains are nice, but legend has it that they have their own vampires there." My eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Well, this is the land where the Dracula legend started, so some are bound to believe in them.

"Oh," I answered, trying not to laugh. "The vampires are part of the problem," he continued, "It's also those who hunt them." My eyebrows pulled together, "Vampire hunters?" I asked, trying to maintain a serious tone. He smiled from the tone in my voice, believing I was nervous, "It sounds silly, I'll admit, but they are very skeptical of newcomers to their town. Just be careful. You don't want them to stake you." That did it and I burst into laughter. My hand covered my mouth, trying to muffle the sound, "No, that would be awful, since I'll be there studying the soil. I've read it has very strong curative properties. Please forgive me for laughing." The man stood, chuckling himself, "I laugh about it myself from time to time. The towns there are so old fashioned. The people there don't even have televisions and hardly anyone has internet. Enjoy your time in the mountains."

The train finally pulled into the station, shaking the rows of seats, waking me from my half-sleep stupor. Looking through the window, the town seemed even smaller than Forks. The settlement was nestled into the mountains, along the timberline of the forest. The sun was just setting behind the peaks, making them seem purple. I groaned as I thought about the weight of my pack. I wanted to sleep. Soon, very soon. Pulling on my heavy backpack and taking my rolling suitcase, I made my way to the inn. My body was slow, after being on the train for three hours. Dracula's Castle was a nice tourist stop, but it was time to get to work. Then again, work was going to have to wait.

The inn came into sight, standing beside the outstretch forest. Before I moved to Forks, I would have thought the trees made the place seem depressing, but after my years there, the inn seemed like home. That and I have been living out of my backpack and suitcase for days. Smoke billowed out of a hidden chimney and lights were on in a few windows. Inside the inn, the architecture had an Old World charm to it. The hand carved mahogany moldings in the ceiling were beautiful. The artist was very specific on the details. The smell of fresh burning wood filled the room, with a light taste of hickory. I was home.

Behind the front counter, an aging woman was fusing with envelopes, humming silently to herself. "Mrs. Galvenstein?" She turned in her seat, "Yes?" Her green eyes looked up, almost in surprise. They must not get new faces here often, especially not a woman travelling by herself. "I'm Bella Swan. I should have a room reserved." She fluttered her hands in a forgetful manner, "Of course, dearie." A drawer was pulled open sharply and she handed me a small silver key. She laid a ledger down and pointed to where I needed to sign.

My room was in the second floor. My eyes drifted up the stairs and I frowned a bit. I barely had the strength to climb the stairs, but the prospect of a hot shower and a warm bed gave me a small surge of energy. "Dinner will be served in the dining room within the hour. Enjoy your stay." I smiled and took my key. I was a few feet away from my room. The inn was a small, homey place.

"Oh, Bella?" Mrs. Galvenstein was brandishing several slips of paper, "You have a few messages, honey." My forehead crinkled, "For me?" She nodded and extended her arm, "From your mother." My eyes rolled dramatically; who else would call across the world to track me down? "Thank you." Mrs. Galvenstein moved from behind the counter, "Make yourself at home. Dinner will be served in the dining room," and she pointed down the hall to the dining room.

The weight of my luggage was wearing me down as I drudged up the stairs. The short hallway stretched on, until I found my door. The room wasn't bad. A bed in the center with a small balcony. There was a small hearth in the corner, with a strong fire burning. Old World and charming. The desk was along the right wall, near an outlet. I took out my laptop and plugged in the power cord. The screen hummed to life, powering up. The wireless router was plugged in, giving me a good signal, considering how deep I was in the mountains. First thing was first. Getting out of my traveling clothes felt good; taking away a layer of filth from my body.

Before checking my laptop, the shower beckoned to me. I could almost hear it calling my name. The water turned on, offering a soothing practice. Hot water ran through my hair and down my skin, washing away the traveling dirt and grim. My strawberry shampoo filled my nose and it really reminded me of home. I sighed deeply, not wanting to get out of the hot water. Steam clung to the mirror over the sink and visibly swirled in the air. The skin of my fingertips were crinkled with the over exposure to water. This was the best shower of my life.

The room was warm from the small fire. Outside the balcony doors, the mountains were in the distance and so picturesque. I was going to enjoy the Carpathian Mountains. Then again, it could have been the hot shower that has me in such high spirits. My cotton pants waited for me, along with a tank top. I pulled on some thick socks and shuffled across the room. Sitting in front my computer, while towel drying my hair, I saw there was a long list of emails from my mom and a few from Charlie.

I went to my favorite website to call Mom before she sent another email. The small dot of light came on above the screen, signaling my webcam was on. "Bella!" Renee squealed over the computer screen. She learned to be more computer literate so that we could talk online. Her blue eyes lit up, finally seeing me after a week, "Sweetie, you look so tired. What time is it there?" I glanced at the clock, "Just after 6:30 in the evening. What about there?" She shrugged, "11:30 in the morning. I was just going grocery shopping. What's going on with you? How's Europe?"

She was interested in my travels. It was something she wanted to do in her youth, but then she met Charlie and had me; canceling those plans. No regrets; just something she dreamed of. That's why I think she was encouraging me to go; to live the life she wanted. However, Charlie and Renee were concerned about me funding this trip. I told them I was going to rough it, but what they didn't know is that Carlisle and Esme had set up a trust fund for me.

A letter came for me at Charlie's from a PO Box as the return address. "Here you go, kid." Charlie handed me the envelope, he said, heading to his favorite spot in the living room; in front of the TV. The letter was written in Esme's handwriting. My heart sank, seeing the familiar scrawling on the paper. Steadying my trembling fingers, I opened the letter. She wrote hoping that I was good. She mentioned Alice having a vision of me opening my acceptance letter to University of Washington. She and Carlisle wished me good luck. It continued to her providing the information to a small bank in Port Angeles, where she and Carlisle left me $19,000,000.

She hoped that the money would pay for my education and any other financial obligations in the future. It was the Cullen's birthday/graduation gift to me. Her parting words were 'I miss you and I know you will do great in college.' The hole rippled with agony, but I ignored it. It wasn't because of Esme and Carlisle that they couldn't see me go to college.

Charlie and Renee never knew I was on the Cullen College Scholarship. And I had no intention of telling them. . Renee would have thought it as a very generous gesture, but Charlie would have seen something wrong with it. As if they were paying off the ex-girlfriend of their son. Then again, Charlie had a great deal of respect for Carlisle. That was how I was able to afford a great wireless router for this trip, and a new car for college

Renee told me about her and Phil planning to move to Georgia, because he was traded to another baseball team. They were excited because he would have more time on the field. "Bella, you have to come home soon. The new house is beautiful and we have a pool. Oh, Bella, come home." "Mom, you know I have to do research here. I just got settled anyway. My real work hasn't even begun. And besides, I love it here. Things are so different than they are at home. When I was in Spain, the work day breaks at noon and people went home for lunch and a nap for like two hours, then go back to work. They need to have that back home."

My mom laughed as I told her more about the differences in the cultures, but she still pleaded with me to hurry home. My mom was so childlike. I missed her, but I had to get out on my own life and she had to do the same. The good thing about Renee is she could be easily distracted. I got her talking about her current book club and how Phil was doing on his new team. "Mom, how about I connect Dad into the conversation? I'm sure he misses me too." She nodded, "Of course. I'll get him." Over the speaker was the clacking of the computer keys and another screen popped up.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie was clearly excited to see me. It must be early morning in Forks. The living room was lit by the lamp. I could see the window behind my dad and it was still dark, but that was the case almost every morning in Forks. He was as entertained with everything I did as Mom was. "What about your work, kiddo?" "Getting started tomorrow, Dad."

Charlie and Renee, no doubt, were bragging to their friends that I was in Europe studying natural healing remedies as part of my studies in graduate school. Charlie talked about how things were at home. Jacob was getting married in a week. "By the way, Bells, he's pretty down that you won't be there for the ceremony." I hid my frown, "Tell Jacob I'll be home soon. Besides, he and Donna won't even miss me."

It was great that things were going so well for everyone. Mom and Phil were still madly in love; Charlie and Sue have been married for three years now. My best friend/werewolf imprinted two years ago. She was a distant relative of Emily Young-Uley. He met her at Sam and Emily's wedding and he hasn't taken his eyes off her since. This was part of the reason I decided to travel. Everyone around me was settling down and moving on. Angela and Ben got married right before I left. Angela asked me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding and I couldn't turn her down. Now, their family lived in Portland and she was expecting a baby.

Angela, Ben and Mike were the only ones I spoke to after high school. Tyler signed himself into the Army. Jessica fell in with Lauren Mallory and neither of them really spoke to me for the rest of senior year. Mike lived in Nevada, running his own business. Everyone was building up their lives and I thought it was time I did the same. It was a big pill to swallow when I decided to move away from Forks.

With the last bit of my masochistic behavior, I took one last visit to the Cullen's home. The house was consumed by the forest. Vining leaves covered the glass wall completely. The steps were taken over by the chest-high grass. Even the white paint lost its luster to the wind, snow and rain. The pain was there, but it didn't make me double over. With one last look, I said my goodbye to the memories and the life I once had within those walls.

My parents said their goodbyes and wishes for me to call soon and to come home sooner. I shut down my laptop and left it to charge, while I went downstairs for dinner. I had to eat as my stomach snarled. I haven't had solid for in a while either. Dinner, then bed; that is what was on the agenda for tonight. Before leaving my room, I pulled on a sweater over my tank top. The dining room was small, with only three other guests. I sat at the table by the fireplace, hoping to warm up. There was a chill I couldn't escape, not even from my thick shower and fire in my room. "Hello, Ms. Swan," Mrs. Galvenstein greeted. She told me what was being served; roasted chicken with rosemary and sage, beef stew and a garden salad. "I'll try the beef stew and salad, thank you."

_What a sweet girl_, she lamented as she walked away. My pen drifted across the pages of my traveling journal, filling the pages with the day's activities. Early train ride from Budapest, the tour and coming to the inn. Finishing the passage, I took out my second journal, my diary. No one knew I had one, not even Edward. If he known, I'm sure he would have read it while I was sleeping. There were things about me I wasn't ready for him to know. When I wrote in my diary, my mental blocks were stronger, so that Alice wouldn't see me. No one ever knew, because I never spoke about the fact that I'm a mind reader, like Edward. The way he described the babble of voices was exactly right.

The loud jabbering would go on and on, getting louder by the minute. The noise would be too much for me, triggering terrible headaches. My mom worried about my headaches, as I got them frequently when I was younger. From then, I learned to build mental blocks. I had to make them strong for them to constantly block out Edward, even when I was asleep. But now, knowing about the world I truly lived in, I had to learn to endure the mental voices, picking out the dangerous ones. The last thing I needed was to be picked off by a vampire who thought I smelled delicious. Enduring the barrage in my head, I protected myself from a mugging a few months ago and I helped a classmate from being carjacked. Becky and I were driving back to campus from a party, when I picked up the thoughts of the assailant. He was keeping himself low, so that neither of us saw him in our side mirrors. I told her to drive quickly, because I had a bad feeling.

She pressed the accelerator, then glanced in her mirror, "Oh my God, you were right, B. There was someone by the car." She thanked me constantly after that. I started to use my ability to help keep myself and others around me safe. I don't know why I didn't feel the need to trust this bit of information with Edward, I just never did.

Mrs. Galvenstein set the steaming bowl of stew in front of me, along with a small bowl of salad, "I hope you enjoy it, sweetheart." I ate quickly and quietly. I didn't realize how hungry I really was. It's been a long time since I ate and longer still since I had a real meal. The stew warmed me up, sending the chill away. Along with sitting next to a fire and the thick sweater, I was starting to sweat.

After eating, I went back to my room. Everything was set in the dim light of the lamp. The bed looked even more inviting. The quilt was puffed up and the sheets beneath it were crisp and warm. Pulling off my sweater, I settled into the soft mattress and pulled the thick quilt over me. The pillows cushioned my head and sleep took over almost immediately.


	2. Camping

Chapter 2 – Camping

The bed was so nice and comfortable. Slowly opening my eyes, the room was still very dark. The curtains over the windows were very thick and they blocked out any form of light. The only light in the room was the clock and it was displaying 2:15 pm. I slept all night into the early afternoon. My feet touched the floor and my legs protested from my weight. My body was weak. I went over to the balcony doors and opened the curtains. I was blinded by bright sunlight so much, that my eyes stung. The sunlight streamed in; bright, warm and welcoming. Dust motes danced in the bright light. Once my eyes were adjusted, I opened the door. The smell of the trees permeated the air. I could almost smell the sunlight as it beamed down on the mountain range.

The forest was close by and I could collect some samples; so it wouldn't be a complete waste of daylight. Changing into my sweater from dinner and pair of jeans, then strapping on my hiking boots, I walked out into the Carpathian air. There was a thin layer of cloud drifting by, blocking out the sun for a few moments. The sunlight was stopped from hitting my eyes by my sunglasses.

Putting in my earphones, music began to play as I walked. I followed a long trail leading into the trees, away from the inn. Walking for thirty minutes, the sounds of construction buzzed through the trees, over my music. Getting closer to the sounds of construction, there were several men working on a magnificent house. The high windows caught the sunlight and a veranda wrapped around the entire first floor. The glorious structure stood near some cliffs. There was a high, steel gate going around the house. The bars were thicker than my arm. One of the construction workers glanced up from some plans as I approached the site.

"Hello," he greeted in heavily-accented English. I bowed my head, "Who lives here?" The last word of my question dragged out in awe. The worker looked over to the house, "The family name is Dubrinsky; some big-shot around here. The house was burned down by some madman named Romanov. He thought the owner of the house killed his father or something like that. We're just putting the finishing touches on the house, so the furniture can be moved it." My attention was drawn back to the house.

It was three stories high, with an Old World design to it, mixed in with modern architecture; it seemed strangely inviting. This house competed with the Cullen's. Esme would love it. Looking at the high windows as they caught the sunlight, I wanted to go inside, as if I belonged there. Another construction worker started yelling to the one that spoke to me, "Excuse me, Miss." He went back to work and I got back to my hike. How could someone burn down a gorgeous house like that? This person must have been crazy.

Not far from the construction site, there was a patch of land with exposed soil. At least I didn't have to go that far. Kneeling on the exposed land, I took out my trowel and a small Petri dish. The small shovel dug into the earth that was very loose. Possibly the locals digging here to collect the soil themselves. _What is that? _ My body stood up quickly, looking around. I was alone. Had a construction worker drifted closer?

Looking around, I surveyed the trees, searching for anyone else. There was no one. My eyes were then locked with the eyes of a large black wolf. Its frame was heavy with muscles, with its black fur ruffled from the forest. I've seen wolves the size of horses, that would have taken this one easily, but I was friends with them. This wolf just stared with silver, intense eyes. It huffed for a moment, making my breath stop in my throat. Moving slowly, I picked up my backpack and backed away. The wolf pulled its muzzle back, showing sharp teeth. I continued to back away slowly from the loose earth. Feeling steady grass underneath my boots, the wolf lifted its head, as it still watched me. Not wanting to startle it, I continued with my slow pace, back up the path. The wolf's eyes watched me as I walked away. Moving at a quicker pace, I went past the construction site of the beautiful house. I looked back every few steps, feeling the wolf's stare, but it wasn't there.

My nerves felt like livewires until I saw the smoking chimney of the inn. My heart still raced as I half ran through the front door. Sweat dripped down my brow from my quick sprint from my quick escape. Mrs. Galvenstein sat behind the front desk. She looked up as I walked in, "Ms. Swan." Her cheery voice helped. "Hi, Mrs. Galvenstein." I looked back to see if the wolf had come out of the forest. "I have a question." She looked up from her work, "Of course." "Do wolves run around here?" She nodded, "Yes. The Dubrinsky family had a pack of wolves as pets about ten years ago. A few still live close by. I noticed you went up the path. That was their old house. So beautiful, but poor Rudy went mad after his parents died. It took some time, but they are finally rebuilding it." I exhaled slowly, listening to her voice. It was relaxing. How could a family own wolves as pets? "I didn't realize they came out in the day or were that big?"

My teeth nervously chewed on my fingertips. "You just saw one?" I nodded, fear still present in my eyes. Mrs. Galvenstein walked around the front desk, "Come with me. You look a bit shook up." She guided me to the dining room and had me sit at one of the empty tables. "I'll be right back," and she bustled off to the kitchen. It was silly of me to be afraid. I've faced vampires that wanted to drain my blood, a group of men who saw me as an easy target and larger, massive wolves that were thought to be the killer of hikers. One single wolf shouldn't be shaking me up. I've faced the world of the supernatural and survived.

But this wolf seemed very different. Its gaze was too smart; almost human-like. It reminded me of the first time I saw Jacob in his wolf form. His large black eye stared right at me, trying to convey the message to run. This wolf looked at me as though I was threatening his home. Well, this was its home. Now, I was skeptical in going camping tomorrow, with the thought of running into other wolves. But I had to. My experiment was important to prove my thesis; the Carpathian soil can help many suffering from ailments.

A mug of herbal tea was placed in front of me, "Drink this. It should help. It's made from the herbs in the forest." Mrs. Galvenstein must have grandchildren, to be such a nurturing woman. The tea was good, with a slight bitter aftertaste. Warmth flowed through me, calming my frazzled nerves. "Thank you." She stood by the glass doors, "It's strange you saw a wolf during the day. They usually only come out at night." She looked upward, "Well, maybe he wanted to get an early start. It's getting dark."

Looking out the glass doors, I noticed the sun was gone, hidden behind thick gray clouds. The sky darkened quickly in this place. Thinking about it, there was a different feel to the air as I made my way back to the inn. Colder and less welcoming. Finishing my tea and telling Mrs. Galvenstein that I was skipping dinner, I wanted to head to my room. "No, you won't miss dinner. I'll have my nephew bring it to your room." Not wanting to protest, I smiled at the insistent innkeeper, "Thank you, Mrs Galvenstein. The beef stew was delicious last night. If you're offering it again, I'll have that." She pushed my chair back under the table, "I'll make some just for you."

I opened the door to my room. It was very warm and my bed was made, with a sprig of mint on my pillow. My bag slid down my arm to the floor and I went to take off my boots. I felt silly, but I checked the balcony doors, making sure I didn't see the wolf. I could still feel his eyes on me. Shaking off the suspicious feeling, I began to examine my samples. Damn wolf. If he didn't show up, I could have collected more. I took out my travel microscope to get a closer look at the grains of soil. The sample was fascinating, very different from the ones back home. My pen scrawled across my notebook. Seeing this bit of information, I was excited again about camping. I wanted to go out further into the mountains and collect better samples.

There was a knock at my door, but I ignored it. The desk was covered a plastic sheet and grains of dirt. There was a second knock and it caught my attention, "Coming." Taking off my plastic gloves, I went to answer the door. I opened the door to the visitor, "My aunt asked me to bring this for you." My eyes widened a bit, "It's you." The eager young man from Romania stood at my door. He finally looked at me and took one step back, "Hello." I huffed, "You're Mrs. Galvenstein's nephew?" He nodded once, "Yes, my name is Bryan. My aunt said your name is Isabella." I grimaced at my full name, "Please, call me Bella." I glanced at the tray and there was a silver covering, with steam billowing out of the small opening.

I took the tray from him, "Would you like to come in?" His pale green eyes lit up for a moment, "Yes, thank you." Finding good samples put me in a good mood. I didn't have time for company. I was barely scratching the surface of my work. Bryan's eager attitude changed as he saw the clumps of dirt on the desk, "What are you doing?" Embarrassed, I explained the mess. "You're some kind of a scientist?" I shrugged, "I guess you can say that." He snapped his fingers, "You did say you came to study the soil." I nodded, "Good memory."

I inhaled a quick breath and caught a scent of the food. My appetite suddenly lurched. I wanted to eat badly, so Bryan had to go. He looked at me after looking over my samples, "Well, since we're both in town, I know of a club with great music. Maybe we could go tomorrow night? It's a bit of a drive. This place doesn't know good music. The drive would take about an hour to Bucharest." Bryan looked at me with the same eager stare, reminiscent of a puppy. Going on a date was so not on the agenda for me.

I sunk into my desk chair, biting my lip, "I won't be here. Please don't think I'm not trying to blow you off, it's just I'm going camping tomorrow. I have to leave early to find my campsite." His confident face changed to concern, "You're going camping by yourself?" His voice dropped an octave. I nodded tentatively, "Yes, I need different samples to finish my work." Bryan crossed the room to stand in front of me, "Take garlic with you." My eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?" His voice dropped another level, "Remember what I told you before you got on your train?" My eyes dropped for a brief second, "Oh, about vampires? I thought you didn't take it seriously?" I thought he was telling me that just to scare me.

His green eyes hardened, "I laugh it off, but its better to be safe than sorry. I didn't mention that I have relatives that hunt them." My eyebrow arched, "You're serious? You were laughing about it." I asked in a skeptical voice, making his response harden. He kneeled, making his eyes the same level as mine, "Yes, I laughed, but it doesn't make it any less true." His mind became clearer, once he got past my silly questions. _How can she be so naïve? These vampires would tear her apart, or worse, make her into one of them. I don't want her to fall prey to them._

My mouth fell open, but I snapped it back shut. If there were actual vampire hunters, I sincerely doubted they had any success. Edward told me it was difficult enough for one vampire to kill another, so it was beyond impossible for a human to achieve a kill. My stomach growled silently, so I indulged Bryan and his superstitions, "Ok, I will. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Bryan exhaled, not buying into my response, "Just be careful, Bella. Things aren't right out there." Well, he had a point about that. On my way back to the inn, things felt off, but that could be because I was caught by a huge wolf. The wolf's eyes were at the forefront of my mind. There was something about those eyes I couldn't ignore. Bryan moved to look out the balcony doors and crinkled his eyes. I look at the tray of food. I had to eat something. Bryan stared at the glass, "Is that an owl?" My head turned to see what he was talking about. The night snuck in quickly, blackening the skies. How could he even tell there was anything out there?

Right there, looking into the glass was a large silver and black owl. Its large eyes watched us quietly. I stepped out the door into the cold for a better look. I've never saw an owl in actual life. I didn't realize they were such large birds. "Oh my gosh." The owl stared at me with deep, black eyes. I found myself staring right back at the great bird. The bird didn't move one inch as it looked at me. The owl continued to search my face as it stared. Suddenly, there was a screeching cry from another owl flying overhead in the night sky. The owl on the railing unfolded its wings, flapping them, making a gust of wind hit me as the black and silver owl took flight. It joined the other one, flying towards the mountains.

I watched the pair fly away in the distance, losing their sight against the sky. I found myself gazing after them, though they were long gone. This place was wonderful. I wouldn't mind staying here for a while, as long as I didn't see that wolf again.

I turned back to my room and Bryan was gone, leaving the front door half open. Stepping back inside, I closed the balcony door, then my room door. Why did Bryan leave without saying anything? I didn't dwell on the thought. I had to get ready for tomorrow. The heat of the stew hit my stomach, pushing away the hunger pains. Taking more bites, I tossed my samples. I've collect the basic information I needed. My dinner was gone within seconds and I felt full and warmer. After a shower, I went to bed early for tomorrow. I think I was forming a love affair with this bed. Once tucked into the sheets, I dreaded the coming hours when I would have to get out of it.

My backpack was packed with everything I would need for the next two days. A tent, extra clothes, horrible dehydrated food, several bottles of fresh water, my laptop, travel telescope and a solar charger were all packed. The pack was heavy, but all my traveling strengthened me to handle the heavy burden.

Before leaving, I wrote a quick note to Bryan, ensuring him that I took his advice on the garlic and hopes that I didn't offend him last night. The note waited on the front desk of the inn with his name on it. No one was in the town as I followed another trail into the forest. I wasn't going up the other one, afraid I was going to run into that wolf again. If I saw it again, this trip was over and I was going to leave this place. Walking into the trees, I felt kind of bad for disregarding something Bryan took very seriously. It seemed very silly to carry garlic, when I knew it did nothing. The vampires he was thinking about came straight out of Bram Stoker's story of the count that lost his beloved wife. It was sad, but the legends, as I knew them, were false. Real vampires were out there and they were the reason I took down my mental blocks.

I could hear the sleepy thoughts of the villagers. The sun was just coming over the buildings as I walked up the path. The forest was waking up with the rising sun. Birds were singing and dew covered all the plant life. The lush green plant life was coming closer together as I hiked deeper into the trees. The tree trunks were getting thicker and wider, while the canopy above was blocking out the sun. The sunlight shining through the leaves was leaving the ground a beautiful shade of green. Twigs and leaves crunched under my boots. According to my map, I was about another three miles from my campsite. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead and temples, but I kept going.

After almost an hour, there was a break in the trees, revealing a circle of land; my campsite. Taking off my backpack, my body slumped down to the ground, gasping for air. There were breaks in the canopy, letting in rays of warm, gentle light. It warmed my face from the cool air. The wet grass rustled in my ears and the smell of it was so sweet. I could lay here for the rest of the day, but I couldn't. I groaned to myself going do the mental list of things I came here to do. Gathering my strength, I went for my backpack and set up camp.

The first thing was to get my solar charger ready. I placed the panels directly in the sunlight and plugged in my laptop. The tent was next and pretty easy. The circle flew into the air and the tent took shape. Ruffling through my pack, the wraps of the dehydrated food crinkled, "Ugh, but it's all I have." Why didn't I take a bagel from the kitchen before I left?

After choking down dehydrated eggs and toast, I drank a whole bottle of water. Once the taste was out of my mouth, I got to work. Samples of soils were examined under my microscope. The findings were fascinating and I was right. Coming out here, away from the heavy traffic of people, the properties were even stronger. My notebook was filling up with my notes from the day's findings. Going against everything I knew about first aid, there was an experiment I wanted to try.

Taking out my pen knife and bracing myself, I cut into the palm of my left hand. I gritted my teeth as the blade broke the skin. Breathing through my mouth, not wanting to smell the blood, I put a layer of dirt on my palm and wrapped it in a tight bandage. This was reckless and stupid, but Edward wasn't here to stop me.

Now, all I had to do was wait and see if the experiment was a success or a failure. I took out my camera and started taking pictures. It was so beautiful out here. Hiking further up the mountain, there was the perfect scene. The sun was in the distance, lighting up the whole valley. The lush green grass was rolling over the hills and melted into the stone bases of the mountains. The slops were steep, disappearing into the low fogs. I gasped taking in everything. A light wind ruffled my hair. Take away the sunny skies, it felt like I was back in Forks.

I laughed to myself, thinking about the first time I went to Forks. 'It's too green,' was my first thought. Well, it was too green here, but this time, I could appreciate it now. I settled on the ground and just looked out to the stretch of land in front of me. It was picturesque. Looking out to the mountainous ranges, my mind began to think about the Cullens. My head shook slowly; trying to dispel the wonderings of where they were.

Not just Edward, but where was Carlisle practicing his passion of medicine? Where was Esme planning her next redecoration project? What visions were Alice having, what cars were Rosalie fixing and when was Emmett and Jasper planning their next chess tournament? I still missed them all so much. Looking up, the sun was getting higher, climbing upward. The valley was getting warmer. Taking advantage of the sunlight on my solar charger, I wrote emails to Renee, Charlie, Jacob, Angela and Mike. Renee emailed me immediately, asking if we could talk online.

'Sorry, Mom, not until I get back to the inn tomorrow night. Time got away from me and I have to use what's left of the battery to write about my finding. Talk to you soon.'

The sun was rolled across the sky, while I worked. Exhaustion from the hike was catching up with me. No, I couldn't sleep now. I shook my head stubbornly, trying to fight off sleep. I pulled my microscope to me to further study my samples. A yawn escaped from my lips; long and drawn out and my eyelids were getting heavier. Ok, a short nap couldn't hurt. My sleeping bag wasn't as comfortable as my bed at the inn, but I had to deal. I missed the bed already.

The light was getting dim as I woke up. I climbed out of my sleeping bag and got out of the tent. The canopy above covered my campsite. Leaning down, I took up my lantern. There wasn't much else for me to do. Mercifully, my laptop was fully charged. Maybe watching a movie would help pass the time. My dinner was delicious dehydrated chicken with mashed potatoes. Fortunately, I brought some snack bars for dessert.

The movie played while I wrote in my diary, letting me talk about today. Outside, the wind pushed against the tent walls. I was trying to not let my imagination get the best of me. My mind was on full alert listening for anyone or anything. It was unlikely that anyone, at least, any human would be out here at this time of night. But it wasn't humans I was worried about.

Shaking my head, I went back to my diary, trying to keep my mind occupied. The voices of the actors made me feel like others were with me. The wind howled again, making me nervous. "There is nothing out there, there is nothing out there," I told myself. Being a coward, I slinked back into my sleeping bag, as a false sense of safety.

False or not, it made me feel better. I shut off my laptop and kept my lantern on a low setting. Closing my eyes, I tried to shut my mind off, so that I could get back to sleep. Before going to sleep, I unbandaged my left hand. There was a thin pink line across my palm. The Carpathian soil helped heal my hand. This was going to be a great discovery.

Sleep evaded me now, as my excitement overflowed. My finger trailed over the pink line. It was a little sore, but it was clear the wound was healing quickly. Taking more soil from my Petri dish, I put in on my hand and rewrapped it. I wanted to see if it would be completely healed by morning.


	3. Jacques

Chapter 3 – Jacques

I awoke in my tent, snuggled up in my sleeping bag. If it weren't for the swiping sound of the acrylic, I would have thought I was in my inn bed. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Lifting my head up, I looked around for my watch to find the time. My eyes were still blurry as I made out the images on the face. I blinked out the sleep in my eyes and made out the arms as they pointed out to after 10 in the morning. Sitting up, I looked around my tent, sighing heavily. I made it through the night in one piece. Getting out of my sleeping bag and putting on my boots, I went out into the morning air. It was too dark outside for the afternoon.

The sky was a dark gray, with threatening clouds. My shoulders slumped, "Oh great, a storm's coming." Shaking off my fatigue and changing my clothes, I began to pack up the campsite. The tent collapsed in front of me. I watched as it fell to a mass of cloth. More dark clouds rolled through the sky, casting shadows over everything. While packing, I remembered my hand. I took off the bandage and clumps of dirt fell away, leaving my palm completely healed. I laughed out loud, echoing off the trees; it worked.

I glanced around, feeling momentarily embarrassed. I rolled my eyes, realizing no one else was around. Tucking my hair into a bun, I continued to pack up everything. Thunder rolled above, making me move faster to pack everything. I didn't want to be caught in the rain. Forks was one thing, but this place was something completely different. I loved it here, but I didn't know it yet.

Before leaving the site, I took one last look at the horizon, wanting to commit it to memory. The hike down the mountain was taking longer than expected. Looking around, I didn't recognizing where I was. Taking out my compass, I tried to find the right way to go. A gust of wind blew; its strength almost knocked me down. Steadying myself on a low tree branch, I started walking again.

The trees were getting closer together; a sign that I was walking further into the forest, rather than out of it. I stopped and groaned, "Wake up, Bella!" Taking a minute to sit, I set my backpack down and took out my map again. Stronger winds were blowing, making me shudder. The cold air was nipping at my skin, almost stinging. The storm was getting closer. The clouds even looked strange; almost not natural. I took up my backpack and started walking again. After clearing another mile, the trees started to open up. That was a good sign.

Walking through the opening, there was something in the distance. Pass the trees, there was a high dark structure. Thunder crashed loudly above, making me walk faster. I got through the trees to find a tower. The worn stones were held together by thinning cement. Mold and moss spread across the exterior walls. More thunder crashed directly above, followed by misting rain. It was like the evening out here, rather than the late morning.

_I need to get to ground. Too weak_.

I blinked, there was someone was inside the tower and it sounded like he was hurt. Pushing the limits of my mind and scanning, there was no one else nearby. Without thinking about it, which is something I really should do, I walked toward the tower, searching for a door. There was someone inside and he needed help. I couldn't leave this person here alone.

The moss was thick, covering the base of the building. I walked around, looking for an entrance. Turning the last bend, an old arch door appeared. The wood was covered with the same moss. My hands brushed away at the green residue, looking for the handle. _Is someone out there?_ The voice was panicked. _Yes, I'm coming to help you_. The mental voice returned, in a frantic tone, _No, don't come in here. They'll kill you_. I found the lock on the wooden door. The wood was worn and aged, but the lock was new.

I had to move fast. From the stranger's voice, I could tell he was in a lot of pain. I fished my penknife out of my pocket and remembering what Charlie taught me, I got the lock open. The heavy piece of metal fell to the ground and the door creaked open. The creaking reminded me of a horror movie. I had to be the one to find this place; classic danger magnet. I would make Emmett proud.

Inside the tower, everything was dull and the floor was made of cobblestones. A table with two chairs stood by the wooden hearth. The scent of burning wood lingered in the air. Embers were slowly burning in the fireplace. Whoever was here hasn't been gone long. I had to move fast, before they got back. Why would they leave someone in this place? I had to find whoever was trapped in here. _Where are you?_ There was a groan coming from up the stairs, _I'm not sure_. I blinked slowly, steadying myself. Get in, get out. Taking a deep breath, I moved up the stairs. Each step creaked with age. Taking a chance and praying that they didn't collapse, I moved quickly to the second floor.

I reached the landing to be surrounded by a circle of doors, with very little light for me to see where I was going. My flashlight was already in my hand, providing the light I need. Mice scurried across the hall, ducking underneath the doors. The smell mold and mildew was strong up here and the creaks in the floor was even louder. My heart was sprinting in my chest and every fiber of my being was telling me to run.

_Can you describe the room you're in?_

_I'm shackled to a chair. It's dark and there's a door in the floor. A large shutter is behind me; they use to torture me._

There was another pained groan that echoed through the empty rooms. I walked toward the noise, trying to find which room he was in. _How bad are you hurt?_ He groaned again and it came from above my head. _I've been stabbed and burned_. I gasped, _Ok, I'm almost there_. Turning the beam of light up to the ceiling, there was a door above me. Something moved upstairs; rattling chains. I should run, but I couldn't. I was this man's only hope. Dropping my backpack to the floor, I went through the rooms looking for something to help me get up there.

Each room was empty. Not so much as a chair. In the last empty room, there was an unsteady stool and I prayed that it held my weight. Nothing in this place seemed sturdy, not even the tower itself. The stool wobbled a bit as I set it on the floor beneath the door. Let luck be with me, please. My arms rose to push against the door and it was heavy. _Oh, come on_, there was another lock. My temper was spring up and I pulled at the lock. The latch to the door was rusted, so I pull harder and the latch fell off, clattering to the floor below. I cough as sprinkling of wood caught in my nose. _Is that you?_ The door swung up easily now, _Yes_.

I lifted myself in the room and got my knees on the floor. There was a huge metal chair with a muscular man sitting in it. His wrists were manacled to the armrests. His head was drooped forward, with long black hair hanging around his face. My heart seized in my chest. Danger, danger; get out now. Of course I didn't listen to the better part of my judgment. "Hello?" My voice was shaky, seeing this poor man. He lifted his head slowly and stared with black, hard eyes. His eyes were as cold as ice, like a predator. His features were half-crazed, similar to a caged animal.

His teeth bared at me, _Come here_. The voice was a command. My feet planted themselves in their place, "Hey, I came here to help you." He snarled again, making his muscles tense, _Then what's taking you so long?_ I shook my head, ignoring his angry remarks, "When I get you out of here, I'm going to demand an apology." I should leave, but I knew I wouldn't.

The wild man sighed deeply, letting his muscles relax, _I apologize. It's been so long since I've been in here_. I walked toward him slowly, afraid to set him off again. There was a large shutter window in the opposite wall and it was open, but the storm clouds outside blocked out the sun. Seeing him better, there were several deep gashes in his torso, "Oh, my God, what did they do to you?" Blood flowed from the deep cuts, "Try not to move." The wounds looked really bad. He must have been in here a long time. I could smell the infections from his wounds.

I took my pen knife out, ready to open his locks. Seeing the blade, the man jerked toward me, his teeth bared again. My feet stumbled back, "No, no, no," realizing the blade shocked him, "I'm going to use this to break the locks." His dark eyes glared at me. "Please, I really want to help you get out of here."

"Oh, no, you're not," the knife disappeared from my hand and I was pushed across the room, falling against the wall. The torturers were back. My head made a sudden impact against the stone wall. "Don't you touch her," the chained man snarled. "Shut up, monster!" Two men stood in the room, _How did she find this place?_ My defenses were done and the thoughts of the three men pounded into my brain. I couldn't think straight. I got to my feet, my back hard against the wall, "Just leave him alone. He's injured and needs help." My head was spinning, trying to see past the blinding white light that came from the impact. A man with grey hair came over to me, clutching the back of my neck. The man in the chair struggled against his bindings, "Leave her alone! It's me you want!"

The other man smiled, "You're right." He moved and the one in the chair screamed out. Pain rippled through me, feeling it in my side. The chained man was stabbed again. How did I feel his pain? The pain ripped through me, making me scream, "Stop it! What did he do?" My head was pulled back as the captor held my hair bun. Something cold and hard was held underneath my chin, "How did you get here?" The feel of the cold metal was pressed against the underside of my chin, "I was hiking." A roar that rang through the room, "I will kill you all!" A deafening bang made me jump and shriek. The gunshot rang in my ears. The gun was then pressed against my chin again; the metal now hot, "Now, the truth! Did he call you?" My teeth gritted from the pain of the hot metal.

My head was turned toward the back of the chair. Gushes of blood came out of the new wound. On the skin of his back, there were burns and scalds. They were torturing this man, but for what reason? _Don't tell them you're psychic, they'll hurt you for it, believing you're something else. Please, don't let them hurt you_. My cries shook through me, "No, no one called me. I was hiking and came inside to get out of the storm." "She's lying," the other captor said. "Bring her here." I was pulled across the room, not able to get my feet under myself in time.

The other one stared at me, holding the collar of my jacket, "Now, how did you get here? You're far from the trails." My eyes met with the chained man. My eyes narrowed, feeling anger entering me and I turned to the man holding my jacket, "It's called 'camping,' you idiot. I'm studying abroad." The anger was coming from the chained man. Hazel eyes raked over my body as his hand caught my neck, _Well, it would seem a waste to just let this one go_. My eyes narrowed into slits, hearing his perverse thoughts, "Just get off me!" He ignored me, _Feisty, she could be fun_. His arm wrapped around my neck, making it difficult to breathe, "Darren, take care of him and I'll take care of her." An arm came cross my body, his hand moving up my torso.

Rage pulsated from the chained man and the ground shook, making the tower tremble, knocking stones out of their place. It stopped immediately as the other stabbed at the captured man. He groaned loudly and I gasped. "Tomorrow you're going to be in your coffin. And she," he looked at me, "may be right next to you." A cruel smile came across his face, "It's obvious she's like you. You're fighting way too much to protect her."

The chained man's dark eyes looked at me, "No, she's not. She's like you." His fists clinched as he tried to get out of the manacles. The metal was straining against his strength. Darren made a disgusted noise, "Bill, just leave her. She's a vampiress anyway. She's good as dead once we're done with her." Darren took my arm and pulled me to the right side of the room, away from the one in the chair. I struggled against him, "Let go of me!" He stopped trying to pull me. Instead, he lifted me off the floor, tossing my body over his shoulder. I gasped, "Put me down!"

There were chains along the floor. My body was thrown down and handcuffs closed around my wrists. "You just wait until tomorrow, but for now," I didn't see it until I felt the pain as he dug a knife into my side. The blade cut deeply passed my skin, making me scream out in pain. "No!" The wind howled outside. Darren stood over me, "Try to recover from that."

My pained cries were drowned out by the men's laughter as they locked the room. "She must be one of them. She got the lock off." Tears streamed down my face as I held my side. My breathing was wild as I tried to calm down. Lifting my trembling hand, it was coated with blood. Steadying my shuddering breath, I tried to sit up. The pain was too much for me to get sick from the blood. The last thing on my mind was my mental blocks. I had to get us out of here. These people were insane.

_Where are you?_ Another voice came to me. It was a woman, her voice was terrified, but she was the only one reaching for me. _I'm in a tower somewhere in the woods_. _I'm with a man and he's hurt badly. He says he's been here for a long time_.

The voice gasped, _Describe him._

_Dark hair, down to his shoulders, black eyes and angular chin. He's really hurt and I think his wounds are infected_.

_You have to look at him. Study his face, please_.

Enduring the pain, I moved into a sitting position. I groaned as pain flared sickeningly at my side. You've had worse, I reminded myself. The chains rattled as I lifted my hands. I cried out again from the intense pain, but I was able to pull another pin from my hairbun. My hair fell loose around my shoulders. The wild man tried to turn to see me, _Don't, you're hurting yourself._

_I have to. We have got to get out of here._

_No, those men will hurt you again._

_And they're going to kill you. Either way, we're both dead unless we get out of here_. The pin twirled in the lock, moving the tumblers. Luck was on my side when the manacle fell off my wrist, _Got it_. The other manacle came off and I dragged myself across the floor. My body convulsed, almost to the point of pure sickness, but I pushed it away. _No, little one, don't strain yourself_. Ignoring his pleads, I tried to help him. His wounds were really bad. The fresh stab wound bled harshly. The men were below, plotting on what to do next. The thoughts of stakes and more stabbing were running through their minds. I didn't know what I was doing as I looked over his wounds. He needed more help than I did, but there must be something I could do for him. I looked up to study his face. His eyes were as black as onyx, his jaw line was strong and taut and his mouth was in a hard line as he looked back at me. _We're coming_, the woman said to me.

My teeth gritted tightly and tears silently streamed from my eyes as I pulled my sweater off. I was too scared for us to be embarrassed of standing in front of a complete stranger in my bra. _Little one, stop_; it was a command this time. My body halted and I looked at him, _I have to help you_. His dark eyes looked up my body, stopping at my face, seeing the tears fall down my face. I stared back, _Please, let me help you_. _ I think someone is coming_. His eyes brighten infinitesimally, _You heard someone else?_

Silver glinted in his eyes. I nodded, _A woman. She asked where we were and what you looked like_. I pressed the sweater against his wounds, _What can I do? _His blood stained my sweater to the point of ruin, but that wasn't important. His eyes watched me as I tended to his wound. There was something in his eyes that made move closer to him. Ignoring my pain, I leaned closer until I was inches away from touching him. His head tilted toward my wound, _Move your hand_. My hand lowered, revealing the damage from the stabbing. Blood covered my palm as I was holding pressure there.

_Come closer, little one_. I moved towards him and he brushed his lips over the damage. I flinched, feeling his tongue moving along the gash. _Don't move_. He leaned away, licking his lips and staring at his work. I looked down and the bleeding stopped, "That's impossible." He looked up at me, _Come closer to me_. I looked at him, going down on my knees, _How were you able to do that? _

_I am a Carpathian man and my saliva has curative properties._

_Like the soil?_

He looked up at me in wonder, _Yes_.

I looked down at my side. With his help, it seemed the blood clotted in the gash, stopping the bleeding. _We still have to get out of here. What can I do to help you? _

_I need blood_.

My head jerked, not believing what I just heard, _Wait, what?_

_I need blood to restore my strength, then I can get us out of here. I won't stand for those men to hurt you again_. My heart stuttered from what I just heard. He needed blood, which was obvious and I knew how he needed it. This was all unreal. If he was a vampire, he wouldn't be hurt like this? The blade of a knife would not be able to cut into him and he wouldn't be bleeding. When I leaned close to him, I felt heat coming off his body, rather than the coldness. How could blood help him, but he was serious. I glanced down at the bite mark left by James. I've had sharp teeth penetrate my skin and the burn of venom in my veins. This man clearly wasn't human, but he wasn't a vampire. My eyes glanced at his teeth and they were no different than mine, but sharper somehow. Could I do this again? Let another bite me, then he could save my life. Anything to get us out of here.

I leaned toward him, tilting my head to the side, tightening the skin of my neck, _Take mine. _

_No, I can't._

_You have to, please. I'll be fine_.

His lips brushed my skin and my eyes shut tightly, waiting for the pain. His lips pressed against my skin, sending an emotion of gratitude through me. Blazing pain rushed through me as his teeth sank in, pulling at my blood. It burned through my throat, like the flames of the venom in my veins. _Little one, it is almost over. _The pain was beginning to fade and change. It became so that I wanted him to drink from me. The feeling changed to the point that I wanted him to hold me while he drank from me. _I thank you for this_. I couldn't respond, as I tried to hold onto consciousness. _Hold on_, the woman's voice came back, _We're almost there_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

This brave woman offered her life's blood to help me. Her mind reached mine when all hope was lost. She braved the dark and unknown to come to me. Her brown eyes were trusting as she looked at me. Even in this horrid place, an angel had found me. _Brown_, I could see that her eyes were chocolate brown. As brown as the rich soil of my homeland. My incisors pulled out of her neck, taking all that I needed from her. My tongue stopped the bleeding on her neck, but leaving the pinpricks on her skin to show my mark; she was mine. Her blood was intoxicating; unlike anything I've ever tasted. I felt her concern when she was pulled away from me. The dark haired angel struggled to get to her feet, _Please rest, brave one_.

She let her body rest on the floor, _I will_. This beautiful woman was a psychic like Raven. She claimed to have heard another's thoughts; a woman. I could feel her blood coursing through me, strengthening every part of me. My mind reached out to any of my people, calling them to me. _Jacques_, my brother's voice came. After, what seemed like an eternity, I heard my brother, Mikhail. They were close, _Mikhail, you must come quickly. A woman's injured_. Struggling against the restraints, I tried to get to the woman on the floor. The capturers were still below, drinking to their own arrogance. The sun was climbing behind the thick clouds, leaving me at my weakest. No, I had to get this angel out of hell.

Dense fog wafted into the high room. The scent of it was from my home. Gregori and Byron appeared from the fog, looking over the room. Mikhail followed after them, his mind concerned about the condition he would find me in. He rushed to my side, seeing how badly I was hurt. _Not me, the woman!_ He looked down at the dark haired angel, _Who is she?_ Mikhail looked at me, curious as to why she laid unconscious, _I don't know. She allowed me to feed on her, but I took too much. She offered to help_. Fog continued to spill into the room, surrounding Mikhail and the woman. Raven materialized next to them, _Jacques!_ Her hands cradled my face, tears wetting her eyelashes.

I shook my head and my eyes looked down at Mikhail, who was leaning over my rescuer. He needed to get away from her. Raven's eyes widened as she saw Mikhail holding the woman to his chest, _Oh my_. There was no jealousy in her voice, only worry.

Byron tore away the manacles that held me down. I got to my feet instantly, ignoring my own pain and I went over to the mysterious woman. Her dark hair hung over Mikhail's arm as he and Raven assessed how badly she was hurt. Mikhail noticed my mark on her neck and knew what it meant. He moved aside, allowing me to pull her to my chest. Gregori was looking over my wounds; _You need to go to ground immediately. The woman's blood helped, but you need more_.

Raven brushed the woman's neck, seeing the two red spots my bite left, _She needs blood_. Raven raised her arm, ready to feed the woman, but I stopped her, _Let me_. Raven's blue eyes watched as I bit into my wrist and let my blood flow into the woman's mouth. Byron tried to stop me, _You're not strong enough_. Gregori stepped forward, _Let me feed her_. My teeth bore at them, my incisors lengthening in a second, _No, no one nourishes her but me_. _She is mine_. Byron and Gregori looked at each other for a long moment, then backed away. The tenor was there in my voice; I've declared this woman as mine.

Footsteps of the assailants came from below, rushing underneath the door. "What's going on up there?" I didn't allow my wrist to move from her mouth. Her lips were tight against my skin, sending fire through my veins. Her mouth was so soft, that I could only imagine how it would feel against my own. Mikhail's eyes turned to the door, _Raven, stay with Jacques and his woman. Byron, come with me_. Raven nodded, resting the woman's head in her lap as she drank from me. Byron moved with Mikhail, going down to face my torturers.

Gregori kneeled next to me, extending his arm, _Take what I offer_. My teeth bit into his wrist, feeling the power of his blood. It strengthened my own and it went into the angel. Terrified screams came from below. My brother and Byron's rage left them merciless and vengeful. Mikhail became an animal, tearing at the men who held me captive. We had already lost our brother and sister. He wasn't going to lose another sibling. From Raven's mind, I learned that I was missing for months. They couldn't find me, but never gave up the search. My brother wouldn't allow Raven to leave our home unaccompanied. In this, she didn't disagree with him. She feared for me as much as my brother did. Now, her focus was on the woman who found me. She smiled a bit, _He was kind of a dictator for a while_. I laughed, _Like he was before?_ Her smile grew, _Worse. If I left the room, he would question where I was going_. Even in this darkest of places, Raven could make me smile. Once she was fed enough, I closed the wound on my wrist with the sweep of my tongue. My skin was warm to the touch from being in her mouth.

_I was being precautious, little one. I couldn't lose you_, Mikhail and Byron reappeared in the room. The both of them had an animalistic look about them. They had done away with the ones named Darren, Ronnie and Bill. The one that wanted to hurt this beautiful woman, I hoped suffered greatly. _He did_, Byron assured me. His mind showed me the fear in the man's eyes. Byron took out his own vengeance on the man. Raven looked up, "Is it over?" Mikhail nodded, brushing his hand over her hair, "For now, my love. Let's get them home."

_My dear_, my mind touched the dark hair angel's. She didn't open her eyes, _Yes_. Her voice was weak. _My family and I are going to take you to our home. Do you trust me?_ Her face was peaceful as she rested, _Yes, I trust you_. Raven took off her cloak and wrapped it around the woman's shoulders. _Honey, what's your name?_ I suddenly felt foolish for not asking that earlier. _Bella_. The name suited her. Raven moved, allowing me to take Bella up in my arms.

Mikhail watched me as I carried Bella to the window. I glanced at him, _I can take her_. _She has my blood._

_You're still weak_. My head snapped towards him, _If you think I am going to allow someone else to carry her, think again_.

Mikhail rolled his eyes, _Fine, I will not argue with you_.

Raven turned and left the room, making Mikhail whirl to go after her. _Relax, I'll be right back_, she chided. She returned within a moment, carrying a large backpack, "Bella asked me to get it for her. She said her things were inside." Even in her weakened state, Bella was able to block her thoughts from me to speak only to Raven. Such strength in a small form.

Gregori took the pack from Raven, saving her from the heavy burden, "Let's go." Raven scooped up Bella's ruined sweater. _I hope she wasn't too attached to this_.

_I wasn't_, Bella reassured Raven. I looked down to see her beautiful eyes were still closed. My body, with Bella's in my arms, I took to the sky. Gregori and Byron took the form of wolves, stalking through the trees, searching for more fanatics; _We'll meet you at the castle_. Byron wanted to end this. This was a constant struggle of evading these murderers. Now, we had two women to keep from them.

The wind carried us away from the horrid place, deep into the mountains. No one knew these mountains as our people did. It felt good to sail through the air once again, only this time, I had her with me. I held a slight, curvaceous body with a mysterious mind that I will gladly spend my time merging with, so that I could know her. Our family home appeared in the distance. The turrets grew closer, pulling me and my woman to safety and warmth. Moving through the cold air, Bella was beginning to shiver in my arms. The night was cold and she didn't have on much clothing.

I landed quickly, ready to carry her inside. Her teeth chattered as I walked across the stone roof. The cold did nothing to me as I adjusted my body's temperature. The door opened from my command. Heat called to me. _She has to do it of her free will_, Mikhail reminded me. To properly claim Bella as my woman, she must enter my home of her own free will. How can she in her condition? Mikhail and Raven felt my distress in wanting to care for Bella. My strength was dwindling, but I drew on my urge to get Bella out of the cold. _Bella_, she was very weak and shivering, but I had to get her to answer me.

Gregori's blood helped and it healed some of my wounds, allowing me to speak. "Bella, will you enter my home of your own free will?" She forced her eyes open and her teeth chattered quietly, "It's so c…c…cold." Her body was convulsing underneath the cloak, trying to keep herself warm. She had to answer, "Bella, will you enter my home of your own free will?" Her head turned to the door, "Yes, but I'm so tired." I hugged her closer to me and whisked her inside.

Raven started the fire in my bedchambers, along with lighting all the candles, "Thank you." Bella's body rested in my bed, where, I pray, she would always be. Her breathing was moving too quickly; her body's way of trying to regain warmth. Raven moved to clean the dried blood from the large gash on Bella's waist. My saliva sealed the wound, but there was internal damage that needed to be tended to. Raven pulled a thick quilt over Bella's cold body, _I hope she doesn't remember she was only in her bra_. I nudged her shoulder, _Then don't remind her_.

Mikhail began to burn healing herbs, "Raven, let's leave them. She is well taken care of." My sister looked up reluctantly, fighting against her want to help, "Alright." Raven took Mikhail's hand, leaving me alone with an angel.


	4. Bonding

Chapter 4 – Bonding

JPOV

"Jacques, you have to go to ground right away. Your body requires the healing sleep of our people," Gregori stated as I sat with Bella. She was still asleep, but at least she was warm. She no longer shivered as the room became warmer. The heady scent of the burning herbs filled the air. Gregori remained silent, waiting for me to move, _I'm not going anywhere. I have to be here when she wakes_. My fingers twined with hers as she rested.

Gregori stepped further into the room, trying to persuade me. I snarled at him, halting his approach. _It's all right, old friend. You know I won't harm her, but she will need my help. She was stabbed_. I turned back to Bella, knowing that she required more aid than I could provide. I ignored my own needs and stayed with her, but I couldn't deny it. I did need the healing of earth to regain my strength. These new emotions were overwhelming. Jealousy grew within me when I saw my brother holding Bella's slender body. I had to take care of myself, but Bella's well-being outweighed that. She was injured and that had to be taken care of first. _Jacques, with your permission, I can heal her wounds while she rests. I will not go against your word_.

Gregori waited with his back turned as I removed the quilt from around Bella's still form. Bruises were coloring her skin from being injured. Lightly touching my mark on her neck, I felt ashamed of myself. My need for blood was too strong, causing me to hurt her, but my mark would remain on her skin for my people to see. _Gregori, please do what you can. Her wound is deep._ He bowed his head, _Do not worry. I will do my best_. I moved the quilt over her undergarments, before he looked at her. This was still my woman and no man can see her like this. Gregori moved closer to her, making my body tighten with anger as his energy left his body.

Bella inhaled deeply in her sleep as Gregori worked to heal her wound. My will drifted over hers, letting her sleep deepen as Gregori worked. I watched as her flesh pulled together on its own. The dark coloring on her skin began to fade as the wound healed. Gregori inhaled deeply as he returned to his body. His eyes drifted over her still form, _The wound wasn't too bad, so now she only requires rest_. Her hand was in mine, "Thank you." My hand brushed over Bella's hair as she slept.

Raven's timid knock came from the door, "How is she?" She truly could not stop herself from helping others when she can. I looked back at her, "Still resting." Remembering Bella's knowledge of our homeland, a thought came to me. "Raven, would you mind retrieving some soil?" Raven's eyebrows pulled together, "Bella will remember that she was injured and she knew of the soil's healing properties. Bring some to place on her wound. I will make the illusion of a bruise on her skin. That way you two can officially meet."

Raven made a face, "Or I could just introduce myself when she wakes up." "Now, that won't be dramatic enough. Women enjoy theatrics." She scoffed loudly, "Why did I bother to ask?" she turned to leave the room. Gregori arched an eyebrow at me, "Say I'm wrong and I'll call my sister back in here." He half-smiled, "You are correct. The higher the dramatics, the closer they will be." Gregori left the room in silence. The sun has passed its highest point, but our people still needed the solace of the earth. Raven was proving herself stronger as she was not immobilized as most fledglings would be.

My hand curved the shape of Bella's face, feeling the silk of her skin. My thumb brushed over her full lips and they were as soft as rose petals. Bella's eyes fluttered open, as I lifted my will from hers. She needed to sleep for me to bring her to my home. Two large eyes looked up at me and blinked once. She was recalling everything that happened when she found me. "How are you feeling?" Her dark brown eyes looked into mine and they were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. "Where are we?" she breathed. I leaned closer to her, not looking away from her eyes, "My family's home. I told you were coming here. Don't worry, you're safe now." She stretched, then winced in pain, "Oww."

It was wrong, but I placed the feeling of soreness and pain at her side. She moved the quilt and saw the discoloration of her skin, "Oh no." Her heart was beating faster, recalling being stabbed. _Bella, you have to calm down_, I told her. She fought to get up, "I have to get to a hospital." She was stronger than she looked. My hands rested on her shoulders, _Bella_, she looked at me, feeling the command in my voice, _you're not going anywhere. We can help you far better than any hospital can, but you have to trust me_. She watched me, the fear leaving her eyes. Teeth bit down onto her trembling lip; she was clearly still shaken up. The memories of the tower were flooding back to her mind. One she clearly remembered was the feel of me biting her. She was in pain, but withstood it to help a stranger. She was too good to the true.

_Do you trust me? You must say it._ My hand held her face, ensuring her that no harm would come to her. The memories faded away from her mind, only seeing me. Her head nodded slowly, _I trusted you before, I think I can do it again but, what is your name?_ I smiled, forgetting common formalities, "Jacques Dubrinsky and yours?" She blinked once and her cheeks began to turn a gentle pink; she was blushing, "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." Bella meant beauty and she was that. Our faces were inches from each other; the space closing between us. Her breath was gentle as she was now calm. My lips burned to touch hers.

Raven entered the room then, finding us looking at each other. Bella looked away quickly, as my eyes released hers. Raven's lips pursed together, _Am I interrupting something?_ My teeth clinched together, _Yes and no_. Raven smiled brightly, "Bella, you're awake." Bella looked back at Raven with a confused expression. It took a moment, before her eyes widened a bit as she remembered through the haze of seeing Raven. Really looking at her, my brother was right; Raven's eyes were the color of sapphires. She was lovely, but Bella was beautiful. No beauty compared to hers.

_Jacques, how do you know Bella's eyes are brown?_ Mikhail saw through my eyes, seeing the depth of Bella's as she looked at me. _I know because I'm looking at them right now_. I never wanted to stop looking at her.

Mikhail's excitement grew, _Brother, do you believe she is the one for you?_ My mind smiled as Raven and Bella spoke with one another. _I do. She came to me, without me calling to her. She risked her well-being for me. I've declared her as my woman to our family, but I know what I have to do so that no one can take her from me. Mikhail, I cannot lose her_. Bella's eyes shut closed for a moment. "What is it?" She bit her lip, "My neck's a bit sore. I don't know what happened." I touched her neck lightly, hating myself for doing that to her, _I'm sorry_. Her eyes looked up at me and she smiled, _You didn't do anything. It was those people who were torturing you_.

_Are you going to tell her the truth? _Raven asked.

I glanced at her, _Not today, but I will_.

Bella turned her head slowly, trying not to hurt herself, "How is it we heard each other?" Raven sat on Bella's other side, "I can hear minds too and I felt your pain and fear. I'm getting better at it, but sometimes when someone is in a lot of pain, it affects me. I was torn between finding Jacques and coming to help you." Raven looked toward me, "But, thank goodness, you were together." She brushed her fingers over the back of my hand, "We feared that we lost him." Raven looked back at Bella, "Now we have to help you get better." Raven moved the quilt aside and gasped. There was a large black and blue bruise covering the skin of Bella's waist. The dark coloring spread to her stomach, _Jacques, this is too much._

_I had to make it seem real. You weren't there when she was hurt. Trust me on this_.

Bella looked down and her eyes began to tear. She poked a finger at the discoloration and winced. My thumb brushed away her tears, _I promise, you will be healed soon_. Raven lightly touched the bruises I created and Bella winced again, "I'm sorry. Gregori and I are going to put some of our soil on your wound." Bella nodded once, pulling the quilt over her body, "I was thinking about that. That's actually why I'm here. I was studying the soil's curative abilities and testing it." I noticed that her fingers grazed over the palm of her left hand. I took that hand, seeing the faded pink line. She hurt herself on purpose for an experiment. Bella took her hand back, "It's fine. Let's focus on the bigger one."

With that, Gregori entered my bedchambers, along with Bryon. I turned back towards them, "The fanaticals are gone for now." Bella clutched at the quilt, fear growing inside of her. She watched as the two of them stood across the room. _My dear, they will not harm you_. Gregori came closer and Bella inched closer to Raven; not without causing herself pain. Gregori was intimidating to both human and Carpathians. Raven sensed her fear, _Gregori, quit scaring her_. Raven took the soil from Gregori and began at her work.

_Jacques, lift her up. I have to lay down the cloths_. Not asking first, I took Bella into my arms. I moved slowly, as I didn't want to increase her pain. She leaned into me, weak from the day. I shielded her half naked body from Byron and Gregori. Bella didn't resist me as I held her close. The warmth of her body ran through me. Her hair brushed against my chest, as she rested her head on my shoulder; it felt like pure silk. _Do you mind?_ My chin brushed over her hair, _Not at all_.

Her mind smiled sweetly, _You have this large place, but you don't even own a shirt?_ My laughter touched her mind, _I was more concerned about helping my lovely rescuer. I owe you my life_. "Jacques?" Bella smiled at my compliment. I smiled down at her, forgetting everyone in the room. Her eyes were beautiful jewels that I couldn't look away from. Her smile captured me in an instant. _Jacques_, Raven attempted to get my attention, but it was all for nothing. _Jacques, would you listen to me! _

_What, woman?_

She gestured to the large white cloth to lay her down. Bella looked back, seeing the cloth laid out for her, _It's ok. It's not like I can go anywhere_. I lowered her back down, careful not to hurt her. My arms immediately felt dead, losing the sensation of holding her. Bella watched as Raven placed handfuls of soil on her bruise, _I can't believe they stabbed her, thinking she was a vampiress. They're getting more and more paranoid. How many more innocent people are going to be hurt by these maniacs?_

Bella's fingers laced with mine, tightening a bit from time to time. She was biting down on her lower lip, _Bella, it will be alright_. Her laughter washed through me, _I've been through much worst, trust me_. Her mental blocks were so strong that I couldn't see her memories. In time I will. Raven pulled another cloth over Bella's body, "That should do it." Raven half-smiled, pleased with her work, "Now, you need to sleep." Bella looked up from underneath her thick fringe of lashes, "I'm not tired."

_You need to sleep, little one_. I could feel her getting weaker. She turned to look at me, _Jacques, I'm fine, really_.

My head shook. Were all women this stubborn? _Bella, go to sleep_. Her head fell backwards on the pillow as her eyes closed. Raven looked at me quickly, "Don't do that to her. I always hated it when Mikhail did that to me." I laughed at my sister's defense, "You just said she needed to rest." Raven folded her arms, "Learn from your brother's experiences. Don't push around American women, because we tend to push back." My arms folded, _How do you know she's American?_

Raven placed her hands on her waist, _Wild guess_. Gregori cleared his throat, "Now that that's settled. Jacques, you need to go to ground." He departed and Byron remained silent; his eyes on Bella. He watched as my angel slept peacefully in my bed. I stepped into his line of sight, _Is something wrong, my friend?_ Byron shook his head, taking his gaze off her, _No, I will go to ground close by. Good to have you back_. Byron left the room to fly out into the night. Looking past my anger of him watching my woman, I was worried about my oldest friend. Years were taking their toll on him. He needed to find his woman soon.

Gregori had opened the earth, waiting for me in the lower level, _When you're ready_. I looked down at Bella, not wanting to leave her. Her hair sprawled around her head, covering the pillow. She was so innocent as she slept, I couldn't leave her. Raven patted my arm, "I'll check on her while you're healing if you want." I looked at her, "You mean if Mikhail will let you." She smiled in return, "I think he could sacrifice one day." Mikhail entered the room, coming for Raven. "You think so?" he asked skeptically. His arm held her waist and she nudged him, "You can share. I don't want her to wake up alone and upset."

Mikhail held Raven closer, "That is true. I don't want my new sister to be afraid, so I must learn to share." Raven's head fell backwards, looking up at Mikhail. Then her smile turned toward me, "It's true, then?" her voice was bright. My smile grew from her delight, "Yes, I believe Bella is my lifemate." Raven stepped away from my brother to hug me. She tried to be gentle in her enthusiasm. Mikhail's eyes hardened, seeing our embrace. She scoffed one, "Oh calm down, Mikhail. Don't lose sight of the big picture. Your brother found his lifemate." _Another human woman that's psychic. She may have a female child_.

Raven's arms were around Mikhail, melting away his anger. "You're right, love. Now, let us leave Bella in peace." Gregori pushed against my mind, reminding that I had to come quickly. The sun was sinking in the sky, but I couldn't enjoy this evening. "Raven, please take care of her for me. She is as important as you are to all of us." _And she's as important to you as Raven is important to me_. Raven's eyes danced, "I will." _Don't worry, Jacques. She'll be here when you wake up_.

Trusting Raven completely, I went to ground to allow myself to be healed. Bella would need me at my best, so that I could protect her. I bent to kiss her forehead, leaving the command for her to sleep deeply. She will not wake before she is ready. The earth lay open waiting to heal its child. Mikhail and I stared at each other for a moment, _Do not worry. I will keep a watchful eye over your woman until you can_. My head bowed, _Make sure no one gets near her_. I departed from the room to go down into the open space of the earth where my family and I rest. The open smell of the soil was comforting, but now, I didn't want to partake of it. Upstairs, in my bed, was an angel I anxiously wanted to return to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

The bed was soft and warm. When did I get back to the inn? My eyes opened, looking around the room. This wasn't my room at the inn; it was too big. A tapestry hung on the left wall where the balcony doors should be. The woven art went around the room, behind the large bed. Nothing in the bedroom looked familiar. The memories of yesterday, or was it today, seemed like a bad dream. Getting lost in the woods, finding a decrepit tower, where a beautiful man was being tortured. It was all coming back slowly. Helping the chained wild man, then being stabbed by his kidnappers, who accused me of being a vampire? Some of the memories seemed wrong.

The man, Jacques licked my wound; which somehow stopped the bleeding then he kissed my neck. For most, this would all seem strange, but not to me. I knew the world I lived in was a strange one. After so much time away from the supernatural, had I fallen right back into it? This wasn't a bad thing, just another secret I would have to keep. I could handle that. I sat up slowly, remembering a woman named Raven treated my stab wound with soil. Looking around the room, there was nothing to indicate the time. My watch wasn't even on my wrist.

Moving the quilt, the white cloth was still draped over me. Taking a chance, I examined the damage myself. Brushing away the clumps of dirt from my skin, there was no damage. I must be more tired than I thought. Fatigue was affecting my eyesight. The stab wound was really bad. I wanted to be taken to a hospital, but Jacques assured me that his family could care for me better. I should find a hospital just in case. The surface seemed fine, but there could be more damage on the inside. I touched the place where the knife dug into me and there was no pain or tenderness, not even a bruise. My skin was warmer in the place of the stab wound. I got out of the bed to search for a mirror. This had to be wrong. I got out of the bed, to look for a mirror. This had to be wrong. I should be more hurt than this.

My body froze in the middle of the grand bedroom. I just jumped out of bed, half ran across the room and there was no pain. It was true then. Jacques's methods helped. My eyes closed, _Welcome back to the world of the supernatural_. But how can this be supernatural? Jacques and his family must had curative abilities, which may be a reason why those people thought they were vampires. Vampire, werewolves, fighting off fake vampire hunters; was there ever going to be anything normal about my life? Taking in my reflection in the dresser mirror, embarrassment slammed into me when I saw that I wasn't wearing any clothes, except for my underthings. My jeans rested on the footboard of the bed. Where were my boots and backpack?

I remembered asking Raven to get it for me, but did she hear me? A narrow set of double doors stood to the left of the dresser. Taking my chances, I opened one of the doors to a dark room. My eyes adjusted easily to the dark and found a light switch. Turning it on, men's clothes consumed the space; a closet. Leaning against one of the shelves, there was my backpack. Going through the pack, I found another pair of jeans and a sweater. Finally, something that belonged to me. I examined the clothes while walking back into the bedroom, making sure they were mine.

"Bella," I jumped and shrieked, covering myself with my sweater. Raven laughed, as she sat on the footboard, "Don't worry, we're the only ones awake." It took a moment for my rigid stance to relax, "Oh. I didn't even hear you come in."

Her eyes looked down my torso, "How do you feel?" I exhaled, flaring up a strange taste of copper in my mouth, "Better, but I think I need something to drink." Raven looked back to the bedside table, _I brought that for you. I thought you might need something_. The content of the glass looked like apple juice. Ignoring my embarrassment of being undressed, I walked across the room and lifted the glass. The cool fluids were good, washing away the copper taste. Suddenly, my stomach tightened, rejecting the drink. The drink wasn't good anymore. The flavor changed in my mouth. I coughed roughly. Raven took the glass from me, before it fell out of my hand, "Are you okay?"

I coughed again, "I think so. I don't know what happened." Raven sighed and looked at the glass, "I'll make you some herbal tea. That would help." She helped me sit back on the bed, while I coughed, trying to clear my throat. She went for the door; _Call me if you need anything_. I nodded. "Oh, Raven?" She looked back before leaving. Her blue eyes were kind as she looked at me. "Would Jacques mind if I took a bath?" She shook her head, loosening her black hair, "Just stay in the shallow end." I laughed, "Thanks."

In the bathroom, I saw the point to Raven's joke. The bathtub was enormous, large enough for three people. It was carved from polished marble and stood on steel legs. The shower head was directly above the tub. I don't remember seeing the house before we came inside, but I wondered how recent the redecoration was. The fixtures were seen in high-class homes in magazines. Fiddling with the knobs, water filled the huge tub. It was strange that I felt some comfortable in this home.

_Jacques?_ I waited for his answer. I hadn't seen him since I woke up. His voice came from the void, _You're awake_. I smiled, hearing the sound of his voice, _Where are you? _He laughed in my mind and the touch was so soft_, I'll see you soon. Enjoy your bath. You're welcome to anything you need_. I bit my lip and he laughed again, _The shampoo is underneath the sink. Take your time. _

_Thank you. How do you feel?_

_Better, now that you're awake and feeling better._

_Oh, thank you for helping me._

_I could not do anything else. _He laughed again_, If we keep talking, we should see each other. Perhaps I could join you in the bathtub_.

I scoffed, _Not today. _Not ever.

I should feel offended, but I oddly wasn't. Shrugging, I went to take my shower. The hot water washed the dirt and grim from the past few days. The camping, hiking, experimenting and rescuing was a lot to do in short amount of time. What day was it? After my shower, I had to check my laptop. _Your watch is in my bedside drawer_. Does privacy mean anything to him? _Thank you. Is there anything else?_ Jacques smiled in my mind, _Not right now_. The water drained from the tub. Where were the towels? Jacques's sigh went through my mind, _Bella, please stop tempting me to come to you now_. I scoffed again, ready for his smugness, _Don't be rude._ _Where are the towels?_ He took a long time to answer, _I won't tell you. You can just wait in bed as you are_.

My face burned with a blush, realizing what he meant, _Forget it. I'll look for them myself_.

_They're in the bathroom closet. Why didn't you check there?_

I shrugged, _I didn't want to be rude and look through your things_.

_That's very considerate of you. As long as you're here, what's mine is yours. _

_Wow, are all European men as generous as you are?_

_I don't know about the others, but I know how to treat a lady. Please relax yourself_.

Finding a large black towel, I wrapped it around myself and went out to the bedroom. In the closet, I changed into my jeans and sweater. My hair was still damp after I was changed. _Bella, can I come in?_ Raven was back, _Yes_. She walked in carrying a large coffee mug. Steam billowed out of the mug as Raven handed it to me, "This may help." Did they all communicate with their minds? How many mind readers were out there?

The herbal tea was good and my stomach was fine, "Thank you." Raven pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting the dark black mass fall around her shoulders, _So you can tie up your hair_. The black satin tie was so well hidden against her hair, that I didn't even notice it. "Thank you." She took her seat back on the footboard, "Are you feeling better?" Her blue eyes were kind and very trusting. I wondered how strong she was her telepathy abilities were. _Very strong. I heard you from miles away. How long have you be telepathic?_

I laughed, "The better question would be how long I blocked it out?" She watched me as I unpacked my laptop, "Yes, your block is quite strong. I felt that about you. How did you do it?" My laptop came to life, lighting my face in its glow, "Practice."

She rolled her eyes at the obvious response, "Of course. I've tried to make my blocks that strong, but it took a lot of time and energy. People's emotions slam into me so badly, I had to isolate myself just for peace of mind." I sat on one of the couches, next to the tapestry. My portable wireless router was plugged in, but it was only a weak signal. My mouth fell open as I saw it was a day after I was supposed to return to the inn. "How long was I asleep?" Raven's eyebrows shot up. I sighed, "Forget it. You can feel people's emotions?" I looked up and jumped a bit, seeing her sitting on the other side of the couch, _Sorry, I didn't hear you move. Or see you_.

She laughed, _It's fine. The castle can play tricks on you with its low light_. My eyebrows pulled together, _We're in a castle?_ Raven smiled, _Yes, in the mountains_. Shaking my head, I focused back on my computer. My mom must be flipping out. Raven seemed confused, as she watched me work on my laptop. "Is something wrong?" She blushed, "I'm being rude. I was fascinated at how thin your laptop is." I laughed out loud, "How long have you lived out here?" She shrugged, "Ten years."

The two of us sat closer together, letting her see the advances in technology. "You don't get much updates out here in the mountains, do you?" She shook her head, "We try to keep up, but things come up that we have to focus on." I nodded, "Like finding out who kidnapped Jacques? Did you find out who did it and why?" Her head turned away, covering her mouth with her hand, "They thought he was a vampire." My eyebrows pulled together," Why?" I asked, skeptically. She huffed, "Vampires have been known to be bred in these lands and there are some who believe me and my family are the monsters of legend."

_Wow, Bryan was right_. Raven glanced at me. My lips mashed together, realizing she heard that. "Bryan was someone I met at the inn. He's Mrs. Galvenstein's nephew. We almost met a Dracula's castle. He told me there were some out here who thought out-of-towners would be vampires, but I didn't believe him. He even told me to take garlic on my camping trip." Raven rolled her eyes, _Garlic doesn't even work. It's just annoying_.

_I know, _I said in response to the absurd legend. The two of us looked at each other for a long moment. She smiled and shook her head, "Well, I'll just say it's nice to have another woman around the house. It can be tough being the only girl." She was hiding something, but it was fine. I've been around people like that before. "Well, then, I hope we can become friends since we both have so much in common. Mind reading Americans are in the middle of nowhere."


	5. Men vs Women

Chapter 5 – Men Vs. Women

BPOV

'Mom, Dad, I am so, so sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. Once I got back from the trip, the shower and bed were too tempting to ignore. Also, having actually food in my stomach. That dehydrated food was horrid. I ended up sleeping the whole day away. Things are going great here. The soil is really potent out in the forest. Well, I have to get back to work. Talk to you soon.

Love, Bella.

PS, I've attached some of the pictures I took in the mountains. This place is so beautiful.'

The first email was sent quickly. They didn't need to know what happened with Jacques and his family right now. Raven left me the room, claiming she wanted to wake up her husband, Mikhail. Curling my legs underneath myself, I began to log the information for my experiment. I took the ribbon from my hair, letting it drape over my shoulders.

While I wrote about my work, a strange feeling came over me, making me shudder. My shoulder shook, trying to stay off this feeling. Someone was coming. These new feelings that I've suppressed for years were overpowering. It felt like a pull to cross the room. After what I experienced in Forks, I learned to follow my instincts.

_Jacques?_ I called for him as I reached the doorknob. I tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. What in the world? I pulled against the door harder. The door was locked from the outside.

_Jacques, I can't get out. _

_I know, Bella, it's a safeguard _

_Jacques, what is going on? _

_I put the safeguard up. It's just we protect our women here_

'_Our women?' What is that supposed to mean? Jacques, why are you doing this? Let me out._

The doorknob turned easily from the other side and Jacques stepped into the room. His dark eyes looked down at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. It was just a precaution." Anger left me, seeing him stand in front of me. His chest was bare, showing off his defined chest and lean stomach. My fingers reached up to brush over his chiseled body, "You were so badly hurt." My fingers traced over the definition of his muscles, up his chest and shoulder. There were so many stab wounds, with blood pouring from each of them. He was shot right in front of me. It would have taken days, if not weeks to heal properly. Some of the stab wounds were infected, but now, there was nothing. Nothing but his perfect lightly tanned skin tight over his defined, rippling muscles.

Jacques stopped my hand, pulling it to his lips, "Thanks to you, I've been reunited with my family. I will always be in your debt." Something set my skin on fire from his touch. Looking into his eyes, I could have stayed right here. Passion, this was an emotion I've never felt. The desire came from Jacques himself. He kissed the palm of my hand, "Please don't experiment on yourself again, Bella." His lips skimmed along the healed cut. The words poured out like warm honey.

There was a double tenor in his voice, making want to listen to him, "Alright." Jacques raised his hand to hold my face, "Are you still angry with me? I only wanted to keep you safe." His black eyes held mine, almost hypnotizing, "No, I'm not. I was just nervous from being locked in. I didn't realize you were that concerned."

He leaned closer to me, _I was. I am sorry I left you alone for so long_.

_It's fine. You needed to rest and I was asleep for most of the time_. He exhaled, blowing his breath against my skin, "But now, we're together." His arms curved my waist and pulled me closer. The heat of his chest was making me melt. I should step away from him, but everything within me wanted to be closer; to be against his body. I haven't had thoughts like this since I was with Edward.

Jacques brushed his face against mine, "I couldn't stop thinking about you." I blushed, "I dreamt about you." My teeth gritted, why did I say that? He smiled, _Good_. His mouth was on mine, holding me against his frame. My arms curved around his neck, pulling myself tighter into his hold. Jacques's arms held me even tighter, _You are so beautiful_. My knees wanted to collapse, but his strong arms held me close. His lips parted mine, exhaling his hot breath in my mouth. I moaned against his lips, feeling arms tighten around me.

Ending the kiss was more difficult that I thought. His mouth was so soft, yet dominating, making it hard to pull away. My lips wanted to be against Jacques's the moment they parted from his. I cleared my throat, afraid of what my voice would sound like, "Thank you and I'm glad that I could help." My foot took one step away, pulling away from the heavy muscles of Jacques's chest. His hands tightened around me, pulling me back into his embrace, _Where are you going?_

His arms were tight, molding me to his form. Anger was in his eyes again, making me nervous, "Umm, I just want to finish my work." His dark eyes softened and his arms loosened from around me. His hands fell away, "Oh, I thought you were leaving." That was strange for him to think that, but it didn't seem like the truth. I laughed in shaky voice, "Jacques, it must be too dark outside for me to go back to the inn. Even in the day, I would need help to get back there. I don't know where I am." I don't know where I am? Oh no, how was I going to get back?

Jacques's eyes softened and his fingers brushed my cheek, "We can talk about this tomorrow. For now, you're welcomed in our home." Taking my hand, Jacques walked across the room, then he disappeared into his closet, while I sat on the couch. A few moments later, he came out were a light gray sweater, which clung to his pectorals and rippling arms. He was a sight with his shirt off and with one on, whoa.

Shaking my head, I went back to my work. I could almost feel Jacques's eyes on me as I tried to focus. "Is that all you do?" He leaned over the back to the couch, brushing his face in my hair. I had to clear my throat again, "I just wanted to get my information down before I forgot it." He smiled a wicked smile, pulling his fingers through my hair, "Admiral trait, but work, work, work makes Bella….." "A student at one of the best schools in California," I finished his sentence, our faces inches from each other.

"Which is?" My shoulder rolled from our closeness, "Berkley." He leaned away from me, removing the tension, "I've heard of it. Great school." My breath blew out slowly. The strong feelings I was having towards Jacques were intense. He was a perfect stranger, but I didn't want to leave him. Moving around the couch, Jacques took the laptop from my lap and clasped my hands, "Your work is done for now. Would you like a tour?" I should be saying 'no,' but he would just persuade me to say 'yes.'

_I win. Come with me_. Jacques towed me from the room. I looked down to our intertwined fingers as we walked out to the hall. A charge ran through me like I've felt before, but this time it was stronger. There was a slight chill to the air as we walked upstairs. Was his bedroom in the basement? We walked up a long flight of stairs to get to the next floor. The interior of his home was gorgeous. The furnishings were beautiful, from leather couches to fascinating paintings. There were antiques everywhere. Some pieces were older than my parents, possibly my grandparents.

Jacques showed me his family's art gallery. The rounded room was filled with framed portraits. Some paintings were sitting on the floor. The walls were covered, not leaving room to hang more. In one old fashioned painting, four men stood around two women. I recognized Jacques, but I didn't know the other men. This must be Jacques' family. Their clothes were very old fashioned, something from King Arthur's time. There was another portrait of Raven with a man. His arms were around her waist, keeping her chest against his. He looked just like Jacques. "That is my older brother, Mikhail. You'll meet him soon." He looked at the portrait of him, Mikhail and the other two men standing around two women. "That is my eldest brother, Draven, my sister Noelle and my parents Vladimir and Sarantha. They are no longer with us."

Jacques guided me out of the room. This castle must have been enormous. There were high arches and flying buttresses. Several knights' armors lined one of the halls and ancient mirrors hung everywhere. This place was an antique collector's dream. The room that caught my attention was the kitchen. My eyes widened at all the stainless steel appliances. They all caught the light, making the room brighter. There wasn't as much as a fingerprint on the surfaces. There were granite top counters and porcelain dishes in the glass cabinets. Jacques waited for me to finish admiring the room. Not wanting to touch anything, my hands drifted over the countertops, "This is the kitchen of my dreams." There was a walk-in freezer, large enough to freeze a cow.

Looking around the room, everything was too clean from cooking meals for several men. I've cooked for a wolf pack and the kitchen was a wreck when I was done. This room would need hours of cleaning to keep it this way. _How often does anyone cook? _

_Not very. We live on a special diet._

_Oh_.

Special diet, never heard that one before. My hand rested on my neck. The touch was too hard, making me wince from dull pain. Another memory came to mind from the tower. Jacques, battered and bruised, telling me that he needed blood. I offered Jacques my blood for him to feed on. My heart squeezed in my chest. In my haze, Jacques held his bleeding wrist to my mouth, making me drink his blood. Every memory of finding Jacques to this moment came back, filling my mind with things that were impossible. We drank each other's blood. The freezing cold and he asked me to enter his home of my free will. Why would he ask me that? Why was that necessary?

Hands held my shoulders, "Is something wrong?" I jerked out of his touch, to stare back at him. My eyes looked at him in the bright light. He was too beautiful, just like…. "You _are_ a vampire. You fed on my blood, then," I swallowed hard, my fingers lightly touching my throat, "made me drink yours. Why would you do that?" All the nonsense of vampire legends flooded my mind. They made humans drink their blood so the vampire would always know where they were. This couldn't be true, but it was all staring me in the face. The vampires I knew didn't have blood and if they bit me, I would be like them. Then what was Jacques?

Jacques's dark eyes watched me, _Bella, please try to understand_. No, I couldn't do this again. I had to leave before it was too late. Jacques stood in front of me, "You are not leaving. I fed you my blood because your body needed it. You would have died because I took too much from you. I am sorry for that." My teeth began to chatter from fear, "So, why didn't you let me die?" What did he plan to do with me? His eyes stared in shock, "Because I couldn't let you. You're far too important to me to let anything happen to you. My only intention is to care for you." My eyes closed, blocking out his face, "Too important to you? We just met, how can you want to care for me? I'm a complete stranger and so are you." Nothing was making sense anymore. I had to go. _Bella, strangers don't have a bond as we do_. Despite my fear, I couldn't look away from him, "All of this because I helped you?"

His too big hands held my face, but I pushed them away. Jacques held my wrists, gathering them into one of his. His other hand held my face again, "Not just that. Remember I told you that I was a Carpathian man?" He allowed me to nod. "As a Carpathian, I am blessed with longevity, enhanced senses, among many other gifts. In my lifetime of more than a thousand years, I have studied a great many things and fought in many battles. But in all those years, I was waiting." His thumb rubbed my cheek, "Waiting for a woman to save me from the damned existence of being a true vampire. She would be the light to my darkness, my lifemate. She would save my soul from being ripped apart."

A thousand years? He's older than Carlisle. Like the moth of the flame; I had to ask, "How would you know if you found her?" His thumb brushed under my lower lip, "After the first two hundred years of my life, I lost my ability to see in color and all my emotions. I remember what they felt like, but I couldn't feel them. All I've felt was pain and loyalty. In the past few years, I caught glimpses of emotions from my brother, as he found Raven. Then, your mind touched mine. When I saw your brown eyes, every range of emotion rushed through me. It took me awhile to realize I saw in color again."

The way he described finding his lifemate, was similar to a werewolf's imprinting. Once he found her, he would know she was the one for him. He was drawn to me, creating an unbreakable tie. My eyes closed, as my fears were confirmed. I wouldn't be able to get away. A compulsion came over me; making my eyes open to stare back into his, _Bella, please don't close your eyes_. "You think I'm your lifemate? I can't be." His face leaned closer to mine, "I know you are. I appreciate my world so much more since you found me." I wanted to close my eyes again, but something in my mind wouldn't let me. _Cut that out_, I yelled back.

Jacques shook his head, undisturbed, "I'm sorry, but your eyes are too lovely to be closed." His hands drifted down to my waist, pulling me into his chest, his fingers splayed along my waist and back. My mind told me to hold his shoulders, bringing myself closer to him and I did. "Bella, we belong together and I won't let you go." My eyebrows pulled together, "What do you mean 'let me?' Jacques, you're not the boss of me." His teeth snapped together with an audible snap. His dark eyes smoldered as he stared.

He only smiled again, _Some much like Raven. I see the appeal_. My eyes narrowed, _And what is that supposed to mean?_ His mouth was on mine, possessing my lips, _You'll see in time. Just don't leave me, Bella. I need you_. His kiss melted into me, making my skin hot. No, another man couldn't do this to me. I couldn't fall hard and fast again. Jacques's lips moved to my neck, tightening his arms around me. Hell, I couldn't do this. Strong lips captured mine again. The kiss erased every shred of doubt I had. What was I saying?

My fingers were tangled in the mane of his hair. Lust rushed through my veins, wanting Jacques. His hands drifted down to hold my legs, lifting them to wrap around his waist. A whimper escaped_, Please, Jacques. I cannot do this. I don't know you._

_Then we will spend our time knowing each other. If you would merge your mind with mine, you will know all my secrets._

Merge my mind? What is that supposed to mean? I exhaled under the kiss,_ Jacques, this is too fast. I'm glad I was able to help you, but I can't be with you like this._

He leaned away from me, to look into my eyes,_ Bella, as a Carpathian, I must do all I can to secure your safety and happiness. Whatever relationship you want, I will adhere to it, but for now, we must remain in my family's home. Those who tortured me may have others and they must be stopped first._

I blinked once,_ I'll stay for now. But I have to go soon._

His black eyes looked into mine and I didn't sway from my argument. I came to these mountains for a reason and he wasn't part of it. Jacques nodded once, _As long as you and I are together, we can do whatever you want._

He breathed lightly against my skin, "Will you stay?" I nodded, "I said I would, but I don't have any more clothes." His eyelashes drifted along my cheek, "Tomorrow, I'll take you down the mountain." Biting down on my lip, I have the feeling I was getting in way over my head. Being this close to him, I wanted Jacques and I stay be together, physically, but I had to forget those feelings. I could tell that Jacques was dangerous. He let me back on my feet, _Would you like to continue your tour? _I wasn't up for seeing the rest of his house, but I didn't want to be alone with him in his bedroom.His hand curved to the side of my face, _I promise I will take care of you, just trust me_.

Taking my hand, Jacques showed me the rest of the castle, ending with his and Mikhail's study. There was a wall of books behind in the large wooden desk. On the right side, there is a wide fireplace with a blazing inferno. Across the room, there was a flat screen television mounted on the wall, above shelves of movies. Leather couches faced the television, a lounge chaise sat by the fireplace and an armchair stood next to the desk. Raven was reading by the roaring fire and the man who had to be Mikhail sat by an old computer on the desk. He was in front of the huge monitor with an old processor. Raven was right; they didn't get updates as quickly out here. The computer was at least five years old and I could only imagine how slow it is.

Raven didn't look up from her book as we entered the room, "Bella, could you please explain to my husband that he is in desperate need of a new computer?" Mikhail scoffed, not looking away from his work, "Raven, love, I said this was good for now." I looked over the machine in front of him, _Oh no, it's not. That thing belongs in a museum_.

The modem cracked and wheezed trying to maintain its connection. _Dial-up? They still make those_. Mikhail's tilted away from the screen to glower at me, "Hello Bella. Nice to see you out and about. But, for curiosity's sake, what would you recommend?" Patting Jacques's arm, I wanted to go back to his room to get my laptop. His hand raised mine to his lips, "I'll get it for you." He was gone and back with my laptop in hand, resting it in front of Mikhail, "I think she was thinking of something like this." How fast was he? Mikhail folded his arms, looking over the device, "This isn't large enough to hold my information." Raven's scoff echoed in my mind, _Help the man._

Sitting next to Mikhail, I showed him the advantages of a new computer. He was fascinated with the wireless router and how fast everything worked. He tinkered with it himself, marveling at the new technology that the world had to offer. "All right, I'm convinced. I'll order new computers." Raven closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, _Thank you. Help me drag these men out of the dark ages_. Mikhail and Jacques glared at her, not pleased with what she said. I elbowed Jacques as I strode past him, "Leave her alone. She's right." Raven laughed, _Thank God, you're here now. I needed another woman. _

_As a friend? _I offered.

She smiled brightly at the idea of having a friend. _Yes! Oh yes! Someone I can talk to_.

Mikhail tapped his fingernails on the wooden desktop, "And what am I here for, little one?" Raven and I looked at each other for a long moment, neither one of us wanting to answer his question. She nodded, allowing me to answer for her. "Not to say she doesn't enjoy being with you, but she needs to talk to another woman about her problems. Women don't always talk to the men in their lives. Sometimes, we want female input." Raven nodded her head, "Exactly." Raven was smiling at me and I returned one. I barely knew her and yet, I feel comfortable communicating with her on a mental path.

Jacques pulled me into his side, lowering us on to the armchair. My body stiffened, being this close to his. He held me against his side, with his hand gently moving up and down my back, "That's not how we are. It's our duty to make our women happy. We're supposed to be everything to her." I looked at Raven again, _Is he serious?_

She pursed her lips, _You have no idea_. I laughed unevenly, focusing back on Jacques, "But that's not how we are," and I gestured to Raven. Raven and I were so much alike. I think I'm really going to like her. But that wasn't enough for me to stay here longer than necessary. "Honestly, it's a female thing." Jacques and Mikhail looked at each other. _Jacques, she's your woman. Explain it to her. _

_There's nothing to explain, _I said annoyed. More annoyed with being referred to as 'your woman_._'_ If anything, you two should be happy that Raven and I get along. _I owed her a lot to Raven for hearing me in the tower. I fear what would have happened if she and the others didn't find us as quickly as they did.

_Thank you and you're welcome_, Raven added. Raven turned attention back to the argument, "You boys just want us fawning over you." I laughed out loud, "It does seem that way." Mikhail rose from his seat, to sit on the edge of his desk, "It is up to us to ensure your happiness. Is that so wrong?" Raven shook her head, pulling her legs beneath her body, "Of course not. No one is saying that's a bad thing, but why is it such a mystery to you as to why Bella and I would want to spend time with each other, away from you and Jacques?"

The brothers looked at each other again, speaking with their minds. Jacques asked the question out loud, "What do you mean 'away from us?'" Raven bit down hard on her lip, making it disappear under her teeth, _Do you see what I've been dealing with? _

Aiding Raven, I asked, "Well, Mikhail do you always want to be around Raven?" He nodded his head solemnly, "Of course I do. I love her very much." Raven looked at him, her eyes widening, "I love you too, Mikhail." This debate didn't seem to be going anywhere. Jacques and Mikhail didn't understand mine and Raven's argument. _Allow me to explain_, I offered.

"Isn't there a time when you just want to be with your brother or Gregori?" Mikhail nodded to my answer, "Ok, so, wouldn't it be expected that Raven may want to be with someone of her own gender too?" Recognition glinted in Mikhail's eyes. He crossed the room, to pull Raven off the floor, "Is that what you want?"

I looked away from their intimate embrace. Jacques tucked my head into his neck, _I hope you understand why I won't be able to do that for some time_. A kiss was pressed into my temple, _I just found you_. My head tilted back to look at him, _But what about what I want? I may want_ '_girl time_.' This wasn't healthy; I was falling for this guy.

'_Girl time_,' Raven lamented, _I've never really had that_.

My head turned sharply toward her, _Are you serious?_

_Remember, the emotions of others cause me pain. My headaches were so bad, I had to distance myself from people. I spent most of my time alone before I met Mikhail_.

Mikhail looked between us, "You two are plotting, aren't you?" Neither of us looked at him, only ignored his question. _Well, we definitely need to have a movie night. I have a few on my laptop_. I could feel her smile in my mind, _I would love that_. Jacques pulled my face to look at him, "Bella, what are you and Raven talking about?" Without realizing it, I had blocked Jacques from my thoughts. My lips pushed together for a moment, "If you must know, Raven and I are planning our girls' night." Jacques shook his head, "What is with you woman and not listening?" My mouth fell open from his unbelievable question.

_Do you want me to take this one?_ I nodded slowly to her, _Please do_. Raven spoke up, "The same could be said of you men. Look how many times I've told Mikhail he didn't have to lock down the castle when I'm alone. Does he ever listen?" Her frustration was all too familiar. To have someone you love not believe you were capable of caring for yourself. I rolled my eyes, "Don't you know, Raven," I asked in a sarcastic tone, "Your protection is the most important thing. No matter what you say and what you can handle, you must be kept safe. Not because you cannot handle things, but because you are so fragile in comparison to him."

Jacques breathed out a long sigh, "See, Raven, Bella gets it." My body leaned away from his, my eyes shocked, "And you don't get sarcasm very well." Jacques watched me, "But, what you said is very true. Yours and Raven's protection is most important." I moved out of his hold, "Oh, come on. Not another one." My arms folded as three pairs of eyes fell on me. _Bella, what are you talking about?_ Jacques's voice was hard and commanding. Well, maybe he should know something about me. "I've been in a relationship with someone else before I met you."

His eyes hardened from that. His teeth clamped shut as his eyes bored into mine. _Be careful, Bella, they tend to be very jealous_. My eyes didn't look away from Jacques, hoping he wouldn't be too mad. I've only seen a glimpse of his anger. "But, that was over five years ago. I haven't seen Edward in years; not so much as an email," I said it all quickly, hoping to calm him.

Jacques sighed and looked at me, "And where is this Edward?" His hair fell, covering the shoulders of his sweater. My teeth sank into my lips, "I don't know. The last I heard was that he and his family moved to Los Angeles." I had theories over the years on where the Cullens could be, but it didn't matter anymore. "Jacques, people have a past. If there's anything I learned from Edward was that I could love someone that much and I should want more for my life." Silver glinted in his black eyes for a moment, "You love him?"

My fingers went through my hair, "I did, but that was a long time ago. I was a teenager." _Are you sure you don't love him anymore?_

My eyes looked down, feeling compelled to answer him with the truth, _Part of me still cares, but that's only because I wouldn't want him to be hurt or anything._

_Well, that's your kind heart. It's part of who you are. _

_Yea, and it wasn't enough_.

Jacques watched at me, trying to decipher what I meant. _I wasn't enough for him. He said he didn't want me anymore_.

"Bella, for the rest of your life, you are not allowed to believe that." How could I not? _It was what he said_. He pulled me into his embrace, holding his eyes with mine, "And I can assure you, he is wrong. You are more than enough. He wasn't enough for you." His embrace filled me with affection and acceptance. _Please, don't let his words hurt you. He was the foolish one. His lost is truly my gain_. It would be pointless to argue the matter further, _It doesn't matter anymore. I can almost guarantee, I will never hear from Edward again_.


	6. First Night

Chapter 6 – First Night

BPOV

Raven and I stood our ground on the argument of men versus women. She and I sat together on the lounge chaise by the fire. She and I laughed together as if we were friends from years, instead of hours. Strange; she reminded me of Alice. You couldn't help but like her. Another joined in our conversation. Gregori came to speak with Mikhail, but he properly introduced himself to me, having that this is the first time I'm seeing him since I woke up from my injuries. He was the one who brought the soil to place on my wound, but I was too afraid to let him. His eyes met mine, then lightly bowed his head. My skin prickled with concern. Jacques looked at me, feeling my distress. Mikhail rose from his desk, "Bella, you've met Gregori. He helped us treat you and Jacques."

I nodded, "I remember. Thank you for all your help." Raven rested her hand on mine, _I know he can be intimidating, but trust me; he's all bark and no bite. At least with us_. Her reassuring smile helped, but I still felt those silver eyes on me. I wanted to cringe away from his stare, but didn't. I've faced worse and survived. His expression was emotionless, as he joined us in the study. Gregori's eyes reminded me of something forgotten in a dream. A wolf; I dispelled the thought. Was that even real?

Gregori began to interject his thoughts, claiming that women were emotional creatures that need to attach, or as he put it 'talk to' others like themselves to produce a clear thought. My mouth hung open from that statement. That was the smuggest comment I have ever heard. "Wait a minute! That is not true," I protested. The fire suddenly roared, fueled by Raven's anger. I jumped a bit from the sudden heat, seeing the flames reaching out of the fireplace, _Sorry_. How was she able to do that?

Raven adjusted herself on the chaise, crossing her legs, trying to keep herself composed. _This is what I was talking about, Bella_. Raven smiled, "Ok, Jacques, would you believe anything these too have said about women and emotions. That we're ruled by them?"

I watched Jacques while he thought of his answer. This little debate was a good way for me to learn about his way of thinking. He leaned forward, pressing his elbows above his knees and clasping his hands together, tightening the muscles in his arms, "Well, I for one, look forward to time away from you, Raven, as a way to spend time with my brother, without him so blinded by his love for you." Mikhail scowled deeply at Jacques, "I am not blinded by love, brother." Gregori scoffed, leaning back in his seat, "Oh, yes you are. You give Raven too much leeway. When she should be kept safe and remaining here, you bring her because she doesn't want to be left behind."

Mikhail was getting angry, feeling utter betrayal, "Independence is very important to Raven. I'm ensuring her happiness." Frustration and anger surged between Mikhail and Gregori. "You should be ensuring her safety, because she is the key to our future." _On that note_, Raven took my hand and silently guided me out of the room. The two of us slinked out while the men argued amongst themselves. Raven and I were smiling widely at each other, _You see how easily they turn on each, like animals_. I looked back at the door, listening to their fading voices, "No, Gregori, I feel that if she is with me, I can ensure her safety better." I huffed as I looked forward, "I'm guessing this is an argument they've had before." Raven threw her hands up, clearly annoyed, "Again and again. Gregori is a great man but he feels my safety, the safety of all women, is more important than their happiness." I nodded slowly, "I can relate with that. Well, being told that, at least."

Without consciously thinking about it, my mind reached out for Jacques's, _How's it going in there?_

_It's the same old debate. At least now, I see both sides clearly. My brother wants Raven to be happy and safe._ _He argues that keeping Raven with him, even in a dangerous situation, that is how he can guarantee her safety._

_Because she's with him, not here alone, where someone might get to her._

_Exactly. Please, tell me you're not as stubborn as she?_

I laughed lightly, _Too soon to tell_.

Raven and I were in the kitchen and I watched as she prepared another cup of herbal tea. She set the kettle down on the stove, "Oh, I'm being so rude. Are you hungry? You must be." So many things have happened that hunger never crossed my mind. I should be starving. "I guess I am, a little." She started rummaging through the refrigerator, "Is there anything you'd like?" My hunger should be ravenous, but it was barely there. "Umm, a salad." Raven turned from the fridge, "Ok, just give me a minute and I'll have that ready for you." She moved around the kitchen, cutting up the salad.

A small bowl was set in front of me, "I'm surprised you only want that." "I know, me too." Maybe it was because of Jacques's blood. Stabbing a piece of lettuce my fork, the smell of the vegetable was very strong, but not in an appetizing way. My stomach twisted as I bit down on a piece of lettuce. My head fell forward, pulling it out of my mouth, "Ugh, my stomach. The only thing I can hold down is the tea." Raven pushed the mug across the counter, "Drink some first. That might help."

The tea flowed down easily. The warm contents relaxed my stomach. Taking another chance, I tried another bite of the salad. The smell of it made my stomach jump, pushing away my appetite. "Nope, I guess I'm not hungry." My hand pushed the bowl away, "Maybe I just thought I should have eaten something. The tea is good, for now." Raven tilted her head briefly, "Ok." "I'm sorry you had to waste that."

She breathed, "Don't worry about it. I never had much of an appetite when I first drank Mikhail's blood." I looked at her as she threw the salad away in the trash, _I'll tell you about that later_. After finishing the tea and talking, Raven and I walked back to the study. The tea was flooding my stomach, making me feel very full. Perhaps I will have an appetite tomorrow.

"These fanaticals are getting out of hand," Gregori's voice was angry and it made me nervous. I would never want to see that man angry. Their conversation took a dramatic change. "We need to drive them away." Jacques's voice came down the hall as Raven and I got closer, "First and foremost, we must ensure Bella and Raven's safety." The conversation stopped as Raven opened the door. Their heads turned as the two of us stood in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt," she said, "but I was going to bed." Mikhail stood and came to the door, "Of course, little one. I'll be in shortly." My eyes closed slowly as I just realized that my bed was down the mountain, miles away. Where was I going to sleep?

Jacques appeared behind his brother, "I'll be right back." Jacques's arm curved around my waist, turning me down the hallway. He held me in the curve of his shoulder, _Bella, you _are_ so stubborn and its surprisingly attractive. I've told you that you were welcome to anything in our home_. I looked up at him, _I know, but I just wasn't sure where I was going to sleep_. They do have spare bedrooms, but I didn't want to ask right out. The two of us walked quietly down the stairs and he opened the door to his bedroom, _You will sleep right here_. Blood rushed through me, coloring my face seeing the large bed. I've slept in it before, but now, it seemed almost intimidating. _Here? With you?_

The thought of sleeping with Jacques never entered my mind. I just met him and now, I was thinking about sleeping in the same bed as him. This is madness. His lips brushed my hair as gentle as a moth's wing, _Where else? Did you think I was going to let you sleep alone?_

_Umm, I thought you were going to respect the fact that I don't know you. And I am most definitely not sleeping with you._ His fingers brushed along my neck, over the marks his teeth left, _I am. If it makes you feel better, I'll stay on the couch_. With some effort, I was able to control my breathing again. I took one step away from him, not letting him trying to persuade me through his touch, "You're recovering from being kidnapped, tortured, stabbed and shot. You should sleep in your own bed and I'll take the couch." He was going to protest, but I cut him off, covering his mouth with the palm of my hand, "I'll be fine." My eyes blinked once and I was locked in his embrace, his chest pressed against mine, "We're both adults here. How about you stay on one side of the bed, under the covers, while I take the other side, on top of the covers?"

His eyes almost glowed, waiting for me to answer, "Or I could sleep in another room." His eyes glowered and I took back my words, "Or your idea could work," I back pedaled quickly. "But what I am going to wear?" Jacques chuckled darkly, "Well…." He thought of me naked underneath the bedcovers. My hand smacked his chest, "I think I have a shirt I can use for the night." His lips grazed mine softly, "I don't think so." His touch was making me tremble, "Well, I could ask Raven. I'm sure she has something." Jacques pulled me tighter into his embrace, "I'm sure she doesn't." Desire rippled through me. It was getting difficult to resist him.

_You shouldn't want to resist me_. Kisses trailed down my neck to the hollow of my throat, _We're not doing anything. Just sleeping_. My eyes were rolling in my head, _I know, but part of me wants to_. My head was tilted forward and his lips claimed mine again, _I know you do and so do I, but we agreed to take things slow. We are still defining our relationship._

_Then, maybe you should stop kissing me_.

A growl echoed in my mind, _Not right now_.

_Jacques,_ I pleaded,_ you're going to make me burst._

_Hmm, you say that like it's a bad thing_.

Gathering what little strength I had, my hands pressed against his chest, _Ok, stop_. He felt my resistance and Jacques's arms released me, leaving me gasping for air. My face felt hot and steamy. Jacques touched my cheek, "I couldn't help myself." He tilted my chin up, "I have to speak with Mikhail, Gregori and Byron. And I'm sure Raven does have something you can wear. I'll get you some things tomorrow." He lightly touched his lips to my forehead, sending waves of affection and want. Jacques turned away and went up the stairs. My body slumped against the doorway, trying to get my body under control.

_Raven_, my voice was quivering.

_Oh, he finally let you go, _she taunted_. I'll bring some things for you to pick out. Mikhail loves for me to sleep in silk. Not that it stays on long_.

I laughed softly, _Do cold showers help?_

_Nope. I'm coming right now_. I stepped into the room, pulling my shirt and shoes off. My skin felt like it was on fire. In my mind, I knew this man was a total stranger, but, oddly, in my heart, I knew he was kind. Breathing deeply, I recalled these mixed emotions for another.

Raven came in the room, holding several nightgowns over her arm. The fluffy pile was thrown onto the bed. She held up one that was black and lacy. _No way! I wouldn't last a minute if Jacques saw me in that_. Raven eyed me, "Next option, then." She held out something in turquoise, with a black lace trim. The color was beautiful and the length only went to my knees. I gritted my teeth, "I don't know." Raven sat on the bed, "You should know that this is the longest one I have." I held up the garment, eyeing it shrewdly, "Thank you, Raven."

She waited while I put on her selection. She smiled encouragingly, "That's looks great on you. That's one of my favorite colors." The silk clung to my stomach, chest, waist and thighs. My legs parted and I could see the separation in the silk. "Yikes." Raven stood, _Double yikes. Have fun tonight_, she said in a taunting tone. I looked at her in disbelief, "Thanks a lot." Raven left the room, shaking her head and laughing. Looking into the mirror, seeing myself in lingerie, with a large bed standing behind me; my stomach tightened.

A fire came to life in the fireplace and the sweet scent of burning herbs filled the room, _Go to sleep, angel. I'll be there soon_. The fire blazing in the room, the scent of burning herbs and waiting for Jacques: this felt like it should be my wedding night. It's silly to feel this way, but it was true. Jacques said I was his lifemate, whatever that meant. Well, the word 'lifemate' explained it all. He wanted me to stay with him and, there was no denying it, I wanted to stay with him. How could I get so fixated on a guy again?

Maybe I was experiencing the 'Florence Nightingale' effect. He was helpless and in pain when I found him. I worked to help him and offered part of myself to him. But, to see Jacques now, it was a wonder how he was captured in the first place.

This was all too much for anyone else to handle. I was plunged back into the supernatural, but I wasn't as upset as I thought I should be. I climbed into the bed, tucking myself under the sheet and quilt. The lamp next to the bed went off on its own, leaving the room lit by the fire. The scents of the herbs were lulling me to sleep. _Good night, angel_, then I felt phantom lips pressed against my temple. I smiled, _You mean 'good morning'_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

Bella fell asleep quickly, as Mikhail, Byron, Gregori and I spoke in the study. Byron stood by the fireplace, extending his arm over the mantle, "I scouted the land and I didn't run into anyone. But, there were tire marks outside of the tower where we found you and Bella." Mikhail sat behind his desk, his fingers interwoven and thinking to himself, _They seem to be getting closer. Now we have another woman to protect. _"Gregori, what would you recommend?"

My focus was split between this and watching over Bella while she slept. "Jacques, what can you remember before you were captured?" Mikhail and Byron watched me. My weight shifted, leaning forward, "I wish I could. The earliest memory was seeking prey, then everything went black. Then I was in a coffin, shackled down. They dragged the coffin up some stairs to that room. The days went by and all I could do was try to reach out to any of you." My fingers raked through my hair, "Honestly, the most vivid memories was when they let the afternoon sun burn me and hearing their laughter."

Mikhail snarled darkly, "Well, they weren't laughing when I tore open their necks." My brother didn't want Raven or Bella to see this; the fact that he enjoyed killing the men that tortured me. Mikhail still saw me as the little brother that he had to protect. _You must focus on the time you were taken. There is something else there_, Gregori said, probing my mind for any information about who took me.

"How long was I gone?" Byron's fingers dug into the mantle, damaging the wood, "Three months. None of us would believe you were dead." Mikhail's head dropped, "It was hardest on Raven. She searched for your mind for hours after we realized none of us could reach you. She refused to give up." My head shook, "I never wanted to do that to her or any of you." Gregori clutched one fist in the palm of his hand, "She was quite determined to find you. Maybe that's why she's so anxious to spend time with Bella; out of gratitude." Mikhail laughed once, "I think it's a bit more than that. She was being honest in wanting another woman around. Remember, Raven never really enjoyed having female friends in her youth." He rose from his seat and paced across the room, "Bella's psychic abilities are quite impressive. She didn't cause Raven pain from their proximity."

My mind drifted away from the conversation, seeing Bella in my bed. Her hair was sprawled across the pillow. The silk of the nightgown barely covered her chest. Her lips were slightly parted and begged to be kissed. My physical body was still, as I drifted to my bedchambers, where my angel rested. The quilt drifted off her body, only leaving the thin sheet. It disappeared from her body, revealing her bare legs. My hand drifted up her skin, my lips brushing it lightly. She moaned and rolled over in her sleep, trying to escape me, but she couldn't. Bella believed that she was going to walk out of my home and life. This was the most difficult part of the seduction; having your woman learn that she was bound to you for the rest of her life. Bella couldn't leave and I wasn't going to let her. She was my woman and I had to bind her to me soon.

"Jacques." Byron's voice finally got through to me, "What?" Mikhail hid his laugh, knowing what I was doing. _Do not judge. You've done it yourself_. Byron and Gregori looked at each other, "Well, tomorrow, I think we should scout out and see if we can pick up a trail on the murders. Maybe to the source of their society." _I'm not leaving Bella alone_, my voice snarled. _And I want to leave Raven? _Mikhail turned toward me, _At least they'll be together, having their much wanted time together_. I shook my head, "Fine, the ladies have each other now. They can distract one another."

Neither Gregori nor Byron would admit it, but they were envious of my brother and me for finding our lifemates. Their souls were beaten away at with each passing year and every kill they made. Byron turned his eyes on me, "With that, I'll say good day. The sun is rising and the last few days have been a lot to deal with." Gregori and Byron departed to their homes. Mikhail saw them off, then departed to his bedchamber, _Welcome home, brother. Extend my welcome to my new sister_.

Entering my bedchamber, Bella's form was peaceful in my bed. Her bare back was exposed; a tantalizing sight. She was making it damn difficult for me to behave myself. She didn't realize how tempting she was. Pulling off my sweater and jeans, I slid into the bed next to her. Needing to touch her, I reached out and there was a slight chill to her skin. The quilt drifted over the two of us and I held her in my embrace, intending to warm her body. She turned over, leaning her cheek against me. Her breath blew against me, setting my body ablaze. Nuzzling her hair, I allowed myself to sleep with my angel in my arms.


	7. Learning

Chapter 7 – Learning

BPOV

My dreams were oddly bright; nothing but swirling colors. Each color came with a different emotion. It felt like I was set in a spectrum, watching the colors flow past me. There was only one thing real; a strong circle around me. I woke up with two muscular arms holding me. Blinking sleep out of my eyes, I saw Jacques didn't hold up his end of the deal by sleeping on the other side of the bed. Why doesn't this surprise me? I should be appalled and slap him out of sleep, but I wasn't.

The room was dark from the dying fire. My body moved into a sitting position, making the mattress squeak lightly. My teeth gritted from the noise, Jacques was still fast asleep next to me. His features were peaceful for the first time since I met him. What time was it? It could be the middle of the day. My sleeping schedule was off. I wanted to write my mom an email to keep her from hopping on a plane. My eyes scanned the dark room, until they closed slowly, remembering that my laptop was in Mikhail's study. Sliding out of Jacques's arms, I reached for the robe on the footboard.

A strong hand caught my wrist, "Where do you think you're going?" Jacques's voice was angry without a hint of sleep. I froze hearing the voice in the dark, "You scared me. I thought you were still asleep." Even in the dark, I could make out his eyes staring at me, "I was going to write my mom an email." His hand tightened as he pulled me back into the circle of his arms. My head fell on the pillow and the weight of his arm held me close to his body, "You can do that when we wake up."

His hands held me against his chest and he threw his leg over both of me, completely trapping me in his embrace. The sound of his heartbeat pulsed in my ear; a soothing beat. "But I am awake." "No," he breathed, "we're still asleep. Your mother will understand." He lightly kissed me, _Just stay, angel_. His mind caressed my own, making my eyes close, _You still need rest_. He brushed my hair back, _Sleep, Bella_. Giving in, I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep in Jacques's embrace.

My body felt stiff from sleeping so long. I rolled my neck, trying to stretch out the stiffness. Testing my bravery, I looked into Jacques's eyes. They were gentle, with a rim of anger, "Don't ever try to leave me when we're sleeping again." A disgusted noise came from my throat and I threw the quilt off me, moving out of the bed. Jacques's hand caught my wrist again, but this time I fought against his hold, "Let go of me."

Jacques moved quickly, pinning me on the bed. His fingers wrapped around my wrists like manacles and my body was trapped underneath his. I laid there, breathless, seeing him above me. Struggling against his hold, I used my legs to push Jacques off, but he kept his balance with his knees, "You don't want to do that." His voice was patronizing, sure of his hold on me. My eyes glared at him, "Jacques, you better let me go." "Or what, angel?"

My eyes rolled annoyingly, "And stop calling me 'angel,' ok? Now, will you let me up?" He leaned closer, pressing his lips to my neck. My body froze, almost afraid of what he was going to do to me. I was locked in his bedroom, being held down in his bed. Jacques's face was hidden, "I told you yesterday that I wasn't letting you go." His lips were hot, his teeth grazing against my skin. He pressed a kiss against my pulse, "And why shouldn't I call you 'angel,' when you are one." Each kiss melted into my skin. My mind focused on his gentle touch, as his kisses trailed down to my chest.

Jacques believed I was giving up to his advances. Taking the advantage, I pushed my weight against him, hoping to get him off me. The movement only made him laugh darkly, "I thought you wanted to take things slowly." Anger rolled through me, "Jacques, get off me! I want to email my mother and finish my work," I said each word slowly. Jacques pursed his lips, seeing that I was getting upset, "Very well." His weight shifted off me, letting me slide off the bed. Thoroughly anger, I walked to the closet doors. Their glass panels shuttered as I slammed the door. My body slid down to the floor, crossing my fingers behind my head. Thankfully, there were thick black curtains on the inside of the door, blocking Jacques's view of me. Angry or not, that was intense. To be beneath Jacques's strong body, feeling him press his lips to my skin; I could have given into him easily.

My fingers pulled through my hair. Should I feel foolish that I don't have any clean clothes here? I had to get back to the inn and the real world. The door opened and I fell back onto the floor, hitting my head. Jacques was above me, his hand pulling me up by my waist, "Are you all right?" His large hand brushed the back of my head, "I'm fine. Did you want something?" I snapped the words, wanting him to take his hand off me. Jacques helped me stand, then pulled me further into the closet, "Some clothes are over here." Jacques pointed out a shelf with feminine clothes. My head shook, "How did..? When did….? Where did these come from?!" He didn't look at me, "Don't ask."

Next to the shelf, there was also a short row of dresses. On the floor, there were several pairs of heeled shoes. Jacques had to be the most assured man I've ever met. I won't ask where he got the clothes, but it was brave of him to make space for them in his closet, confident in the fact that I wouldn't leave. Doesn't he get it? _Apparently I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?_ My lips pursed together, _Why don't you stay out of my head?_ He kissed my hair and it felt almost condescending, "I'll see you in Mikhail's study," he stepped out of the closet, "angel." He left the word lingering behind him.

I groaned out loud and folded my arms, _Ugh, he is so annoying_. Shaking off my frustration, I went through the small selections of clothes. I glanced at some of the tags. How did he know my size? His quiet laugh echoed in my mind, _A little bird told me_. Completely annoyed with his antics, I pulled out a white sweater with light colored jeans and stomped off to the bathroom. Before doing anything else, my mental blocks were up, ensuring that Jacques couldn't hear me.

Sitting in a bath of hot water, I wanted to ignore it, but I still thought about Jacques's smugness. He was arrogant and pushy. I must be cursed to attract guys like that. Just like Edward. At least, Jacob was a bit more subtle, but we never had a real relationship. Well, Raven told me I shouldn't let Jacques push me around. What was I doing here? I should be getting back to the inn, completing my work and going home. That's what I came here to do, not to get swept up in some supernatural romance, again. Ok, Jacques is not going to distract me anymore. I'm going to the inn and finish what I came here to do. Then I was going home. He could call and email me when I got back.

With my new found determination, I was quickly dressed. The white sweater was very nice. The sleeves stopped at the base of my fingers and the jeans were a perfect fit. Seeing myself in the clothes he mysteriously acquired was irritating, no matter how much I liked them. After pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I steadied myself to tell Jacques I was leaving. He was nice enough, but I had somewhere to stay down the mountain. I wasn't going to be living in his family's home. This was a nice distraction, but it was time for me to go.

As I got closer to the study, guilt began to run through me. Raven was so happy that I was here. Mikhail was glad to see his brother with someone. My determination was beginning to falter. Well, Raven and I could talk online, while I was back at the inn and when I went home. According to them, the women were very important in their culture. Their so-called 'lifemates.' A lifemate had to be a wife or husband. What else could that term mean? My heart stuttered making that connection. Did Jacques think I was his wife? No way, he couldn't believe that.

There was no one in the study. My laptop sat on the desk, right where I left it. A gentle fire burned as it did the night before, but there was no one to enjoy it. Then why do I have the feeling that someone was there? I shook off the feeling, grabbed my laptop and went back to Jacques's room. There was no sound anywhere in the castle. I could hear the light wind outside and the quiet crackling of wood. How can I hear all this? Inside the house, no one tried to reach me, even after I took down my blocks.

Jacques didn't so much as touch my mind. Maybe he finally got a clue. Things were getting strange. Back in the large bedroom, my backpack was resting against one of the couches. Packing away the computer, I straightened up quickly, wanting to get my watch.

Hands were my shoulders, "Let's go." My body stiffened, before Jacques could pull me to the door. I stopped, by planting my feet, "Where?" I was still pretty upset with him from ordering me around when we woke up. Time was really evading me. I had no idea what time of day it was. He looked at me, remorse changing his expression.

Fingers brushed across my lips, "I told you I was going to take you to the inn to get your things." _I'm just living up to my promise_. I bit down on my lip; he was an expert in guilt. I did say I would stay, but I can't do this. It was all too much. Jacques released his hold on my arm, "Wait one moment." He went in the closet and was back with a pair of shoes, "Put these on and we'll go." Part of me wanted to walk past him and just leave.

_Bella, it would be easier to not argue with him, _Raven tried to calm me down_._

_He's not the boss of me. I want to leave and clear my head._

_Honey, pick your battles. Save this for later. Get your things and come back._

_Come back? I don't know if I want to._

_Please, for me, _she pleaded_. Come back. I really, really do like having you here_.

Only for Raven, I went with Jacques. He held my waist, keeping me at his side and we walked out of his bedroom. Outside, the sky was becoming a dark blue. The sun wasn't completely set. There was a bite of cold air setting into with the night. I shivered and Jacques pulled me towards a parked truck, "Come." The vehicle was for off road driving. Four lights sat on the roof of the vehicle and the back was clearly a camper. Working at Newton's, I was able to identify these vehicles much easier now. The tires were higher than my waist.

Jacques held the door open and helped me in. He pushed me to slide across the seat to the passenger side. He sat in right next to me. Reaching behind the seat, Jacques produced a blanket and spread it over me, "The cab will be warm enough soon." Moving his hands underneath the blanket, I flinched as Jacques hooked me into the off-roading seatbelt. "We should be reaching town within the hour. We're pretty far into the mountains. I know it sounds ridiculous, but we'll have to switch cars."

I looked at him, my eyebrows pulling together. Jacques didn't realize that I understood more than he thought. "Why would it? Your family needs its privacy. Especially, after finding you nearly dead by the hand of those murderers, it would only make sense you live away from people." Jacques half-smiled and started the engine, "Exactly." The lights on top of the car lit up the forest like it was daylight.

"I must say, Bella, you take such things fairly easy." I laughed once, "I'm good at suppressing bad things. Also, this isn't the weirdest thing I've ever done." He interlaced his fingers with mine, "Will you tell me about it?" Jacques's voice poured over the words like honey, making it almost irresistible to say 'no.' "Not today." Jacques's hand squeezed mine as he pulled away from the castle. Uncomfortably, I pulled my hand away and instantly regretted it. It was like my hand wanted to be with his. Not letting this discourage him, Jacques brushed my cheek with his fingers.

For the first time, I saw the whole castle. The moon was beginning to rise behind the turrets, making the castle look ominous, yet inviting. How old was this place? The main structure was a tall turret, receded behind two side buildings. The turret looked like a chess piece. A stone wall stood in front of the entrance of the turret, with a raised gate. The wall reached to the two side buildings. The ancient stones were held together by fresh cement. High pine trees stood around the whole place.

I understood, but still wondered why was their home built all the way out here? Why was I here? Hell, how did we even get here? The tower was far in the mountains, but how far was this place? Driving away, the feeling of normality was setting in. I was heading back to the world where normal ruled and the supernatural was nothing but a story. Or maybe, normality was the fairy tale story. Vampires and werewolves ran wild in my home town. Vampires, invisibly, ruled over a city in Italy and now, there was a species of people who were mistaken for vampires.

Jacques lifted my hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on the back of my hand, bringing me out of my train of thought, "The castle was built over 2000 years ago. My brother and I were born here, along with our older brother and baby sister, Draven and Noelle." I watched him as he explained. He never mentioned having other siblings before. _I'm an only child_. He stroked my face, from my cheekbone to my chin, _I know_. "Draven was killed centuries ago and Noelle was murdered ten years ago, the same night my brother met Raven. She was killed by those fanatics." His mind formed the image of a beheaded body. I gasped, seeing what was done to her. Jacques shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's still difficult to deal with. You would have liked her. Noelle was as strong-willed as you are." The sight of his sister's dismembered body was a horrid sight, making my stomach twist. Jacques was the one to discover her body. No one deserved to see that, or to even die like that. She was a young woman, who was also a new mother. My heart wrenched at that thought.

The drive was surprisingly smooth to be going down a mountain. The beams of light brightened the way. A deer ran across our path and disappeared into the night. The truck barely jostled as Jacques drove. The night was so quiet, it was almost eerie. There was a thin layer of fog on the ground. A perfect path seemed to be carved through the trees. The car drove down an incline, giving the sensation of my heart rising into my head. Jacques drove at a fast speed, making it worse.

The ground evened out, letting my heart go back into my chest. While looking out through the windows, I pushed the quilt off me as the car was warmer. Everything instantly went black as the beams of light were suddenly gone. I gasped, jumping in the sudden darkness. My hands moved to the seatbelt to get out of its restraints. "Calm down, sweetheart, I can see perfectly without the lights." With sheer dumb luck, I got the seatbelt off and moved closer into Jacques's side. His arm went around my shoulder. His hand rubbed against my arm and a kiss was placed on my forehead, _The dark scares you?_ My lips pursed together, _It would have been nice if you warned me_.

A hand tilted my chin up and warm lips were against mine, "I'm sorry, angel. I owe you several apologies. The first from earlier." His breath was so sweet, it was making my head spin, "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. It's just when you were moving away from me, I didn't like it. It felt wonderful to hold you in my arms. And, for holding you down; that was me being thoughtless. It's just that…." he hesitated. Feeling my way, my fingers brushed the skin of his neck, "What?" The truck slowed to a crawl. A slow moan escaped from him, "Just that I've waited so long and now I have you. Let's leave that at my desire for you. You have no idea what it feels like to have your body against mine."

"I guess I can understand that." My hand drifted over his chest, feeling his sweater against my palm. Jacques's moan came again, "Bella, please?" his voice was strained. Testing how desirable I really was, my hand drifted down to the hem of his sweater. I knew this wasn't helping with me leaving, but I just was curious on if I can be desirable. My fingers moved behind the cotton top, feeling the skin of his lean stomach.

Jacques almost double over from my touch. The truck suddenly jerked to a stop. In the dark, Jacques slowly turned his head towards me, "Woman, why are you tempting me so? I'm trying to respect our agreement." He took in my smirk, "No, you're not. If you did, I wouldn't have been in your arms when I woke up." His black eyes, turned silver, illuminating in the dark. Their gaze went down my body, "You expect me to ensure your warmth to a meager quilt? You were shivering and body heat was best for you."

I leaned closer against him, brushing my chest on his arm, "Well, then thank you. But, from holding me, it was difficult for your body to be apart from mine. Is that why you did it?" His eyes closed, swallowing slowly, "You can say that." Getting even closer, I kissed his cheek, "Well, you're a man and I'm a woman. It's natural they are yearnings between us. And that thin nightgown didn't help anything." His other hand brushed my hair, "No, it didn't. It was difficult to try to be a gentleman seeing you like that." Jacques pulled me into him and his mouth dominated mine. _Bella, you are a temptress_.

Jacques held a fistful of my hair, holding me close. Waves of need and want came from him. His thoughts cursed the clothes I was wearing. Large hands were underneath my sweater, moving the material from my stomach and lifting it off my head. He laid me down on the seat, kissing down my stomach, _Please don't think wrong of me for going against my words_, Jacques apologized, _But you started it. You knew what you were doing to me_.

The leather was warm against my back. Jacques kissed me as his fingers deftly opened my bra. My hands caught his wrists, _Wait!_ What the hell am I doing? I was not doing this, in a truck, with a perfect stranger. A perfect strange with a finely chiseled body that I couldn't resist. An angular jaw with a perfectly shaped mouth. Jacques pulled me into his lap, _Why should we?_ He kissed my cheek, moving to my ear, "I need you." The delicate lace was pulled away. His lips claimed the sensitive part of my chest, pulling it into the warmth of his mouth.

I moaned, feeling the rush of hunger from his words. Teeth grazed and lightly nipped at my chest, making them form into hard peaks. Each kiss and every touch was melting away my resistance. His lips were on mine, _Jacques, I don't want to do this here_. He pulled away from me, "Bella?" Sitting in his lap, chest against chest, I could feel his body ready to take me. This was difficult enough, "Ok, I do want this, believe me." He ran his fingers through my hair. "But, I want you in your bed. Lying together, that's how I want our first time to be." _Dammit, I was never going back to the inn_.

Jacques's lips pursed for a moment, "If that is what my angel wants." Jacques let me slide away to sit next to him. I drifted away, _I'm sorry_. Jacques's mind touched me, _You have nothing to apologize for. Waiting is my specialty_. My sweater and bra sat next to me on the seat. I turned away from him, putting my clothes back on. _We should get going_, I said. My body trembled, but not from the cold, but rather my own heat. The truck began to move again. Jacques understood, but it was difficult for him to let me get away. Right now, I feel so conflicted. I wanted to get back to my life, but I wanted to stay with Jacques.

In the night, a huge structure was appearing. We were close to town. It was the mansion I saw on my first day. The construction was complete. Jacques pushed a button and the gate slid open. The house stood, quiet and still, blending into the night. I watched Jacques as he took off his seatbelt, "What is it?" I glanced back at the house, "You know the owner?" Jacques chuckled at my innocent question, "And so do you. This is Mikhail and Raven's house." My body froze, remembering what I learned, "This is their house? If you have a house here, why do you live so far in the mountains?" Jacques pulled me out of the truck, holding the top of my shoulders, "This house was currently being rebuilt." I was locked in Jacques's eyes as he spoke, "Ten years ago…" "A man named Romanov burned the house down, thinking Mikhail was a vampire and responsible for the death of his father."

Jacques inhaled, "Someone told you? Well, yes. Most of the townspeople believe that my family and I moved away." I looked up at him, "So, that's why we drove in the dark. You didn't want to draw attention to us. And that's why we have to switch cars, so we won't be followed." Jacques's quiet laughed rumbled through his chest, "My smart, beautiful angel. Yes, we'll come back in a few years, posing as our own descendants." My teeth caught my bottom lip again, "Then maybe I should go by myself." His dark eyes glinted, "Of course not. I won't leave you alone."

My hands moved to hold his rippling forearms, "One hour. Not even that. I'll be in and out." Jacques leaned closer to me, brushing his hair against my face. The movement made me smile. "But you need more clothes. All right then, you have 90 minutes to get your things, put them in the car, get to the next town and buy yourself what you need." The wind blew, making me lean into his embrace, "Like a coat. It's cold out there."

Jacques leaned me backwards against the seat. His arm reached over the back of my seat. In his hand was a light colored mass of material. Letting it unfurl and with what limited light there was from the moon, I could make out the sweater coat in his hands. Jacques held it open for me, helping me into it. "Jacques, where did this come from?" He buttoned the coat slowly, keeping me close, "I remembered this from Raven's collection." I waited for a real explanation, "So?" dragging out the word. He laughed, "Carpathians can make things appear. Since the coat was natural cotton, I created it with my mind."

My eyes blinked once, "Excuse me? You made the clothes for me in the closet with your mind?" Jacques smiled, undisturbed, "If you need something, I can get it for you. We're doing this because I want to show you that I am not the bully you think I am. I have a great deal of respect of your thoughts and wants. Please, do not think I am only using you. You are my lifemate, the most important one to me." Speechless from what I just learned, all I could do was shift away from him in the limited space of the cab.

Jacques moved toward me, but I held up one hand, "One minute." Jacques waited as I put my thoughts together. He could make clothes appear, drank my blood, had me drink his, he's over thousand years old, I am most important to him, even though we've known each other for less than 72 hours; I can handle this. My throat was closing in on itself as I tried to breathe. _If this is too much for you_…. My body turned back toward him, "Like I've said, I've been through stranger."

His arms folded, "Like?" _One step at a time. Let me just get my things, so we can get back. I promised Raven_.

_Is that the only reason you are returning with me?_

_Yes and don't you think otherwise_.

He held up his hands, _Never_. Jacques helped me out of the truck and guided me towards the house. Hidden in the shadows was a sleek black car. Jacques placed keys in my hand, "I'll be with you the entire time, angel." Before I could protest, Jacques kissed me, "You won't see me, but you'll feel me. Now go, the clock is ticking." Jacques held open the car door for me.

Inside the vehicle, there was the scent of fresh leather. The engine started quietly and lights went on. Making out the symbol in the center of the steering wheel, this was an Aston Martin. The car rolled out of the gate and headed towards town. The inn came into sight as I reached the bottom of the hill. Oh no, I forgot my room key. Jacques's laugh echoed in my head, _Check your pocket_. My hand reached into of my pocket and there was the bronze key. _Thanks_. He chuckled again, _I put it there when I hugged you. By the way, 80 minutes left_.

I didn't let the thought continue, but I recalled Bryan telling me it took an hour to get to the next town. Well, Aston Martin's were fast, but I didn't know if I could handle it. Inside the inn, I was almost blinded by the bright lights. They stung my eyes, making me wish I had my sunglasses. Before anyone saw me, I half ran up the stairs and into my room. The room was tiny compared to Jacques's grand bedroom. The bed was made, with a small arrangement of lavender on the pillow. A folded piece of paper rested on my nightstand. I took it up and put it in my back pocket to read later. In the lamp light, I saw the sweater coat was crotched in cream colored cotton; it was beautiful. _73 minutes, my sweet. _

_Knock it off_. Opening the drawers and pulling out my clothes, my belongings were put into my rolling suitcase. My bag of toiletries was still on the bathroom sill, where I left it. Everything was packed and ready to go. At the front desk, Mrs. Galvenstein was closing up for the night. She looked up and smiled brightly, "Bella, I didn't even see you come in. How was your camping trip?"

I laughed breathless, "I just got in and it was great. But now, I need to check out." Her eyes saddened, "Already?" My head dropped for a moment, "I'm heading home. I found all the research I needed." She nodded as she wrote in the ledger, "How was your trip?" "Everything was so beautiful out there. I just couldn't tear myself away." Mrs. Galvenstein smiled as she wrote, "It can be bewitching out there. By the way," she looked up, "Bryan asked me to leave you a message in your room." The piece of paper in my back pocket suddenly felt heavier, "Oh, yes."

I took it out and read it;

Dear Bella,

I wasn't upset. I saw you were so interested in the owl and I didn't want to bother you. You city folk don't see wildlife like that and you should admire it. Hope to see you when you get back. We can talk about your trip over dinner.

Bryan

Jealous and rage rushed through my mind, _Bella, destroy that note_. Jacques's voice was dark and low, almost a growl. It sent goosebumps down my arms, _I will, when I get outside. I don't want Mrs. Galvenstein to see me. She'll think it's rude_. The angry emotions were still there, while I signed the ledger. "I hope we see you again."

Once outside, the paper was in my hand already in a crumpled ball. It dropped into the trash can and the emotions were gone. Pressing a button on the remote, the trunk of the car sprang open. I lifted my suitcase in and closed it. How much time do I have left? Maybe Jacques's mood improved. "Bella?" I turned to the sound of my name, "Bryan." Chagrin ran through me, I really wanted to avoid him.

He walked over to me. _You must not let him touch you and get in the car_. This was an order and I was afraid to ignore it. I had to get rid of Bryan. He smiled at me as he walked closer, "Hey, how was your trip?" "Great, I just got back actually." He glanced at the mountains, "How was it out there? The storm was pretty bad." I laughed half-heartedly, "That's why I have the best camping equipment. It wasn't bad for me." Bryan stepped closer to me and Jacques's rage almost choked me, _Bella, do as I say_.

Bryan's eyes were almost dancing as he looked at me, "Do you want to get some dinner? You can tell me about how it was out there. The storm made people nervous down here." My eyes closed, "Bryan, I'm leaving." His expression changed, "You are?" disappointment strong in his voice. He huffed and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. Behind him, there was a swirling of mist. I inhaled sharply, recognizing the scent; Jacques. This was crazy, but I knew it was him. _No, don't, please. I'm leaving_. I nodded to Bryan, "Yea, I'm so sorry. I know it seems like I keep avoiding you, but I'm really not. My dad's getting married and I'm in the wedding."

Bryan's shoulders slumped, _Just my luck_. "Oh, well, do you have an email address? I'd love to talk to you when you get home." _Bella, leave now!_ Fear ran through me with Jacques's voice was yelling in my head. "Your aunt has it. I'm really sorry, Bryan, but I don't want to miss my train." I jumped into the car and drove away.


	8. Lessons

Chapter 8 – Lessons

BPOV

My breathing was wild as the car flew down the darkened road to the next town, as if I was running away from Jacques's command. _You can't get away from me, Bella. I'm with you always. _

_Jacques, please, can I have a human minute?_ His voice was quiet, but I still felt him in my head. My mental blocks were up as I drove. I held the steering wheel like it was the only substantial thing in the world. I didn't have the nerve to put on the radio, but music would help. The lights of Bucharest came in the distance and they were getting brighter. I stopped the car on a street, lined with posh shops. My hands trembled as they held the sides of my head and tears wet my eyes. I've never felt so much rage. My arms wrapped around my torso, trying to keep myself together. "Breathe, Bella, breathe." I took a steady breath, trying to stop my shaking. Letting down my block, I reached out to Raven. Only she can explain this to me.

_Hey_, she felt my distress, _what's going on? Are you hurt?_

_No, Jacques just scared me half to death._

_What happened? _Concern coated her words.

_I was talking to someone and he ordered me to walk away. It was the guy I was telling you about, Bryan._

_Oh, Bella, I told you they can be jealous._

_But jealousy and rage? Raven, he really scared me._

_I know they can be like that. Mikhail doesn't even like it when I hug Gregori and that's his closest friend._

I closed my eyes slowly, starting to feel better, _So, he's possessive? Great._

_No, protective. _

_Protective? You call that protective? He scared me so much, that I'm trying to get away from him._

There was the feeling of someone's hand resting on mine while it was grasped around the steering wheel, _If you didn't leave when you did, Jacques might have hurt that guy. They're able to make someone choke from a distance_. My mind felt like it was going to shatter. I could almost hear the bits of glass that was my brain falling to the ground. _It's a lot to deal with, _she admitted_. Just get some things and come back. We can start on our girl time. That'll help you calm down and I can explain this so much better. I know exactly how you feel_.

I had half a mind to ask Raven to come and get me. I didn't want to be near Jacques right now. My head fell back against the seat, _Ok, for you, I'll come back. I don't think I can handle thinking about Jacques right now. _She breathed a sigh, _That's fair_.

_But could you stay with me? I want your opinion on some things_. She smiled and it brushed my thoughts, _Of course I will_. Before getting out, I searched the crowds, nervous that Jacques was going to appear. Seeing that it was safe, I got out of the car. Looking back, the Aston Martin was a sleek black vehicle that settled in with the expensive settings of the shops around me. There were people walking through the streets, talking and laughing; arms filled with designer names. I walked along the store fronts, looking for somewhere to get my clothes. I stopped in front of a shop with rows of clothes. Making my selections, I was already feeling better. Through my mind, Raven saw my selections and gave her opinions. Thanking her, I selected a few things that she really liked. _Bella, this is about you. _

_So, you want me to put this one back_. She gasped seeing the white cashmere coat in my hands, _Get two! _The sales clerk ran up everything and it came out to a lot of money.

_Just put it on the 'Dubrinsky account.' Jacques added your name before you two left. _

My head shook for a moment, _I have my credit card. I'll use that._

_Don't, _she protested_. Use our family account. He scared you, so make Jacques pay for everything._

I laughed_, Well, you have a point there._

Raven told me what to say in Romanian. The cashier worked on her computer, "Dubrinsky? Very well." It took five bags to pack up my purchases. _Next stop, lingerie store_. In the small shop, Raven practically had me drooling over the selections. Her mood was affecting me. I bought things for the both of us and told the saleswoman the same thing in Romanian. She nodded and totaled everything up; another large sale.

_Ok, next time, you're coming with me for some shoes._

_You got it. Now come home. This all boys club is starting to get to me._

I smiled, _I'm on my way_. The bags were in the car and I pulled away from the curb.

The car drove back down the winding roads towards their dark house. On this drive, I was calmer, talking with Raven the whole way. She was making me feel better and looking forward to getting back to the castle. Before I knew it, I was back in the small time, barreling down the main road to the house. Trees grew around the property, almost hiding it from the house. The gates opened and engine cut off, leaving me in the dark. Was Jacques out here or in the house? My eyes were adjusting to the night quite easily. Looking around, I could make out the cliffs behind the house. Jacques was here, I knew that. The truck was only a few feet away. I got out of the car and the cold air bit at my skin. It was late in the year and getting colder. The nights in the mountains were almost frigid. My skin almost rippled from the silence. There was no breeze, only the cold still air.

The trunk of the car sprang open, making me jump. I turned to the noise, but saw no one moving. The shuffling of bags was all I could hear. There were no footsteps, no snapping of twigs or breathing. It was Jacques, but I couldn't even see him moving in the night. I gasped as my body was tilted backwards, then I was being held by two arms. It felt warmer, being against the heat from the stone chest. The truck door was open and I was placed in the seat and the seatbelt was snapped around me. The engine came to life and the dark road went by. Jacques only looked out to the road as we drove back up the mountain. Neither one of us spoke or even looked at each other. This time, he drove without the headlights on. Cold air was seeping into the cab, making me shiver. My hands brushed my arms, trying to warm up from friction. The heat came on, warming the small space.

There was a chill I couldn't escape. My arms were tight across my chest, trying to shake off the unease. I glanced at Jacques from behind my hair. His face was hard, with his hand rubbing over his mouth. Letting my blocks down, I looked into his mind, trying to remain like a shadow. Rage still held onto his thoughts, seeing me standing with Bryan. Jacques heard every thought Bryan had, _She can't leave yet. She just got here. Just my luck, I really wanted to have dinner with her_. Jacques's thoughts were riddled with jealousy. The notion of injuring Bryan came up more than once, _Let every man see the damage I can inflict and dare any of them to come near my woman._ My head fell back against the seat looking out the window. How can he be so livid from me talking to another man for less than three minutes?

The truck stopped and the engine cut off as we were in front of the castle already. Again, the drive was too smooth; not one bump in the road. My door was opened and I was pulled from my seat as Jacques carried me inside. Not saying anything, he set me on my feet inside the castle, then turned away and went back outside. I watched after him, feeling somewhat scared that I was back in his house; in his possession. Raven and Mikhail came walking down the hall, hand in hand. Her smile widened as she saw me, "How was the trip?" Her last word tapered off, when they noticed Jacques's mood. He came back in, still saying nothing.

"Jacques," Mikhail called, "what happened?" Jacques didn't look at anyone as he turned to pace down the hall, away from everyone. Mikhail drifted past me, to hold his brother's shoulder. Jacques slightly turned his face to Mikhail, "Another man was near Bella. I told her to walk away from him, but she didn't listen. She even told him how he could contact her. Then she blocked me out of her mind." Mikhail looked at me, his black eyes hardening, "Is this true?" I nodded once, feeling guilt surge through me. I never thought that small moment would make Jacques so mad. Mikhail spoke to Jacques in a different language, their heads leaning closer together. Seeing him angry, I had to do something to make him feel better.

Raven and I stood together, watching them. I only recognized mine and Raven's names among their language. _Are they really serious about this?_

She made a face, _Yes. I know it seems silly to you and me, but this is part of their custom. Their women are untouchable_.

Biting my lip, I shook my head, "Can I say something?" The two brothers looked at me, "I wasn't trying to make you mad. I was just saying goodbye. As for the email thing, I lied. I lied to get away from him, like you wanted me to. And if you didn't scare me, I wouldn't have panicked. I blocked everything out and only spoke to Raven." They looked at her and she gave them a small smile, "We were talking the whole time." I sighed, "Raven explained things to me, about you not liking to see me around other men. I didn't know. Jacques," I went over to him and Mikhail stepped back, "I didn't mean to make you mad. When I'm nervous, I protect my own mind. Hearing all those thoughts doesn't help; it makes things worse for me. I'm sorry."

Mikhail took up for me, "Jacques, she will learn in time." Jacques's hard composure relaxed and sighed deeply, "I'm sorry. I should've kept my emotions in control. It's just when I saw him near you," his fingers took my chin, "I lost it. It was never my intention to intimidate you." I half smiled, "Ok, lesson learned. Now, can I show Raven what I bought her?" One thing about European men, you have to play into their egos. Jacques brushed his fingers over my lips, "Of course, the bags and your suitcase are already in my bedchambers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

Mikhail and I went outside as Raven and Bella dashed off to see their new clothes. Their animated chatter echoed through the halls as they walked together. Bella was back in my home, safe and sound, but I couldn't shake my anger. The urge to hunt down that man who spoke to my woman was still strong. "Jacques, it's over. She's here." I looked up to the night sky, "The anger I felt was unparallel. It wasn't my intention to scare her, but seeing her there, with him," the face of the one who dared to speak to Bella would be forever etched in my mind, "it took a great deal of strength to not make him fight for his next breath."

Mikhail thought about the young man he terrified, strangled and killed because of the times he hurt Raven. The joy of being a predator, seeing the fear in your prey's eye was something Mikhail and I enjoyed. If that Bryan had done anything to her, I would have enjoyed his horrified screams as he saw me emerge as a wolf, ready to tear him limp from limb.

Bella was with Raven going through her new clothes. The crumpling of shopping bags was loud and their laughter echoed through the halls of the lower chambers in my wing. Bella stepped out of the closet, showing a new ensemble. A deep green oversized shirt, with a black belt around her waist, along with black form fitting jeans. I finally understand what Mikhail meant; pants didn't suit one such as Bella. However, the ones she wore hugged her seductively, emphasizing her feminine movements.

The air blew harshly as a great owl perched itself on the branch just above our heads. Mikhail looked up at the large bird, "Gregori, what have you found?" His wings spanned out as the owl drifted to the ground. Instead of talons, feet touched the ground, changing into Gregori's form, "Three hunters are still near. Their cabin is far, but they plan to move tomorrow afternoon. I fear they may be getting closer to here." Changing the direction of my anger, I focused those who threatened our home.

These murderers cannot come near Bella; I won't allow it. _I know how you feel, brother, but for tonight, she's safe within these walls_. Mikhail couldn't hide it from me; he felt the same way as I. Gregori paced ahead of us, to the herbs he planted on the grounds. The herbs waved in the wind, their scents familiar and welcoming. "Bella came here to study about our soil and its healing abilities? Perhaps you should show her this. It may interest her." She did have a healthy appetite for knowledge. "Perhaps you should. You're more knowledgeable than I."

Gregori sighed, "Remember, I scare her." Mikhail laughed, "As you have so many others." Gregori continued to look over the herbs, _I've spoken with Vlad. He will be accompanying us tomorrow night_.

_What of my sister and nephew?_ Byron appeared from the trees. He knew Vlad wouldn't allow harm to come to his sister, but he still worried for her.

Gregori bowed his head to Byron, _Eleanor and Benjamin will remain here with Bella and Raven. Eleanor is anxious to meet the newest addition to Mikhail's family_. From the sound of her name, Bella's laughter washed through me in waves. She and Raven were enjoying themselves, laughing like lifelong friends. The others heard their laughter as I did. "Is it so easy for women to get along? They act as though they've known each other for years," Byron pointed out. Gregori shook his head, "As precious as they are, women truly are a mystery. They're worse when they turn on each other."

Byron half-smiled, but lamented on the wanting to know what it would be like to comfort a woman when she was upset. He was the brink of insanity if he didn't find his lifemate. Byron's mind was seething, trying to hide his thoughts. I hadn't completed the binding ritual with Bella, so another could claim her, if they dared. For the briefest moment, Byron thought to claim Bella as his own.

Knowing I was her true lifemate, Byron wouldn't betray me that way. Like Mikhail, I worried for my old friend. He feared that Byron and Gregori would turn. Byron and I promised that if one changed, the other would end his misery. I do hope he learns the joys of finding his lifemate. To realize that he, once again, could see in color, instead of the drab views of gray would take an immense weight off his shoulders. To know the emotion of love for the woman that is your life, Byron would be whole.

_Jacques, are you alright?_ Bella's mind reached for me, _Do you need me?_

_I always need you, angel. I am well. I was just thinking about something. Stay inside, it's cold._

_Are you sure? The cold doesn't bother me_.

She was stubborn, _No, chère. I'll be inside soon._

Bella sat on the closet floor, folding her clothes with Raven. A light mood radiated off Bella, _Does_ _it bother you to be living with me already?_ She laughed, _I'm not living with you. I'm only staying here to complete my work_.

My eyes rolled at her defiance, _Do you need anything?_ Her quiet sigh reached me again,_ Only some tea, but I can get it. Enjoy your male bonding_.

"We move at sundown," Mikhail declared. It was decided that we go to these hunters, before they find us. "Vlad will meet us. We have to be careful, these hunters' methods may be crude, but they know much about us." Byron's mind was suddenly dangerous, remembering how I was when they found me in the tower. Mikhail snarled quietly. It was most difficult for my brother. We already suffered from the loss of our brother and sister; he didn't want to endure the loss of another sibling. Ours was the original Carpathian family, the leaders of our people. Byron held my shoulder, "We will end these murderers tomorrow, but more will come." I nodded once, "Yes, and we will end them too."

The night waned on as we planned our advance on the fanaticals. Mine and my brother's attentions were split, from planning and watching our women. In Mikhail's study, Bella was talking with her parents, while Raven was creating more artwork in her book. Bella was telling her mother that she was going to travel further east. Her mother wanted her to return home, as did her father. They were concerned for her well-being.

"Wait one second. I have spent the last twenty years taking care of the both of you, so I am more than capable of taking care of myself." My smile caressed her mind. She was a strong-willed woman. "Mom, who made sure the bills were paid on time?" "You did," her mother responded in a low voice. "And, Dad, who handled the cooking, the cleaning and maintaining of the house? And, did the impossible and actually got you to learn to make a few more dishes than just fried eggs?" "You did, Bells." Her smile lit up the room, "Ok, I've done all that, so backpacking isn't a major task for me. Mom, you have Phil and Dad, you have Sue; focus on them." She made a persuasive argument, but it was now up to me to care for her now. She told her parents to focus on their spouses, so I would focus on mine.

"How will you handle telling Raven?" Byron asked, "She won't handle this well. She cannot accompany us." Mikhail's eyes closed slowly, "I know." He leaned against a tree, folding his arms, "I'm hoping with Bella, Eleanor and Benjamin here, she won't object. It was her that convinced Bella to return."

He looked at me for a moment in surprise. Why was I not aware of this? Mikhail sighed, "Bella was skeptical in returning with you." My eyes brows pulled together. I would have gone after her. Byron looked away for a moment, "She will learn in time. That is all she needs. She did return and, in time, she could give birth to a child." All of us hoped that Bella and Raven would have a female child. A lifemate for one of the men of our race. Too many of us choose the sun or change to the undead.

"In time, but for now, let her adjust to this lifestyle. She's taking it in great strides. Better than Raven did." Mikhail scowled deeply at me. There was something in Gregori's mind that he was hiding. Byron turned towards him, "What is it?" The blood bond among us was too strong to block anyone of us out. Gregori's face hardened, "Were I you, I would take a closer look at Bella's right wrist. She has a pale scar there. I wonder how much she really knows about the world around her."

My eyes narrowed at Gregori's speculations. Bella had just come to us and he wants to question her. Gregori continued, ignoring my glares, "I am very curious about her past, as I'm sure you are." My anger was getting the best of me, "That is none of your concern. She is my woman." No one dared to go against me. "Gregori, we've found another woman. Her conversion may be successful, like Raven's. Bella is a stronger hope for the future."


	9. Lifemate

Chapter 9 – Lifemate

JPOV

My brother and I found Bella and Raven leaning over her computer. "This is what I was talking about," Raven pointed to the screen, "It could work. What do you think?" Bella smiled a bit, "Yes, but we would need help." It was still baffling how close they became in such a short time. Raven looked up, straightening into a standing position, "Fun's over." Bella laughed as she closed her laptop, "Don't say that." She stood and I saw she was wearing a plain shirt and cotton gray pants that did nothing for her frame. After today, she would not be allowed to wear such things again.

_Oh, yes I will_, she argued. Her dark eyes narrowed as she looked at me. _We'll talk about it later, _smiling at her. She rolled her eyes at me. Mikhail held Raven on the lounge chaise, wrapping a blanket around the both of them. In a moment, they were caught up in their own world. My arms yearned to hold Bella in the same manner. She sat herself on the couch, with her legs curled underneath herself, holding a book in her lap. This was a first. Raven never allowed any of us to look through her work.

_Well, she asked to see it, not demanded_.

Sitting next to her, Bella tried to keep her distance from me, but it was difficult. She didn't realize that her body wanted to be near me, as her mind would need to be connected with mine. Denial was to be expected, but she was taking it too far. Bella was bound and determined not to give into her impulses. Taking a deep breath, I picked up a new scent. Leaning closer to her, the sweet scent was stronger and delicious. It engulfed my senses, tautening me to take the woman in my arms. She cleared her throat, _You like it? It's my peppermint lotion. It's my favorite._

_Mine too_, the words were almost a snarl. My hand curved around her face, pulling her closer. She was sweet enough, but this was just torture. It was becoming too much to handle. I had to be alone with her. Bella looked at me and I was immediately lost in the deep pools that were her eyes. Leaning closer, my lips brushed hers, _I need to be alone with you_.

_I don't think that's a good idea._

_And why not?_ She knew what I wanted.

Bella swallowed hard, _I can't think of a reason_.

_Thank God_, she was up in my arms in an instant. Not concerned with Mikhail and Raven, I took her back to our bedchambers. Soft lips were against mine as I held her. These damn clothes weren't going to remain much longer.

The fire and candles in my chamber were already lit as I went through the door. The flames of her kiss singeing everything that I was. Fingers tangled themselves in my hair, pulling herself into me. Bella was giving into her impulses, not worrying about the consequences. She laid on my bed, beneath my chest. Her hands moved down my arm, moving my hand to hold her face, "One more minute." There was no chance for that. "Please," she breathed against my ear. I moaned and moved from her body, letting Bella stand up.

She pulled the tie from her hair, letting the dark strands fall around her face. I watched as she pulled down the gray pants, revealing her legs. She pulled off the white shirt to show a powder blue lace top that hugged her torso. Her raised hands lifted her chest in the motion. She placed her hands on her hips that drew my eyes to the matching short bottoms, "Do you like it?" "I love it, now come here," I made the words into a command; I had to have her right now. She shook her head and gestured to me with one finger.

Wanting to be closer, I stood in front of her. Bella smiled as she tugged at the sweater I wore; it was off in the next moment. Fingers moved along my torso to the button that held on my jeans. She quickly unfastened it, releasing me from the constricting material. Bella pressed her soft body against mine, feeling me pressing into the junction of her legs. I felt like I was going to collapse as she slowly straddled me, "Now I can get into bed." She moved away from me, into the bed and pulled the sheet over her body. Bella moved beneath the thin material and her lace top was thrown on the floor, followed by her bottoms. A silent prayer of gratitude went through my mind that this beautiful woman was mine.

I laid with her, feeling her hot skin press into mine. Her brown eyes smoldered waiting for me. Moving against her body, Bella inhaled quickly, feeling how much I wanted her. Her fingers were splayed on my chest, moving down my body until they captured me. My eyes widened in pleasure, feeling the tight, gyrating movement her hands made. My eyes pinched shut feeling her skilled fingers, "I want you now, Jacques." Bella curved one hand under my arms, pressing a kiss to the indentation of my shoulder, the other didn't release me. She was driving me wild. Our bodies rolled, until hers was underneath mine, "You are so beautiful."

Moving with deliberate slowness, I let my angel feel me drift down to her guarded treasure, where she let me enter her body with one movement. Her legs tightened around my waist, "Oh." She rose off the bed, into my chest, gasping in pleasure. Her thoughts touched my own and lust coursed through me. Hands ran through my hair as Bella whispered my name. The fire of her body and mine was overwhelming. _Bella_, she was locked in my embrace, _please hear me_. I kissed her soft lips, _Yes_.

We looked into each other's eyes, _I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care_.

My body sunk even further in hers, _Accept me. I need you. Stay with me, my angel_. Her fingers pressed harder into my shoulders, _Yes_. My teeth sunk into my mark on her neck. She cried out in pain, then moaned as she let me drink from her. My fingernail lengthened and sharpened as I pressed it to my chest, slicing my skin and letting my blood flow out, _Drink, my angel_. There was reluctance in her thoughts, _You must, so we can be together_.

My hand caught the back of her head, pulling her closer to touch her lips to my blood. She groaned against me, feeling my blood in her mouth. Her lips were soft against my skin as she took in my blood. _Jacques, don't. _My body thrusted into hers, _I will never let you go. Exchanging blood will make our bond stronger_. She took in more, then gasped as I released her from drinking. I pushed my body further into hers, holding her in our ecstasy.

Bella's body, soul and all that she was were now mine. She could never escape me, no matter how much distance would be between us. It was still in her mind to leave me. My body filled hers, exploding with satisfaction, lust, yearning and need, _You are mine_. My angel was all that mattered, now that I had claimed her as my lifemate. Now, no one could take her from me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

Jacques's heartbeat was slow in my ear. He combed his fingers through my hair as I laid on his chest. It took some time, but I finally got my trembling; my shivers of pleasure under control. Jacques's quiet laugh echoed in his chest, "I was getting worried." Sitting up and looking into each other's eyes, I smiled at him, "You were concerned that I couldn't handle you?" Strong fingers trailed up my arm, "Maybe." The fire still burned, fueled by Jacques's emotions. He trailed kisses up my arm. His fingers claimed my chin, turning my head to put his lips hard against mine.

Our bodies leaned back on the bed, Jacques moved to pin me, _I'm not trying to upset you_. He kissed at the hollow of my throat, _I just enjoy feeling your body under my own_. Instead of being mad, this time, it was almost funny, _Don't you think you had enough?_ His dark eyes moved down my frame, _Never_. My feelings of laughter and satisfaction were slowly changing. I'm in Europe, staying in the home of a man who was clearly wealthy. He allowed me to use his family accounts to purchase new clothes and we've had sex. Wrapping the bed sheet around my body, I looked away from Jacques.

He combed his fingers through my hair, "Why are you upset?" I brushed his hand away, "I just can't believe I did this." My eyes closed as I began to feel ashamed of myself. Gentle kisses were pressed into my shoulder, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You've done nothing wrong. It was I who seduced you." My face quickly turned to look at him in shock, "Why would you do that?" He chuckled once, "Because I want you." I cringed as I moved away from him, "Jacques, I'm not this girl. I don't sleep with men I've just met."

His eyes took in my improvised covering, "I know you've never been with another man. I can assure you, I will not only be your first, but I will be your only." My appetite began to grow. It's been days since I felt hunger pangs. Reading my mind, Jacques breathed in my ear, "I'll get it for you." He moved to get out of bed, tightening the sheet around me, "I'll be right back." "Uhh, don't you want to put on clothes?"

Jacques's naked form turned around, making me blush, "Why?" My eyes cast down, covering them with my hands, "Well, because Mikhail and Raven are upstairs and you don't want them to see you like this." The air was charged with electricity, along with the heat of the fire and the scent of the burning herbs. "Bella," his hypnotic voice soothed me, "look at me." My face was burning red as I lowered my hands, "Yes?"

Jacques pulled me to stand in front of him, "Is this making you uncomfortable?" "No," I lied quickly and he smiled triumphantly. His hands loosened the sheet and it fell off my body. He held me against him, feeling every inch of his body. "Then why'd you turn your face away from me?" My lip was between my teeth for a moment, "Well, it was the first time I've seen you like," my hand passed over his well-muscled form, "this." He caught my hand, placing it on his chest, "It's alright, sweetheart, but this is only the beginning. You do have a point though. I'll put on some pants."

"A shirt too." Jacques looked back at me as he went into the closet, "No." "Yes," I countered, "I don't want Raven seeing you like that." Jacques laughed, "Fair enough." He was back, wearing his own cotton pants and shirt, "Ok, you wait for me in bed and I'll get your tea." A thought struck me, from looking at another door. I've already had sex with him, so go all the way. "Well, I have a better idea." Jacques held me against his chest, "While you're gone, I could have a nice hot bath waiting for us." He kissed me, _That's perfect. I missed the opportunity to bathe with you last time_.

I smacked his chest, _Go_. He stepped away towards the door. I took one step and my legs buckled, almost falling. Jacques's hands held my waist, "What's the matter?" Feeling the tingling climb up my legs, I huffed, "I'm just a little stiff. Or, it's just me being clumsy again." Jacques lowered me onto the bed, "I'll start the bath." I got up, fighting against the soreness, "I can do it. Just go please, I'm getting thirsty."

Sitting on the tub's edge, the cold porcelain made goosebumps rise on my skin. The warm water flooded in, making steam billow. Not really wanting to, I went to see my reflection. My hair was a tangled mess and there was a bright red mark on my neck. I pulled my fingers through my hair, but that only made it worse. Ok, so I slept with Jacques. This is not the biggest sin. This is life; exploring new things. The mirror started to fog up from the steam. The warm bath water would soothe my sore body. Sitting in the water, I felt lighter. The ends of my hair clung to my skin.

Sinking underneath the surface, the heat washed over my head. Looking up, everything shimmered from the water. Dark strands swirled into my line of sight. The warmth dulled away all the aches. Being with Jacques was so incredible. It felt like my bones should be disjointed, but they held together. Also, what he said about claiming me and that he wanted me to accept it. It made me feel so different, especially now being away from him. I couldn't deny it; I don't think I'll be able to get away from him. Jacques wasn't going to let me go. If I should ever want it, I would ask him to let me go. He was a strong man, but he couldn't be unreasonable.

Something dove into the water, holding my shoulders and sharply pulling me up. Water gushed into my throat, making me cough, "Bella!" Jacques held my shoulders as I coughed violently. Droplets of water were caught in my throat. My hand covered my mouth as I coughed. _Why did you do that? Did you think I was drowning?_ His hand brushed my hair out of my face, "I saw you in the water and you weren't moving." My breathing slowed, clearing the beads of water flow down my throat, "Oh," I coughed again, "I was just waiting for you." His dark eyes closed in relief, "Well, next time, could you wait for me above the water, not in it?" He kissed my forehead, "Here's your tea."

While drinking, my eyes looked over Jacques as he took off his shirt. The definition of his muscles went across his chest, curving around his back. His back was turned to me as he lowered his pants. His frame was an eyeful, watching his calves tighten, making his skin taught. Being with him wasn't all that bad. I watched his lithe movement as he came over to me. He took the mug away from me, then kissed me almost roughly. My arms went around his neck, coming out of the water.

_Angel, I have to tell you something. _

_It can wait. _

_It's important._

_Jacques_, my fingers drifted across his body, _do you have to tell me right now?_ He picked up on my mood, feeling my fingers move down his body, _It_ _can wait_. He moved to lay in the water with me. Connecting our bodies together, the surface of the water began to bubble and steam. Jacques held me against his chest, tucking my head underneath his chin. He moved again, thrusting into me harder and deeper. It felt like my body should be melting away from his intensive heat.

Arms tightened around me, lips brushed my skin and fingers pressed into my body. Part of me couldn't hold on much longer. _Hold on, my sweet, _Jacques's lips held mine, _This is our life together. Just stay with me, Bella_.

My arms wrapped around his neck, looking for something substantial to hold on to. His body thrusted against mine, possessing me in every way possible. Even in the hot water, I felt Jacques fill me with his passion. The muscles in my body fell limp, making me mold to his form. Beads of perspiration dewed on my neck, sliding down in to the bath water. Jacques chuckled quietly, "Sorry, I tried to behave myself." We looked at each other and laughed together.

Jacques pulled me against his chest, with his lips were at my ear, "I love you." My eyes opened slowly. He was not serious! Jacques allowed me to lean away from him. He rested his other hand held my cheek, "I know you don't believe me, but I do." The silver returned to his eyes, "I know you're thinking that we have known each other long, but I'm a man who knows what he wants. I love you, Bella." His voice seeped into my skin, down into my heart. It was hard to not believe him. It was there, in the way he held me when we slept together. I remembered how he tried to keep his captors away from me, even when they tortured and tried to kill him. Jacques called me his 'lifemate' from the day I met him. With every kiss and mental touch, Jacques's feelings for me were very strong from the beginning. He and I knew that I couldn't deny it. His large hands held my shoulders, pulling me against his chest.

Sprouts of water still hit us as the surface bubbled and steamed. _Are you doing this?_ This was a regular bathtub; there weren't any jets. Jacques nodded his head, _Yes. It was in reaction to you_. The steam swirled around our heads, clouding the room. _Oh, so you want to blame me. Thanks. _

_I wasn't blaming you, angel._

_Jacques, learn sarcasm_.

He rolled his eyes, _Women_.

_Men_. The water began to boil even hotter, as Jacques held me in his lap. Water fell off his hands as they drifted down my back. His eyes were fixated on my chest, moving closer to press to a soft kiss there. I moaned again feeling his tongue graze across my skin, sweeping beads of water in the motion. His mouth molded to me, each touch sending fiery passion through my veins. My body was getting tired from his want. He leaned away from me, "Then we won't." _How could you possibly want to go again?_

_Because I love my beautiful, sweet angel that braved the unfamiliar to find me_. "It's not like I knew what I was doing. I just couldn't leave someone hurt and alone. Part of me wanted to run away, especially when you snapped at me." He gave me too much credit for that day. _I did apologize for that_. My arms wrapped around his neck, "I know and I'm glad that I went into the tower. Do you know how long you were in there?" Jacques's features saddened, "Byron said I was gone for three months. Every moment brought more pain, pulling me away from sanity. I felt like I was on the brink of madness."

I pressed a kiss to his chin, "It's over now." The sadness in his eyes left as he looked into mine, "Because of you. Thank you for helping me and offering me your blood."

His lips claimed mine, _That's why I call you 'angel.' I was in hell when you found me and brought me back to my life and my family. For that alone, I'll love you forever_. He connected us once again, making my head fall backward, _Jacques_. He moved his body against mine. He moved himself in me over and over, until, to my surprise, he exposed elongated fangs to me. My heart stopped seeing them. The white teeth were long and sharp. _I don't mean to scare you again_. My finger touched one of his teeth; the point of it nearly cut my skin. _I thought fangs were part of the myth_.

He breathed as I brushed my finger along his mouth, _You're taking this very well._

_Would you feel better if I was afraid? I can start screaming._

_Never_. It felt like my body shouldn't feel connected anymore. Only thing that worked were my lungs. They took in the air, reminding me that this was real. The steam filled the room from the evaporated bath water as we now sat in an empty bathtub. Jacques drew his teeth back, "Let's get to bed."

In the mirror, my hair was half dried, with the same tangled mess. In the towel closet, there was a shelf of combs, brushes, lotions and other toiletries for my use. _I ordered some things for you and picked them up while you were shopping. We have a few people that we trust_. Pulling the brush through the tangled mess, my hair fell down my back, smoothed out. Cool air touched my skin from the opened door, making me shiver. Jacques was behind me in a moment. His arms held me tight, fighting off the chill, _Come_. We walked into the bedroom, arm in arm. Ok, Bella, don't think about yesterday or tomorrow, just enjoy the now. Live in the moment. On the edge of the bed, there was another nightgown. This selection was short and pale yellow. _I'm rather fond of the color_, Jacques confessed, kissing my hair. "Hmm, and I thought you preferred me naked." He laughed against my hair, "I've had enough temptation for one night."

I nodded, "Then I won't wear this one. It shows too much leg and you get riled up from a memory." I took out a safer looking selection; fuchsia pajamas. I changed into them, then walked across the room and got into bed. Jacques pulled on his own pajama pants, choosing to sleep without a shirt. The quilt was very warm and heavy. I settled into the warm bed, ready to sleep, but then a thought struck me, "Wait? What is it you wanted to tell me?" The room was cast in the light of the fire. Jacques reached out his hand, making me kneel in front of him on the edge of the bed.

He exhaled slowly, twisting our hands together, "Tomorrow night, my brother and I, with Gregori, Byron and Vlad will be going to track down the rest of the fanaticals." My eyes narrowed, "Fanaticals, what is that?" He pushed a thought into my mind; the men that shackled me into the room with Jacques. The thought of Jacques near those murderers again was too much to bear. "Jacques, you can't." "Angel, you will remain here with Raven. Eleanor and Benjamin, Vlad's family will stay with you." My head shook, "Please, don't go."

Strong arms held me against his bare chest, "My love, I have to. Mikhail has ordered it and he is our Prince and leader." My head pulled back, "Your Prince?" "Our family is the leaders of our people. The eldest son is the Prince of our people. The strongest and the one we go to when counsel is needed." I bit my lip, "Then I'll talk to Mikhail and he'll see to reason. Jacques, please don't go." His lips claimed mine, in his attempt to calm me. I kissed him back, holding him closer to me. He couldn't go after those people. It didn't matter what Mikhail said, Jacques couldn't go.

"Bella, I have to go." _No! You don't_. Tears streamed down my face, "Those people are insane. Don't go near them." His thoughts brushed my own; _I swear I'll come back to you. You'll never be alone again_. Our arms were tight around each other, reassuring that we'll see each other again. He moved us to lie down together, face to face, not wanting to sleep. Sleep, to me, was a waste of time. What if something happened to Jacques or any of the others? What if something happened to Jacques? It would make me too much like Juliet. Right as I begin to care about him, he was gone.

Jacques's thoughts tried to sway me to go to sleep, but my resolve wouldn't let him persuade me. _Please, sívamet _– my love, _sleep_. My eyes were heavier, as his influence grew stronger. I was tired and needed rest, but I didn't want to look away from him. I let him put me to sleep. We breathed in sync with one another. _Bella, what are your feelings about me?_ On the brink of sleep, I smiled, _Come home safely and I'll tell you_.

Carpathian Language

* sívamet: my love or my heart

Shee-vaw-meht


	10. Revenge

Chapter 10 – Revenge

JPOV

Bella slept peacefully in my arms. Her arm was still over my chest, not wanting to let me leave. It was an attempt to keep me with her. Seeing my angel crying tore into me, but I still had to go. If I could, I would've kissed each tear away. If those assassins came near here, or her, God have mercy on them, because I will not. _Brother, we're readying to leave_. Watching her, I knew Bella loved me, but she wouldn't say it until my return; a strong incentive. Slipping it onto her third finger, I placed my ring there, then got out of bed. I hope she liked emeralds.

Bella's hand drifted off me and fell onto the soft padding. Her left hand moved underneath her pillow. I do wish I could be here to see the look on her face when she first sees her symbolic ring. To see the smile it would bring and the light it would bring to her eyes. I placed a gentle kiss to her hair, _I love you and I will return to you. I promise_. The words drifted into her dreams, making her smile a bit in her sleep.

The sun was setting in the sky. Mikhail planned to move earlier, hoping to catch the humans off guard. _Jacques, good to have you back. Where is your woman?_ Vlad asked, watching me with his wolf eyes. _Still asleep. What of Eleanor and the boys? _

_Same. She is resting with them now._

_And Raven? _I asked.

Mikhail paced over to me, _Sleeping as well. It was best to leave before any of them woke._ My body relaxed as my mind envisioned my wolf form. Doubling over, my extremities changed to that of a wolf. Black fur grew throughout my body and the bones shifted and changed to its new form. The five of us moved out to the bright forest. The sunlight stung my eyes, but I endured it. There were worse things to deal with than some sunlight. Our wolves offered to run with us, ready for their hunt and Mikhail obliged them.

Running as a pack, the cabin where the butchers were came into sight. The pungent odor of death lingered on the place. Seeing it in the sunlight, a memory struck me. The cabin set into the trees, with the thick canopy above covering the small structure. _They brought me to this place. I was kept in the basement, before they moved me to the tower_. The memories flooded my mind. I remember being dragging into the basement by my arms. This was the place where I was stabbed, burned and cut with knives, all while they laughed. They cut at me again and again, taking much of my blood with the blade. I remember hearing their concerns about being found, "Please, they won't find us. Let's just get this done with this one." That's when they put me in a coffin. So close to the healing soil, but so far. Then I woke up in the tower.

Byron's muzzle drew back, _They will pay_. Byron was as close to me as Mikhail was. We saw each other as brothers. The wolves lingered in the trees, hoping for their prey this evening. Inside, a group of men spoke. "Darren and Bill were reckless. The one that got away must have gone back to his coven. We have to find their lair tomorrow."

Gregori slunk underneath the window. The great wolf he was blended in with the dull gray stones of the cabin. His form shifted to fog, covering the land and sliding in under the door. The rest of us remained in the trees. "What about the chick they found? Do you think she was his slave?" Anger tore into my better judgment. The first man spoke again, "Maybe. He called me when he made sure she wouldn't go anywhere. Darren told me the thing was too protective of her. Perhaps that was his mate or dinner. Don't worry about that little bitch, she's as good as dead anyway. I'll see to that."

My wolf form sprinted from the trees, lunging through the window. My eyes locked with the one who threatened my woman. His thoughts were panicked as he saw the wolf before him. _Jacques, don't change back. There are video cameras inside_. Gregori was back in his wolf form, following me through the window. The one who insulted my beloved pointed a gun at me, "Get back!" Byron interceded, leaping between us, catching the gun in his muzzle. His head jerked and the pistol broke against the wall. His teeth cut into the man's skin and the smell of his blood filled the room. The terrified man pulled out a knife, but my teeth caught his wrist. The taste of his blood fueled the animal within and I let it take over. The pained scream only made this more enjoyable. There was one less man to threaten Bella's life. Extending my body, putting my front paws on the wall, the camera mounted in the high corner was taken down. My teeth had done enough damage, so it wasn't functional. Gregori shifted back to fog, climbing through every corner of the house. Moving over more electronics, his fist destroyed them and their evidence of our existence. My brother, Gregori, Vlad and Byron put the end to the other fanaticals. Each of them drank the blood of their prey, taking in their memories.

In the basement, Byron and Vlad searched the place, looking for anyone of our kind there. There were two humans, a couple. We were too late to help them. Byron shook his head, _They were in the wrong place at the wrong time_. These innocent people were killed by the butchers.

Once everything was over, leaving the place heavy in the scent of death, Gregori and Vlad pushed in the walls, then set the place on fire. _I will send a rainstorm over the mountains to put out the fire_.

I watched the place burn, with the knowledge that the bodies of the murderers were inside. "Should we destroy the tower as well? It was where they tortured our people." I let them see my memories of the room, '_Where is the rest of your coven?_' I refused to answer them. The one named Bill opened the shutter, letting the afternoon sunlight in. The room was filled with the horrid smell of my burning flesh. They inflicted so much pain, but I never betrayed my family. Vlad turned toward me, "Perhaps we should." Mikhail paced over to the burning cabin, "Not tonight, but we should survey it. There could be more convened there."

The wolves were disappointed with this night, so Mikhail let them hunt on their own. They were then to return to the castle to guard it. If the wolves sang, there was danger nearby. Our joined safeguards were around the castle; the wolves were just an extra precaution.

Taking the form of owls, we took off into the air. For the first time in a very long time, I appreciated the beauty of my home. The look of the mountains in the setting sun was marvelous. The canopy was thick with green plant life. If only Byron and Gregori could share this sight in all its glory. Reaching out, I touched Bella's mind. She was still in bed, her eyes barely opening, _Angel?_

_Hmmm_. She inhaled slowly, _Jacques. Are you home?_

_Not yet._

_Oh_, her disappointment hurt me, _are you alright? Did anyone get hurt?_

_No, I was just making sure you were well. Go to Eleanor and Benjamin. They're anxious to meet you._

_Sure. I'd like to meet them too. Maybe Eleanor could tell me more about you_, her words were like a kiss.

The horrid tower came into sight. It stood there, dark and dangerous. This was once a place of beauty. The tower was part of a manor, where our friends once lived. Like Mikhail's home, it was burned down by those who claimed to be the hunters of our people. We lost many that night. Mikhail's wing spanned over me, _That's what makes this so much worse. We almost lost you in the same place we lost them_. Mikhail's feathers bristled over me, _Knock it off, brother. Worry about your woman, not me_.

Vlad and Byron landed on the roof, _Let's investigate more. We didn't have much time when we found Jacques here_. Our forms changed to a thick fog, drifting into the high room. Mikhail stuck close to me, concerned that this was too much for me to handle. There on the floor were the dried remains of Bella's blood. It stained the shackles that held her wrists. Discarded on the floor was the sweater she took off to treat my wounds. It was on the floor next to the chair that was my prison. The chair stood in the center of the room, reminding me of what transpired here.

_Jacques_, Bella's frightened thoughts echoed through me.

_What is it?_ Nothing got through the safeguard and the wolves never sang. She was looking at the emerald ring on her finger.

_What is this?_ Bella began to pull it off her finger.

_Don't you dare!_ She stopped, waiting for me to explain. _My sweet, it is your ring. A symbol of my undying love and commitment to you. Bella, keep the ring on and I will explain later. _

_Jacques_. My mind caressed hers, letting her feel the motion of my lips on hers, _I will be home soon. Do as I ask and go meet Eleanor and her son_. My mind shut off from hers, getting back to the task at hand.

The decaying bodies of my captors were still here. Like vultures, I poked at their remains looking for anything to lead us to more of them, maybe to the society that hunted us. We were once a proud race, protectors of our lands. There were those who changed to the undead and terrified the humans; they fell at our hands. In their fear, humans created their society to study and destroy us. Mercifully, they didn't know of our troubles. Without our women and dying children, our race was on the brink of extinction.

There was no information to be found here. I waved my hand and the hideous bodies floated at my will and then laid on the grass outside the door. After covering them with dry branches, lightning struck the dry branches, sparking a strong fire. The smell of burning rotting flesh was sickening. Mikhail grew frustrated from finding nothing, "Another dead end. I don't know how much more I can deal with this. I cannot let Raven live with a shadow of danger over her." "Bella cannot live like that either. For now, we maintain over vigilant watch over our homeland. That is all we can do for now." A breeze blew through the open field, washing away the putrid smell.

My mind was still merged with Bella as she introduced herself to Eleanor. Mikhail's hand rested on my shoulder, _You bounded her to you?_ My head dipped once_, Yes, Bella is mine, Mikhail. No one must touch her. Bella is under my protection. _

_And mine, as my sister_

_I think you're happier about this than I am._

_I might be, _he teased_. I thought I lost my brother, but we found him and his woman. How many times has she taken blood?_

_Twice. I know she can handle the conversion. She is strong, much like Raven_.

The sun was lower in the sky, darkening the land. Byron came over to myself and my brother, _Well, congratulations. It will be a wonder to see who is next._

Byron drifted past us and headed into the trees. I watched after him, _She will provide us children, maybe even your woman_.

"Gregori believes I will father his lifemate," Mikhail watched the trees dance in the wind. "We can always hope." Mikhail and I strode away from the tower, away from the sound of bricks crumbling and falling. Vlad walked across the field, brushing his hands from dust and debris, "Make it seem like it collapsed on its own. That's innocent enough. This place couldn't remain. Forgive me, Mikhail." Mikhail focused his gaze on the principal bricks, making them fade, "This tower is centuries old. It's served its purpose. Let us leave." Gregori finished his task, _Vlad, you almost sound disappointed about how this night turned out. None of us were injured_.

Vlad looked up, _It was all too easy. Something else is coming, that I can feel_. Mikhail turned, "Maybe so, but for tonight, let us return to our women. Their concern for us grows with every passing hour." Gregori patted Mikhail's shoulder, "You three go. Byron and I need to feed. We will continue to search the mountains. If Vlad is right, we must know who and where they are. I grow tired of their antics."

Taking our leave, three great owls flew through the air. _Vlad, why do you feel such unease?_ Mikhail asked.

_I don't know. Maybe it could be years of battles taking its toll. Or the fact that my family is near all this danger. When I'm with them, I always scan as far as I can for their safety. Either way, I feel this isn't over._

_It's never been over_, I added. _As long as humans have their legends about us, there will be those who seek to destroy us._

Vlad nodded once_, Yes, and now that you have your woman, you can understand better about why I feel this way_.

_Perhaps, only time will tell. For tonight, let us take refuge with the ones we love_.

Our forms changed as we walked up the steps of our home. For the first time in years, the sounds of a baby laughing were present in our home. Vlad smiled at the sound of his son. The women were together, leaning over the two boys in Raven's study. She wanted somewhere for herself. Raven felt she was invading Mikhail's space by always being in his study. My brother gave into her request, though she spent most of her time in his study with him. She escaped to her own when she wanted to be alone.

Eleanor and Raven were close friends. It was Raven who saved a pregnant Eleanor from being murdered, by distracting the fanaticals long enough for us to get to them. Thanks to Raven's bravery, both women and Benjamin were alive and well. But, it was on that day, we almost lost Raven. She was brutally stabbed by one of the murderers. Vlad owed much to Raven, the same as I did. If she hadn't felt Bella's mind, we wouldn't be here today. Bella was my angel, but Raven was an angel in her own right.

It was Raven again, who soothed Bella when her mind was frantic and urged her to remain here. "He is so adorable," the voice of an angel called to me. Three dark haired women sat on the floor, among scattered pillows and blankets. In the center of the women were Benjamin, who was now ten years old and his adopted brother, Josef. Josef's mother died giving birth to him and he was given to Eleanor and Vlad to raise as their own. Benjamin held his brother in his lap. _Vlad!_ Eleanor was on her feet and went to embrace him. Benjamin carried his brother and the family was reunited. Bella's eyes glistened with tears as she looked at me. She crossed the room and was back in my arms, _Don't leave me like that again. I was so worried about you_.

My arms tightened around her, _My angel, I missed you this night_.

Her laugh was in my thoughts, _And I love my ring. I won't ever take it off_. Her left hand was in mine. The dark gem adorned her finger, _I'm glad for that_. She brushed her lips on my cheek, _So, when are you going to explain to me about what you said last night and this ring?_ I looked at her. Her brown eyes were waiting for me to answer, _You know what I said to you?_ She nodded, _I felt differently when I woke up. I knew you weren't there, but to see you gone, it was difficult. I felt like I needed you, to feel your thoughts with mine_. I kissed her hair, _My sweet, I will explain everything, after you hold up to your agreement._

Her head fell back, her gaze meeting mine. Recognition lit her eyes, _Oh, right. I almost forgot_. Her voice was playful. I took her hand and guided out of the room. We climbed up the stairs to the higher part of the castle she hadn't yet seen. "Where are we going?" I stopped, turning towards her, "You'll see. I just want us to be alone." She held my hand as we went through the door of the highest room; our family's library. The room was rounded, sitting at the top of turret. She gasped, taking in all the books. Our family's written history was stored in this room.

Bella walked over to one of the wall of books, "I wish we came here sooner. I love reading." She was looking over the books, anxious to begin reading. I watched her as she smiled to herself and pulled one of the books from the shelf. "I didn't bring you up here to show you books." "Oh," she asked, not looking at me, "Then why are we here?" I walked behind her, but she stepped away, still looking over the book in her hands. "Since when do you play coy?" She turned her head, billowing her hair in the motion, "I'm not. I was just asking a question. Why are we up here?" I rolled my eyes, "Woman." "Man," she scoffed.

_Angel_. Bella looked back at me, her dark eyes smoldering, "I am home, safe and sound, as you wanted me." A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "I know." She leaned against the bookshelves, after placing the book down on the small table next to her, "You were gone and I hated it. I was so worried about you." Bella's smiled grew from a memory, "Then I saw the ring. Shallow as it may sound, it made me feel better. I even dreamed that you promised you would come back." Her eyes drifted along the rows of books and bit down on her full lip.

She sighed deeply, her mind processing through what she wanted to say. I could feel that this was difficult for her. Something she honestly didn't believe that she would say again. The words she thought would shatter her heart once more. Tears formed, but she didn't let them fall. Her eyes turned up to me, "Jacques, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, I do love you. I know it's there in my heart. Looking past the fact that we barely know each other and that you are still a stranger, I love you. This doesn't come from us having sex last night or sleeping together. I have a bad habit of falling fast and hard, but this time, I'm not so worried about the outcome. I love you." Her words ran through me, straight into my soul.

This woman was the one for me. She was the one I've waited centuries for. I crossed the space between us, pressing my lips to my loving Bella. She combed her fingers through my hair. Each touch sent fire through me, "I love you, Bella."


	11. Past & Present

Chapter 11 – Past & Present

BPOV

This is insane. I am actually falling in love with this man. It's dumb of me to fall hard and fast like this again. Please, don't let him be one of those men who seduce women for game. Jacques's kiss alone made my blood boil. He held the side of my leg against his hip, closing the space between us. Our locked embrace drifted to the floor. Jacques asked me to say it again and I was happy to oblige him, _I love you_. A deep moan rumbled in his chest, _I love you too, so much_. His words were wrapped with love and affection. What am I doing?

Jacques lifted his head away from me; seeming annoyed. His eyes scanned the room, like he was a wolf searching for his prey, "Gregori wishes to speak with us." My eyes narrowed for a moment, seeing his changed expression, "About what?" Jacques shook his head, _No, not this night_. Jacques was trying to hide something from me. I motioned away from him, shifting my body from underneath his, "What is it?" Silver returned to his eyes, "Nothing, my love. It can wait." "You're lying."

My mind drifted out to the rest of the house, _Raven, what's going on?_

She was sitting with Josef in her lap in Mikhail's study, _I don't know. There's something Gregori wants to know, but Mikhail and Jacques are trying to talk him out of it._

Sensing Gregori, his stance was almost threatening, _And failing miserably_, I added. He seemed to be the kind that always got what he wanted.

_Yea, maybe you two should come down here. Once Gregori wants something, hardly anyone can stop him, not even Mikhail_.

Shivering a bit, afraid of how Gregori would be, I pulled away from Jacques entirely. He watched me as I stood up, "Let's just go. Get this over with." He saddened for a moment, "Bella, he will be questioning you about the scar on your wrist." My heart stopped, feeling ice in my veins. The scar felt colder from the memory of how I got it. "Oh," my eyes searched for an escape, "well….." Jacques stood in front of me, "You don't have to do this." My lip began to tremble a bit, afraid to face Gregori.

Jacques felt my hesitation. _Leave my woman be, Gregori. She doesn't know anything about what you suspect her of_.

_Oh?_ Gregori's voice was loud in my head, _Then why does that scar look like a row of teeth?_ Jacques snarled into the air, _Gregori, leave my home this minute. You will not scare Bella into submission_. My eyes closed slowly, leaning into Jacques's embrace, "Gregori, why don't you ask the real question in your mind?_" _I knew he could hear me. Jacques pulled my face to his, "You don't have to." He tried to reassure me that this was my choice; that I didn't have to answer to anyone.

_Were you bitten by another vampire?_ Fangs exploded from Jacques's mouth. He carried me downstairs in a whirlwind. The next moment, I placed on the lounge chaise with Raven and Josef and Jacques stood in front of Gregori. Mikhail held his brother's shoulders, keeping them apart, "I told you to leave her be. She doesn't know anything of that sort." Gregori glared at Jacques, challenging on that fact. My teeth sunk into my lip. Raven glanced at me, _You don't have to if you don't want to_. The room was tensed as Mikhail tried to calm Jacques and Gregori. Vlad and Byron stood to the side, not wanting to intervene unless necessary. Eleanor held Benjamin at her side, remaining silent. My head was starting to throb. I never wanted to speak of this again, but it was the only way to settle this. My hand rubbed my forehead, trying to dull the pain. I couldn't bare this anymore. "Yes, I was bitten by a vampire." Two pair of black eyes looked at me, one pair silver and the last pair were blue. Raven adjusted a sleeping Josef in her lap to turn toward me, "What?" My hand extended to her, letting her see the scar. My hand turned over, letting her see the damage on both sides.

Raven's finger grazed along the bit mark in shock, "It's cold." The cool scar never changed in the years I had it. Jacques crossed the room, taking my hand and brushing his thumb over it. He looked at me, "How did this happen?" I wanted to smile, some way to comfort him, but I couldn't, "I would tell you but you won't believe it." Gregori folded his arms, "Try us." I didn't look at him; not wanting him to see the chagrin on my face, "I don't think I should." I couldn't tell anyone about this. I swore to myself I wouldn't reveal their secrets. Jacques kneeled in front of me, holding my cheek in his palm, "Bella, no one will be harmed. Not even the Volturi could reach you." My head jerked out of his touch, "You know about them?" How much did they know? Jacques looked towards his brother, "The better question is how is it that you know about them?"

My mind recalled them perfectly. The faces of the three immortals form Carlisle's painting entered my mind. Two with long black hair and the last with snow white hair. The trio with Carlisle; standing on a balcony, as they overlooked the humans celebrating a festival.

Jacques brushed my cheek reassuringly, _Don't worry, angel. You can tell us the truth._

_How can you be sure of that? _I knew what a vampire could do and what would they do to me?_ I barely escaped with my life when I was attacked._

_Just tell us. You are my lifemate. I will protect you, no matter what_. Jacques looked at my hand again, having a better look, _Who did this to you?_

I started with my moving to Forks with my dad when I was seventeen, so my mother could travel with Phil. I talked about my first day of school, where I met Edward Cullen. Jacques's hand curved into claws, "Edward is a vampire?" Raven was surprised even more than he was, _You dated a vampire? How did you survive?_ I laughed at her question, "It wasn't as bad as you think. He was a true gentleman. Besides, Edward and his family didn't drink human blood. They abstained by drinking animal blood." Raven pursed her lips tightly, _Now, that's interesting_. I continued with my story, "Well, after Edward got over the want of killing me," Jacques snarled at that, "we got along very well. Alice had a vision of me and Edward being together." Gregori interrupted, by raising one finger, "What do you mean 'she had a vision?' She was psychic?" I nodded slowly, "She is a psychic. Alice doesn't remember her human life. All she knew was the life she had as a vampire. She had a vision of the Cullens since she changed, knowing that was where her life was heading."

Mikhail listened to everything, "Please continue." Jacques sat with me, his arm around my waist, "Anyway, after meeting Edward's family, they invited me to watch them play baseball. Everything was fine until," I hesitated, remembering the three faces coming out of the trees. The three of them gliding fluidly across the field. "Who were they?" Jacques saw the trio in my mind, "James, Laurent and Victoria. They were passing through the area and came to the field when they heard the game. Well, that's when James caught my scent, which is," "Lavender and freesias," Raven answered in a calm voice. Mikhail looked at her perplexed, "How do you know that?"

Raven looked at him, her expression changing to confusion, "You can't smell it? I did from the moment I met her." Eleanor was nodding with her arm around Benjamin, "So did I. You can't? Raven smells like lilies and sunflowers." The men's faces were confused and Eleanor glanced at me and Raven, "Must be a female thing." Gregori and Mikhail exchanged a long glance, conversing only with their minds. Raven smiled, hiding it behind her hand, _Must be. Go on, Bella_.

I quickly shook my head, "James started to hunt me, thinking I would be the greatest prize. A human protected by a coven of vampires. It didn't matter that I was important to them, all that mattered was besting all of them. Laurent asked if I was a pet or something." Jacques was motionless, completely offended by that comment, "And where is this Laurent?" I saw the fury in his eyes, "Dead." I answered quickly, "But that's another story." I touched his face, reassuring him that he would learn about me, but we had to focus on answering Gregori. "After almost of week of hiding in a hotel in Phoenix, James tricked me by telling me that he had my mother. He said to meet him in the ballet studio where I used to take lessons as a child. James used our family videos to make it seem like my mom was in danger. I ran away from the airport, by sheer luck. Alice had a vision of me dead in a ballet studio." Jacques's eyes closed from that. _Never say that again_.

I leaned against his shoulder, making him feel better, _Can I finish?_ He nodded. "I got to the studio looking for my mother. But, it was only her voice from the videos." My eyes closed remembering that day. The impact of his fist in my chest and the feeling of my leg snapping underneath his barefoot, "I got pretty beaten up. He broke my leg, fractured a couple of ribs and there was a tear in my skull. And all of that was nothing compared to when he began feeding on me." Jacques stood up, towering above me, "He what?!" His voice snarled, thinking of finding James himself.

My fingers traced over the vein in the back of his hand, "Edward got there in time to pull James away, but the venom was starting to work its course. So, on that, Gregori is wrong." Something I doubt he's heard before. "It was actually two vampires that bit me. Edward had to suck the venom back before it reached my heart. I woke up in the hospital almost three days later, after surgery and several blood transfusions."

No one in the room spoke, but their minds were racing. Raven huffed out a breath, "So, what happened after that? With you and Edward?" The memories stung, but it wasn't so bad that I couldn't talk about it, "We stayed together during the summer and his family threw me a birthday party, even though I didn't want one." The memory of Alice's persistence still made me smile. "At the party, I got a paper cut and that changed everything." I remembered the look of the predator's eyes as he came toward me, "Jasper was the newest one to the Cullens' lifestyle. My blood was too strong for him to ignore and he tried to attack me. Edward, in an attempt to protect me, he pushed me into a table with glass plates." The nails of Jacques's hand cut into the chaise, tearing out the material, "He did what?" His voice was strained with anger and rage; not unlike his voice when we were caught in the tower.

"Edward was trying to get me away from Jasper. He didn't mean to push me so hard. It was a horrible accident." I was going to spare him the details. "The glass cut into my arm," my finger trailed over the place where the damage once was, "so much blood was exposed, everyone except Carlisle had to leave the house." Mikhail's eyes narrowed for a moment, "Why was he able to stay?" "Carlisle is a doctor. Actually, he performed my surgery in Arizona. He's worked with people in the emergency room for more than a hundred years, that he's grown immune to the scent of human blood. He's the one who found Edward in 1918, when he was dying of Spanish Influenza."

Jacques's eyes narrowed, _You still remember that?_ My eyes closed, _Yes, I do. _He paced away from me, clearly mad. _Jacques, if you don't want me to go on, I won't. _ Everyone watched him until he calmed down, "No, please do go on." Mikhail was still thinking about Carlisle. He was impressed with Carlisle's discipline, "Well, for their kind, that's quite a feat. To save people on a daily basis and not lose control." I nodded once, trying to hide my emotion. I still missed them.

"And that was the last time I saw Carlisle. Edward broke up with me two days later. He said that it was too dangerous for me to be around his kind. Even James said it was cruel of him to leave me human. Edward told me that he didn't want me anymore and I, like an idiot, tried to convince him to stay with me. He left me alone in the forest and I tried to follow him, only to end up getting lost in the dark and my dad had to have a search party look for me. My friend Sam found me and brought me back home."

_Angel, you're not an idiot. Don't ever think that_. "Ok, but now, I have a question?" It was their turn to be questioned, "You told me that if we weren't together, you would have changed to a vampire? You would have been like them?" Jacques knew what I meant. He looked over to his brother and took my hand, "No, I would have been the undead. Those vampires that you speak of are a different race. They're stronger than us in some ways." Gregori spoke up, "Have you encountered any other vampire since then?" I made a face at his directness, "I have." "But you do not have to speak about it," Jacques spoke up. He stood in front of me, blocking Gregori's sight of me. Gregori backed off, "Very well. We've learned enough for now."

I knew he wasn't completely satisfied with what I've told, but he couldn't go against what Jacques wants. Raven rose off the couch, holding Josef against her shoulder, "Didn't you have any normal friends?" "Not really, they were boring. Sleepovers, movies on Friday night and going out after school didn't compare to watching Emmett and Jasper, Edward's brothers, wrestling and take down trees." Raven arched an eyebrow quickly, "Good point. Humans can get boring after you've been exposed to this life." Eleanor stood and took Josef from Raven, "So, what have you done in the last few years?" "Went on with my life," I answered confidently. Jacques sat next to me, keeping my hand in his. His thumb brushed over the mark on my hand, taking in the minute details of it. "Instead of blocking out my ability of hearing thoughts, I learned to use it. Now, I can focus on one person and block out the noise from all the others. I've heard other vampires close by and got myself away before they found me or caught my scent."

Jacques curved his arm around my shoulders as Mikhail spoke about his past with the Volturi. They had a mutual respect for each other. In the unlikely event we ever met up with them, they would know I was under Mikhail and Jacques's protection and couldn't be harmed. "You don't have to do that." A kiss was pressed to my temple, "They will not touch you, because you are mine."

Raven went to lean against the desk with Mikhail, pulling her hair back into a large hairclip, "So why didn't you ever tell me about the other race of vampires? Do they have to stay out of the sun like, well for lack of a better term, 'our kind?' I can't think of anything else." Mikhail laughed as he took her shoulders, "No, little one, they don't die by being stake or burn in the sun. Their skin is crystalized instead of flesh. They've been compared to marble." Raven's face was perplexed, _And you were kissing someone like that? How did you do it?_

_I'll tell you when we're alone_. "I think I would like to know that too?" My eyebrows pulled together, looking at Jacques, "You want to know about how it was for me when I was kissing another man?" I scoffed, "No, you are way too jealous for that." He smiled and pulled my lips to his, _Fair point_.

Eleanor and Vlad stood sat together, keeping Josef between them. Benjamin sat on the arm rest, reading a book. Eleanor glanced at the emerald ring on my finger, _She's dealt with so much and survived. I wonder how she would handle it when she finds out that she's Jacques's wife?_ I instantly broke the eye contact, turning toward her. My expression was between angry and shocked, "His _what_?" Jacques never said anything and I never thought about. I looked down at the ring that was on my third finger. Eleanor gritted her teeth, "I didn't mean for you to hear me. I'm sorry." Guilt and shock was all over her face.

Jacques turned away from me, covering his eyes with his hand, "Thanks a lot, Elle. Anything else you want to blurt out?" How could Jacques be making a joke? It felt like there was nothing around me and yet, I felt crowded. Raven waved her hand towards Jacques, making the motion of quieting down, "Stop it. She knows now, so tell her." Closing my eyes, I fortified myself, "Just tell me. Are we married?" I looked at Jacques and he nodded once, "We have completed the binding ritual. By the laws of my people and in the eyes of God, you are my bride." My heart stuttered and slammed in my chest, as my mouth hung open in shock. A week ago, I was a traveling student, studying the local plant life. And now, I was staying in a castle with a man I helped and I unknowingly married him?!

Jacques's mind tried to soothe me, but it wasn't working. _Bella, please, if you need time to take this in…_. I didn't move an inch, _Oh, I do, but what else is there? Tell me everything._ Jacques took my hand, "Raven, do you want to tell her?" She didn't even turn towards us, "She's your wife. You should tell her." It was there in the minds of all the men; the continuation of their people. They needed women to give birth to children, so that their people would live on. They only wanted what anyone wanted; to stay off extinction. My arms folded over my chest, trying to keep myself together, "Ok, now, I need a minute."

I walked out to the hallway. My head was almost spinning; nothing made sense. How did my life turn upside down again? I was only trying to help an injured man, not be caught in his world. His people; who were his people? What is going on? _Angel, merge your mind with mine and you will know everything_.

I shook my head too harshly, making my vision dizzy. I wanted to ignore his voice, _I don't know what that means_.

_Bella_, another voice caught my attention. It guided me to the front doors. My cream coat waited on an antique chair. Raven walked toward me, wearing the same coat, _Now's a good 'girl time.' Come on_. Raven and I walked out into the night. The cold clung to our breath as we walked in silence. "Bella, I know this is a lot to deal with. You're dealing with it the same way I did." I looked at her and she half-smiled, "I am the first human woman to be successfully converted into a Carpathian. A woman must have psychic abilities to be changed. She can be a lifemate to only one man." I stopped walking; feeling like my body was going to crumple to the ground. Raven took my hand, "I know. You feel tricked and trapped?" My head nodded slowly, "I need to leave and go home." Raven exhaled slowly, "You can leave, but you'll only feel more incomplete with ever mile you put between yourself and Jacques. In your mind, you believe you must go, but in your heart, body and even soul, you'll want to be with him. Lifemates cannot be apart from each other for more than a few hours, before the feeling of despair sets in."

Tears streamed from my eyes as I sunk to the ground. My head fell against my knees, "I only wanted to save a man's life, not let him take over mine. Tonight, I told him I loved him." Why do things like this happen to me? I recalled the car accident that caused Edward to use his true abilities to keep me alive. Why was I a pull for anything dangerous and supernatural? Raven sat with me, holding my hands, "I know what you mean. I was a police officer, tracking rapists and murderers through their thoughts. I came here to get away from my work and to find some peace. Then one night, I heard Mikhail. He was so upset that I couldn't ignore him. He was thinking about killing himself." My head rose to look at her, "Why would he want to do that?"

She shrugged a bit, "I think Mikhail is over thousand years old, give or take a year or decade," she said as a joke, "And he's led his people for a few centuries, while trying to hold onto his humanity. He told me the first night he heard my voice, he came to find me. We're drawn to each other. For a man, the pull is too strong to resist, but for a woman, she can resist for some time, but it grows stronger." I huffed once, "Fine, let's say I really am Jacques's wife," I tried not to shudder, "but this marriage can't be legal, which means it's not binding."

Raven arched an eyebrow, "Ok, that's scary." I looked back and forth for a moment, "What is?" "I said the same thing when Mikhail told me," she smiled, "There was no priest, no marriage certificate, so it couldn't be real." In my heart, I knew I was grasping at straws, but it was all I had. "And?" I asked in an anxious tone. Raven shook her head, "The legality of your union can be easily handled, but in the Carpathian culture, you _are_ Jacques's wife." My head fell into my hands, "I can't be!" The words were a wail. Marriage was never a consideration for me.

Raven exhaled slowly, "I wish I knew what to say to make this easier for you." I groaned, "Then tell me I'm not here. Tell me that Jacques is well and he's returning to his life and I'm going back to mine." My fingers clawed at my hair, causing myself pain. This isn't my life, not in this place. "This is your life now," Raven and I looked up to see Eleanor walking out towards us. She was still near the castle, but I could hear her as clear as if she were a few feet away from me. "How can you say that?"

She sighed as she stood near us, "Bella, you're looking at this all wrong. I know that things come along in a day that can severally change one's life and this is yours. I know this is a complete change, but from your story, you are someone who can handle change. This is your moment of taking in everything and it's a lot." I nodded once, "You can say that again." My voice was clipped. Eleanor smiled and it made me feel worse, "I refuse to believe that the woman before me is the same one who faced a vampire to save her mother. You were fortunate to escape with your life and you're crying because you found out you're now married."

My eyebrows pulling together, "Excuse me? Unknowingly getting married is not something I was prepared to deal with!" I was on my feet in an instant. Eleanor folded her arm and shifted her weight to one leg, jutting her hip to one side, "Not just anyone can become a lifemate to a Carpathian. It takes a woman with enough courage in her heart to accept what is happening. One that would risk her life for our people," she glanced at Raven, "and one who can help our men realize that they cannot and will not be the only ones to shape our future." Eleanor smirked, "From what I've seen and heard, you are the perfect one enter this world. Jacques needs you and you need him." She made the words seem like a challenge.

Not looking away from her eyes, I responded, "And you really think that is me?" Eleanor leaned closer to me, making her long ebony hair fall over her shoulder, "I know it is. You're just now breaking down, when most would have done it already. But when you're done, you're going to take this change head on and you're going to blossom in it, because you, Raven and I know you can. You're just scared right now. And I would think you a fool if you weren't." Eleanor placed her hands on my shoulders in a tender manner, "Isabella, I just met you, but I know you can handle this."

Staring into Eleanor's black eyes, I saw the task that was laid before me. I was, once again, walking the fine line that separates two worlds; normal, human world and the supernatural where almost everything was dangerous. In the supernatural world, the danger was great, but the rewards were greater. I was standing at a precipice, afraid to move forward but it was too late to turn back. I've been here before and I can do it again. Eleanor and Raven were right though; sitting here and crying wasn't going to solve anything. I sighed deeply, almost feeling defeated, "Ok, I get it." My voice was low and I wanted to cry. That never changed; my tears were tied in with my mood and temper. Eleanor smiled again, her tone becoming lighter, "Good, now come inside and talk to your husband." I shook my head and look toward the front door of his home. From here on out, things were going to be very different.


	12. Acceptance

Chapter 12 – Acceptance

BPOV

Raven was wringing her fingers as we walked side by side, "Are you going to be all right?" I nodded, "Yes, I have dealt with worse. Remind me to tell you when about the time I discovered my best friend, Jacob's secret. You're not going to believe that one." My heart was pounding so loudly, there was almost an echo. My legs felt like solid steel that didn't want to move, but I made them. Eleanor remained outside as she watched us. I moved forward as I went to face my greatest challenge; my husband. This is so unbelievable. An elbow nudged my arm, _You're better than me. I threw a rock at Mikhail and threatened to beat him with a stick if he didn't stay away from me_. She smiled at her memory, _Well, at least you're not alone. I mean I only had Mikhail to rely when I was going through all this_.

_Thanks for helping me pull myself together. I guess had a human moment_.

Raven laughed, light and bubbly, _Oh, that's what it was. I still have those_.

Seeing the entrance for the study, my body wanted to turn and run, but I wasn't going to. Like Eleanor said, unexpected things happen every day and you have to deal with it and running wasn't an option. Vampires, werewolves and finding new races of people, that was nothing, but finding out I was married; now that was terrifying. I had to admit, even to myself, I was scared. I didn't know what my life was going to hold for me anymore.

_Love_, Jacques reached for me, _protection and a new life with me by your side_. His words were wrapped in truth and I couldn't fight it. It seemed easy enough to believe, as any husband would promise his wife all those things, but I knew better. There was more to it, to being with Jacques. Once inside the study, I knew there was no turning back.

Mikhail and Jacques stood from where they sat. Vlad stood as well, holding Eleanor's hand. How did she get here so fast? She smiled, _I'll show you later_. Her eldest son held his brother, letting the infant point at the page of his book. Gregori remained silent as he leaned next to the fireplace. It felt like there was no air in the room, even though my lungs still worked. Jacques walked over to me, raising his hand to hold my face, _Angel, are you well?_ I nodded slowly, making myself look into his eyes.

_Why me?_ I asked, _Of all the women in the world, why did you pick me?_

His black eyes smoldered as he looked at me, _It was not I who selected you. It was our souls who choose each other. I was ready to leave this life when you found me. It was fate that you came to the land of my birth and found me. We were drawn to each other by nature and now, we cannot be apart_. My hand was taken into his, feeling the connection that went past our skin. _I feel it as well, my angel. That is how you know. You are mine and I am yours_.

Sitting with my husband and the people who were his family, the night went on. This all felt out of place and yet, I belonged here. Here, in the mountains were an ancient race of people still lived. They had a hope for the future and I was now part of that hope. I don't know what I can do to help, but I will do what I can.

_Now, that sounds like a woman who can handle this_, Eleanor encouraged. _You're not alone in this. Remember that. You can call on me, Raven and any of our women anytime you need us. _

_The others don't know me._

Eleanor smirked, _We women have a few secrets. We feel when another is close, even if we haven't personally met her yet. Don't worry, you'll learn in time_. Women keeping secrets; this wasn't so different from the world I knew after all.

Vlad glanced at his sons. Josef nestled against his mother, while Benjamin leaned against her, trying to stay awake. The couple looked at each other and Vlad nodded, "We should get home. The boys need to feed again before going to bed." He took Benjamin up; the small boy curved his arm around his father's neck. Josef was awake and reached his small arm over Eleanor's shoulder. Raven reached out for Josef, wanting to say goodbye. He leaned towards her, his hands opened, "Oh, bye sweetie." She bounced the baby boy in her arms. The baby smiled, showing four small teeth. His small, chubby fingers patted Raven's face, making her smile. "Ow," Raven squealed as Josef pulled at her earring. Eleanor and Vlad looked back as they heard Raven. I went to help her, stopping Josef's pulling at her earring. The small baby had a tight hold on the glittery bauble.

"I told you not to wear shiny things in front of him," Mikhail said, trying to hide his laughter. She groaned, holding her earlobe, "Very unfunny, Mikhail." Josef nuzzled against me as I got him away from Raven. I didn't want to give him back. His warmth was radiating as I held him. Looking at his adorable dimples, I could only smile. I'd never given much thought about children, but this little guy was tugging at my heartstrings. Eleanor was smiling as she took Josef into her arms, "He has that effect on people. I see it in your eyes." Her arms curved around his small body, supporting his weight, "Don't worry; wait until you have your own." Eleanor hugged me; _I know you can do this, Bella. You have already proven your bravery and strength. Don't be afraid_.

_Thank you_, I hugged her goodbye.

I watched as Eleanor, Vlad and their sons left. The emerald on my finger caught my attention. Eleanor already had so much fate in me, much like Raven, Jacques and Mikhail. I had to remember that Eleanor told me; I wasn't alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

Mikhail's movie selection played, leaving the room in a low light. Gregori retired to his home for the night, shortly after Vlad and his family departed. Bella was in my arms; her head against my chest and a blanket rested over our legs. Raven and Mikhail were lying together on the couch with a blanket over them. The movie wasn't very interesting, being that I've seen it already. It did hold some interest as I was seeing it in color for the first time.

When Bella left, feeling overwhelmed with what was happening to her, I wanted to make her feel reassured. It was to be expected and yet, it still hurt to see her walking away from me. I heard Eleanor speaking harshly to her and I wanted to make her stop, but she spoke to Bella in a manner that she needed. This was going to be a challenge and my angel would not walk away from it. Even if she did try to walk away, I couldn't let her. Bella was my life, my bride, my reason for being. All those centuries of standing beside my brother and protecting what few women we had helped prepare me to care for the greatest treasure of my life and now, she was in my arms.

Looking at my brother, I recalled his decision to live with Raven as she aged and he would go into the next life when she did. Her conversion was something none of us expected. I took Raven's advice and I would learn from my brother's mistakes. I will speak with Bella before I convert her. This will be her choice. I took her from her life without consent and she chose to stay with me; thank heavens for that. She accepted that I wasn't human and that I drank her blood to sustain my own life. Her past prepared her greatly for all of this, which provided more evidence that it was her fate to be mine. Bella was plunged into this world and handled it with great stride. She kept the secret of the Cullens all this time and she still had a great deal of love for them. But, how could they do that to her? Leave my poor, sweet angel alone in the world, knowing what true dangers that lie out there?

_I'm glad they did,_ her voice came to me_. It made me stronger and it was that strength I used to help you. _I leaned down to kiss her cheek, _I know_. She focused back on the movie and I focused on her. Delicate fingers held my wrist, _Jacques, I told you, I'm not going anywhere. We're married, so you're stuck with me. I hope you can deal with it._

_I think I can_. Her laughter was like bells in my mind, _Great, but if you drive me crazy, you're going to pay_. I laughed and tightened my arms around her, _I don't think you should be talking about driving anyone crazy. You're driving me insane already_. Her delicate body against mine, beneath the shelter of a blanket; this wasn't fair. She twisted to look at me, _Do you really want to go there?_ My hand rumpled her hair, _You started it_. Bella leaned up to press her lips to mine, _Fine. Now, let's get back to the movie_.

The film ended and Bella was fast asleep. Raven moved slowly to turn off the television. She looked back at my brother, who was asleep on the couch. "My poor Mikhail. He's exhausted from trying to take care of everyone and everything." The both of us looked over to him, "It is difficult for him trying to keep all of us away from the butchers, trying to keep our followers from changing into vampires or seeking the sun and trying to figure out why we're not having female children." Raven was feeling the burdens my brother had to bear. Mikhail worried about our people and Raven worried about him. I adjusted Bella in my arm, "At least there are two less things for him to worry about; me and finding a lifemate. I found her and thanks to you, she's staying."

Raven knelt next to Mikhail, brushing his hair, "Why are you thanking me?" Bella turned in her sleep, placing her arm around my neck, nuzzling against me. Her body matched mine, even in her sleep. "If it weren't for you calming Bella down, to help her think straight, she would have left. And for becoming fast friends with her." Raven smiled sweetly, "I'm glad for that too. I wasn't kidding when I said I was happy she was here. Being around you men all this time was taking a lot out of me." "Raven, we all owe you a great debt of gratitude. For bringing my brother back from the brink of his darkness. Then, saving Eleanor and her son. Now, with you, both of us were rescued." My arm tightened around Bella, "Thank you so much, Raven." She moved to lay down with Mikhail, tucking herself under the blanket, "You can thank me by making Bella happy. She really does love you and I just want you to be as happy as your brother has made me." I looked down at my love's sleeping form, "I promise."

"Now, would you take your woman to bed, so that I can be alone with mine?" I rolled my eyes, "Of course, Mikhail. Good night." Bella opened her eyes, blinking slowly, "Mikhail, you don't have to be rude," her voice was heavy with sleep. Raven muffled her laugh, "He can't help himself sometimes." Bella breathed a laugh as she drifted back to sleep. She cradled herself against me as I held her in my arms, letting me carry her back to our bedchambers. Sleep completely took over as her head rested gently on the pillow. With a thought, I replaced her clothes with the yellow nightgown I recommended last night. The pale shade of yellow was lovely with her skin. She turned over in her sleep, away from me. I tucked the quilt over her body and she sighed deeply. The room was now bathed in darkness and I created the necessary safeguards, leaving Bella safely inside.

This was the first time in years since I ignored my own needs. My body demanded that I feed before resting this night. Bella had fallen asleep before the dawn. It was much she dealt with this night. Out in the dying night, I could still detect her scent in the air, standing in the very spot she was when she departed for a few moments. My woman was truly brave. She learned that she is my mate, my wife. I had to smile at her thought patterns; she could accept that I wasn't human, but she had a problem accepting that she was my wife. Bella was willing to accept our union, but I feared that she will try to leave me. She has no idea how irrevocably tied we are to each other. She couldn't leave me, without it causing herself great pain. I won't allow my lady to feel pain.

Shifting my form, my body changed to a great owl. I soared over the trees and everything was beautiful in our mountains. The deep hues of green was mesmerizing. Their sweet scents was heavy on the air. I flew closer to the village, where more trees were golden, red, yellow and orange. It was autumn and it made our homeland look magnificent. Looking for some fleeting sign of life, I found a small house, where a young man was sitting at his laptop. The young man was looking over several books while he was typing. An aspiring writer who hoped to leave this town and its fables behind. My mind drifted out, so that my control would grasp his mind. The young man rose from his seat and opened the door.

I changed my forms and entered into his home, "Hello Jefferson." He smiled as I walk past him, "Jacques, isn't it kinda late for you to be out?" My fingers drift along the mantle of the fireplace, "I've always been a night person. You're up awfully late yourself." He glanced at his laptop, "Inspiration struck and I had to write it down. What can I do for you?" Taking in his face, Jefferson was worn and he was refusing to sleep. He needed rested and I required sustenance; we would be helping each other. Jefferson walked over to me as my control over him grew stronger. My incisors lengthen and I took what I needed from him. The taste of his blood reawakened my aching body. His blood sufficed, but I needed something else that only one can provide. I let Jefferson's body rest on his couch and took off into the night, seeking the one I needed the most.

Within the confines of my bedchamber, the svelte silhouette of my lady was peaceful as she rested in my bed. The fire burned strongly as Bella slept. I crossed the room, letting my clothes strip away, as my need to feel her skin against mine grew stronger. My hold on her mind lifted and Bella turned over in her sleep. My hand curved the shape of her delicate face as her lovely brown eyes opened. My heart soared as I looked upon the face of the one that was for me.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a quiet voice. The sound of her voice set my body ablaze. Feeling her slight body against mine, my hand drifts down her skin, "Nothing's wrong." Bella blinked once as she looked at me. Already, her body moved, shifting herself to fit underneath me. _I'm sorry I woke you. I needed to see your eyes_. My lips dominated hers as my urges took over. This moment I was less of a man and more of an animal. Her delicate body reacted to my touch; ready to accept me. I delved my body into my lifemate's. Bella moaned against my skin and her legs tightened against my sides.

Dark hair cascaded over the pillows. I leaned over Bella, pressing fevered kisses against her delicate skin; even this tasted delectable. Her body molded to mine perfectly. Fingers tightened around scattered pillows, looking for something to grasp. _Hold on to me, _I offered. Bella hugged herself tightly to me as she gasped. Sweat matted the hair at her temples as she moved her body against mine. Bella had no idea what power she held over me. My body filled hers, throwing my head back, _Oh, my angel_. Sighing contentedly, Bella laid in my arms. Kissing her full lips, I began to look forward to the life she and I would have together.


	13. Quiet Evening

Chapter 13 – Quiet Evening

BPOV

I woke up and took in everything in the dark room. They adjusted easily to the dark. Jacques's arms were around me, holding me against his chest. My hearing was much stronger that I could hear, not only his heartbeat, but mine as well. They were beating in perfect synchronization. Looking at Jacques's peaceful face, that meant little. He could wake up at any moment. I brushed my hand over my mouth, still feeling the warmth of Jacques's lips. The heat of his skin was still on me. Yesterday, I was panicking, but now, after last night, I truly feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

I wonder how this stranger can do that to me. I don't know this man and I didn't come here to be sleeping in his bed and yet, I didn't want to leave him. I really was in love with Jacques. The thought of being his wife didn't scare me as much as it did last night. Rolling to the other side of the bed, I reached for my watch on the nightstand. It was late in the afternoon. I took the opportunity with Jacques being fast asleep to slip out of bed. Fighting the urge to look back to see if he was looking at me, my foot made it to the floor. More luck was with me as I was able to cross the room and walk into his closet. The dark did nothing to hide the clothes in the small room. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a thick sweater, then walked across the room. I was so close, but I was nervous he would wake up. My hand caught the door handle as I hoped that the door would open.

Jacques, as handsome and kind as he was, was still a dangerous man. The door opened easily and I stepped out into the hallway. Gritting my teeth, I walked up silently to the next floor. The castle was so quiet again, it was eerie. There was no sound anywhere as I walked down the hall. There was the faint howl of the wind outside, along with the cracking of wood. Thick, heavy curtains covered the windows, completely blocking out the sunlight. I looked behind myself after every few steps, worrying that Jacques would catch me. He would be furious that I was gone, but why is that such a concern for me?

My cream colored coat was where I left it. I wanted to go for a walk to clear my mind. A gentle breeze caressed my skin as the door opened. The smell of the grass called to me. My eyes were immediately assaulted by the shining sunlight. The stabbing pain was so sharp; it was nothing I've ever felt before. Stumbling, I fell to the floor, as I look for an escape from the painful light. I searched blindly to shut the door. White spots dance in front of my vision as my eyes readjust. I couldn't even step out in sunlight. What was happening to me? My hand fell to my side, feeling a lump under the coat; there was something in my pocket. I blinked slowly, trying to dull the sharp pain. I took out what was in my pocket; a smooth oval box. My eyebrows pull together; where did this come from? Inside the box was a pair of black feminine sunglasses. These weren't mine. My sunglasses were still in my pack.

The glasses were a perfect fit and they blocked out everything in the room. My eyes couldn't make out anything inside. I really didn't want to feel the sharp pain from the sunlight, but I really wanted to go for a walk. Taking a chance, my head leaned out into the light and the pain was there again. My eyes felt like they were being stabbed, but it wasn't as bad. This was more of an annoying feeling than pain. I sighed and walked out into the afternoon sunlight. There were thick spruce trees surrounding the castle, almost hiding it from the world. The cold air nipped away at my skin, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

Walking through the trees, it reminded me so much of home. Home, would I ever see it again? I never believed that I would actually miss Forks. The small town in the Olympic Peninsula, that was almost always under thick clouds. I sighed as I leaned against a tree. My thoughts were a jumbled mess these past days. "What am I doing here? I should be leaving." My body slumped down to the ground as I thought about my parents. I've told them to focus on their own lives, so that I could live my own. How was I going to live my own life, staying in a castle, in the middle of the mountains with a handsome stranger that I've fallen in love with?

I laughed to myself, realizing that I was living every girl's dream. Swept away to a world of secrecy and wonder with a man who was willing to show me everything. What girl or woman would turn down the opportunity to be whisked away and marry a man who was like a total prince? How would those women handle the fact that he wasn't human, but something more? My mind pulled up the memory of an old friend; Jessica Stanley. She swooned over Edward, hoping that he would notice her instead of me. What would she do in this situation? To be with Jacques, living in a castle like a princess and showered with gifts and affection. I knew what she would do; enjoy every moment of it. I thought to myself, could I do that? Enjoy what is laid before me. Not focus on the downsides, but see what is being offered to me?

It's not the end of the world; it's just a different path. At seventeen years old, I was ready to say goodbye to my parents and friends, to join a family of the supernatural. I wanted to be in that world, to stray from the norm, because it was boring. This is the same situation; I didn't see it coming, but now, I was right in the middle of it. A man and his family were my guide through this world, like the last time, but there was still a fear that I couldn't ignore. Would Jacques turn his back on me? In my heart, I already knew the answer to that. Jacques wouldn't, couldn't do that. I was, after all, his lifemate, his wife.

I looked down at the emerald ring he gave me. Jacques won't let me go; that was a good and bad thing. He would want to hold on to me, but he won't let me stray too far. Standing back up, I began to walk further away from the castle. I admired the beauty of the mountains. We were away from everyone and everything; it was nice. The mysterious sunglasses protected my eyes from the pain of the sunlight. My hands were in my pocket as I walked. This was one of those moments when I wished that Alice was still in my life. I needed to talk to her; to ask her what I should do. Should I stay here and live with this family or go back to my own? "Alice, where are you?" My head fell forward, knowing that she wasn't near. Without realizing it, I was walking in the direction of the sinking sun. It was almost like I was chasing it, looking to hold onto it, to keep the mountains in its light.

Everything was becoming darker as I walked further away. I watched as the sun moved lower in the sky. It felt like I couldn't go any further, to put more distance between myself and the castle. My hand rested on the soft tree bark, as the fear of the unknown began to grow within me. I was still afraid of what was to come. It felt funny, but I feel like I was saying goodbye to the sun. A sharp wind blew, making my hair whip around my face. I glanced back at the castle and I could almost feel the others waking up. I turned back and half-ran to the front door.

I was proud of myself as I closed the door; I didn't trip or stumble. After removing the glasses and coat, I moved quietly and made my way back to Jacques's bedroom. Reaching his room, I quickly stripped down to my nightgown. Should I be mad that he selected the short yellow one for me to sleep in? My eyebrows pulled together; I don't even remember putting it on. The short garment stopped at the middle of my thighs. My hands drifted down my body and the cold still clung to my legs. The fire kept the room warm, but I was still shivering. The bed would make me feel better, but if he touched me, Jacques would know I left. My head shook; I'll deal with that if it happens.

My padded footsteps walked over to the bed and I climbed back in. The thick quilt was warm, but I still cold. This place was so cold, just like Forks. My fingers held the quilt tightly, trying to shake off the cold. An arm pulled me across the bed into a hard body that radiated with heat. Jacques's leg drifted over mine and his arms held me close. His head rested against mine and his breath blew on my shoulder. My eyes close as Jacques exhaled slowly, showing that he was waking up. A gentle kiss was placed against my shoulder, _I still cannot believe I found you_.

_Technically, I found you_. Jacques laughed, _Very true_. His large hand held the side of my face, turning mine to his, so that his lips could claim mine. His hold tightened, pulling me onto his body. My hair fell over my shoulders, providing a dark curtain from the light of the fire. My legs were much warmer as we laid in bed together. Hands held my waist, drifting up my back. They pushed away the fabric of the night gown, leaving my skin exposed to the heat of the fire. Jacques leaned up, pressing his mouth against mine. His hands drifted along the skin of my stomach. His other arm curved around my waist, as he raised himself into a sitting position. I sat against him, almost straddling his body. Jacques moaned; tempted to tear away the scanty clothes. _They separate you from me_, his thoughts were almost incoherent. Using one knee, I try to move away from him, until his large hands held the back of my legs, _You aren't going anywhere_.

I looked down into his eyes. Jacques is a stranger to me and yet, I knew him. The way my body molded with his; not molding to stone, but to flesh. The warm skin of his hands brushing my hair and I still shivered. Not from the coolness of his touch, but from what his embrace did to me. Brushing my hands over his shoulders, feeling the rippling planes, the heat of his skin burned through me. My palms moved over his chest, I could feel Jacques's eyes watching me as I felt his heartbeat. I still found it unbelievable that he was so badly injured when I found him and now, he is completely healed. He's able to move with such speed, that he is easily missed. I have no idea who this man is, but he was my husband. I was sharing his bed and wearing his ring. I've shared my body with his and my blood. How did I fall in love with him?

My eyes closed as my head shook slowly. The thoughts that were coming to my mind were absurd. "Just ask me, angel." I looked at him, "Ok, please tell me that you're not some European playboy who likes to mess with women. I mean I'm staying in your family's castle, you've bought me clothes and gave me this ring," I showed my hand, extending my fingers. "You can get bored with me and have this marriage annulled. Then again, this cannot be legal. We never signed a marriage certificate. You or I can walk away at any time."

My ramblings were silence as lips claimed mine. Jacques held both sides of my head as he kissed me. The humming of his heart was soothing as my breathing slowed. He laughed under the smile, "You're so adorable when you're being silly. None of those things you said were true or relevant. I am not some playboy, as you say, whose looking for a good time. I didn't buy you clothes and give you a ring to lure you into my bed. You wear my ring as a symbol of our union, to show others that you are my wife. In regards of making this legal, that can be easily handled, but you are my woman, my lifemate. You are living with me because it is customary for a husband and wife to live together."

Jacques tightened his hands around my waist, "I cannot and will not walk away from you. I love you, Bella. You are my life and world. There is no other for me. Believe that and let me make you happy. I know this is difficult for you, but put away your questions and suspicions and believe that the one holding you at this moment is the one for you. I want you to live your life with me. I want you to know that I will care for you as best as I can. If you believe this, then this will be easier to understand." My shoulders slumped as Jacques spoke to me. He saw right through me and said everything I've ever wanted to hear from the man of my dreams.

Silly or not, but I did think about the man who was perfect for me, but the reality was that I was never going to find him. Taking in what Jacques said, I was going to try this his way. I was going to try and live with him.

I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed my hair. A beige sweater dress was laid next to me. I made a face, "What's this for?" Jacques stood in front of me. His hands leaned into the mattress on both sides of my body and leaned closer into my face, "You need to dress. I have some work to do and you don't want to spend the next few hours alone in this room." I bit my lip. I could use the time to get my own work done. Jacques brushed his lips over the skin of my neck, "Angel, please get dressed in this lovely ensemble." A laugh escaped my lips, "If you'll get out of my face, I will." Eyes grazed down my body, _I can help with that_. My hands pushed into his chest, moving him away from me, "Down, boy!"

I laughed and escaped into the closet, so that I could change my clothes. The dress hugged my body down to my knees. I looked at myself in the mirror and Jacques stood behind me, appraising me. _Perfect_, he complimented, _you could break any man's heart_. He kissed my hair, _Thank God you're mine_. Shaking my head, I walked out of the closet, _Let's go. We both have work to do_.

In Mikhail's study, Raven came in from the glass doors that led to a courtyard, wearing a heavy coat with her hood up. Outside the glass, heavy rain pattered down on the ground. A slight breeze came into the room, but the coolness never reached me as the fire blazed. Raven took down her hood, "The rain came from nowhere. So much for running tonight." Mikhail came in behind her. His height towered over her as he looked down at her face, "My dear, it's only rain." She smiled at me, "Hey B." I waved, "Hey Ray." Mikhail looked between us, "You already have nicknames for each other?" Raven nodded, "Yea, it's a female thing." The two of them walked out of the room, hand in hand.

Jacques sat down by the decrepit excuse of a computer. The machine wheezed to life as it came on. Turning on my laptop, the quiet processor turned on and it was ready to use long before his machine was. _No one likes a show-off_.

_Jacques_, I responded, _that thing is old._

After writing emails to my parents, step-parents and Jacob, I continued my work. My information was inputted and sent to my professors. All this was completed long before Jacques was. I looked over to where he sat at the desk and he was looking through a large, leather bound book. The pages were yellowed; aged with time. Walking over to him, I looked over the book. Numbers were scrawled in black ink and the handwriting was beautiful. The dates in the columns read 1854. Jacques was transferring the information into the computer. I offered a solution, "You know you can get scanners and this information will be transferred much easier. And it would be organized right away." Black eyes looked at me, "That's a wonderful idea. I'll order that, which will leave me more time to attend to you." I rolled my eyes and walked around the desk, "Oh, just type it in." Was he so relentless in keeping me to himself? Jacques stood from his seat and walked around the desk. He leaned against it, mimicking my stance, "Well, now that you've saved me an evening from transferring my company's information, what are we going to do?"

The two of us had our arms folded over our chests, watching each other with the same expression. He was waiting for me to come up with an idea. I couldn't fight my growing smile, "Well, we've toured the castle, had movie night and battle of the sexes; what else is there?" A smirk began to curve his lips at the word 'sex.' My eyes widened a bit, "Not that! I'm starting to think you have a one track mind." His eyes looked over my body, _Can you blame me?_

I walked across the room, over to the glass doors. Some distance between us was a good thing right now. Looking out at the rain, the sound of the pattering was quiet, but I could still hear it so clearly. My eyes closed, listening to the sounds of nature. The sound of the rain hitting the tiled ground and the wind blowing through the trees; it reminded me of home. _Is this something you enjoy? The sound of the rain_? I nodded, _I do. I've come to love the sound of the rain and thunder. _Thinking of home, this would be a perfect evening to lie in bed, under my thick quilt and listen to the rain while reading. I did it a lot during college.

The back of Jacques's hand caressed the side of my face, _If that is what you want, we will_. My eyes looked up at him, seeing his sincerity. He leaned down to kiss my cheek, "We have books upon books in the library and empty bedrooms upstairs. It could be our quiet evening together. We have yet to do that." With one glance, Jacques saw the memories I thought of. Shivering from his gentle touch, I smiled at him, "Ok." My hand was taken into his. Jacques and I walked upstairs to the second floor. A red carpet ran along the center of the steps. On the second floor, the long hall was lined with closed doors. The ceiling was curved and intricately painted in a dark mauve and gold. Soft padded chairs stood underneath candle like lights along the walls. Jacques guided me down the hall, moving in a slow pace, allowing me to take in everything. The craftsmanship on the lighting was so beautiful. Opening a door, Jacques lead me into a large room; a bedroom was fit for royalty.

The canopy hand carved bed stood in the center of the right wall. The canopy was solid wood and beautifully designed. The ceiling was decoratively carved, with two matching lighting fixtures on either side of the bed. Two nightstands with matching lamps stood on both sides of the bed. A thick green and white carpet covered the floor. My hands covered my mouth taking in the room, _This is gorgeous_. Jacques smiled as I walked across the room, "I'm glad you like it. If you wish, this can be your room. Raven has one down the hall."

I sat on the soft mattress, "This is way too much. This room is just beautiful." Closing the distance between us, Jacques held a lock of my hair, _Only the best for my lifemate_. He leaned down and kissed my hair, _I'll get us some books_. He slid out of the room silently, leaving me alone for the moment. I moved the thick tapestry away from the balcony doors. The gilded frame of the door was lovely. Behind the glass, the rain clouds were spread over the mountain range. I realize I was seeing well past what any human should be able to see, that I could make out the valley in the distance, hidden by the wild mountains. Looking closer, I can make out the wolves running below. The pack ran together in a tight unit, much like Jacob and his brothers.

My hand rested against the glass, feeling somewhat separated from the storm. This was strange; part of me wanted to be out in the rain. To walk and feel the droplets touch my skin. _It's not strange you feel that way_, Jacques was suddenly behind me. My heart didn't lurch from his sudden presence. _That's normal and a good thing_, he crooked a smile. Shaking my head, I walk past him, needing to keep the distance between us. Not for him, but for me. On the small round table in the corner of the room, there were several books waiting. Jacques gestured to them, "Your favorites?"

One spine read 'Wuthering Heights.' My eyebrows pulled together, but I shook of the suspicion. I would have to get used to him knowing things about me without my telling him. "Angel, I have merged my mind with yours from the day I met you. I know everything about you." I looked up at him in surprise, "Everything?" He smiled, "Yes. I know you loved the truck your father bought you as a homecoming present and it broke your heart when it died. You hoped Jacob would be able to fix it, but he said it was beyond repair." My hand cupped over my mouth, "How could you know any of that? I've never even mention my old truck." Jacques took my hands into his, "We can talk about this later. We're wasting our perfect evening." He towed me to the other side of the bed, were a set of male pajamas was waiting. The black satin garments rested innocently on the bed and yet, they terrified me. I was worried about what they meant. _The top is for you and the bottoms are for me; another one of your fantasies_.

I bit my lip, _You're already making us dress alike_. His laugh was quiet in my thoughts, _Must you question everything. Just change, _the words were a command. I found myself picking up the top before realizing what I was doing. My eyes blinked several times, like I was coming out of a trance. Jacques was already changed, _Change your clothes or I _will_ do it for you_. I huffed, holding the smooth satin close, _Impatient_.

Once I was changed into the black satin top that drifted past my hips, I pulled the dark coverlet of the bed over my legs and began reading the same book I've read over a hundred times. Jacques sat on the other side of the bed, reading quietly to himself. The rain became louder as the storm grew worse. Quiet thunder crashed above. The room was warm, with the scent of herbs lingering in the air. 'Terror made me cruel; and finding it useless to attempt shaking the creature off, I pulled its wrist on to the broken pane, and rubbed it to and fro till the blood ran down and soaked the bedclothes...'

A book closed, "This isn't right." I looked over to Jacques, who didn't look happy, "What are you talking about?" A hand closed around my arm. Using gentle strength, Jacques pulled me to the center of the bed to lean against his body. His bare chest was warm as I leaned against him. His other arm curved around my neck and across my chest and the quilt was tucked around the both of us. "Much better," he commented as he opened his book. I had to admit that this was nice. Jacques and I were alone for one evening, doing something normal. I reread the same paragraph for the fifth time, trying to ignore what was really on my mind.

What Eleanor said to me ran through my mind. My teeth began to mash into my lip. I looked up, watching Jacques while he read. My heart thumped loudly just from the sight of him. I'd fallen in love with him in only a few days. I'm living in his house and friends with his sister-in-law. Like any challenge, it was worth looking and working for the prize. Being his lifemate wasn't so bad, but this was only day three or four. Days ran by like dreams now. What was reality anymore? Hearing his heartbeat, I knew Jacques was. Raven and Mikhail were part of that reality. Setting the book down, I leaned away from Jacques's embrace. Having him touching me was making me lose my nerve.

Black eyes looked at me, "What is it, my angel?" My mouth opened a bit, but nothing came out. I cleared my throat, "I was curious about something." "Which is?" he prompted. Thinking of Eleanor and Raven's faith in me, I said the words, "How do I become a Carpathian woman?"


	14. Conversion

Chapter 14 – Conversion

BPOV

Shock was a new emotion I saw on his face. Jacques froze for a moment, his mind trying to comprehend what I just said. Testing my abilities, I look into his mind to know what he was thinking. I found that I could be like a shadow in Jacques's mind and he wouldn't know I was there. Part of him hoped that I would want this, but another part didn't want me to change. He didn't want me to be in pain. Jacques stared at me in a daze, "What did you say?" I shook my head a bit, "How do I become a Carpathian woman? I want to know." If this was the life I was meant to have, I wanted to live it. I couldn't deny that I have fallen in love with Jacques and now, I wanted to be like him and to completely live in his world. It was only fair.

Jacques reached his arm behind himself and placed his book on the nightstand, "We don't have to discuss this." I shook my head, not wanting to let this go, "Jacques, if I'm going to stay here and be your spouse, lifemate, wife or whatever, I need to know these things. I want to know everything about what is being set in front of me." His large hand cupped my chin, "You don't have to change for me. I want you just the way you are." My hand curved around his, "But what about what I want?" His black eyes stared into mine as he tried to deny giving into what I wanted. He's said that as a Carpathian, it was his duty to give his lifemate whatever she wanted, as long as it made her happy. It was bad of me to use this advantage, but it was all I had.

"My love, to complete the change, you would have to take my blood one more time. You've taken my blood twice. Once more and the conversion will be complete." Three blood exchanges; it seemed simple enough. "It is not so," he continued. Jacques held me against his chest and brushed his chin through my hair, "The conversion will not be easy on you. Your organs will need to change, while pushing human toxins out of your body. The change is jarring and that is not something I want you to endure." You have got to be kidding me? He sounds just like Edward. I huffed a laugh, "Is that it? Because you don't want me to endure pain." I pulled away so that he will see how sincere I was about this. I took his hand into mine and smiled, "Dealing pain isn't anything new to me. I would think there would be some pain. When James bit me, the venom felt like my arm was on fire as it coursed through my veins. I was prepared to deal with that, so I can handle this."

Moving quickly, his lips were on mine. _What of me? Do you think I can sit by and see you in pain?_

My lips parted his for a moment, _I'm sorry. But Jacques, I want to be part of your world_.

_You are my whole world_. Breaking the kiss, I looked into his eyes, "We've exchanged blood twice and my senses are already heightened. I haven't eaten a bite of food in days. I am literally walking right in the middle of two worlds and I don't want to anymore. Please, can you make me a Carpathian?" I used the word 'please' knowing he would not be able to resist. Jacques's brow pulled together; a conflict warring in his mind. To leave me human or give into my request? He thought about the two of us running through the night together. When Jacques didn't feel emotion and shared emotion with his brother and felt his happiness in being with Raven, Jacques thought of jealousy. He wanted that for himself; to have his lifemate exploring his world with him.

My hands held the sides of his face, "Could you answer me these questions?" "Of course." I blinked, keeping my eyes closed for a moment, then I looked at him, "Do you love me?" Jacques gently brushed my hair back, "With all my heart and soul." "Will you ever leave me?" "I could never conceive the thought of doing so." I hesitated for a moment, "I will only go through this change if you swear to me that you will be my guide in this life. You must show me everything there is to be a Carpathian. If you do not promise to help me, then I will stay the way I am." Jacques watched me, studying my face; looking for a hint of uncertainty. He wasn't going to find it. Jacques didn't need to think of the answer. I licked my lower lip, "Jacques, please let me have your blood?" That was all I needed to say.

He was on me then. This kiss was rough, overwhelming. For Jacques, I made him even happier. Not only was his soul saved, but another Carpathian woman was coming to their people. This is the future they hoped for; another woman to give birth to healthy children. In this moment, I saw every intent Jacques had for our union. Children, a family and the continuation of his race. All those things were secondary. First and foremost, he wanted a lifemate. A woman he would care for, that would be only for him. All other things could fade away and Jacques would still live happily with me. If all others remained and I was gone; he would leave this world to join me in the next life.

My fingers pulled through his hair as I realized that didn't bother me. I wanted to be with him in this life and the next. Our bodies, minds and souls were bound to each other. One would not survive without the other. There was no Jacques without Bella and no Bella without Jacques. Our kiss ended, with us looking into each other's eyes. Jacques raised his wrist to his mouth, ready to bite into his skin. "Stop," I held his hand. He blinked. "Can I have it from where the blood is strongest?" My fingers grazed over his chest, "Your heart." Overwhelming thanks surged through him by my request. From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of his perfectly chiseled torso. Letting me see his fingernail lengthen, he made a quick slack across his chest. My throat tightened seeing the blood begin to flow.

Strong fingers brush my cheek, _If you're uncomfortable, I can help you_. Inhaling deeply, I leaned closer to his chest, letting the tip of my tongue drift over his skin. Blood was caught on my tongue as I moved closer to the wound. My mind wanted to move away, but I ignored it. Putting my lips on a bleeding wound was disgusting, but I went on. My mouth was completely on the wound, consciously tasting his blood. The taste of it was like hot cooper flooding every taste bud in my mouth. Taking in deep breaths, more blood flowed into me. I took in more of his blood and an instinct began to grow within me. I wanted more, I needed it. My lips pulled at the blood, wanting to take in more of Jacques. To have him within me in a different way.

From inside me, warmth began to grow and it got hotter as I continued to drink. _Enough, Bella_, Jacques told me, but I didn't listen. I needed more of his blood in my body. A finger pulled my mouth away from the wound. My lips smacked together as I took in the last drops of blood. Jacques took a handful of herbs and pressed them to his wound. "They will aid in the healing." His eyes looked over me, "How do you feel?"

My hand drifted over my stomach, feeling the warmth growing hotter as it coursed through me. "Ok, it's just feels like everything is getting hotter." The heat was moving through me. It wasn't near my heart, but moving around it. My heart was beating as strong as ever. I moved my fingers, looking for anything that was different, "I feel about the same." The heat with growing stronger as it moved through me. Jacques took my hand in his, engulfing mine, "I can feel your pain. It's begun. My blood is changing you, your entire being. Please, my love, I did not want to cause you this pain."

My hand lightly touched his face, "As long as you are with me, I know I can get through this. I love you." His warm lips were on mine, "I love you." The two of us sat in bed together, his arms around me as the pain began to grow. Not wanting to cause him more pain, I kept my face hidden in Jacques's neck while he read aloud from his book. My face contorted as the pain grew and my teeth gritted tightly. My eyes pinched shut and I whimpered as my stomach twisted, taking my lungs and heart with it.

"Bella." Jacques pulled away, seeing my face contorting in pain. Bile began to creep up my throat. "Oh, God," I choked out, "I'm going to be sick!" I ran across the room into the pristine bathroom. I was sick, choking out the vile material that was in my body and Jacques was with me. He didn't need to see any of this, _Go away._

He held my hair away from my face, _I am not leaving you_. My stomach sank in on itself, pushing more bile out of my body. Gasping for air, my body fell limply on the floor. I breathed heavily, trying to get past the pain. It felt like my body was collapsing in on itself. Jacques lifted my burning, limp form and carried me back to the bed. My skin felt like it was on fire. My head rocked back and forth, seeking something to soothe the flames on my body. The balcony doors opened, letting in cold air. It helped, but it still felt like I was on fire. My fingernails raked over my skin, attempting to peel away the discomfort. My nails began to cut into me, making this feel worse. I just wanted the hot blood out of my veins.

Manacles held my wrists, stopping me from cutting myself. "Bella, don't." Jacques leaned closer to me and drifted his tongue over my skin, sealing up the cuts. The burning was eating away at me, unrelenting. There was nothing in my stomach, yet my stomach heaved. Jacques held my hands above my head, keeping me in the path of the cool air. My eyes closed as the burning had consumed my entire body. I was on fire and there was nothing I could do. _Sleep, my love. Sleep in peace. When you wake, I will be with you_. My eyes closed, feeling the command of sleep come over me. The pain began to dull away as my eyes closed.

JPOV

The night passed into the day with Bella resting beside me. I couldn't continue to let her endure the horrors of the conversion. I tried to hold as much of it back as I could, but she still suffered. The pain clinching at her stomach, as my blood changed her biological makeup. Taking over her mind, Bella fell limply in my arms, quickly asleep. My blood was now her blood. My scent was now on hers, that everyone would know she was my woman.

The change was not near completion as I took her up in my arms. I carried her to our bedchambers. It was the proper place for my lifemate to awaken to her new life; our bed. Bella slept peacefully as her body changed. Her skin was still hot as it was part of the change. My love, I would have given anything to keep you from enduring this pain.

_Jacques, are you sure she can endure this?_ Mikhail held Raven in their bed, the same way I held Bella. He was concerned about the conversion. I looked into my angel's sweet face while she slept, _I know she can, Mikhail. We'll make sure she's all right. Have faith that I've created another Carpathian woman_.

Bella's breath hitched while she slept. I watched her as she exhaled slowly and rested her hand on my chest, brushing her face into my embrace. She was able to get through this. Bella was much stronger than she appeared. That's how she was able to live in the world as she did, alone, with only her mind to protect herself. She was strong enough to hold on. She would hold on through this. My body began to grow weaker as the sun reached its apex. I allowed myself to sleep with Bella and prayed that she would be happy when she awakes. Before succumbing to sleep, I looked at Bella one more time. The change was taking its effect. Her hair grew longer, her features becoming slightly defined and her lips fullers. She was going to be more than beautiful; she was going to be glorious. Above all, she was mine. Holding her in my arms, I went to sleep hopeful for the next night.

The room was still dark, but it also felt empty. Panic rushed through me, feeling that I was alone. My hand drifted across the bed sheets to find them empty. My body was instantly in a sitting position, as I looked around the room, making the flames roar to life in the fireplace. Bella wasn't in the room. She didn't wake me and it took great skill for her to leave the room without my notice. I was dressed and on the search for her within moments. _Bella, where are you?_ My mind scanned out, searching for her. There was no answer. She wasn't inside the castle. _Bella, angel, are you all right?_ Was the conversion too much for her? Was she in pain? She wasn't in my study or the bedroom upstairs. My heart slammed as I searched for her.

_Jacques_, my eyes closed in relief hearing her voice. Her voice was angelic in its calm tone, _I'm on the roof above the library. It's so beautiful out here. _She was standing outside, looking out to the horizon. _The wind is almost speaking to me_.

_My love, don't move, I'm coming_.

She laughed out loud, her voice merging with the wind, _I know. I can hear you. You're on the stairs, aren't you?_ I was already running through the library.

_Don't be a show-off_. The door to the roof was ajar. Wind blew against me as I stepped outside.

There she was, standing at one of the turret points. Her hands rested on the stones as she looked out to the forest. The breeze blew at the white dress that hugged her curves. She wore no shoes as she stood on the cold stones. Her smile lit up the night sky. Bella leaned over the stone, "Jacques, it is amazing out here. The stars almost seem closer." She walked across the roof, gazing out to the horizon. Her movement was graceful as she went pass me.

"Bella?" I reached for her wrist. She turned toward me and silver flashed in her eyes; as they did in mine. The conversion was successful; she was perfect. Her lips were fuller and beckoned to be kissed. Her skin was a shade paler and glowed in the moonlight. My hand touched her face, "My love, how do you feel?" Delicate arms circled my waist, "I'm wonderful. I love it out here. I don't ever want to leave. The trees are so beautiful." Her voice was a siren's call; luring me into her trap and wanting to stay there. Bella pointed out to trees, "Look, they're dancing in the wind. Is it always like this?" She was like a child, seeing the world for the first time. "Yes, angel, it is."

A strand of hair blew across her face. She was smiling the whole time, gazing in wonder at our world, "How are you feeling, really? Do not hide anything from me." She leaned her chest away from me to look at the sky. My body was a counterweight keeping her from falling, "Jacques, I'm fine. It's just so…. so magnificent. Can we see more? The mountain range is breath-taking." My hands held her face, pulling her back to me, _Angel, let's take this slow_. Her smile grew and her eyes widened as she looked at me. She giggled; "Now you want to take this slow?"

I smiled, realizing how absurd I sound, "Yes. You're new to all this. You need time to adjust." She leaned into me, _If you want to take this slow, then we will. At least, _I_ can live up to that promise_. My arms held her against me. Looking up to the heavens, I thanked them for her. Bella's head turned slightly, her eyes drifting away to something unseen, "Oh, Raven's awake. I can't wait to show her. She's going to be so excited." Bella broke out of my hold to head for the door. She moved gracefully across the roof. Her dress billowed in the air, making her more reminiscent of an angel. "Bella!" She faltered and caught herself on the wall, "What it is? I thought this is what you wanted?" My eyes grazed down her body. Her hair fell perfectly down to the small of back, just above her waist. Her legs crossed in her stance as she looked at me. The form fitting dress left little to the imagination. Her chest moved smoothly as she breathed. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw.

Bella rolled her eyes dramatically, "Jacques, maybe later. Raven, Mikhail and Gregori are on their way up here and you don't want them to see us like that." She walked over to me slowly, emphasizing her feminine movements. My body went stiff as she leaned against my chest, "Please stop worrying about me. I feel great." My arms held her body against mine, needing the close proximity. She shivered a bit against me and my arms held her closer. She had much to learn and her lessons began this night. "Of all things, you leave your coat and shoes behind."

Raven was the first through the door, breathing wildly. She smiled seeing Bella, instantly noticing her changes. "Raven, I told you to wait inside," Mikhail appeared behind his lifemate. Raven scoffed, "You and I both know I wasn't staying inside for this. I need to know if she's all right too. I felt her pain as well." Gregori appeared in the doorway, rolling his eyes, _Too much leeway_. Raven slapped her hand against his arm. Their eyes fell on Bella as she was in my embrace. Gregori was assessing if she would survive this. She stepped away from me, moving to the edge of the roof, looking over the edge_. It would seem to be a successful conversion, Jacques_. _Her body has accepted the changed. Congratulations_.

Raven pushed past Mikhail and Gregori's guarding stance, "Bella?" Bella's head fell to the side, smiling, "Don't ask how I'm feeling, or I'll scream. Raven, I'm fine. I was just excited when I woke up. I heard the wind inside and I just wanted to be part of it." "I know exactly how you feel. That's how it was for me my first night." Bella and Raven stood by the turret stone, while the three of us huddled together. Mikhail was taking in the similarities of the two women. Their darker long hair was contrasting with their light skin. In the moonlight, I could see there was a hue of red in Bella's hair. It was opposite to the undertone of blue Raven had in her hair. "Jacques, you did everything right. She's one of us now. Gregori's theory is right. Psychic women can be converted."

I watched as Bella and Raven looked over the wall. The two of them were smiling together as Raven spoke of her first night as a Carpathian woman. "Come on, I'll show you." Raven and Bella turned, their arms locked together. They smiled brightly at each other, walking towards us. The two of them walked past us, engulfed within their own world. "Bella, where are you going?" She tried to hide a smile, turning her face away, "Nowhere, Raven just wants to show me something. We'll be right back." The two of them rushed down the stairs, giggling like schoolgirls.

Gregori folded his arms, "It is good that we have another woman to produce children, but I hope you two can live with them." Mikhail scowled at his second in command, "We can handle it." Gregori felt no emotions, but he held onto his memories of them. Also, being looking through Mikhail's mind, he could better recall emotions. Gregori remembered laughter and sarcasm; his favorites. He laughed flatly, "And when the children are born? Are you prepared to handle that?"

I smiled, shaking my head, "We won't have to. The children will have you to protect them from themselves." The thought of children running through our home was a welcomed one. To hear their laughter was the greatest treasure in the world. Mikhail laughed and Gregori's scowl deepened, "Go find your woman, Jacques. You don't want her wandering off in the woods, like Raven did." Remembering my brother's anger from the night Mikhail discovered that Raven slipped out of their home, I was immediately down the stairs, searching for Bella. Neither of them was inside. In their excitement, Bella and Raven left the safety of our home.


	15. New

Chapter 15 – New

JPOV

Gregori was right. Following their scent, my brother and I found our women walking along the line of trees. Their smiles were bright in the dark and their laughter was a breath of fresh air. Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder as she laughed. The movement was hauntingly beautiful. "Does it seem strange that being inside feels wrong? That I feel so much better being outside?" her voice flowed through the air, reaching me instantly. Raven pulled at Bella's hand, "Oh, that's normal. As Carpathians, we are the people of the earth. It's natural to want to be outside. The wind does call to us and the trees invite us to walk among them." Mikhail and I hid our presence from them, watching the two ladies speak as they normally did. The two of them walked further into the trees.

Bella stood still for a moment, stopping in mid-stride, "They're coming, aren't they?" The both of them looked back, watching our approach. There was something appealing about watching the two of them together. My hand found the small of Bella's back, "Raven, would you mind if I showed Bella our world? I am her lifemate." Blue eyes widened as she stepped back, "I'm so sorry." Mikhail claimed her waist, pulling her into the safety of his side. Bella smiled at Raven, "We were excited again." Raven waved as Mikhail turned her back to the castle, _I'm sorry, Jacques. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds. She is, after all, your lifemate. I'm so sorry._

_Don't be, sister. You'll have her back soon_.

Bella's arm curved around my waist, pressing her chest against my body, "Are you mad?" her voice softened to a sultry tone, "Raven and I were just in 'girl mode' again." My hands held her face, "I could never be mad at you." She turned her eyes back to the castle, biting on her fingertips, "Would Mikhail be upset with her? Let's go back." She tried to step away, but my hold tightened around her, "Bella," my hands was spread across her back, "no one is mad. We're just happy that you're all right. Everyone was worried about you." She tilted her head so that I could see her eyes as they caught the moonlight. The silver orbits sat in the dark pools, "Oh. How did they know?"

I laughed at her innocence. She had much to learn, "Our family felt it when you were changing." She breathed, "Did they feel my pain?" I pulled her head against my chest, "They did. They felt what you were enduring. Mikhail put Raven to sleep before she could feel your pain." Bella sighed, "I wish they hadn't." She began looking around herself, still marveling at the beauty of the night. The two of us walked together through the dark. My cloak drifted over her shoulders, keeping her warm. Branches stretched down from the canopy, almost greeting us. The world around us were welcoming Bella. She strode along with me, not letting her smile falter. She was taking in every detail of the trees we passed. She smelled the moss that clung to the tree trucks. Everything was new to her that was once old.

Bella's breathing picked up and her body stiffened as she looked off into the night. Her hand clutched at my wrist, seeing something in the dark. My senses flared, trying to detect what was scaring my woman. I saw what startled her; the large black wolf following us. Bella leaned closer to me, her arms tightening around my waist, "It's the same wolf." Her voice was quivering. My eyes met hers, "What are you talking about?" Bella stared back at the wolf, "My first day here, I went hiking to get some samples. While I was digging, I thought I heard someone, then that wolf came out of nowhere. I thought it was going to attack me." The wolf moved closer towards us and Bella's arms tightened around mine. Fear shook through her. There was an image of a larger wolf in her mind than the one standing in front of us. Its fur was black as night and a head taller than she was.

Her imagination was running wild. _Gregori, stop this now. You're frightening her_. Bella watched as the wolf's form changed into Gregori. He bowed his head apologetically, seeing Bella nervous from his animal form. Anger rocked through her as she saw Gregori standing before us. Bella bent down and her hand swept the ground, throwing some underbrush at him, "You complete jerk!" She collected more broken twigs and leaves in her hand, "You scared me half to death. Both times! How could you do that?!"

Gregori brushed his sleeve, "I thought you were friends with werewolves." The question was condescending. My lady huffed as she stared, "You're absolutely right. Sam and Jacob are three times the size of your little wolf-form. Compared to them, you're a puppy!" I laughed out loud, making Gregori glare. Bella looked at me and I held her shoulder, putting my cloak over her, "I'm sorry. But the thought of Gregori as a puppy is humorous." Bella folded her arms and leaned against me. She had a temper and it was very alluring.

_What are you doing here in the first place?_

Gregori watched Bella as she grazed her hand over some tree bark; _I was ensuring that she's holding it together. We don't need her changing into a vampiress_.

"Well, I'm not," Bella snapped harshly, "so you can go." She was still upset. Bella stepped away towards the tree, leaving the warmth of my cloak. She reached her hand out, feeling the bark, then she almost pressed her ear to it, "Is that the tree sap I'm hearing?" The low gurgle of the sap moved through the tree. Her eyes looked upward, still marveling at everything around her. "I'm going have to get used to this. It's almost too much." Her voice held a tone of wonder as Bella looked around herself. She was doing quite well.

_I think you can handle it from here. She's doing very well_. Gregori bowed once more and turned away. "Gregori?" He turned back, "Yes, Bella?" She leaned against the tree, "I was wondering about something." He looked at me for a moment. I was curious to what she wanted. She bit down on her lips for a moment, "I was curious if I can feed on animal's blood instead of human?" Her thoughts drifted to the Cullen family and their particular choice of diet. Bella was young and she would need more than the blood of animals.

She was wringing her fingers in her hand, "I'm asking because I don't think I can feed on people." It was a fair question and she wanted an answer. Gregori stepped closer to her, "That is possible to feed on animals, but it's not enough. Your body is new to this; a fledgling. Animal blood is only used in times of great need. Your body will need human blood to sustain and mature." She bit down on her lip, "Oh." Her sadness rocked through me. The thought of feeding on humans wasn't something she wanted to do. Her hands drifted along her arms, trying to fight off the cold. The night air chilled her skin. Closing the distance between us, I pulled my cloak off and placed it over her shoulders. Gregori stepped back as I held her against my side, "You can feed from me, my angel. That will be enough for you." The night couldn't hide her disappointment. Bella still saw things from a human's perspective. It would take her time to get used to our way of life.

"I will help you." My hand claimed hers, "Raven still has difficulty and Mikhail helps her as well." Her arm came around my waist, "All right. I guess I could try." _I'll leave you to aid your woman_, Gregori's form dissolved into fog, silently drifting away. Bella was still biting down on her lip, watching him fade away. _Angel_. Her eyes looked up at me, "Jacques, how can you help me?" My hand claimed her cheek, "Just let me bend your will." She made a face, "You would just love that."

I laughed, hugging her into my embrace; my stubborn angel. Her question drifted into my mind, _When do I need to hunt?_ I looked down at her, wondering where she came up with that phrase. She smiled bashfully at my confused expression, batting her eyelashes. "Sweetheart, we feed, not 'hunt'. Just come with me and I'll show you." Those vampires she was associated with warped her mind.

Scanning out, there were some people in a cabin down the mountain. They were alone and in a secluded enough area. Bella let me take her up in my arms, as she felt my mood shift. She trusted me to show her the way of our people. She was now Carpathian, so she can now change her form. As a fledgling, it was a challenge, but I held the image in her mind. My form melted down into the shape of a very large owl, as it was two people. In her mind, Bella gasped wildly, _How did you do that? _My owl's wings spanned out, taking to the air. I could feel that she was nervous as I flew us over the mountains, _Bella, remember, you are always safe with me. We're almost there_. After she calmed down, Bella marveled at the forest and mountains as we flew. Memories drifted through her mind that she hid from me.

Bella was flying through trees. The sky was overcast as she moved through the forest; trees went by in a blur. It was impossible for her to move that fast as a human. In the corner of the memory, there was something there; bronze and wind-blown. I could feel her happiness in the memory. The memory continued; the trees opening to a field of wildflowers. Sunlight bathed down the flowers as Bella walked through them. Bella could tell me about it later.

Smoke came from the chimney of the cottage. The couple inside were enjoying their evening meal. The both of them stopped, feeling the power of my influence. My feet touched the ground, letting Bella down onto hers. She was smiling beautifully, "That was unlike anything I've ever done. Can we do that again?" I smiled at her, "After you feed first."

Sorrow changed her expression. Her excitement from the flight was immediately gone. Bella was nervous about feeding. From what she knew, to bite a human, meant that they would have to die. _My love, this couple will live. We do not take their lives. It is forbidden to feed until death. We only take what we need and they return to their lives_.

_Well, that's comforting_.

The lady of the house opened the door for us, "Jacques, Bella, welcome." The woman greeted us as old friends. Her husband came to the door, "Please come in and warm yourselves." I caught her hand, giving her a gentle tug, but Bella was unwilling to enter, _You know them?_

_No, I'm in their minds. You feed on the woman_.

She looked at me, her brown eyes wide, _I don't know if I can_. Reluctance was strong in her mind. It was disturbing to her to bite into the woman's skin. I pulled Bella inside the warmth of the cabin. She was trying to resist the cold, but it couldn't be hidden from me.

The cabin was quite large, with a second floor balcony overlooking the living room. A large fire burned in the corner of the room. The couple stood off to the side as I sat Bella on the couch. Her eyes closed, feeling the fire's heat. Goosebumps rose on her skin, feeling the heat of the flames. She stared into the fire, watching as the wood was slowly burned. Bella inhaled at the smell, _They're burning wood from the trees outside_. She was attempting to distract herself. Hunger was beating at her, but Bella couldn't do what was needed.

Her brown eyes looked at me, as I increased my hold on the couple. _Do I have to do this?_ A single tear fell down her face as she looked at me. My heart weighed heavily, seeing the pain in the eyes of my woman. "Yes, my sweet, you need your strength." She looked back at the fire, enjoying the feel of the heat. As she was turned away, my mind covered Bella's, letting my will take over hers. The woman named Joanna sat on the couch. Her head was tilted to the side, waiting for Bella. Bella's will was my own, but her stubbornness was another thing. It was too strong, that it broke my hold over her. Bella cringed into the couch, seeing Joanna sit next to her.

_My angel, simply begin by drinking from her wrist_. Joanna extended her arm, "Please, Bella, take what you need." Bella moved away from the offer. I sat on her other side, holding her arms, "I am here. Let me help you." Her lips trembled, as Bella felt the conflictions within herself. Hunger and satisfaction were warring with her feelings hesitation and revulsion. Her head dipped once. She allowed me to bend her will once more, not letting her stubbornness get in the way. My power came over Bella, letting me think and breathe for her. Her lungs and mine moved in unison.

Bella's mouth drifted over the skin of the offered wrist. Her incisors grew in length, biting down, making Joanna groan. Fresh blood flowed into Bella's veins, strengthening her heart and body. Her cells were strengthened as the blood flowed into her veins. The bloodlust began to take over. She was just a fledgling and needed blood, but she couldn't go overboard. She pulled at what was offered to her. _Angel, enough_. She ignored me. "Bella, stop." She lifted her head, "Why?" She followed my gaze, seeing how pale her prey was, "We don't kill the ones we feed on."

Hank, Joanna's husband rose from his seat and stood next to Bella, offering his blood. Jealousy coursed through me, thinking of my lifemate's lips touch another man's skin. I held up my hand and fed from Hank myself. No other man would provide for her. I drank my fill from the human and took my seat next to Bella. My arm curved around her neck and she drank from me. Fire ignited in my body feel her lips on me. Only she can elicit this reaction from me. Bella drank from my wrist, taking in more blood. When she spoke before, her voice was monotone; not her at all. I allowed my influence to lighten against her, letting her feel comfortable do this on her own. Her mind was awakening from my hold, _I can't do this. Please don't make me continue_. Taking away my complete influence, she dropped my wrist from her lips. Bella leapt up and moved away from the couch.

Her trembling hand drifted over her lips, "I can't believe I did that. What did I just do?" Hank rested on the couch with his wife. My tongue drifted over their wounds to stop the bleeding. I gave them the command to sleep for the day, so that their bodies can heal on their own. Hank and Joanna leaned back against the couch and their eyes closed. I moved across the room. Bella stood by the window, breathing deeply. _I can't believe I just drank blood._ Her mind was fragile from the last few days. My fear was that it may shut down, in order to protect itself. No, she was stronger than that. I knew she was._ I can't do this. There must be some way I can get around this_. Her hand drifted over her mouth, feeling her fangs, _Oh my gosh! What have I done?_

"My love, this is our way of life." Her frame began to tremble, her body turning toward me with tears coming from her eyes, "Jacques, I don't know anymore." My hands held her shoulders, "Sweetheart, don't cry." Bella leaned into me, still crying. Each cry tore into me, as it did the last time. This wasn't going to be easy for her to adjust to. It would take a great deal of time and I was prepared for that, but never of her crying. Taking one of the seats, I held Bella in my lap. I drifted my fingers through her hair, "Please, this is your first time. It gets easier. Your thought patterns are still human, but your body is Carpathian." "I'm just scared," she admitted in a shaky voice. "Of what?" I asked. Any fear she had, I must see to them.

"Jacques," Bella's arms curved around my neck, holding herself closer to me. I patted her back, trying to calm her mind and body. She brushed her lips along my neck, sending a blaze through my skin. "What if I can't be a Carpathian woman? Was I too hasty in my decision? I mean, I had time to decide." Her nose skimmed across my throat, "What if I'm no good at this?" Her words were lost to me as I tried to contain my want for her. "*Sívamet – my love, you already are a Carpathian woman. It's only been a few hours. Ask me this again in fifty years. This is what you wanted and I can do no other than see that you go through this with as much ease as possible."

Bella pulled away from my hold to look into my eyes. Her eyelashes shimmered wetly from her tears, "Will you help me with this?" I nodded once, trying to keep myself under control. She had no idea what she was doing to me. Her eyes cast down, "I do feel better after… what I just did. What do we do now?" Her eyes looked up from underneath her dark lashes. She was tempting me again, "Whatever my angel wants."

She smiled sweetly and leaned closer to brush her lips against my chin. My control was gone in an instant. My hand swept across her body, tearing away at the hem of her dress. The tattered remains on her body revealed the line of her legs and waist. Bella moved, beginning to back away from me. I closed the distance between us, lowering her to the floor. Her hands freed me from my jeans, ready to give herself over to me.

Bella's soft lips were against mine, parting slowly. The curves of her chest heaved against me as she breathed. Her legs were curved around waist seductively. She molded into me as I buried myself within her body. She breathed against my skin, leaning into the indentation of my chest, her nails dug into my back. Bella threw her head back over my arm, her dark hair covering my skin. I pulled my fingers through her hair, seeing the color of red better, _I love this change in your hair. It suits you_. She brushed her lips against my skin, _I'm glad you do_. My response to her gentle touch was overwhelming, as I plunged myself deeper within my lifemate. I couldn't get enough of her whispering my name. During the intensity of the moment, Bella's fangs extended.

She gasped in shame, turning her face away from me, "I'm sorry." Her hand covered her mouth as tried to motion away from me, but I wasn't letting her move. My hips locked hers down, keeping her in place. My fingers locked around her wrist, moved her hand from her mouth, "Don't be." Her eyes were wide as she touched the tip of her tongue along her new incisors. She breathed, "I don't know if I can get used to them." My finger grazed along her teeth's edge, "I said I'll help you." Her teeth shrank back and Bella pressed her lips to mine. She moved her body against mine, _I love you, Jacques_. I groaned, pushing myself into her again, _I love you, Bella_.

My cloak was draped over our bodies as we lay on the floor. The both of us stared up to the ceiling. Through her eyes, Bella was taking in the detailed grains of wood in the high ceiling beams. To a degree, she thought things were overwhelming, but she tried her best to maintain a calm state of mind. Bella sat up, with her dark hair drifting down her back. The dark color was a perfect contrast to her cream skin.

She looked around the room, "Shouldn't we get out of here?" _Don't worry. I've put them to sleep. We could stay here all night if that is your wish_. Her smile was visible through her hair, "What if someone comes looking for them? Besides, I would like flying again. That was…." I sat up and saw the sparkle in her eyes, "If that's what you want."

Carpathian Language

* sívamet: my love or my heart

Shee-vaw-meht


	16. Carpathian Women

Chapter 16 – Carpathian Women

BPOV

Flying with Jacques was exhilarating. Running through the forest with Edward was nothing compared to actually flying above the trees. I wanted to focus on the happier part of the evening. I was ashamed to admit it, but the blood helped. Everything was clearer. Even in the night, the trees seemed brighter. They were lush and green. The canopy covered the land, with minimal breaks to see the ground. There was so much to take it and my heightened senses allowed me to see everything. My peripheral vision was sharper, that I could see to my sides much clearer. Below, I could see the wolves running along the land, following the large black wolf that had to be Gregori.

Getting closer, I could make out the breaks in the stones of the castle. Everything was so overwhelming. We were hundreds of yards from the castle, but I could hear Raven and Mikhail talking inside. Warm air ran across my skin as Jacques changed back, letting his feet touch the floor and carried me inside. I didn't want anyone to see me walking in my torn clothes. The material looked as if it was clawed at by a wild animal.

_Allow me show you something else_, Jacques held me in his embrace. My body felt like it was steeped into water. Nothing seemed solid as Jacques changed us into mist. My eyes were blind, but my senses told me we were drifting down the stairs to his bedchambers. The two of us materialized right inside the bedroom door. It felt a bit disorienting, but it was interesting. The dark did nothing to hide anything in the room; I could see everything. Walking across the room, I made my way to the closet, not tripping over anything. The remains of my dress fell to the floor and I looked for something else.

The feel of the plush carpet was soft, but it felt different. When I was outside, standing on the ground, the healing properties of the soil entered my pores, making me feel stronger. My breathing was slow, feeling the strength of the land course through my skin. There was a connection to the earth that I've never felt before. Now being a Carpathian, it felt better to be outside. The feel of the tree bark on my hand was so gentle. From the slightest touch, I could feel their strong roots burrowing through the ground.

An off-the-shoulder, blue dress caught my eye. My eyes narrowed, I don't remember buying this one. Jacques's low chuckle came from the room, _I saw it and thought of you_. Shaking my head, I pulled on the dress, "It's pretty, but I'm not much of a dress person." Jacques came into the closet and closed the zipper in the back. His hands drifted along my shoulders, "Well, I don't think jeans are appropriate for you. They're men's clothing." I turned around to see his smile, "Right, because form fitting, hip hugging jeans are all the fashion for men." My voice was dripping with disdain, "Especially the ones with jewels on them."

He laughed, "That's fine and well, but I don't like to see my woman in them." My eyes narrowed as Jacques leered at me for a moment. I quickly pressed a kiss to his full lips, "Ok, but when I lose my legs to frostbite, then what are you going to do with me?" His expression changed from playful to serious, making his eyes darker, "I won't let that happen to you." I brushed my fingers along his arm, "I was kidding." His fingers caught my hand, pulling it up to his lips. Goosebumps rose on my skin from his gentle touch. Jacuqes looked at me, watching me shiver.

He let a low moan escape, "I think the peppermint lotion is infused in your skin. It's delectable." I tried to pull my hand away, but Jacques wouldn't let me. _Why are you always trying to escape me?_ It was sort of true. He didn't completely know what he did to me. I looked at him, "It keeps things interesting. I don't want to seem too easy." His head lifted after brushing his lips against the inside of my wrist.

His voice came out low, almost hypnotizing, "Oh, we've only known each other for a little more than a week and we've already made love quite a few times and were bound together by the traditions of our people." "It seems so much more than just over a week," I said. The days just merged together in a long sequence. My hand was pulled, taking me into his body. My arm was placed around his neck and Jacques brushed his lips down my temple, to my cheek, down to my neck.

My eyes closed from his sensual touch. My breath blew out slowly. He wanted me to give into him. The tip of his tongue drifted down the center of my neck. I didn't want to give in, but his will was bending mine. _Don't resist me, my angel_. My head fell back, _I have to get to do some work_. He moaned against my skin, _Yes, you do_. His fingers roamed up my leg, pushing at the hem of my dress. Gathering my strength, I moved away from him, "No, not this time." My body was already reacting to his, making it feel difficult to be away from him. My eyes fell on my hiking backpack. It was here for days, just waiting for me. Jacques watched me as I walked away from him.

Going through my pack, I found something I'd completely forgotten about; my cell phone. It was off since my camping trip to conserve the battery. _Bella, I wasn't done with you yet_, Jacques taunted. I could feel him trying to pull me back to his side. _I'm busy_, I ignored him and went to sit on the couch. The phone turned on. Since I was in the mountains, I purchased a stronger antenna so that I would have a single no matter where I was. My phone came to life and several voicemails came up. A shadow came from behind me as I listened to my parents' messages.

A strong hand took my chin, pulling it to the side and Jacques leaned down to kiss me, pressing me back against the cushions. My fingers still held onto the phone, not wanting to let go of the only stable thing around me. Jacques was pulling at the zipper of my dress when a loud ringing made me jump. He glanced away from my face, not letting his lips move from mine, "You can call them later." His lips were on mine again in the next breath. The phone display lit up, showing my mom's picture. My body stiffened and my hand pushed away at his shoulders, "No, I can't." "Mom, hi," I said, stepping over Jacques's legs. She breathed over the phone, "Where have you been? I've been calling you for days. Your last email was days ago."

The phone switched to my other ear, while pushing Jacques away with my hand, "Mom, it's been forty-eight hours. Relax already." "Bella," her voice was stern; a tone I haven't heard in years, "it's been three days. And how long do you think it takes for a single woman traveling by herself to disappear in Europe?" My eyes rolled, "You were watching 'Taken' again, weren't you?" There was a pause over the phone, "That nice lady at the inn told me you checked out. That you were coming home? Well?" I smiled to myself, figuring out the source of my mother's panic.

"Bella, I'm waiting? Why didn't you come home?" It was difficult to come up with an answer as Jacques leaned over me, kissing my hair. His chest was hard against my back as I stood in the middle of the room. It took a lot of concentration to not stammer through my explanation, "I was planning on going home, until I ran into a local botanist. His name is Gregori and he knows everything about the plant life out here. I've been working with him." Renee was silent for a moment and so was I.

Jacques's face was buried in my chest, leaving a trail of kisses along my skin. My fingers tugged at his hair, wanting to pull him away, but I couldn't find it within myself to do it. I wanted his lips on me, to feel his gentle embrace. His teeth drifted along my skin, making my body quiver. "Well, have you learned much from him?" The question was almost lost on me, feeling hands drifting down my legs. He was on his knees before me, kissing at the apex of my legs. My knees buckled as I felt his tongue on me.

"Umm, yes, I have. Gregori says his family…" I pushed away from Jacques again, "has been working with the plant life for years." I sat on the bed, which was the worst place to be. It was difficult to keep my breathing under control, while trying to escape his advances. Jacques was amused, thinking of this as a game. I was his prey trying to escape from him. He slowly was pulling me into his trap.

"Actually, he says his family rarely even went to hospitals because they knew so much." The lies came easily, as Jacques's voice ran through my mind. He drifted over the bed, smiling devilishly at me. "Well, that's good, baby. But call your father. He's worried about you." My eyes rolled in my head as Jacques drifted his palms over my chest, pressing kisses into my cheek and the corner of my mouth. "Oh and call Jacob too. He was asking Charlie about you." I burst into laughter, wriggling out of Jacques's hold. His hand was drifting up my thigh, attempting to move my leg around his waist, "No problem, Mom." I snickered as I got across the room. "Bella, what's going on?" Renee was getting suspicious.

I got away from Jacques again, locking myself in the bathroom. My body leaned against the door, attempting to keep it closed, "Nothing. Something on TV, that's all." My breathing was quicker now, half running across the large room. "TV? Where are you staying now, honey?" "With Gregori and his family. Luck would have it; his family runs a halfway house for backpackers. I mean, I get to work with him and drill him with endless questions and I'm still able to talk with him during dinner." I sat on the bathroom counter, letting my breathing slow. "Bella, don't bother the poor man too much." "Please, Mom, he finds it refreshing to find someone as interested in the healing properties of the land as he is."

My mom told me about the move to Georgia and making new friends. She joined a book club and a sewing circle. "But, Mom, you're terrible at sewing." She laughed over the phone, "That's why I joined. I wanted to learn." This was our longest conversation in a long time. I was glad to speak with my mother again. It seemed like there was no one else in the world but Jacques and his people. Suddenly, the water in the bathtub turned suddenly on by itself. I looked around the room. The door was still locked. _Perhaps we could take a bath?_

_Jacques, can't you be patient? This is my mother._ "Mom, I'm sorry, but I really do want to get to bed. I'm pretty tired." "What time is it over there?" Mist drifted across the floor towards me. My eyes were able to see it seep through the seams of the doorframe. The shapeless haze took the form of a hand, reaching for my ankle. My mouth fell open, _Stop it!_ I pulled my foot up onto the counter, "Just after 9. I've been working hard, not factoring in staying up later to talk to you and Dad. I wanted to turn in early tonight."

Jacques appeared in front of me, shirtless, _Now that's an idea_. My eyes narrowed at him. "All right, honey. Just don't wait so long to call me again. I love you." "I love you too. Bye."

I leapt off the counter and pushed against his bare chest, smacking my hands hotly against this flesh, "I was on the phone with my mother, you big dummy!" He only laughed undisturbed, tugging at my dress, "Well, it's your fault." I groaned and walked around him, "Don't start that. I've gotta call my dad. Enjoy your bath." My voice was annoyed. I closed the bathroom door, looking back at him, then bump right into Jacques's embrace. He circled his arms around me, "Hello again." His mouth was on mine then. My annoyance instantly disappeared as Jacques's lips touched mine. Fingers trailed down my chest, threatening to tear open my dress, _Don't, I like this one._

His arms tightened, lifting my feet off the floor, _I can get you another. Problem solved._

_Didn't you have enough of me?_

_Of my lifemate_, his lips played with mine, _never_.

Jacques closed his lips, molding mine with his. I gritted my teeth as he kissed along my neck, "Let me just talk to my dad and Jake, then I'm all yours." I had to separate from Jacques; he was driving me wild. Jacques rolled his eyes, "I would have to be patient now. I did promise Raven I'd bring you back." His eyes drifted down my stance, envisioning my legs hitched around his waist.

I stepped away from him, into the closet and out of his sight. Putting distance between us was beneficial for both. The rows of clothes went from the floor to the ceiling. I pulled out selection for Jacques to wear, wanting to take my mind off his kiss. Eyes watched me as I walked toward him, "Focus, Jacques," I handed him the clothes. My heart was pounding loudly, trying to calm down. While Jacques changed, I took out my laptop from my backpack. Jacques pulled on a button down shirt, "Let's go."

In the study, Raven and Mikhail weren't there. It seemed like the room wasn't complete with them there. I didn't let my hearing go past the room, afraid of what I might hear. Sitting at Mikhail's desk, I started up my computer. Waiting the few minutes it took to start up, Jacques came into the room carrying several boxes. The logos read from the top electronics company in the world, "Our laptops are here. Mikhail and Raven just picked them up." I was a bit impressed; those were top of the line computers. They made mine seem outdated.

Raven came in and began to tear open one of the boxes, anxious to get to her new laptop. _Thank you so much for putting the idea in his head. This is so much better_. I smiled as I sat at my outdated, ancient machine. _Don't worry, Bella, we got you a new one too. You think I was going to leave you out_. Raven smiled brightly as she started her new toy up. _New toy, that's one way of putting it_. She smiled at me, sitting on the other side of the desk.

The small light above the screen came on and Jacob's face was smiling back at me. "Bella!" His dark eyes lit up and I smiled, "Hey Jake!" Jacob Black still kept his hair in a short crop. He still ran with Sam's pack, being the beta; as I called him. Jacob was learning to like being a wolf, but when he met Donna, he was ready to start giving it up. He wanted to start growing older, so that he could be with her. Jacob really wanted to give up his wolf side so that he wouldn't hurt Donna, like Sam hurt Emily. Leaning my elbows on the desktop, tucking my hands under my chin, I started talking with Jacob. "How was the wedding? I'm so sorry I missed it." According to Charlie, Jacob and Donna has a traditional Quileute wedding ceremony on the beach. Donna loved the beach and Jacob was happy to have the wedding there for her.

Jacob arched his eyebrow, "It would have been great if my best friend would have been there." My face crumpled for a moment, feeling bad that I missed the wedding. Jacques's touch was instantly in my mind, curious to why I was feeling this way. I shook my head, sending his reassurance that nothing was wrong. For me, that took a moment, but for Jacob, it was a few seconds. I changed my expression, making him chuckle. "You wanted me there so I could have been your best man?" Jacob laughed his barking laugh. "Donna and others missed you. How's Europe?" I smiled, feeling happy to be speaking with Jacob again. We were laughing and talking as we always did. The sound of Jacob's voice reminded me of our bench on First Beach. The bleach white wood sticking out of the sand and the countless hours we spent there.

I remembered leaning against Jacob's shoulder, sitting on the sand and watching the sun rise over the water. I didn't need a blanket, because his temperature was so warm. Jacob was my personal sun, he kept any pain away. I missed Jacob.

Anger rushed through Jacques, _Bella, you will stop talking to him and come to me_. I looked up from the screen. His black eyes stared at me, his hands flinching into fists. His jealousy made the fire rage to life in the fireplace. I bit down on my lip, _He's halfway around the world. Control yourself. I won't tolerate your jealousy_. I focused back on Jacob, "Europe's cool. Seen one mountain range, you've seen them all." Jacob brushed his fingers through his hair, "Well, that's comforting. I'm not missing much out there."

While we spoke, Jacob's expression changed; his dark eyes dropping. The keys clacked through the speakers as he typed in the message box, 'Is it safe to talk?' I nodded, "It's fine. What's going on?" Raven looked at me and I shook my head. Was there something to report back home? He made a face, "Nothing much. It's pretty boring around here. Since you left, the bloodsuckers are few and far between. Like they followed you or something." My eyes narrowed at him, "Shut up." He laughed for a moment. Jacob's smile fell a bit, "Sam stopped phasing, you know. And I can feel the differences. I haven't phased in weeks."

My lips pressed together, "It's what you wanted, right?" Jacob nodded once, but there was a sign of regret on his face. Jacob was starting to miss his other life as a werewolf. From across the room, Jacques was trying very hard to ignore my conversation as he programmed his new laptop. It was silly, because I was only talking to Jacob over the internet.

My head leaned to the side, watching Jacques worked on his computer. I was being cautious; not letting my hand be caught by the camera. I wasn't ready for Jacob to know that I was married. Was it safe for me to tell him about what was going on out here? Probably not.

"Bell, what happened to your neck?" I looked back at Jacob, whose eyes were shocked. The wound from Jacques's bite was on the monitor. Jacob snickered, "Your balance hasn't improved at all, has it?" I made a face, "A little, wise guy. Actually, I was pinning on a scarf. You know, trying to be European." We laughed at the expression and Raven smiled too. "Well, the pin got me pretty bad. I'll spare you the details." "Blood for miles?" he asked, laughing. "Like a river. It was bad." Jacob smiled brightly, "At least you got over your weakness for blood. You were so pale when you passed out." I scoffed, "Shut up. That was a long time ago." The urge to hit him in the shoulder crept up.

Jacob and I spoke for a while longer. Raven looked up from her new computer, then over to Jacques, who was staring into the fire. His fingers were pressed into the mantle, threatening to tear it off. My eyes locked with Raven's, _Help him_. She nodded and crossed the room. Jacques was very upset. His anger was slamming into me. From when I smiled at Jacob or laughed at his joke, Jacques grew more and more upset. I had no idea he was capable of being this jealous. "Jake, I gotta go. It's late and I still have to call Charlie. Tell Donna and everyone I said hi."

"Later, Bells." Closing the laptop, Jacques was seated on the edge of the desk. My eyes met his, seeing that his were hard and steely, "Did you have to speak to him? I'm sure an email would have sufficed." My eyebrow twitched for a moment. I was trying to remain calm, knowing he was upset, but my temper was getting the better of me. "Jacques, I understand why you were upset with Bryan, but this was different. Jacob wasn't in the room with me. He's on the other side of the world with his _wife_ and I'm here with you." I placed my hand on his, "Besides, did you consider that I wanted to talk to him?"

Jacques's eyes softened, "Was that it?" I nodded, "Jake's a werewolf and I wanted to know if there were any vampires near him. My dad still lives out there and I was concerned about both of them. Charlie wouldn't know anything about this, so that's part of the reason why I spoke to Jacob." He leaned closer to me, but I backed away and held his shoulders, refusing to let him persuade me, "But you have to got to handle this jealousy. Is it that difficult for you?" His hands pulled me closer to lean his head against mine, _You have no idea. I want to be everything that you need. _

Our lips pressed against each other, ignoring Mikhail and Raven working on their computers. It was so easy to block out the presence of others when Jacques and I were together. I breathed as he held me, "Ok, I'm going to call my dad, then I'll give you your first computer lesson." Raven laughed, while Mikhail frowned, _I do not require a lesson. I think I know what I'm doing_. I laughed, "And, I'm here to make sure you know what you're doing." Jacques laughed, feeling much better now.

Charlie was just as relieved to hear from me as Mom and Jacob were. He was worried about me, but not as badly as Renee. Charlie was more concerned about the fact that I was staying with Gregori's family in some halfway house. I wanted Charlie to feel better about my doing this, so I introduced him to Raven. She was happy to speak with my dad. My plan worked; Charlie felt better that there was at least one other woman. She passed herself as Gregori's partner. There was no need to mention Jacques and Mikhail as of yet. "Don't worry Mr. Swan, Bella is in good hands. She's welcomed to stay with us for as long as she needs." Charlie blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly at Raven. _Ok, stop dazzling my dad_. I sat down in front of the camera again. "It's great you're making friends. Don't let your mom talk you into coming home before you want to. Enjoy your life." My eyebrows pulled together and I laughed, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my dad?"

Charlie gave me his eye crinkling smile, "Look, you're 23 and this is the first time you've really been away from home. Live your life while you can." It was a shame my dad was only on the computer, because I never wanted to hug him more than I did now. "Thanks, Dad." I pretended to yawn, feigning the need for sleep. "Kid, what time is it?" "Almost 10 at night. I've been up for hours." Charlie laughed, "Good night, Bella." "Good morning, Dad."

"You have his eyes," Raven commented, "and the dark hair." "But I look like my mom. You'll meet her when I talk to her again." Sleep was the last thing on my mind. I felt like I was losing time. I hadn't done any research in, what seemed like, days. Knowing Jacques, he wouldn't leave me time to do it. I need fresher samples and considering I was further out in the mountains, I can only imagine what results I would find.

_So, how was it?_ Raven and I looked at each other. She was very curious about my first feeding and how I was able to handle it. Well, I had a lot of questions for her. Despite what Jacques and Mikhail said about Carpathian males, I would want to talk to Raven about certain things. With my eyes, I gestured towards the door, _Let's go outside_. She turned off her computer and walked with me out of the room, feeling Mikhail and Jacques's eyes on us.

_Let's go before they try to stop us_, Raven handed me my sweater coat and she pulled on her matching one. The cold air was still as we walked outside. The branches rustled a bit, making needles drift to the forest floor. Raven and I locked our arms together, walking along the line of the trees. She and I became so close in such a short time. Raven reminded me of Alice. She loved her family, but she yearned for a friend. My eyes scanned, looking for Gregori in his wolf form. I didn't want to be surprised again. Raven nudged my mind, reminding me of why we came out here, _I'm waiting_. "Sorry. It was strange, but I let Jacques influence me and I just did it. And my teeth, they felt wrong, you know, off." Her blue eyes studied me. I half smiled in response, "They grew, coming to a sharp point, just like the legends." Raven huffed, looking straight ahead, "Some things are true, but many others aren't. Remember what we said about garlic," she waited for me to answer. "Yes, but what about silver?"

She shook her head, shaking out her ebony black hair, "Nope, which is a good thing. I love sterling silver. I have to show you the silver earrings Mikhail got me from Rome." I smiled, "But the sun? I mean, we sleep through the day." She grimaced a bit, "Well, in our other forms, we can stand in the sun. But when it's at its highest point, we can't. Our bodies are very weak. For you, the sunlight will burn your eyes. If you wear sweaters and have sunglasses, you should be fine, but that won't be for a few more years. You have to build up your strength."

I recalled all too well what the sunlight did to my eyes. None of them knew about me walking in the sun a few days ago. I shuddered a bit, remembering the pain. "Which brings us right back to human blood," I stated. Raven made a face, "I know. I don't think I can ever get used to it." My teeth nibbled on my lip, "While I was, umm, drinking, feeding or whatever, Jacques lifted his influence a bit and let me feel it for myself." Her eyes widened, stopping in her stride, "He did that?" I stopped with her, "Yes, I remember feeling it flow down my throat." I cringed a bit from the memory. "Next time and I know there will be a next time, I'll ask him not to do that. I think I'd rather not realize that I was doing it."

Raven and I started walking again, making our way around the castle. The land stretched out in front of us, spanning out the rugged mountain terrain. The rises and dips of the mountains, bathed in the moonlight was an eyeful. I would never get used to the beauty of this place. "Do you remember drinking from Jacques?" My head dipped once, "I asked him to do it because I wanted to be like him. And I fed from him tonight." My eyes looked down for a moment, "You know, I tried telling myself I didn't care about Jacques as much as I did."

Raven smiled sweetly, relating to what I was saying, "I know. When I was falling for Mikhail, I didn't want to. It was all too much, too fast. I wanted to walk away, but I knew I couldn't. We're tied together, just as you're tied to Jacques. Even if you attempted to leave, you wouldn't be happy." My body turned towards hers slowly, "What do you mean?" She mashed her lips together, "You would want to reach out and feel his mind with yours. The moment you do that, he would know where you are and come for you."

My eyes narrowed a bit, "What?" She folded her arms and was silent for a moment. "Raven?" A small smile curved her mouth, "Jacques claimed you as his lifemate. Your souls are bound together. One can't be without the other." My eyebrow arched, "So, if I said I didn't want to be with him anymore?" "I doubt you'll ever be able to say that." I sighed to myself, thinking of what I had gotten myself into. Jacques reached out to my mind, _Sweetheart, come inside. It's getting colder_. Raven's eyes were drifted out into the distance; Mikhail was speaking to her too.

The two of us looked at each other. A small smile was on Raven's face, "You want to see the herb garden?" She read my mind; _I'd rather ignore Mikhail and Jacques's orders_. "Sure. Do you know much about them?" She nodded proudly, "Gregori taught me everything. It's time your lessons start. We can't let Jacques teach you everything." Jacques's frustrated groaned sounded through my mind, "Why doesn't she listen?" Mikhail laughed from inside and it was a clear as if he were right next to me, "Raven can be a bad influence." The two of us looked at each other, laughing. They were coming to find us. Raven linked her arm with mine, still laughing, "I'll be your bad influence, if you'll be mine." Jacques and Mikhail were close, stepping outside of the front door, "Deal." Raven began to explain to me the properties of each herb she pointed out. Jacques and Mikhail found us leaning over the plant life.


	17. A New Way of Life

Chapter 17 – A New Way of Life

BPOV

Raven and I stepped around the herbs, as she explained what each of them did. She plucked a seed off one of the herbs and crushed it in her hand. Using her main finger, she brushed the particles across her palm, "This is the one we burn in our chambers. It helps with sleeping." She let the pieces fall into my palm. The small golden brown herbs rolled in my hand; the smell of it was familiar. Jacques burned it in his bedchamber every night since I came here. "I know this one," I said, recognizing another herb. My hand pulled at the plant, bending its stem, "Belladonna. In small doses, it could be used as a sedative. But, take a lot of it, it's a poison. It's also known as 'deadly nightshade.'" I recognized the picture of the plant from my school books. Raven titled her head, "Correct." I laughed, a bit miffed at her tone, "I told you I studied this in college." Raven and I continued to share what we knew.

A dense fog was starting to cover the ground. Raven and I looked around ourselves, seeing the mysterious rolling around our legs. The fog was consuming the plants, coming as high as our waists. The wind picked up, almost howling. My hair drifted across my face from the sharp wind. Tucking my hair behind my ear, Raven and I look around ourselves, still seeing nothing. My mind scanned out, searching for anyone who might be near.

A cloak draped over my shoulders, over my coat, "Why don't you listen to me?" I realized it was him before hearing his voice. Jacques pressed a kiss to my temple, _Angel, you're cold_. His hand cupped my face, feeling the chill to my skin. Out of the corner of my eye, there was Mikhail standing with Raven, looking over her, "Ladies, let's get you inside." From what I learned, it was difficult for a Carpathian to be away from his lifemate, even if she was just outside. Raven rolled her eyes, "No, I was showing Bella something." Jacques shook his head, "That's enough for tonight. It's freezing out here." Raven turned to look at me, "Bella, do you want to go inside?" The two of us smiled at each other, only speaking only with our minds.

Mikhail stepped away from Raven, while she stared Jacques down. They were having a debate, only with their minds. The light fog drifted around us, making the grounds seem more ominous. Jacques groaned loudly, "Very well, Raven, you win." Jacques released me, letting me step away from him, but he still kept my hand. Even in that smallest movement, my body wanted to return to his. Black eyes looked over my body, "Just be careful, my angel. Don't let Raven influence you." My hand smacked his chest, _Don't be mean_.

Raven and I walked into the tree, leaving behind the two protective brothers. Small animals scurried across our path. My hands drifted over the tree bark, feeling the intricate grains and indentations; this was becoming a habit. My senses were going so wild; it felt like I was going to fall over. My head was filled with the sights, smells and sounds of nature. "This is so much. I could hear the tree sap moving, the lines of ants moving on the ground and the birds high in the trees." Raven glanced up into the canopy, "Yes, I know. My first night, Mikhail and the others had to go out, so I was in the house by myself. He put up safeguards to keep me inside, but I got out. I'll show you how to do it later," her hand brushed my arm. The way she described her first night as a Carpathian woman, it was just like this; discovering the world for the first time again. Everything was enhanced and nothing was missed. I could even see the bits of my breath cling to the bits of cold in the air, forming their visible form to my eyes.

Raven breathed a long sigh, "I could see a deer peeking out from behind a tree almost 100 feet away. The night didn't hide anything from my eyes. Everything seemed brighter, almost like there was a full moon in the sky, instead of the clouds." Speaking of the sky, I looked up, through the open space of the canopy we were now standing under and almost tripped. There were even more stars in this sky than there were in Forks. The bits of light seemed so much closer, that I felt the need to reach out and take one out of the sky. I had to look away, because I could stay here for hours, just watching the stars in their dance.

My eyes fell on Raven, who swirling fog around the palm of her hand. The bits of opaque air drifted through her fingers, as if she was playing with it. She didn't look at me, but she knew I was watching her, "This was a trick Mikhail taught me a few years ago. We can make the fog with our minds. Would you like to try?" I didn't answer as I watched the fog follow her hand. It followed her hands and moved like it had a mind of its own. "I can do that?" my voice was in awe. Raven's smile grew, "Yes, we can change ourselves into mist and fog, as well as animals. I prefer being an owl."

My body sank onto the ground, watching her play with the fog. The movements were so fluid and smooth; two skills I did not possess. The thought of doing all the things Jacques did effortlessly seemed too much of a task to me. Safeguards, changing his form and controlling natural entities; like turning on the bathtub water with his mind. I had to learn. "How do I do it?" Raven pushed the fog toward me. I caught it coming towards me, only to drift to the ground around me. The fog fell through my fingers, sinking back into the fog that hung under above the ground. "Relax your mind. Don't think about it. Let it be instinct." Raven tried again, letting a bit of fog come towards me.

_Hold up your hands and catch it. Don't think, just do it, _she instructed. Doing what she said, my hands went up, positioning to catch a ball. The ball of fog floated between my hands. My body reacted to the fog, almost becoming one with it. It was cool, but it didn't seem to touch my skin. My hands moved as Raven's did, swirling the cloud perfectly. It flowed perfectly as I twirled my hands around each other. I wanted to laugh out loud, but I would have felt foolish if I did. I was moving fog with my hands.

Within my mind, my skin wanted to touch the ground; to be out of my clothes and feel the soil on myself. The layers of clothes that was between my skin and soil was becoming offensive. I let the fog leave my hands, then pressed my palms to the soil. Raven continued to play with her bit of fog, sitting on a tree stump. My eyes closed feeling the charge of the earth move up my arms, into my heart. My eyes opened as I felt connected with the land in that moment. The feeling of fatigue was pushed away with the sudden burst of energy.

From the connection, I could feel animals running across the land and others drinking from the water. The properties of the soil were awakening my body. To Raven, I was sitting still for a brief moment, but for me, I was taking in the healing powers of the Carpathian land. Raven moved to sit as I did, pressing her hands to the land. _Wow_, her thoughts were with my own, _you're discovering things for yourself_. Both our hands were in the ground, strengthening our mental bond.

My thoughts laughed, _Well, I have to learn. As Eleanor told me, this is my challenge. _

_How are you feeling? I thought she was being kinda hard on you._

_I'm glad she was. I needed it._

My hands moved through the soil, taking Raven's hand. Within the soil and our joined hands, the connection between the two of us grew even stronger.It felt like the end of my nerves connected with hers. Raven sighed slowly, feeling the connection we shared. _Is all this strange to you?_ she asked.

_If I didn't think this was strange, then I would be strange_. Our shared laughter wafted into the air._ You know, I was wondering what else we can do?_

The air suddenly got colder. A piece of ice fell on my cheek. My eyes opened to see swirling bits of white falling around us. "Raven?" her eyes opened and looked up. More snow fell on my eyelashes, "Are you doing this?" She shook her head slowly, watching the light snow, "I don't think we're alone anymore." Everything was silent around us, which meant little. The ground was feeling colder, making me shiver, "Ok, they win. Let's go inside." I took my hands out of the cold ground and my fingers pressed into my palm, in an attempt to warm them. Raven rose to her feet, then turned around in a small circle, smiling gleefully, "Are you curious on how fast you can go?"

That was one aspect I didn't consider. I was on my feet in an instant, "How fast?" Her smile grew, hearing the excitement in my voice, "Just try to keep up." A blur of black flew past me. Disappointment began to grow . The Cullens were faster. Imitating her, I moved at a quicker pace. My eyes made out each tree that went by. The cold air filled my lungs as I breathed at a relaxed pace. Raven was waiting for me on the front steps.

Her expression was similar to a mother's witnessing her child's mischief, "You'll get faster with time." My smile faltered at the thought of getting older. The thought of my skin wrinkling and my hair turning gray scared me. It was silly to worry about, but I was in my twenties. The way I looked, my beauty was something important to me. Since Edward, I have considered myself beautiful. Now, I have Jacques and I wanted to stay beautiful for him. my fingers lightly touched my face, "Will I age?" "Only if you let yourself. But, you can change back to the way you are now, but no younger." Raven smiled a bit, _Vain and silly as it is, I love that about this life. Like you, I always want to be beautiful for Mikhail_.

_You have nothing to worry about. You're very beautiful_. She had a shade of blue to her hair.

Raven took my hand, _You're beautiful too. All you need to worry about is being there for Jacques._ The halls were filled with heat, combating the cold on my skin. Raven shook out her hair, letting the melting snowflakes fall to the floor. I was a bit nervous, seeing water droplets fall all over the antiques. Raven felt my anxiety, "Trust me, they don't care about this stuff. I felt as you did in the beginning, but Mikhail explained that I was far more important than these trappings. So, it's more than likely, Jacques feels that way about you."

Through a window, the sun was beginning to rise in the distance, past the snow clouds. Beyond the thick clouds, the sky was changing to a hue of purple. The light began to break through the clouds, melting the thin layer of snow. _Bella, get away from the window_, Jacques gave me the command and I wanted to obey, but wouldn't. The sunrise was so beautiful, I couldn't look away. The sun was brighter; the feel of it was warmer on my face.

My eyes blinked slowly, fighting off the shattering pain that was starting to grow. Sharp pains hit my eyes, like needles jabbing me all at once. My skin began to slowly burn as the sun's rays touched my face. I could feel the pain, but I didn't care. This sunrise was so beautiful. Raven gasped loudly, "No!" Her hands pulled me away and closed the curtains. The pain was dulling, now that I was out of the sunlight. I felt like I was in a trance. Raven brushed her finger along my cheekbones, "Jacques's going to kill me. Look at your eyes."

Strong fingers curved around my arm. My body was turned, making me face Jacques's horrified expression, "Why didn't you listen to me?" I turned away from him, pulling my arm out of his hold, "Stop." Raven's lip was trembling, "I should have closed the curtains." I blinked, feeling the stinging, "How bad is it?" Jacques's arm curved around my waist.

Anger rolled through him as he blamed Raven. My elbow jabbed into his ribs, "Don't you dare blame her. She can't see everything." Jacques's voice came out hard and angry, "And if I didn't make it snow, you two would have been out there when the sun came up. I don't even want to think about the damage you would have suffered." The harsh words were directed at Raven. Mikhail appeared behind her, "Jacques, you will not speak to Raven like that again." The brothers stared each other down, filling the narrow hall with tension.

"Stop!" my voice rang through an octave. These two were making this bigger than what it was. My hand pulled Jacques's face down to look at me, "It was my fault, ok? As usual, I didn't listen. Raven didn't know. If you have to be mad, just be mad at me."

His stare was still icy. _Jacques_. Fingers tilted my chin up, as his darks eyes looked over my face, "One thing you should have been told is that, as my lifemate, I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger. Your safety is regarded above my own. I know your independence is important to you and I will respect that, but you must to keep yourself safe." His words sent warmth and security right through me. I wanted to argue his term of 'allow you' but I was on thin ice. His eyes drifted over my face, "We can argue my term of phrase later. You need to rest."

I refuse to move. Jacques looked at me, curious as to why I wouldn't go with him. I glanced at Raven and tapped my foot. My eyes moved to look at her and it stung. Jacques knew what I wanted. He nodded once, "Raven, I am sorry. My brother and Bella are right. I shouldn't have spoken to you in that manner. Please forgive me." Mikhail's hard expression didn't change, while holding Raven protectively against his side.

She nodded once, bouncing her dark hair in the motion, "I forgive you, Jacques, if Bella forgives me." I looked at her in surprise, "Raven, you've done nothing wrong. Despite what these two think, women do have a mind of their own. I love sunrises and the ones here are the most beautiful I've ever seen. I couldn't help myself. It really was my fault." She quickly tilted her head, "Just feel better." Mikhail still glared at his brother. He wasn't satisfied with the apology. "Mikhail?" His head moved silently, not taking his eyes off his brother. "I know Jacques is sorry for the way he spoke to Raven. He was upset and it got the best of him. Please don't be mad at your brother because of my stubbornness."

Jacques held me closer, pulling me into his chest, "It's not your stubbornness he is angry with, angel. Do not worry. My brother and I have gotten through worse." "Yes," Mikhail finally spoke, "but, never when our women were involved." Raven backed away from Mikhail and I did the same from Jacques. Their anger was stifling the small space, making it difficult to breath. Raven and I held hands, "Then, let's take ourselves out of the matter," Raven said. We left them as they stood. _I'm so stupid_. She and I walked down the hall towards Mikhail's and Jacques's wings.

Hands claimed my waist, pulling me to a stop, "Do not speak about yourself like that." Jacques's voice whispered in my ear. I looked back at him, seeing Mikhail with Raven. "Just tell me you're not mad at each other and I'll take it back." Mikhail bowed his head, "We're not, Bella. Please understand, when it comes to you and Raven's protection, in any form, we would turn on each other." I exhaled slowly, "Then don't do that. You two have been brothers long before we came along."

My eyes stung from the burning of the sunlight and worse, from the tears that came. I was pulled into the wall of Jacques's chest, "We can talk about this later. Good day to you both." Mikhail and Jacques pulled me and Raven apart and down the stairs to the bedchambers. _Raven?_ She glanced at me, then shook her head slightly, _I know what you want to say, but we can talk about it later_.

In the bedchambers, herbs were already burning; their fragrance stinging my eyes more. My hand went over them, blocking out the pain. I blinked wildly, but it only made it feel worse. Seeing me in pain, Jacques moved across the room. There was a clinking noise that came from where he was. He was back at my side, "Drink this." Not letting my eyes open, I drank knowing what he was giving me. The glass touched my lips, bringing warm liquid to my mouth. The liquid touched my tongue, triggering my instincts to consume more.

The contents were done and Jacques took away the glass, "I'll get you more." He left the room, leaving me alone. I went into the bathroom to see the damage that everyone was concerned about. My own reflection scared me; my eyes were bleeding. The whites were now blood red, which caused the stinging. The brown were surrounded by red, as through veins burst and bled out. There was a long gash along my cheekbone. Well, I was young in this life, so the sunlight would affect me worse. I remembered how the sun felt on my eyes the day I went out on my own. If I faced the full sun now, what would it have done to me?

Jacques entered the room, holding another glass. In the mirror, I saw the red contents coated along the glass walls. "*Sívamet – my love?" My mind shied away from the thought of drinking it again. Lips pressed into my neck, "All you have to do is ask." My head dipped once, "Please?" Jacques's will covered my own, making it seem like I was asleep. Once his will was gone, I saw Jacques leaving the bathroom with the empty glass.

The blood in my eyes was fading, leaving them white and brown again. The gash on my cheek was gone and the taste of the blood lingered in my throat. I turned away from the mirror to turn on the shower; I needed to get my mind off this. My clothes fell on the floor and I stood under the falling water. The showed washed everything away. The thought of drinking blood; the feel of it running down my throat should repulse me but it doesn't. The water turned off and I wrapped a towel around myself. I found it a bit surprising that I took the shower alone.

My peppermint lotion was in the small closet with the rest of my toiletries. I rubbed it into my skin, knowing what it would do to Jacques. It was time to teach him a lesson on controlling himself. He was so mad at Raven, when she did nothing wrong. Tucking my towel back around myself, I went back into the bedroom. Jacques was already lying in bed; his dark eyes followed me as I walked across the fireplace. He leaned to one side, propped up on his elbow, his fingers interlocked as he watched me. There was a dark chuckle, "I was waiting for you. Are you feeling better?" "Yes, but I'm sure you knew that." I turned for the closet, but the doors shut before I reached them. I tried the handle, but the door wouldn't move. My hand fell to my side, "I just wanted to get my pajamas." Jacques didn't move or say anything.

There was only the sound of the fire crackling and our steady breaths. I moved closer to the fire, trying to warm myself. The heat was comforting. "If you're cold, then come here." I looked back at Jacques, my eyes narrowing, "Clothes would help keep me warm too." I went to sit on the couch, keeping myself away from him. Jacques inhaled deeply, then snarled, "You little minx." He could smell the peppermint on my skin. "What did I do?" I asked, in fake innocence. Jacques crossed the room in the blink of an eye, holding me against the cushions. His well chiseled form held me down, "You know what you're doing." I smiled coyly, "I was just sitting down, then you jumped on me. Is this an overreaction?"

My body was moved, sitting in Jacques's lap with my legs parted. He inhaled at the skin of my neck, "This scent on you is becoming my favorite." Hands splayed on my back holding me against his body. I wanted to push away from him, but my body melted into his. The energy from the land coursed through me. My head fell backwards from Jacques tugging at my hair and teeth pierced my skin. The pain shot through me, but I didn't move away from it. It was changing to pleasurable pain. My fingers clutched in Jacques's hair. He drank from me and I enjoyed it. My head leaned forward to look into Jacques's eyes. His thumb brushed my face, _Next time, please listen to me. I hate seeing you hurt. _His arms held me close and rose from the couch. Jacques moved us over to the bed and he lowered my body with his, not letting me out of his grasp. His breath blew against my neck again, _So sweet, but I'll let you rest_. _ I know you're tired_.

Disappointment shot through me, _But I want to be with you_. I pressed myself into his frame, moving my leg between his. Arms held me tight as I moved against his body. Jacques's thoughts were of absolute desire. To him, Jacques had a right to be with me when he wanted. My body was his. Our minds were one and my soul was tied to his. I moaned, feeling him press into my skin. _Let me be with you_.

His lips brushed mine, _You are with me, beloved._

_No, not this way. Be a part of me. I need you_. I kissed the corner of his mouth, letting him feel my tongue.

_Bella_, he protested, which was surprising, _you need your rest_.

_Jacques, please. You say I belong to you, well make it so. Make me yield to you_. My words were breaths of lust, _Jacques, I need only you, right now_.

Giving in to our desires, Jacques and I were one. His hands held my hips, holding me in place. I couldn't get enough of him. Moments like this made forever seem like an inadequate amount of time to be with Jacques. His mouth was on mine; taking possession of what was his. In my mind, it seemed that that this was somehow wrong. In a matter of days, Jacques took over my life, where I had to leave behind the world and time. I was prepared to do it before. At least now, I had a semblance of a life before meeting him. With a strong thrust, my fingers clutched at the bed and swirls of colors danced in front of my eyes. _Jacques?_ His forehead was against mine, sleek with perspiration, _Yes, love_.

_Say it to me again. Bind me to you_. I wanted to hear the words he said, making me his.

_Bella, I have already claimed you. You are mine._

_Please_, I begged, _I want it again. You don't know what it was like for me in that moment_. He moved against me, holding my chin with his strong hand, _Isabella, Te avio päläfertiilam, Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam, Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed, Élidamet andam, Pesämet andam,_ _Uskolfertiilamet andam, Sívamet andam, Sielamet andam, Ainamet andam, Sívamet kuuluak kaik että a ted, Ainaak olenszal sívambin, Te élidet ainaak pide minan, Te avio päläfertiilam, Ainaak sívamet jutta oleny, Ainaak terád vigyázak. _(You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care.)

Jacques spoke in a language I've never heard, but I felt what he said to me. My eyes widened, feeling the words etching themselves into my soul. It was there again; a connection beyond anything I've ever felt in my life. With the union of our minds and bodies, my soul met his, becoming into one. One could not survive without the other. Cut one life and the other goes with it. My mind wasn't my own as Jacques took possession. My teeth grew and bit into his shoulder. The taste of his blood was strong. Jacques raked his fingers through my hair, _Isabella, you are mine, now and forever. You can never escape me, for you'll always want to be with me. I will love you for all eternity, as you will love me. Say 'yes' and be mine_. Instincts took over my mind as I licked the bite marks closed. Jacques and I looked into each other's eyes and it was all there. His love, lust, want, yearning and desire for only me. To want me to be safe and only be his forever. _You don't know what those centuries were like for me. Only a gray, emotionless existence, then you appeared when I was ready to let go of everything. You are my angel of love, mercy and kindness_.

His kissed along my jawline, _I love you so much. Nothing but loyalty to my brother held me here. You are the light to my darkness, a laugh in the endless night and my salvation. My only duty is to see to your happiness_. His arm curved under my body, holding me against him, _My life, my love, my wife, I will always take care and protect you._

_Yes!_ My mind screamed out to his words. This was Jacques's vow to me. The kiss between us was hard and consuming. His tongue glided along my lips, _I love you_. "I love you, more than you'll ever know." My body trembled as he filled me with himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

Bella was adjusting better with each passing night. Raven and Mikhail helped with her education in Carpathian traditions and laws. She listened intently, taking in all of the new information. She lived in our home for weeks now, learning along with Raven. They learned our chants, language and traditions together. Gregori participated in their education, teaching them more about our herbs. He was very impressed in how quickly they were learning.

_It would seem Bella is a good influence on Raven_, Gregori observed as they worked together in practicing to speak our language. Bella still had qualms with feeding. For now, she drank from from me and I was happy to provide for her. With great reluctance, I allowed the others to feed her. I fought with every instinct seeing her teeth since into Gregori's skin. _Bella would need to be connected to all of us, as Raven is. It's necessary for her safety_. Mikhail spoke the truth. Their blood also provided her with greater sustenance.

There were things my brother and I didn't let our women know. Butchers were in the forest. We kept a close eye on Bella and Raven when they weren't near us. I made it snow that night so they would come inside. Gregori alerted us that the fanaticals were a few miles from our home. Byron had been gone for several nights, hoping to find their base of operation. From the last hunt, we got the names of their leaders and where they were.

Raven and Bella cannot be made known that they're near. They would only worry needlessly. Gregori continued in explaining shape-shifting to Bella. Raven rolled her eyes, "Ok, that's my favorite thing and you're making it sound boring." Gregori's eyes narrowed at Raven, "Fine. Since it's your favorite, you explain it to her." _Gregori, you fool_, I cursed him. Gregori allowed them an open invitation to leave the safety of our home. Raven and Bella walked out to the front door. We're supposed to be keeping them inside. "*Csitri – little one," Mikhail called after them. The ladies stopped, "Tonight isn't the best night for a flying lesson. A thunderstorm is coming." Raven's shoulders slumped, "Can't you delay it?" He shook his head, "Not this night." Bella smiled as I walked toward her. She let me wrap my arms around her, "Mikhail is right. It's best you stay inside." Her head brushed against me, breathing deeply, _You're saying this on purpose, aren't you?_

_I might be. I don't like it when you're away from me_.

Her brown eyes looked up at me from underneath a thick fringe of lashes, making me laugh, "Do not worry. We can fly another night."

Outside, a piercing howl was carried on the wind. The wolves sang, alerting us to danger.

Carpathian Language

* sívamet: my love or my heart

Shee-vaw-meht

* Csitri: little one

chee-tree

*Lifemate Chant

Te avio päläfertiilam : You are my lifemate (Teh aw-vee-oh paa-laa-fehr-tee-ee-lawm)

Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam: I claim you as my lifemate (Ayn-tö-lawm koo-oo-loo-aw, aw-vee-oh paa-laa-fehr-tee-ee-lawm)

Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed: I belong to you (Tehd koo-oo-loo-awk, kaw-tsawd, koh-yehd)

Élidamet andam: I offer my life for you (Ayl-ih-da-met awn-dawm)

Pesämet andam: I give you my protection (Peh-saa-meht awn-dawm)

Uskolfertiilamet andam: I give you my allegiance (Oo-shkohl-fehr-tee-ee-law-meht awn-dawm)

Sívamet andam: I give you my heart (Shee-vaw-meht awn-dawm)

Sielamet andam: I give you my soul (Shee-ehl-aw-meht awn-dawm)

Ainamet andam: I give you my body (Eye-naw-meht awn-dawm)

Sívamet kuuluak kaik että a ted: I take into my keeping the same that is yours (Shee-vaw-meht koo-oo-loo-awk keye-eek eht-taa aw tehd)

Ainaak olenszal sívambin: Your life will be cherished by me for all my time (Eye-naw-awk oh-lehn-sawl shee-vawm-been)

Te élidet ainaak pide minan : Your life will be placed above my own for all time (Teh ay-lee-deht eye-naw-awk pee-deh mee-nawn)

Te avio päläfertiilam: You are my lifemate (Teh aw-vee-oh paa-laa-fehr-tee-ee-lawm)

Ainaak sívamet jutta oleny: You are bound to me for all eternity (Eye-naw-awk shee-vaw-meht yoot-taw oh-leh-nyuh)

Ainaak terád vigyázak: You are always in my care (Eye-naw-awk teh-raad vee-jyaa-awk)


	18. Butchers

Chapter 18 – Butchers

BPOV

The howl of wolves was almost musical. Their music was lovely, but it meant trouble. Gregori stood by the door, staring out into the night. His silver eyes were menacing as he watched the darkness. Mikhail and Jacques went to stand with him, staring off. None of the m moved, as they almost studied the trees. There was a scent of danger in the air and it was getting closer. Raven and I stood together, waiting for someone to speak. The minds of the men were blocked off, making sure we didn't hear any of them. Jacques glanced back, seeing my motionless form, "Angel, take Raven and lock yourselves in your study." I didn't move, "What's going on?" His shoulders shuddered, hearing the wolves again, "Go now!"

His voice was a growl, making me jump. Taking Raven's hand, the two of us went down the hall into our study and locked the double doors. The doors were large, keeping us inside the confines of the room. The stillness and silence of the castle was terrifying. The howling of the wolves and the wind added to the terror. Mikhail, Jacques and Gregori were gone, leaving us alone in the castle. Before this, the castle, our home was a haven. A place of safety and security, but now, with danger looming, it was a foreboding place to be. I wanted to get out and run, but Raven and I were stuck inside. Safeguards were formed over the room, not letting anyone in or out.

Raven's foot tapping echoed through the room as she sat in the armchair, "I wonder what's wrong? Mikhail and the others were very upset." My shoulders jerked once, "I don't know." I remained by the door, hoping to hear something. Jacques never wanted dishonesty between us, but blocking me out of his mind was worse than being lied to. The clock ticked off the hour that had passed, then the second one. It felt like days we've been in here; not hours. Raven and I settled onto the floor, sitting by the blazing fire. The heat was comforting, but it didn't help soothe things. I moved my player over the chess board as we tried something soothing and familiar. The chess game was a bit tense for me as I could still feel Jacques's anger. His thoughts were still quiet to me, though his emotions were very strong. He was worried and ready to defend his home.

_Bella, angel, stay in our home_. My eyes looked at the door, feeling him right behind them. I half ran to the doors, hoping to open them, but I could feel the safeguard growing stronger around the room. He wasn't in the house, physically, but I felt him nearby, _You must remain here with Raven_.

_Jacques, where are you going?!_ The safeguard drifted along the walls of the room, sealing the windows and the glass doors to the courtyard. Raven gasped as the fire was snuffed out and a gate slammed closed in front of the open space. She stumbled to her feet, knocking down the game pieces and looked around the room. Our eyes met across the room. She remained motionless, but her eyes betrayed her silence. She was speaking with Mikhail.

_Jacques, please tell me what's going on?_ The safeguard was too strong for me to get out. _Please don't leave us alone._ He was already gone into the night. Raven's ragged breathing caught my attention, "The fanaticals are near. They're coming for us." My mouth fell open. My hands pulled at the door handle, but the door didn't budge. "I thought we were deep in the mountains?" Raven's body slumped back to the floor, "They've been tracking us for weeks." I went to sit with her, resting her head into my lap as she cried, "Mikhail and the others went to stop them. They do not want the hunters to know where our home is."

Her sadness came over me at the thought of Jacques facing those murderers. "Bella, I can't lose him," Raven said through her tears. My own tears began to form, _And I cannot lose Jacques. They'll come home to us, Raven. All of them will_. Jacques, Mikhail, Gregori, Vlad and Byron went to defend our way of life and our home. They will all come back.

The howling wind went on; unbearable and tortuous. The wolves ran across the land, with Jacques and the others. They moved together being of one mind. Raven took up a book and I sat at my laptop. My fingers clacked over the keyboard, not typing anything. Neither of us wanted to speak, but rather we listened for something; anything to alert us to Mikhail and Jacques being nearby. I hadn't done any of my work in a while. It wasn't that important to me anymore. I said to myself that I had time to finish earning my degree.

A warning or battle cry would have been welcomed, but there was nothing but the wind. Inside, it felt like I was falling apart. Jacques's mind kept me out, not letting me hear or feel anything form him. Maybe that was a good thing. If he was in pain, I would rush to him, but I was locked inside. My fingers pulled at my hair, inflicting my own pain. Something to let me know I was still alive. Jacques wasn't hurt. He was coming home soon. I had to believe that. Outside, the trees bristled in the harsh wind. This was driving me insane as another hour passed.

Raven got up quickly, dropping her book to the floor. She looked around the room. Her eyes feel on me for a moment. She held up one hand, _One moment_. In her other hand, there was a bottle of powder. Where'd she get that? My eyes narrowed as she frantically moved around the room, shaking out the white powder along the doors and windows. _What are you doing?_ The white bits clung to something invisible to my eye. I could see the faint bricks appear as the powder clung to them. My mouth fell open seeing the wall that was the safeguard. She breathed wildly, "This was what I learned to get out of Mikhail's safeguards." She continued to shake the powder in front of the glass doors, but there was nothing; no invisible bricks. Raven tried the handle and the door swung open easily. The cold wind blew into the room. I jumped from my chair to close the door, "Raven, don't. We can't go out there."

_Bella, _Jacques's voice came out of the silence, but it brought no relief. G_o with Raven and get to my truck. You have to drive to town_. He was alive, but struggling in a fight. I wanted to go to him, to find him. _No! Leave now! _Raven looked at me, squeezing my fingers. Something was wrong.

_Ladies_, this was Gregori's voice, _you must go now. Byron is in the truck and he's badly injured. Take him back to the house. We'll find you after. Please, go._

Raven pulled my hand and the two of us ran into the night. The cold, harsh wind stung against my face as we ran. I glanced back to the open door we left. My hand drifted, closing the door, so no one but our family could enter. The marble floor of the courtyard echoed off our shoes as Raven pulled me through the door, leading to the outside of the castle walls. Raven breathed heavily as we pushed against the door, _Come on, Bella!_ The truck was closer than I thought it would be. It was parked behind the castle, just out of sight. The door was ajar, waiting for us to get it. _Let's go!_ I pulled Raven into the cab. The truck brought the promise of seeing Jacques, but I knew he wasn't there. Raven jumped into the passenger seat, looking around frantically. _Byron!_ He was laying on the flatbed, not moving, holding his side. I looked back to see the large man breathing slowly, holding onto his waist. His teeth were gritted as he laid there. "Bella, you drive!" Raven climbed over the seat to tend to Byron's wounds. The engine started on its own, but the lights didn't come on. _Please go, my love. Leave now! _

The drive wasn't as smooth as when Jacques drove. The trees seemed to move, covering our path as the truck went down the mountain. Raven held Byron's head against her chest. "No Raven, I can't take from you." His voice was broken and weak, "You need your strength. Put me in the ground when we reach the house. You know what to do. Then you and Bella must go to ground yourselves, so they will not find you." Raven looked at me through the rearview mirror, sharing the same thought; I was not going into the ground. Raven and I shared that fear.

"Byron, what's going on out there? What's happening?" I asked. Byron groaned from the bump in the truck, "I cannot tell you." I wanted to make the drive as smooth as possible, but it couldn't be helped. All I knew was that I had to hurry. "Byron," I pleaded, "don't leave us in the dark. We have to know what's happening. We might be able to help." His breathing was hard, trying to keep a tight hold on his wound, "It was an ambush; at least thirty of them." Raven gasped in horror, "Mikhail!"

The tallest peak of the house came into sight. My eyes made out the difference from the treetops, "We're almost there. Byron, just hold on." The truck slowed to a stop at the huge closed gates. _The glove compartment_, Raven informed me. After fumbling in the dark, I found the button pad. The large iron gates swung open and I drove up to the same place Jacques took me. "Stay with him, Bella. I'll open the house." I took Raven's place as she got out of the truck. Byron leaned against me and I really saw him. He was still bleeding heavily. The cold air was seeping in and I leaned over him. My hand rested on his, "Oh no, what did they do to you?"

He gritted his teeth, wincing in pain, "Shot me. I must keep Raven safe. They know who she is. The hunters want her and Mikhail, knowing that they are our leaders." I looked out into the night, "Why Raven?" My mind scanned out searching for her. Raven was fussing with getting the side door open, unraveling a safeguard. Byron swallowed hard, then groaned, "Because she aided in the death of some fanaticals a few years ago. They were going after Eleanor when she was pregnant, but Raven stopped them. It's their families coming after her."

Raven came running back, pulling the back door open, "Come on! I have everything ready." Byron moved his legs, but I didn't let him hold up his own weight. His large arm went around my shoulders and Raven took the other. It took us a while to get him inside, but finally we did. The wind howled harshly down the mountains. Byron lifted his head, "Some of them are near the gate!" The sounds of angry voices came from the trees. Raven tried to move Byron even faster, "No, they found us!" _Jacques! Where are you?_ There was nothing. He wasn't there. Oh God, was he dead?

Inside the opulent house, everything was cloaked in darkness. Raven led us down to a low level in the house. It was below the basement, underneath the bedchambers. "We're almost there," she comforted him. Byron tried his best to walk, but it was becoming too much for his weary body. He was losing too much blood. In the low chamber, a trapdoor was open in the floor. The smell of fresh earth came from it. Byron would have to go to ground there. "Is there any blood in the house?" I asked, wanting to help.

There were the sounds of battering on the iron gate and yelling came from outside. Byron groaned loudly, not wanting us to move him anymore, "No, hide yourselves. I'll hold them off." Neither of us listened. Byron would try to fight them off, which would only cause his own death. He would risk his life to protect me and Raven. "Don't you dare try to boss us around, mister. You're going down there," I said, pulling at his arm. Byron allowed us to lower him into the trapdoor. My senses spanned out feeling the hunters getting through the gates. One of them walked with a sledge hammer. This one was banging at the thick wrought iron gate. They were coming for Raven and Byron. They didn't know about me. Raven was laying Byron on the fresh earth and removing his blood stained shirt. _Byron, stop being silly. Mikhail will understand_. She began packing his gashes with earth fresh earth and drifting her tongue over his skin, mixing in the curative properties we all had. She was focused on saving Byron.

I was stronger; I could survive this. If I was able to keep my heart going after James's attempt to beat me to death, I could handle a human attack. Raven was busy making sure Byron was tucked away in the ground, hidden from the hunters. The fanaticals were on the porch, beating at the front door. They were getting in the house. "Find the witch!" their leader called out. The front door fell to the floor and the vibration shook through the house. None of us moved, terrified of alerting them to where we were. My mind felt the men above; anger, rage, the thrill of the hunt, drunk with power. _Bella, come on. They won't find us down here_. Raven was nervous enough about being in the ground. I looked at her, _No, they won't find you_.

With all my strength, I pushed Raven into the trapdoor. She caught herself on her hands, right next to Byron. Her blue eyes darkened with fear, _Bella! NO!_ I shut the door, leaving them locked inside. The sounds of footsteps thundered above me. Moving as quickly as I was could, I pulled a rug over the door and left the room, locking it behind me. I tried my hand at making a safeguard. The bricks began to form in my mind, locking the door from the outside. Only Byron could get out of it, once he was healed. Outside the room, there was a ladder, leading up to the basement. I crept in quietly, not allowing any sounds from my movement.

Flashes of lights came from underneath the basement door. They were near the bedchambers. My mind reached out for Jacques's, but he wasn't there. I was alone. I can do this. I have to do this. They couldn't find Raven and Byron. My heart was pounding in my ears. My head shook for a moment. Why was I risking my life for them? I could run away and leave all this behind. I could so easily leave and get back to my life. I could go back to school and see my mom in her new house; go back to my human life. No, I couldn't. I can't leave Jacques. He would only find me. I can't let this happen. Jacques couldn't lose his brother and his brother couldn't lose his wife; that's why I was doing this. There was something else I couldn't deny. I loved Raven as a sister. Running away wasn't an option; it was too late.

The basement door burst open and beams of lights came into the room. I moved silently along the wall to hide under the stairs. They came down the steps and I prayed they wouldn't find the door to the lower chamber. There were more voices above; boisterous laughter and things shattering. "They're down here. I can feel it." An old man was leading them down the stairs. He was using a cane for support as he came down the stairs. "Marcus, are you sure?" The old man turned to look at the other one with him, "Very sure. They murdered my brother and the head vampire's mate was the cause for the death of my closest friend's son, Jacob. The woman is going to suffer." The younger man; tall, with dark hair and green eyes searched the room. His eyes fell on my hiding place, but didn't see me, "You said it was because of the man, Mikhail or something." The old man scoffed and turned his flashlight to shine in the young man's face, "Yes and he will suffer as he watches us torture and kill his bride. Then he will join her or maybe we use him. They want a live one."

The image of Jacques went through his mind; battered, bruised and bleeding. He was one of the men who held Jacques captive. Another man came down the stairs in a rush, breathing rapidly, "They're here alright. That truck's still hot." Four men began to search the room, getting dangerously close to the door. I couldn't let them find Raven and Byron. _Bella, don't do this. Jacques will not survive without you_. I shook my head, pushing out her pleas, _Don't do this. They don't want you_.

_Forgive me, Raven_. Moving as fast as I could, I sprinted up the stairs, deliberately making noise. The wood creaked under my foot, making them all turn around, "There she is!" The men followed after me. I pushed past another one, running through the kitchen. The rug skidded underneath my feet, almost taking me with it. My fingers grazed along the polished floor, running through dining room. "Stop the demon!" the old man called. A shot was fired, but it missed. The lamp I passed exploded from the bullet. I ran out the front door into the night. Hopefully, I could hide long enough for someone to help. _Bella!_ Raven tried to reach for me, but I wouldn't let her.

A hand came out of the dark, hitting me in my chest. The breath was knocked out of me, stopping my escape. I fell to the ground, trying to breathe again, but it was to no avail, as one of the fanaticals stomped his boot repeatedly into my stomach. The reflex of throwing up was strong, but I didn't let it. No air reached my lungs as I writhed in pain. As the last kick made its impact, something snapped painfully in my chest; a rib. I coughed harshly, tasting blood in my throat. The pain of the rib was bad, but I've suffered through it before.

The assailant grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me up from the ground. He held his arm tight behind my body, holding me against his, _We caught a live one_. His arm was against my injured rib, shooting pain through me. In the distance, the wolves howled again and I knew what they were saying. They were telling the others to come to the house. My hair was pulled backward painfully, "Well, look what I caught. And they said this would be hard." I laughed harshly, "I made it easy for you." My head was pulled back even further, hurting my neck, to look into his face. A cane thunked against the front porch, "Don't look in her eyes. She'll trick you and make you a slave of the undead." "Oh, please," I scoffed. The hunter tightened his hold and pushed me closer to the old man, "Is this her?" A bright beam of light flashed in my face, burning my eyes.

I tried to look past the light, seeing who these people were. I wanted to study their faces. The old man looked at me, "I thought she had blue eyes." He snorted, taking the light out of my face, "Damn devil, she changed her looks, trying to trick us." A crinkled hand pulled at my face, making me stare into the hazel eyes of the old man, "Well, we have his woman, so he'll come." _I've waited years for this_. He truly thought I was Raven. They would leave this place, believing that they got what they came for. "You're going to die, demon." I wanted to hurt this man, for wanting to hurt Jacques, Raven, Mikhail and me. They were my family and I wasn't going to let them be hurt.

The constricting arms tightened, pulling my arms backwards sharply. Bile filled my throat from the fiery pain of my injured rib, "So what do we do with her?" This one was enjoying holding me against his body too much. Another stood close to me, "Let's take her with us. I want to know what's so special about these creatures." The old man coughed harshly from his constricted air passages. "I think you're right, Will. A live specimen is something necessary. It's something we've always wanted. We can study her anatomy and her mate will come for her." Instantly, I fought against their hold, "I'm not going anywhere!" I had to ignore the pain for the sake of my life.

Jacques couldn't find me with these people. Seeing him the way he was when I found him, I couldn't let that happen to him again. Two men held my arms, trying to keep me still, but they weren't strong enough. One skidded across the floor from my strength. I was stronger than I thought. Clutching at the collar of the other one, holding me, I was ready to push him away. The old man took up his cane and swung it, knocking the handle across my face, "Harlot." I fell against the wall of the house, my hands smacking down on the paneling. My exposed cheekbone stung from the cold air. My rib was almost paralyzing. "Bring the coffin." My eyes widened from the order. Arms caught me again, while the sound of something heavy dragging across the ground was getting louder. The smell of fresh cedar came as the open coffin that was placed at my feet.

My body was pulled around the coffin. "Sorry, honey. You shouldn't be that uncomfortable," my captor held me, making me look at the open coffin, "you sleep in these things." The others held my legs, as I kicked and fought from being placed into the coffin. "No!" The ground shook from my scream. Where were Jacques and the others? The wolves told them what was happening. My mind drifted out, looking for his or any of them, but not Raven's. A sharp pang hit me in the head, "She's trying to call someone." My eyes fell on a man sitting on the front porch steps. He was leaned forward, his hands clasped to his temples. Could he hear me? He looked back and smiled, "Yes, I can. Put her in there before the others come." My wrists and ankles were tied together by silver chains. I struggled against their hold again. The silver did nothing, but it was still too tight. One of the men held a knife against my throat, "Look, we need you alive, so behave yourself!" My body was dropped into the coffin and my head banged into the wood.

I groaned in pain, "Let me go!" The one on the porch came closer. He leaned over me and held something against my skin. It was a needle, pushing a liquid into my body. The men laughed as they covered the coffin. My screams and kicks were drowned out from the nails being hammered into the coffin cover. My heart was racing to the point of pain. Where were they taking me? There was a loud engine. The coffin was being moved, bumping me against the walls. "Let me out!" Something hit the outside of the coffin, "Shut it up!"

The coffin began to vibrate from the truck's engine. It must be on the flatbed. Whatever the captor injected me with was working its course. Jacques said drugs didn't work on us, but this one did. The sounds of chains dragged over the lid of the coffin. "Hold it down tightly. We've got a long way to go." My mind drifted out again, looking for anyone before the drug consumed me. A force hit me, making me scream out, "Don't even try it. I'm blocking your thoughts. If you try it again, it won't be pretty."

My head felt like it was swimming. I tried to stay above the oncoming water, but it was pulling at me. Their psychic laughed, "Just enjoy the ride." The truck began to move. Tears stung my eyes and my breath hitched. What were they going to do with me? 'A live specimen?' I was nothing but an experiment. The drug was quick, pulling me away from consciousness. Please Jacques, be safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

Their trail led to the house. The wolves' song alerted us to their whereabouts. The sun was coming up and their trail was getting lighter. Hours passed from finishing off the ones in the forest. They were getting smarter; laying barbwire on the ground and covering them with dry leaves. Byron fell prey to their trap and suffered a horrendous wound from their guns. "Mikhail, we have to get back. The sun is coming." My brother nodded once, straightening up from his prey, "Let's go." We four took to the sky. Gregori learned from these hunters, but it wasn't much. The view held no interest for me this night. My eyes only focused on the horizon, waiting to see the house come into sight.

The house brought no comfort. It stood in its place as an ominous warning. Below, the gates were broken down and tire tracks led to the front door. On the ground, there were several footprints, including one set that was smaller than the others. I feared the worse as we searched the house. _Stay on your guard_, Mikhail warned. Broken artwork and turned over chairs and tables were scattered across the room. Gregori and Vlad went straight for the lower cellar. Mikhail and I followed behind closely, ignoring the damage. Vlad was paused at the door, his hand hovering by the doorknob, "A safeguard?" He laid his hand on it, feeling its strength. This safeguard wasn't very strong, but it was enough to keep the humans out. Raven and Bella have created this.

With one movement, Vlad swept away the safeguard and the door flew open. Raven's ebony hair flew behind her as she fell into my brother's arms, crying. Gregori and Vlad went inside, seeing to Byron. Raven cried in Mikhail's embrace. I went inside and searched the room looking for Bella, but she wasn't there. No, no, no! Where was my woman? Mikhail held Raven's tear stained face, "They were in the house! They were in here. Mikhail, they almost found us!" I looked at her; a murderous glare at my sister's back. What had transpired here?

She turned her head toward me slowly, "She wouldn't listen. I tried to stop her." Raven's eyes were wide as she looked at me. Mikhail pulled Raven to his side, "Little one, what happened?" She gasped for a steady breath, "She pushed me in with Byron and locked the door. She wouldn't let them find us. They were looking for me. Mikhail," her voice paused. My body fell against the doorframe.

Byron was still weak, taking what Vlad offered. Gregori began his work on his wound. My glare turned on Byron. What good was he? He couldn't even keep both women safe? I trusted Byron for centuries and he couldn't do this for me. He couldn't keep my woman safe. Raven exhaled a shaky breath, "They took her. I heard her screaming. She kept me out of her mind, but I know." Raven fell into Mikhail's embrace, feeling weak. "Mikhail, what are they going to do to her?" My eyes shut, not able to take this. "They put her in a coffin and drove away."

Mikhail held his woman against him, cradling her head in his hand. Raven's mind told the whole story. Those monsters taking the woman I loved. The lady of my heart and soul at the hands of those butchers? _Forgive me, Jacques,_ Byron's voice was nothing but a weak plea. _She was gone before I realized her intentions_. Vlad watched me, "We will find her, Jacques. She is strong." Gregori worked diligently on healing Byron. Mikhail comforted Raven, reveling in the feel of holding her in his arms. He kissed her hair and enjoyed the scent of her breath. My brother has had his woman for a decade, whereas I only had my beloved for a mere few weeks. Not to see the moonlight in her eyes, uncover her secrets or admire her beautiful form against my own; this cannot be.

The sky darkened with clouds, filled with thunder and lightning. The clouds blocked out the rising sun. I left the room, knocking into the walls around me. The ground was not steady beneath my feet. _Brother, we will find your woman_. This wasn't true. Bella was somewhere in the house; anywhere. I stumbled my way into the living room. The feel of the fanaticals' malevolence lingered in the room. There was no evidence of who they were. There was no one upstairs. She had to be outside. I came across the final nail in my proverbial coffin. The last shred of my sanity; her emerald ring was on the floor. With trembling fingers, I held the gem, feeling that she left her last words, _I love you so much_.

It built up inside me and threatened my very being; the insanity of the night. The fighting, warning Bella to flee our home and ending the lives of the butchers that threatened my family and homeland; what was it all for? I screamed, loudly I screamed to the heavens. Was this all for nothing? Why her? Why my innocent, beautiful Isabella? The one who found me in the darkest of places to only take my place? My screams shook the very earth and sky. No one, no one would know peace until I found her. I vow on my life's blood, I was going to find Bella, my lifemate. Those who took her would welcome the clammy hands of death when I find them.


	19. Captured

Chapter 19 – Captured

BPOV

Pain was my only companion. There was cold and sweltering heat, but all they brought was pain. Not even the steel wrought chair I was chained to brought familiarity. Is this what Jacques endured? I remembered his bloodied body shackled like an animal. Where am I? My eyes fluttered opened, only seeing a dark room with a few people standing around. They all wore masks, covering half of their faces. Some were whispering to each other, while others looked at me. "She's awake," a heavy accented voice said. The sounds of shoes clacking on the floor came toward me. My head was heavy as I lifted it. This one wore a white lab coat. Whoever they were leaned closer to me, "Where are the others?" My eyes looked up. Half my vision was covered with a hue of red from the broken vein in my eye, "How many times are you going to ask me that?"

They drilled me with the same questions countless times. My head fell; I didn't have the strength to hold it up. The interrogator moved away from me; oh no. He said one word in a language I didn't understand. Intense heat touched my back, searing through a layer of skin. My scream fell on deaf ears. The smell of burned flesh wafted into the air. The heat was gone, leaving burns on my skin. My head fell forward, tears falling off my chin, "Please, I don't know of any others. The one who made me left me alone. I don't know anything else." My pleas fell on deaf ears. "Liar!" a sharp point slashed my arm, leaving a long cut down my skin. I screamed out again, feeling only pain. The pain let me know I was still alive, but barely. "You caused the death of innocent people to save the life of a demon."

These people still believed I was Raven. I watched as blood seeped out of my arm. I've endured so much of it, how can I still feel anything? Another came up and swab my blood, collecting it for more samples. The interrogation went on, with the panel opening and letting the sunlight in. I screamed again, feeling the burning light on my back, "Stop! Stop! I don't know anything!" The panel was sharply closed. "Where is your mate?" Blood flowed down my back, taking my energy and strength with it. The sun was high outside and I could feel it. At its highest point, my body couldn't sustain; I needed sleep. The panel was opened again and the pain came back; searing, blinding and mind-numbing. "Where is your mate?!" "I don't know where he is." One of them laughed, "I knew she was lying." I didn't even lift my eyes, my body so weak. No, I could betray Jacques. A lock clicked behind me, "That's enough for today." "Oh and they've been that kind with us?"

"We need this one alive. She's the key to the answers we need and for bringing in the others." Another scoffed, "We need to keep her alive, for now." The protestor thought of running a stake through my heart. He envisioned the smile on his face watching me waste away; done in by his hands. I don't know how long I've been here. They kept me in the dark, literally.

These people have done everything to me. There were needles piercing my skin and taking vials of my blood for samples. Scissors cutting at the root of my hair, leaving me bleeding and crying out in pain. Razors cutting me and tubes shoved down my throat. The experiments went on and on. The drug pushed into my veins. One man said I was out for two days. The evil ones spoke in several languages over me; some I recognized and others I didn't. They laughed and congratulated my captors on bringing me back alive. The one that held me against his body stood over me, half his face covered in a mask. I gasped when my shirt was torn open. He drifted his fingers down my torso, spreading across my skin, "Don't touch me!" He slapped me. "Where should I make the incision?"

My eyes widened seeing a scalpel in his hand. A scream escaped my throat as it was lowered down to my chest. The blade was covered with blood as it cut down my torso. My body jumped, trying to escape from the knife. My feet kicked frantically to try and get away. A sharp point was pressed into my neck, pushing a liquid into my throat. It was cold and made me cough, spewing out dots of blood, "That should knock her out, so she'll stop moving." The cold liquid coursed through my veins.

My stomach convulsed, making my throat close in. My body wanted to reject the liquid. My head turned quickly, flaring up the pain in my neck. The content of the needle was thrown up. The pretend surgeons leapt back from the table, "Disgusting. I didn't know they could throw up." My head rolled and I coughed loudly, "What did you inject me with?" My question was ignored and the macabre procedure continued, "I guess she'll have to stay awake."

The knife cut deep into me. My body thrashed harshly, making it difficult for them to find what they wanted. "Dammit, she won't stay still." The scalpel was rested beside me, "How are we going to study her anatomy?" Moving slowly, my hand clutched around the scalpel, taking it as my only form of protection. The manacles around my wrists clinked, but no one noticed. Their conversation continued over studying me, while keeping me alive. One glanced back at me, making a disgusted noise in their throat, "She's getting blood on everything. Get her out of here." I was thrown over someone's shoulder, my wrists still chained together. The burly man carried me out of the white, sterile room. The sound of his heart was loud in my ears. My hunger was taking over. I needed my strength to get away from these people. When they were done with me, I was thrown into a coffin.

He dropped me on the floor, making my head knock into the concrete. I groaned in pain, but I was already numb. The lid of the coffin clattered to the floor and two hands held my shoulders, pulling me up. "I can't," I whispered in a pained voice. The man looked at me questioningly. "Come here," my voice changed to a hypnotic tone. I let my mind melt over his, capturing him in a trance. I needed to feed and quickly. He crossed the room and knelt next to me, "Closer." He leaned towards me, tilting his head. My incisors wouldn't grow as I was too weak. Instead, I took up the scalpel and cut his skin.

My lips brushed over the small incision and blood touched my tongue, flowed down my throat into my veins. The burns and scars from the butchers began to bleed, but I could seal those with my tongue when I was done. The deep cuts on my wrists and down my torso would need more healing that I knew how to do, but the fresh blood was helping. Their drugs were being pushed out of my pores; a trick Gregori taught me. This man's heartbeat strongly, pulsing more blood. I couldn't dare to cast out my mental cries, in fear of being caught. I pulled back, not wanting to take too much. My eyes held his, "What's your name?" He half blinked at me, still under my spell, "Terry." I half-smiled, but it quickly disappeared, "Terry, I want you to come back here. You will offer to put me in the coffin every day. And you will offer me your blood."

His gaze was like a heavy lid lizard looking at nothing, "Yes." "Now, come closer. I need to close your cut." Terry leaned into me again and my tongue drifted over the pinpricks. "Now, put me in the coffin and placed soil on my wrists. And, this is most important; you mustn't tell anyone about this. You will act as you always do when you're with the others. They can't know you're helping me." Terry lifted me and placed me in the coffin. He caught handfuls of soil and coated my wrists. The cool touch was comforting.

Terry stood, "I have to put the lid on." I swallowed hard, afraid of being in the dark, "All right. Thank you, Terry." He dipped his head and placed the lid in place. The sounds of nails pounded into their place, keeping me trapped inside. I know what I just did repulsed me; I just drank human blood, however, I couldn't focus on that. I was caught in a strange lab and kept as an experiment. But, this coffin wasn't my prison, it was my sanctuary. Terry placed soil in it by my request. The smell of it soothed me, making me feel like I was home again. I went over what little I knew about this place. These butchers stalked my family for decades; a duty passed on from generation to generation. Some sought revenge for their fallen family members, while others hunted us as a rite of passage into adulthood and others hunted because they enjoyed harming others.

Each day or night, I was nailed into a coffin. The comfort of the soil on my skin helped with my suffering. It cooled the fresh burns and warmed my body. Terry came to me every other day, letting me feed on him. He was being questioned by the others on why he was tired. "Maybe it's because I have to haul the vampire chick every day." His companions laughed, "All right. Just take her downstairs, then we can get a drink." Terry placed me on the floor and silently waited for me to drink from him. The taste of his blood was strengthening me. "Did you bring what I asked?" He nodded, "Here it is." Terry handed me a large knife. I smiled at him, "Thank you. Terry, where am I?" "Kiev in the Ukraine." My eyes widened, "Terry, please tell me how to get out of here."

Terry stood slowly, "I cannot. 1Your mate killed my grandfather and great uncle." My voice broke, "I am sorry for your lose, but why am I being punished?" My hand drifted over Terry's arms, making my influence over him growing stronger, "Terry," my voice covered the words like silk, "help me." Terry grimaced, "I can't. I am sorry. You seem like a nice person, but we have a noble cause." I laid back in the coffin, feeling defeated. When Terry was gone, my mind dared to reach out for Jacques, only to get agonizing headaches from their psychic. _Don't try it again_. Tears came, but I couldn't let them. I had to be strong. This wasn't going to last much longer. I was going to get myself out of here.

Nothing felt real except for the pain. I was nothing but a lab rat; a frog for sadistic dissection. The ones that experimented on me spoke Mikhail's name, only knowing his. They knew he was the leader. Mikhail had evaded them on some many occasions. They still believed I was Raven and that Mikhail would come for me. There was one thing I could do; what Jacques taught me, I put myself to sleep. Sleep brought some comfort, but not much. I allowed my heart to stop beating so that I can conserve what strength I had.

The sounds of a hammer digging out nails awoke me. The lid lifted away, letting in blinding light, "Good morning." Two men reached down to pick me up, but I struggled against their hold. "Hey!" one held a knife to my throat, "Now listen, wiggleworm, you're going to come peacefully, because I'd really hate to cut up that pretty face." My eyes pinched shut, letting them lift me from the box.

Terry's blood helped immensely. My shackles broke and I leapt away from them. The two men jumped back, fearful that I was stronger. The knife was in my hand and I was desperate to escape. The mental attacks came. Their psychic was standing in front of me. If he was gone, then I could call for help. With the knife in hand, I moved quickly and the blade dug into his chest. Blood splattered on my hand and I touched my finger to my lips. His blood was still warm. The psychic's body fell to the floor and his blood soaking the ground; what a waste. The other one froze with fear, "Please, I'm sorry. I was doing what I was being told."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, shut up." I jabbed the knife into his throat, cutting into his skin and muscles. More blood was spilled and I breathed. This was my only window of opportunity, _Hello, hello_, my mind drifted out as far as it could go, _can anyone hear me? I'm Jacques's lifemate and I'm being held captive. I'm in Kiev. If any Carpathian is near, can you please help me? _

I repeated the message again in Hungarian, _Please, is there anyone?_ There was nothing, but I couldn't lose hope. _Jacques, Mikhail, Raven, Gregori, can you hear me? Please, tell me you can hear this?_ Still nothing. There was no response from anyone. Was I too far away? My chest heaved with a heavy cry, _Jacques?_ His mind wasn't here or anywhere.

"Hey, what's going on down there? Get the creature up here." Hearing the voices of the fanaticals, my human mind slipped away. My mind was that of a predator. The prospect of more blood was almost overwhelming. I rose to my feet slowly and walked out the door. The room was dark as I glided through it easily. I was somewhere unknown, but I didn't care. Enough was enough; someone had to pay.

Through the door, several men stood in the open room. I stepped out of the darkness and looked around the room. There was a door behind the men and a long hall on the left side. "How did she get free?" Two men grabbed my arms. My teeth bore as I threw them across the room. Terry was one of the men on guard and I didn't want to hurt him. Others entered, finding me fighting off the butchers. "Kill the witch!" One lunged at me, but my hand slammed into his chest. Several ribs broke and punctured vital organs. He didn't have long to live. Three men pinned me to the floor. Hands squeezed my throat, while my hands and legs were being held down. My head shook back and forth, "I'll kill you all!" A sharp point sank into my stomach. Blood flooded my throat, making me choke. Other held down my left hand. My head dropped to see a thick wooden stake protruding from my stomach.

I collapsed to my knees, feeling weaker. "Seems you're not that strong after all." I huffed out a ragged breath, "I guess that would make me human, then?" The stake in my stomach was roughly pulled out, causing more of my blood to flow out of me. Their leader was breathing heavily, "Bring her. I want to test her in water." My body was lifted off the floor. My head was swimming, between consciousness and the dark abyss. I could only hope that someone heard me. Their psychic was dead, so my mind can scan out and reach for others.

My hands and legs were tied together in silver again. This time the links were tightly bound, leaving my fingers numb. "Raise her," an assertive voice called. A crank started pulling at a chain. The ties at my wrists began to rise, taking me with it. The clinking of metal got louder and my body was being pulled off the floor. The wound in my torso from the stake stung from the biting cold air. My feet dragged off the floor slowly, until I was only kicking at empty air, "Let me down!" My voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the wall. I was above a large tank of water. There were no windows, only high walls.

Taking in the structure, it looked as though I was in a tower. Oh no, a tower like the one I found Jacques in. There had to be more of them through the adjoining countries. "Lower her." The clinking came back, lowering me into the water. I couldn't look away as I got closer to the still surface. My toes were immersed first and I shrieked; the water was frigid. I gasped harder and harder as I was dunked further in. It kept climbing, past my knees, up my stomach and torso, immersing the fresh wound, then my shoulders. The water was at my neck as I took in deep breaths.

I couldn't shiver in the ice cold liquid. Everything was numb from the cold. I couldn't move in the cold. There were thousands of cold bites on my skin. The cold was making my wound worse and I pinched my eyes closed. Please, please, let me die. The chain was pulling me upward, out of the water. My head broke the surface and I gasped for air wildly. The pulls of air only shot more cold down my throat. Icy droplet fell off me into the vast pool below. The experimenters watched me, as I hung above their heads. The chain glided over the pool, moving me to the side and I was lowered onto the floor. A stethoscope was pressed to my chest, "Very fast. The cold affects them as it does us. That's good to know." His assistant wrote on a clipboard. "Put her back in, longer this time." The crank started, but I pulled against the chain before it could lift me again. I gasped harshly as I was lowered back into the water. The feel of cold knives all over me was all I could think of. My head rolled in the water as I tried to maintain consciousness. In the black depths, something was coming towards me.

Gold eyes met mine. A pale face was underneath locks of bronze hair. _Bella._ The lyrical voice said my name, bringing me back,_ I'm coming for you_. Did they capture Edward too? His pale hand reached for my face, _Angel_. His voice changed to a rougher tone, but still mesmerizing. The gold eyes became darker; his hair grew longer, changing to black. The pale skin tanned and the shoulders broadened, _Jacques? Is that you?_ The tanned face drifted closer to me, _My love, I'm coming_. I couldn't keep my eyes open, _Don't. That's what they want_.

I was moving again, being pulled away from the face I longed for. _Don't leave me_. The image stayed in the depths, floating further away from me. Was he really coming? Did anyone hear me? Was this all in my head? The surface broke over me and I gasped for air. Hands pulled me out of the water. "Take her to the lab. I need more skin and hair samples." I was laid on a table and was wheeled through double doors. My body shook wildly from the cold. Teeth shattered as my body convulsed, trying to maintain some warmth. Bright lights turned on, blinding me. I hissed from the illumination. What more could there butchers do to me? I couldn't decide which was worse, them cutting at my skin and being thrown into ice cold water with a flesh wound? How can these barbarians call themselves 'scientists'?

"Bella?" a voice whispered. My eyes were blurred from the cold water. An image of yellow hair was above me and the voice was familiar. My frame was shaking violently from the cold. I blinked several times, trying to unblur my vision. A warm hand rested on mine, "Bbbbb…ryan?" Bryan stood over me, with his eyes wide, "You? No, they must be mistaken." Bryan took off his lab coat and placed over me. It brought little warmth. He tucked the edges of the coat underneath me. Bryan tried to take off my restraints, "I am so sorry. They're really off on this one."

_I don't believe this, it was her the whole time_. He thought over the days of my screaming, not realizing it was me. "Bbb," I sputtered, spewing bits of water. One of my wrists was freed from the manacle, "Don't talk." "Bryan! What are you doing?" The old man stopped Bryan's attempt to free me. Bryan shrugged off the old man's hand, "Uncle, you have the wrong one. She's human." The old man shook his head, "She was in the house. She's one of them. She's the one we've been looking for." Bryan turned, "Uncle Max, I know this girl. She's not what you think she is. She came here from America." The withered face stared in disbelief. He patted Bryan's shoulder, "Son, they're shape shifters, devils. Don't let her bewitch you. She probably planted the idea in your head. She killed Vincent." Bryan's face became pale, "That's a lie." The psychic was Bryan's cousin. _No, she wouldn't do that. Besides, Vinnie knew the risks_.

Bryan shrugged off the hand and moved to stand on the other side of the table, "Then, she is mine. I want her." He remembered me telling him that I was gone, but he didn't focus on it. Bryan wanted to help. I looked at him as my trembling slowed. Was he really going to help me? The old one named Max shook his head, "Normally I would, son, but not this time. Even if she's not the one we wanted, she will still draw in the others. You must look past the pretty face and see her for the demon she is." Bryan looked down at me and pursed his lips. _No, he has to be mistaken_. "She seemed so nice. We were going to have dinner together but she had to go home." "Bryan," I said in a whisper, "please." Max's hand clamped over my mouth, "Don't listen." The feel of his pulse was beating against my skin. I felt the heat of his blood on my cold skin and I couldn't resist. My teeth grew from anger and I bit done on the wrinkled hand.

There was little access to blood, but it still helped. Bryan frantically tried to release my bite, but he wasn't strong enough. "Bella, let go of him!" Bryan's frantic pleas reached me and I released my hold. The taste of his blood awoke my senses again. The old man clutched at his hand, breathing roughly, "This is what I told you. Vampires are tricksters." Bryan helped his uncle out of the room. Damn, he was my only hope.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky and my body grew tired. Others came into the room, dressed as surgeons. No, not again. My eyes closed, waiting for the painful incisions. Scalpels cut into me again, but I didn't I scream or thrash. The agony of the knife reawakened my numbed nerves. How long was this going to go on? Until I was dead? No, I had to stay alive. But if I lived, this would continue. If I let go, I would lose Jacques. My body and mind passed out from everything I endured.

Fists slammed on the table I was laying on, "It's been days and still nothing." The impact woke me. Everything was blurred as I opened my eyes. Sharp stings came from the razors that lined my shackles. The tiniest movements cut my skin. What else did they need from me? I was completely broken and I could never be put back together. The idea of poisons they were developing was in their thoughts and I was the test subject. I had to face it; I wasn't leaving this place alive. Someone scoffed near me, "This one is useless." My body was nudged with a pointed object, "What more could we learn from her?" My head was tilted to the side, then back to the other side. He exhaled deeply, "We need an older one to better learn their secrets. She's what they call a 'fledgling.' She's not as strong." A cane thunked across the floor, "She was the only one we found. The one we wounded wasn't in the house."

Shoes clapped along the floor, "Did you check beneath the basement? I've told you this, old man. They sleep in the ground!" Max came into my line of sight, his withered eyes looking at me, "She was in the basement when we found her. Well, at least it wasn't a complete lost. We've learned much from this one." I caught the sight of some bandaging on his hand. At least I gave him a sample of what they were putting me through. The other one sighed deeply, "All this time, but we only have learned but so much."

Max walked away, "These things aren't easy. Your parents would be proud of what you have found out for us. The drug you created helped immensely." I didn't listen to any more of what they spoke about. The surfaces of my skin were covered with blood, sweat and marred with chemicals. Bloodied instruments rested next to me, but I had no strength to get one in my hand. What good would it do me? I was going to die in this place. I knew that the whole time. I was never going to see Jacques or my family again.

"What the hell?" The sounds of running were all around this place. "Where is he?" Shots were fired, but the bullets didn't hit anything. My eyes whirled as I listened. Were they going to test gunshots on me now? There was the clacking of computer keys and a deep snarling. Hissings, ripping and hearts stop beating. People were getting killed. At least it wasn't me, not yet. The sounds of bones were being broken echoed through the halls. A door slammed open, shuddering through the walls, "Run for your lives!" Quick footsteps resonated from outside, along with frantic screaming and gunshots. "Get back!" An animal roared as it pursued the people outside. The animal had a loud guttural snarl. How big was this beast? There were sickening snapping and the sounds of clawing against brick and steel.

"Leave her!" Max said, "She's dead anyway." This companion looked at me for a moment, "Maybe we should burn the body." Max's fingers tightened around the lighter in his pocket. The younger man, his face stricken with panic clutched at Max's collar, "How could we not prepare for this?" He looked at me, seeing the damage done to me, "We have their leader's mate. He must have sent his followers instead of coming himself. This is unlike anything we've faced." Their breathings increased and their hearts raced. "Let's get out of h…."

Easy, low breathing entered the room. Soft, yet stern, heavy footfalls stalked across the floor. "Move!" the voice snarled. The two shuddered and moved away from the voice. Soft vibrations went through the floor, moving closer to me. "Bella?" My eyes fluttered open, making out a shape of a large frame. The chemicals they tested on me affected my eyesight. Everything was shapeless figures. The shape turned away from me, "What did you do to her?" There was no response; only whimpers after the menacing voice. "This is my sister. How dare you treat her like some science experiment?" Sister? I'm an only child. Wait, was it Mikhail? The voice was like low, ominous chimes. "I should rip your hearts out!"

Another set of footsteps came into the room; lighter than the first. Someone gasped loudly, "Bella!" A smaller shape stood over me. Coolness drifted across my forehead and neck, "We have to get her out of here." This voice was so sweet and tainted with worry. The cool touch moved to the curve of my chin. There was the sudden sound of bones breaking, flesh tearing, then the stopping of hearts, along with a deep grumble.

Someone else came in. I didn't see this person, but I felt them. He was ancient and powerful. "She requires blood." This voice was reprimanding, much like the first. I breathed out slowly. Blood? Where could I get blood when everyone was dead? There was a quick slicing of skin and something was against my mouth. The taste of blood flowed into my mouth. I could taste the strength and power of it. It was different from Jacques's, but there was a similarity behind it; Carpathian blood.

"What are you doing?" the bell-like voice asked. The blood washed away the drugs in my body and sharpened my eyesight. The one who fed me answered, "I shall answer questions later. We must leave this place." The blood left my lips, but I wanted more. Two hands went under my back, lifting me off the table. There was more yellow hair, but it was longer, like a mane. _Carlisle?_ His gold eyes looked at me, "No, my name is Aidan Savage. I'm a trusted friend of Jacques and Mikhail."

My head turned and saw the other two in the room. Their shapes became clearer. The blood was working its course. My eyes blinked several times, _Alice?_


	20. Home Again

Chapter 20 – Home Again

BPOV

The man named Aidan lifted me off the table that I thought was to be my resting place. A white sheet was drifted over my body, tucked tightly around my body. My eyes could barely remain open as Alice drifted her hand over my forehead, "Bella, can you hear me?" I blinked once, seeing the perfect white face of my once best friend. Her eyes were as black a night; not a hint of gold. She looked as if she was about to cry. Alice was really here. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I could feel the deep cut on my throat from the incisions the butchers made. Behind Alice, someone stepped closer. My eyes began to tear, _Emmett?_

Alice and Emmett Cullen were here. Where did they come from? How did they find me? Aidan heard my thoughts and conveyed them for me, "She wants to know how you found her." He must be Carpathian; I tasted it in his blood. He must have heard my cries. "How do you know?" Alice asked. She didn't move her hand from my battered body. The coolness of her touch was comforting. It was strange how history repeated itself. A golden haired man doing all he could to keep my heart beating and Alice staying beside my.

Aidan looked down at me, taking in my injuries, "All will be explained later. We must get her home, back to Jacques." Emmett moved closer to me and Aidan tightened his hold. My ey6es pinched closed from the pain. Gentle waves went through me, taking the pain away. _Thank you_. "Chill out," Emmett scoffed, "I just want to see how badly hurt she is." Aidan loosened his hold, but only a bit. Emmett smirked at me, "Can't you stay out of trouble?" I only managed a weak smile, _I missed you too_.

Aidan kept reading my mind, "She trusts you two. Please accompany us to ensure Bella's safety." Emmett nodded once, "We would have come with you regardless. Let's go." The command of sleep came over me and I couldn't resist. My eyes closed willingly, knowing that I was safe again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

Aidan found her! Aidan found my woman! She was alive. The despair of not touching her mind, of not knowing where she was: it too much to bare. Mikhail and Gregori worried that I would change into the true vampire. They watched as I refused to feed or take rest; my only comfort was finding Bella. My skin became grey as I refused to care for my own needs. The few fanaticals we found had no information to offer in finding my woman. Each of them was nothing but a dead end and each of them were done in by my hands. Mikhail tried to stop me, but it to no avail. One of these murderers must have known where Bella was.

Mikhail arrived too late as I took the last bit of blood from the fanatical. My form changed as I went out into the night. _Jacques, you take too much pleasure in the death of these people. You must calm yourself_. The eyes of my wolf form glared at my brother, _Don't you dare tell me to be calm! _My teeth bore at him, _I recall how you felt as you killed the one that tried to slaughter Raven_. The images of the drug-induced boy that leaned over Raven, brandishing a knife came to mind. Mikhail shook his head, _Jacques, this is not necessary. Like you, I worried about my woman's safety_.

_At least you knew where she was!_

It didn't matter that I was hurting my brother by reminding him of that, but Bella was gone for days now. She was all that mattered to me. Mikhail remained silent as I searched the forest for the home of more butchers.

The sun was setting behind the dark clouds of the storm I never let up. The wind howled like wounded animals and rain slammed down over the mountain range. The weather was under my control, keeping the villagers in their homes. My wolves ran through the mountains searching for Bella. We searched for days, but none of us could find her. Vlad aided in the search, as did Eleanor. She left her sons with Vlad's sister and her mate, Tienn and Diedre. But now, she was coming home.

Raven wept, worrying for her sister. She blamed herself for letting Bella sacrifice herself. "No, Raven, it wasn't your fault." She tried to speak through her gasping from breath, "I should have known what she was doing, but I was too preoccupied with helping Byron. I'm older; I should have taken better care of her." Mikhail held Raven against his chest. No one could comfort her. All she thought about was her last sight of Bella closing the door over them. The sounds of Bella's screams tormented Raven as she slept. In the last few days, Mikhail halted her dreams so that she could rest peacefully. My hand took hers, "Raven, you did all you could. But, we know that Bella would have done anything to keep you from getting hurt. She would have done it for any of us."

Raven looked up at me, _Jacques, what are we going to do if we don't find her?_ Aidan was close. I still couldn't feel Bella, but he assured us that he found her. I smiled at my sister, "You do not have to worry about that anymore." Raven's eyes looked around, then they slowly widened as she felt Aidan's presence. It was amusing seeing Raven push aside Mikhail's hands, "What? It is true?" I nodded, "Aidan has found Bella and is returning with her as we speak." Raven's hands clasped together, "Oh, thank God." Raven couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Bella coming home to us.

Feeling his presence growing stronger, Aidan was getting closer, but there were others following him; a man and a woman. Aidan was now over the mountain range with Bella in his arms. As they grew closer, I finally felt her and my lady was dangerously weak. The man and woman following them ran across the land, keeping easy pace with Aidan's flight. Who were they and why were they following them?

_Do not worry, Jacques. They know Bella and helped save her. The man named Emmett killed her captors. He said that Bella was his sister. The woman, Alice fretted over her. They're the other vampires, but your woman trusts them._

Gregori and I stood on the steps, watching the sky. My body did not move an inch as I waited for Aidan to return with my woman. The safeguard shifted around our land allowing the two cold vampires to pass through. Aidan passed through it easily, as he was always welcomed in our home. Mikhail came outside with Raven holding tightly onto his arm. She refused to remain inside, away from the cold. She frantically looked up at the sky, "Are they close?" Raven bounced in place, trying to ignore the cold. Mikhail placed his cloak over her shoulders.

My arms shook, not from the cold, but from unrest. After days and nights of searching for her and those who took Bella from me, she was almost within my grasp. My eyes caught the large bird in the distance. The golden bird drifted closer to the ground, then it changed forms to stand in front of us. Aidan stood before us, holding Bella in his arms. My eyes widened as I saw my angel; battered, injured and bruised. There were cuts, wounded and scorched flesh all over her body. What did those animals do to her?

My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the faces of the ones following them. Alice and Emmett Cullen stood silently behind Aidan. Alice watched Bella, her eyebrows pulled together, _How could they such a thing?_ From Alice's mind, she saw Bella scream and crying out in pain. She was chained to a table, trying futility to escape. This was the same Alice Bella told us about; the psychic vampire who was her best friend.

Aidan extended his arms and Bella was back in my arms. My arms curved around her body, holding her once again. Her form fell limply against me. Even in sleep, she was very weak. Her heart was slow as was her breathing. "Aidan, wake her." Aidan lifted his will over Bella's mind. She exhaled slowly and turned her head. Brown eyes fluttered as she looked into mine, _Jacques?_ I gasped as I saw the red staining the whites of her eye. She didn't know if I was real, _Angel_. Bella blinked slowly, pushing away the blurring images. Her lips trembled as she realized that I was holding her again, _Jacques_. No one else was here; only the angel in my arms. Happy for our reunion, Bella tried to lift her arm, then she winced in pain. There were scold marks along her arm. Gregori turned towards her, beginning his assessment of the burns on her skin, "Get her inside. I have to see how badly she's hurt."

Mikhail turned to thank the vampires for their help in bringing Bella home. An image of Mikhail turning towards her played through Alice's mind. She tilted her head to the side, "No offense meant, Mikhail," she said boldly, "But that's my best friend and I am not leaving until I know Bella's all right." Bella managed a weak smile for her friend, _Please, let them stay. They saved my life, again_. Mikhail hid his disgust in being close to these vampires, but they did aid in saving my lifemate and Bella knew them well.

Gregori extended his arms towards me with the intention of taking Bella. He wanted to begin the process of healing her. She lost a great deal of blood and was very weak. My arms curved tightly around her and I took one step back, _Keep away from her_. Gregori stepped closer, "I must take her. We will lose her if you don't trust me." Gregori attempted to take Bella, but after hearing my thoughts, he stepped away. The others tried to convince me, but my mind wasn't sane. I was so close to losing Bella and now that she has been returned to me, no one was going to take her.

Bella rubbed her head against my chest, _Let_ _him. You know Gregori won't take me away from you. You've trusted him for so long; trust him now_. It was only Bella's mind that could reach me and make sense. Only her voice brought order to chaos.

Aidan moved to stand next to me, "Listen to your woman. You know she is right." Thoughts raided my mind; all of them telling me to trust Gregori. I only listened to one, the lady of my heart. Her eyes waited for mine to meet hers, Y_ou don't have to leave me. I don't want you to_. Gregori nodded his head, hearing her encouragement; _I will require your help_. Gregori moved then and took Bella from my arms. The weight of her body was away from me again; leaving me hollow and empty. Another man dared to touch my woman and take her from me. My teeth exploded as I wanted to attack Gregori.

Aidan held my shoulder as my body began to tremble, "She will be healed." Red was all that I saw. How dare they come between me and my woman? Bella was mine and her healing was my responsibility. Soft fingers held my wrist and two large blue eyes looked up at me, "She's home, Jacques. Go to her and help Gregori. She wants you there." Raven's smile was encouraging. The one named Alice stood silently with her brother, her foot tapping as she became anxious. She smiled sweetly when I looked at her, "Just go already, before I do. Bella is not patient and you've been apart too long. I know how mush you love her." Another vision came to Alice's mind; she was kneeling next to Bella, holding her hand. Making up my mind, the vision changed to me holding Bella's hand. Alice smiled brightly, "I know the way to Mikhail's study. My brother and I will wait for you there until Bella's better." Raven was motionless, _How did she know?_

_Jacques? Where are you?_ In the lower chambers of my wing, Gregori's still form was next to Bella. She laid on a bed, just above the in-ground chamber. She rested atop of crushed herbs and their scent permeated the air, along with the scent of burning herbs. The herbs were helping to heal the scars and burns on her skin. I crossed the room and my hand took hers. Her eyes looked at me, conveying a smile. Her skin was frail and brittle; she was greatly deprived of rest and feeding. The rich smell of the earth brought comfort to me once again. Mikhail, Raven and Aidan began to the great healing chant to aid with Bella's healing. Gregori's energy was all over her, healing ever injury those monsters inflicted on her. Bella's injuries were so severe, she couldn't even speak. _Be still, mon petit chère. You're still weak_. Her eyes watched me; love within the deep chocolate pools. She feared that she wouldn't live her ordeal.

Drops of blood appeared on Gregori's brow. He was expending a great deal of energy to heal her battered body. What had those butchers do to her? She blinked twice, _How long have I been gone?_ Merging our minds, Bella saw the days I spent searching the forest, towns and around the mountain range. The time I spent flying in the sun, ignoring the growing burn in my desperate attempt to find her. Her eyes softened, _You shouldn't have done all that. Not in the sun. They wanted one of you to find me_.

My body bent over hers to kiss her. She sacrificed herself to protect us. My hand brushed her cheek, _I would have scoured the earth looking for you. I knew you were alive. Even when I didn't feel our mind, I knew in my soul that you were somewhere_.

I pressed kisses to the back of her hand and held it against my chest. Gregori exhaled deeply, ending his work on healing her. He pulled together the wounds in her skins and closed the gaping wounds in her wrists. It was her torso that required a great deal of work. They stabbed her with a stake. Gregori stood, clearly worn, "She requires healing sleep." Gregori's skin turned gray from his strenuous work. Bella looked at him, _Thank you so much, Gregori._ Gregori reciprocated with a faint smile, "You need blood first." Brown eyes found mine, _Jacques, you've expended too much energy these last days. Allow me to help her further_. Mikhail waited for me to answer; not wanting to push me. Bella waited as well, _It'll be fine_.

Mikhail listened to Bella, rather than waiting for me to answer. He offered her blood and she took it willingly. She wasn't disturbed with the idea of feeding on blood. Her teeth grew in length as she bit down on my brother's wrist. _I fed on some of them when I was in that place, so it doesn't bother much anymore_. She pulled at Mikhail's blood, her body needing much more than I thought. Mikhail pulled his wrist away slowly, "That's enough for now." He looked up at me, concern etched on his face, _She was practically half-starved_.

In Gregori's thoughts, I saw all the damage done to her. Deep cuts down her torso, roots of her hair torn from her head, scratches in her arms and legs, skin removed, cold biting away at her, a new drug in her veins and burns covering her back. _I believe they experimented on her, but we won't know until she's able to talk about it. They had a drug that knocked her out. I have the chemical compound, so Aidan and I will work on it to develop a cure_.

Gregori opened the earth for us. Bella inhaled deeply, happy to smell the soil of our homeland. "Bella?" Raven crossed the room, with tears streaming down her face. Bella smiled feebly, _Raven!_ Raven embraced her gently, "What did they do to you?"

_You don't want to know_. An image escaped Bella's barriers; a pool of dark water beneath her, then feeling the cold rising slowly over her. Her form was shaking wildly from the frigid water. The one named Bryan tried to help her, but stopped when Bella bit his uncle. Bryan was going to die. My anger was getting the best of me as I saw his face in her mind. _Jacques?_ I looked back at her, "What else did they do to you, angel?" She shook her head, _Not now, I'm so tired_. With that, my hands curved underneath her body to lift and hold her against my chest. _We'll go to ground together_. Bella quickly looked down at the open earth. Her mind shied away from it, _You're going to bury us?_ Her inner voice was frantic. Like Raven, the thought of being buried alive terrified my angel.

_My love, I'll be with you_. She wanted to tighten her arms around me, but she was too weak, _Jacques, no! Please don't put me down there. Please, there has to be another way_. Her mind was confused; it was all too much and she was going over to insanity. Raven moved to stand beside us. She pulled her fingers through Bella's hair, "I know it's scary, but trust me it will help." Bella eyed Raven, _Can't I rest in bed? Please, don't let them put me in the ground_.

Raven met my gaze, remembering her fear of her first time being put in the earth. "Ok, let Jacques put you to sleep. That's what helps me. Just sleep and you'll wake up in your bed." A single tear escape her eye_, Raven, I can't_. Fear began to tremble through her. _Jacques_, her tear filled eyes turned on me, _Please, don't make me do this_.

_*Sívamet, this will help you. I won't leave you for a moment. If you don't, you may not survive_.

_Then let me go_.

My head shook; _I am far too selfish to let you go. For you to venture into the next life without me, I will not allow it. If you go, I go with you_. She closed her eyes in defeat; _Your family can't lose you_.

_And I cannot lose you_. She exhaled, _Then put me to sleep. I won't let you leave your family_.

Raven remained as I carried Bella into the earth. _I'll have everything ready in your chambers for when you're both healed._

_Thank you, Raven_.

Before the earth closed around us, I lay with Bella. She let me work my will over hers, putting her to sleep. This wasn't easy for her, but she was too tired to fight. The earth closed around us, welcoming its children into its arms.

I awoke in the earth with Bella in my arms. Her wounds were getting better, but she still needed to sleep longer. My own body was worn from the days I spent looking for her. Nine days of searching the land for any clue on where she was. Not hearing her mind was a fate worse than death. My mind reached out for hers, but there was nothing. The thought of her dead was unbearable. I was ready to end my own life, so that I could find her. My life was over when I was in that tower being tortured. A new one began when I looked into two brown eyes. My arms held her closely against my chest and I breathed in at the scent of her hair. What did they want with her? Why did they believe she was Raven? These hunters are getting on my nerves. They've hunted my family for centuries.

They killed my sister and many others of our people and innocent friends. From all they knew about us, they didn't know our greatest weakness. Our women were the hope for our future. Like the human race, they bore us children. They brought us from the darkness that consumed every Carpathian man. Bella was the light to combat the dark that would have consumed my soul. If Bella died at their hands, I would have welcomed the endless night, only to be with her in another world. Mikhail reached for me then, _Jacques, sleep. You both are still in need of rest. All is well here. You're only to focus on your woman_. The earth still covered us, letting its healing soothe our worn bodies. In her deep sleep, Bella's mind touched mine, sending emotions of concern.

_We almost lose you and you're worried about me?_ Her thoughts smiled with the lightest of touches, _You were all I thought about. I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again_. My thoughts hugged her securely, ensuring that we would never be parted again. _I should have never left you. To entrust your safety to another._

_How is Byron?_ Her compassion for others knew no bounds. _He is healed and helped with our search for you. Byron felt most displeased that he couldn't protect you._

_How could he? He was hurt badly. _She thought about him laying injured, clutching at his side.

_Nonetheless, it is a Carpathian man's responsibility to protect our women, even if she didn't belong to him. He should have done all he could_. She touched my thoughts again, _Don't be mad with him. I knew you would find me_.

_But I didn't. Another did. It should have been me_. It shamed me to admit it, but I began to believe she was lost. Bella wasn't mad that I thought she was gone. _Don't hate me for saying this, but Edward believed the same thing when he was coming to rescue me from James. _

My thoughts wrapped her in love and affection, _I could never hate you. _

_I mean to say is, don't be upset that I compared you to him. Even in its smallest measure, we all lose hope. It makes us human_.

I laughed at the use of the term 'human.' *_Sívamet, what happened?_ I felt her mortification in telling me, but her mind played over her time being a captive. There were needles, scalpels, knives and other implements of torture in her thoughts. Her horrid screams of being burn shook me to my core. Bella was held down to a chair similar to the one she found me in. Aidan knew the facility's location; I may have to take a trip there. _No! Please don't go to that place. Jacques, it's dangerous. I was nothing but a science experiment_.

_Rest your mind, __mon__ chère. We'll wake soon_.

My body was completely healed. The days in the earth were good. While Bella slept, her wounds were healed as well. There were only faint lines along her wrists and down her torso. My mind called for the earth to disappear from above us. The door opened and I lifted Bella from the soil. A silk sheet was folded on the floor, courtesy of Raven. The sheet draped over Bella as I carried her to our bedchamber. As Raven promised, Bella would wake up in bed. Laying her in our bed, I pulled the quilt over her body. Now she was home again. Thank the heavens above that the fanaticals never found our home. The room was warm from the fire and the scent of her favorite herbs filled the room; a perfect place for her to awaken.

My will lifted from hers, allowing Bella to wake. Her eyelashes fluttered and a long exhale escaped. Her head turned slowly, away from me. My fingers took her chin, pulling her face back towards me; I had to be the first thing she saw. The light in her eyes grew as she lifted her head from the pillow. Dark hair fell back over the pillow as she looked at me. Bella blinked once, twice and a third time as she looked at me, realizing that I was truly there. Arms threw themselves around my neck, "I thought I was dreaming."

My hand held the back of her hair, "No, my angel, I'm right here. I'm so sorry I let those men take you." Her arms tightened and leaned her face into my neck, "Don't talk about that. At least I'm home and we're together." Lips parted against my skin, letting a warm breath blow against me. Her lips pressed a kiss, then parted again, letting her tongue drift down. Bella's fingers drifted down my back. She kissed down the indentation of my chest to my stomach. My eyes closed from the sheer pleasure she was sending through me. I pulled her back up, pulling her mouth to mine. She caught handfuls of my hair, not letting me out of the kiss. Her body pressed into mine, molding herself to me. _I missed you so much_. My hands claimed her hips, pushing her down onto the bed, _I will never lose you again_. She gasped feeling me drift over her, ready to claim her body. She curved her leg around my waist, inviting me to have her. Our bodies were one, feeling complete once again. To have my lifemate's body merged with mine was a feeling unlike any other; utter completion.

I was with my lady again and I would never let her go. She was far too important to me. The heat of her body surged through me, possessing me in every way possible. It was fascinating to see how our mood immediately changed from relief to desire and instant hips moved in synchronization in mine. Her teeth grazed over my skin. The force of the emotions hitting me; the feel of my angel in my arms again, the knowing that she was safe and my want to always protect her; passion was the only emotion that took in all those things in. Incisors grew out of my mouth. Bella was still as I held her shoulder, moving her to lie on her stomach. _Jacques?_ Her head fell backwards into my shoulder as I pushed myself into her treasure. She moaned, _Oh my God!_ Her back arched, making my access into her deeper. Bella's head fell onto the pillows, her body not able to handle much more.

My arm curved under her body, pulling her into my embrace, _Isabella Dubrinsky, you must never allow yourself to be placed in danger. I need you. I've waited more than millennium for you and I will not lose you. Stay with me forever, my angel, my lifemate. I love you so much. _Her body pressed against mine_, I love you too. Don't ever leave me._

_I am always with you, in mind and soul. In body, we will be together every day._

Her body collapsed onto the bed, breathing wildly. Dark strands of hair cascaded around her slender shoulders. Bella turned over to lie on my chest, _I don't know about_ every _day_. I chuckled at her breathless voice, _Sweetheart, I wasn't done with you yet_. She lifted her head slowly to look into my eyes. It was alluring to see a bit of nervousness in her eyes. "I think I should take a shower first." My smile grew, "Perfect." Bella leapt across the room, landing flawlessly near the fireplace, _Alone_. She closed the bathroom door and locked it in a futile attempt to keep me away. It was wonderful to play our little games again.

The shower turned on, then there was the sound of water hitting her skin; too tempting to miss. My form dissolved to mist and drifted underneath the door. Steam filled the room as Bella stood underneath the cascading stream. She tilted her head back, making her hair fell back away from her body. She drifted a bar of soap over her arms, washing away dried blood and other substances from her skin. Her brown eyes were closed as she reveled in the feel cleanliness.

The water turned off and she stepped out of the tub. Beads of water glided down her creamy skin. There were no marks on her body. She was perfect. She looked for her towel; _I thought I put it over here? _ She was looking at the standing rack where she hung the towel. "Looking for this?" I asked, hanging the towel from my index finger. Bella turned, facing her naked body towards me. Water drifted down her skin to the vee of her legs. Her head fell to the side, _Are you going to stand there and look at me or hand me the towel?_

_I think I'll stand here and look at you_. Her hands rested on her hips, lifting her full chest, _Well, you did say you weren't finished with me. What are you waiting for?_ The space between us was close and our two bodies fell to the floor.

Carpathian Language

* sívamet: my love or my heart

Shee-vaw-meht


	21. Brothers & Sisters

Chapter 21 – Brothers & Sisters

BPOV

The white foamy bubbles surrounded us. Jacques held my body, motioning mine with his. My head fell backwards, making my hair touch the bubbles. His mouth claimed the soft circle of my chest, moaning against my skin. My eyes opened to the erotic euphoria I was experiencing. Strong arms pulled me into the heavy muscles of his chest, tucking my head underneath his chin, holding me tightly. Our minds, like our bodies, were one. _I love you, my angel. _

_I love you. I'm so sorry, I never should have let them take me_.

Jacques's form stiffened, _No, you shouldn't have_. He said it reaffirming his order. Bubbles burst around us, _You are never to allow yourself to be put in that kind of danger again_. His eyes held mine and I felt what it did to him when he found that I was gone. Jacques stumbled through the house, stepping over broken furniture in an attempt to find me. Then, he found my ring among broken glass. My body pushed against his, molding to his frame, _Jacques, I'm right here. _My arms were locked underneath his, beneath the water's surface. Jacques brushed his lips against my temple, _And you will stay here with me, where you belong_.

His mouth possessed mine, _Just stay with me, my love_. I felt his explosion within me and I collapsed against him, my face cuddling into his neck. My arms were freed from his hold, to allow Jacques to take hold of my legs and stand up to step out of the bathtub. Water cascaded off our skin as he walked out of the bathroom.

In our bedroom, I was lowered onto the bed. The water on my skin was dampening the sheets. Holding a towel, Jacques rubbed it over my shoulders, down my stomach to my legs. The motion was warming my skin, making me feel better. I was home again. Jacques left me on the bed to go into the closet. My eyes looked around the room, feeling safer than I felt in some time. I hoped beyond hope that this was real. It felt wonderful to be home. To be in my bed, feel the heat of the fire and the scent of the burning herbs; all of it drove away the terrible memories.

"I think you'll look lovely in this." Cotton and silk wrapped itself around me. I looked to see I was now wearing a red dress. The feel of the soft material was soft against my sensitive skin. Was I that lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the dress just appeared and I was wearing it? Jacques walked out of the closet, fastening a watched around his wrist, wearing dark jeans and a white button down shirt. The top buttons were open, showing a glimpse of his collarbone. He crossed the room with fluid movement, extending his hands for mine, "Are you ready?" I took his hand, letting him pull me off the bed. Back on my third finger was my emerald ring. I wasn't going to ask when he put it back on. My body was pulled into his chest, feeling his hands drift down my body. I brushed my head against the chest of the one I loved, listening to the sound of his heart; the most beautiful sound in the world.

My face brushed against his chest, inhaling the scent of him. Pulling his fingers through my hair, Jacques let me lean against him, allowing me to enjoy the feel of him against me. _I'm sorry_, my face brushed at the indentation of his chest, _I was scared I would never see you again_. Hands held the sides of my face, raising my lips to his, _We must go, they are waiting for us_. Jacques kept me close to his side, brushing his chin through my hair.

The two of us walked down the tunnel to the stairs in silence. He held the door open for me, leading to the first floor. The antiques his family collected were comforting, seeing my favorite pieces. _How are you feeling?_ My lifemate's voice was a sweet as a breeze. I smiled up at him, _I'm just happy to be home_.

Voices came down the hall from Mikhail's study; Gregori was still here, along with the one who found me, Aidan. Jacques's hand moved to the nape of my neck as we got closer to the study. I knew that he did this as a gesture of ownership, with there being unattached men in our home. Part of me should feel offended; Jacques did not own me, but I knew it was part of the Carpathian ways. Some things were going to change, but not tonight. Jacques trusted them with his life, but he was still wary. Another Carpathian man found his lifemate and the others must respect our union. _Thank you for understanding, angel_. I couldn't think ill of Aidan or Gregori. Without them, I don't know if I would be here. Well, I knew where I would be, but I wasn't going to think about it, not even to myself.

Gregori never portrayed himself as one to take what is not his. He would never betray Mikhail and his family, but Aidan; I don't know what he was like. I don't want to think he would save me, only to take me from Jacques. What was I saying; no one could ever take me form Jacques. Aidan seemed so much more honorable than to do something like that.

Entering the study, it was filled with people. Raven stood by Mikhail's desk; his arm around her waist. Raven's eyes met mine and she stepped away from him to hug me. My arms wrapped around her too, _You are never to do something like that again_. I laughed once and a tear slid down my cheek, _I won't. Next time, it's your turn_. Her arms tightened around my back, _There won't be a next time_.

Raven stepped away and I was nearly knocked backwards from an invisible impact. The breath was nearly squeezed out of me when two stone arms held me close. "Alice," I whispered, "can't… breathe." Jacques was preparing to move Alice away when she let me go. He held my shoulders as the painful sting of blood flowed back into my arms. _I'm fine_, I assured him. His eyes were assessing any damage that she may have inflicted, _She won't hurt me_. "I'm sorry, I was just," she exhaled. Alice lightly pushed me and I almost fell to the floor again. I forgot how strong she was. Jacques caught my waist, as Alice held my wrists, "Sorry." Compared to Alice, I was still very fragile. Her golden eyes suddenly hardened, "No, I said I was going to yell at you for getting yourself into that kind of trouble." Jacques steadied me as she stepped away, "In the past five years, you've done nothing but been good, then, you do this!"

I couldn't help but smile at her anger. To have Alice yelling at me was a joy. She didn't know how much I missed her. The simple fact that she still had visions of me made me feel better about the past few years. Alice ranted about me being reckless and stupid and questioned why I did it. She stared at me blankly, "_Well_, are you going to answer me?" I blinked once, "Huh?" My breathing quickened realizing that she was truly here. Alice was there in the lab, bringing me home. Tears streamed down my face, "I'm sorry, Alice." She hugged me gently this time; _I didn't mean to make her cry_.

My head shook, "No, I'm not crying because you were mad." Jacques's arm curved around my shoulders, _Are you hurt?_ I shook my head, "No, I'm fine, really." Alice's eyes grew larger, "Bella, why are you crying?" "Because you're here," I blurted out, "It's been five years and now, you're here, yelling at me and I couldn't be happier." This was irrational and silly, but true. I missed Alice so much. _I know what you mean_, Alice hugged me again. "I almost forgot how emotional you can get." Alice laughed, then her happy expression changed, "Now, what the hell were you thinking?!" My lips pursed together tightly, "I had to, okay?" Her eyes widened, like a predator taking in their prey, "You had to? You had to?" She looked back quickly, "Emmett, she said she had to." She gripped my forearms, almost shaking me, "Like when you had to go running to James? You could have died." Jacques pulled me into his side, out of Alice's grasp, "No, she wouldn't have. Bella is stronger than you think. She would have survived." My head spun for a moment as Jacques held me. Alice was much stronger than remembered.

Alice's eyes twitched seeing me Jacques's embrace. She took a step back, taking in his protective hold on me, "Oh, I know," her tone quickly changed, "She was able to hold on when we found her at the ballet studio, but this time I was really scared. What they were doing to her was inhumane." "Alice, don't," I asked quickly. Jacques's arm began to tremble, leading to his entire frame. He and I were seeing Alice's visions; me screaming as a scalpel was being pulled down my torso, attempting to cut me open. My hand rested on his chest quickly, trying to stop his trembling.

His eyes turned to slits, ready to kill those people. Alice watched as I tried to calm, "Jacques, please, it's not worth it. They can't hurt me anymore." Lips pulled back from his teeth, with the urge to take to the sky and hunt down the one that was hurting me. Mikhail took a step toward the door, "Jacques, we will handle it together. But your woman is home now." Alice looked back, "There's nothing to handle. Emmett already took care of everyone in the building." My head turned to see Emmett leaning against the back of the couch. His arms were folded tightly over his chest. _I would do it again, dammit. How could they think Bella was a danger to anyone?_

My shoulders slumped from horror and remorse. I never wanted so many people to be hurt by my snap decision. Jacques stopped trembling, "Pardon me, Emmett, but how many were there?" Emmett sneered, showing his teeth, "Forty-five claiming to be scientists. They watched as Bella was being dissected like a frog." My eyes closed listening to him. "Well, they knew I wasn't human, but they tried with stakes, guns and crossbows on me." Emmett laughed darkly, "Their terror only made it more fun." I've never heard Emmett sound like this before. When I knew him, Emmett wouldn't hurt a fly. An occasional bear, yes, but he was always so kind. This reminded me of what he really was; a vampire. Emmett continued telling of how he killed every single person in the lab. "Even Bryan and Terry?" he shrugged his bulging shoulders, "If they were there, they're dead now."

While Emmett was on his rampage, Alice wiped their computer systems. She uploaded a virus into their system and it attached itself to emails sent out to other labs. "Once the email is opened, the virus will wipe out the next system. My husband, Jasper developed it himself. The virus will shut down their computers, so whatever information they had, it'll be destroyed." Alice then handed Mikhail a portfolio, "I got that from the 'head surgeon's' office. It has the information of all the other labs testing on your people. The countries, locations, addresses, phone numbers, workers and everything else they had on hand."

Mikhail began going through the forms, flipping the pages quickly, "Thank you, Alice." His voice was awed as he began reading. Gregori took half the forms, looking over the information. Aidan took some for himself as they began planning to visit every single one of those facilities.

Alice pulled me to the chaise, while Jacques went to read the information, "So, now I want to know why they were trying to kill you? They really thought you were a vampire?" My head fell forward, making my hair cover my face, "Yes, they did, but I don't think they were trying to kill me. I was more like bait and an experiment." "Bait?" Raven asked. I shifted myself, pulling my hair away from my face, "They thought I was you," I looked right at Raven. Her hand covered her mouth, muffling her gasp. "So, they took me, hoping to lure in Mikhail. They knew that the men would come for their mate. Which I found it odd that they weren't prepared for some kind of attack. They were petrified when Emmett was attacking. They also had a psychic that hurt me every time my mind drifted out for any of you. I think they wanted to do some experiments before allowing me to call out. But I killed their psychic and that's when I sent my message to anyone who would hear me."

Aidan looked from the papers in his hand. His amber eyes met mine, "Yes, I heard you. I came as quickly as I could. First, I contacted Mikhail to confirm that you were truly Jacques's woman. I hadn't heard that he found his lifemate." Emmett looked perplexed as Aidan spoke. "Hold it!" no one spoke, "What do you mean sent out a message?" Emmett turned to look at me, resting on his stiff arms on the back of the chaise. I bit my lip. "Well, um…" I sighed slowly, "I'm a mind reader." Emmett's head dropped, making his chin touch his chest, "What?" he asked in a flat tone.

Raven watched Emmett, seeing him inhumanly still. She squeezed my fingers and I half-smiled, "I can read minds." His eyes popped, "No, you can't." "Yes, I can." My hand rubbed the back of my neck, "I only really started using my ability after you and your family left." Alice got to her feet slowly, "Umm," she was actually at a loss for words. My eyes fixed with Raven's, _A little help here?_ She shrugged, _I don't know how I can be of any help. You know them better than I do_. Alice's eyes shot back and forth between us, "You're talking to each other right now, aren't you?" Raven and I looked at her, feeling like we were caught. Alice laughed a shaky laugh, "You look exactly as Edward and I do when we talk like that. I don't believe this. Bella," she looked at me, "you're a ..? Hold on. Then why couldn't Edward hear your thoughts?" My eyes closed in shame. Why I felt shame, I don't know. "I had mental blocks up at all times. I developed and strengthen them for years. I did it to block out the voices of the people around me. When they weren't up, I suffered from the worse migraines because everything was so loud."

Emmett was motionless. _She's a mind-reader? A mind-reader? I knew she was perfect for Edward. He is such an ass_. Jacques's drew in a sharp breath, "Bella is only perfect for me. That is why she is _my_ woman and not Edward's. He walked away from her." Emmett looked back at him, "I'm not arguing that Bella is yours, but I'm telling you, she was a perfect match for my brother." Jacques's eyes glowered at Emmett. I crossed the room and stood in Jacques's way, wrapping my arms around his waist, _Jacques, please don't_. His hands easily undid mine, pushing me behind his body, "Your brother was foolish. His loss is my gain." I moaned loudly, pressing my forehead into his back. Why did he say that? Alice stood by Emmett, "Wait one second, Jacques. No one talks about Edward that way. We may not agree with his decisions, but he is still our brother." Tensions were growing between Jacques and Emmett and I knew what both of them could do.

I moved from behind Jacques, "Stop it." Emmett was ready to cross the room and Jacques wasn't going to back down from a challenge. I could hear the thunder crashing above, as the weather was changing from Jacques's mood. Mikhail stood with me, "I will not allow anyone to fight in my home. _Anyone_," he looked at Jacques, then to Emmett. "Besides," Raven added in a calm tone, "if Bella is your sister, then Jacques your brother in law. It's not good for family to be fighting." Emmett took one step back, glancing at Raven. He exhaled, folded his arms and turned away from everyone. I looked back at Jacques, brushing my hand over his cheek, "And you remember, they helped save my life." Jacques took my hand and pulled me into the crook of his arm, "Of course." His tone changed quickly, "I do owe Alice and Emmett my gratitude for saving you. As well as Aidan for hearing you and bringing you home. "

Mikhail looked back at Emmett and Alice, as they stood by the fireplace. "We all owe you much for destroying that foul place and finding the locations of the others. Many innocent people have fallen in the path of the butchers' pursuit of science. You, along with Aidan saved my sister and brother. If we lost Bella, Jacques would have greeted the sun to join her. So, thank you all so much. Please, if ever a time comes and you need my help, do not hesitate to call upon me." Aidan bowed his head, "If was my duty to help my prince and his family." Aidan looked over to myself and Jacques, "Bella is another miraculous find. How did she handle the conversion?"

Jacques held me closer, brushing his chin through my hair, "Once she was through the worst of it, I made her sleep through it. She handled it very well." Alice was chewing on her fingertip, "So you're really Carpathians? And Bella's one too?" I blinked, "How do you know of them?" Emmett pursed his lips, "Carlisle told us. He learned of the Carpathian race when he lived with the Volturi." Alice watched me for a moment; her gaze was speculative, "It would also explain why your scent is different." I balked, "It is?" She nodded slowly, "Yes. It's still very floral, but there's something else there. It's almost like," she thought for a moment, "peppermint."

I bit my lip and looked up at Jacques. My face turned into his chest, muffling my laugh, _I did say to you that it was infused with your skin_. He kissed my hair, making me blush even deeper. _I can't believe she's with someone else like this_, Alice lamented as she watched our embrace. _I know that smile, she's really in love_. Alice looked away, her thoughts drifting to memories of me and Edward. The same smile I had on my face now was the same as I was looking at Edward. Emmett blew out a breath, bringing us back to the original topic, "And we know about the other vampires. Remember what happened to Esme when Carlisle found her?"

Esme's story was among the saddest of the Cullen family. She escaped from her abusive husband to have her child in safety. But it was in vain, when her baby died when he was only a few days old. Stricken with grief, she attempted to end her suffering and life by jumping off a cliff.

"Yes. Why?" Alice looked up at her brother, while he continued, "A vampire who was once Carpathian found her in her stricken state and convinced her to end her life." I gasped loud, my hand covering my mouth. Esme wasn't ending her life of her own accord. "Why would he do something like that?" Jacques brushed his hand along my arm, "Because they thrive on causing misery in others." I looked up at him, then to Emmett, "Wait, how would she have known this? Wouldn't she have been hypnotized or something?" "He found her again after Carlisle saved her. With our heightened sense, those vampires can't hide the way they look from us. Edward heard his thoughts of telling her to kill herself. And, you know his temper," I nodded once. "So, he killed the vampire for it." Emmett cleared his throat and turned away, looking into the flames. His hands held the mantle, "It's not the first time those damned things interfered in our lives. One of them killed my sister."

Stepping away from Jacques's hold, I went to stand next to Emmett. My hands moved to hold his face, "What happened?" I've never seen Emmett like this and it accorded to me, I never even knew about is family before the Cullens. From the day I met them, it seemed the Cullens away fit together, no matter what. They each shared a pained past, but still came together to be a family. Seeing my hands on Emmett's face, Jacques's anger and jealous hit me, but I found the strength to push it away. _Jacques, let me comfort my brother_. Emmett's arm went around my shoulder and tussled my hair. "No," I whined, getting out of his hold. He laughed once, "They love making people miserable and my sister was upset with my recent death." I sat on the couch's arm, "The bear." "They never found me; only the tattered remains of my clothes and blood on the grass. Minnie and I were very close. She always called me to protect her before she would call our father."

Emmett turned around, clearly still troubled by his sister's death. Alice held his arm and he smiled at her, "Anyway, a few years after I 'died,' I found out that she went missing too. My parents died when a thief broke into the new house they purchased from the money I secretly left them. So Minnie was all alone. The vampire found her and practically made her his slave."

My eyes closed and I turned my head, "I don't think I want to hear anymore." Raven sat next to me on the couch, taking my hand. Emmett made a face, "Well, that's the reason why I had no hesitation killing all those people when we found you. Alice and I were passing through Budapest, on our way to meet the others in Denmark. She practically collapsed to the ground after the first vision of you being thrown into a coffin. She used the most of her abilities than she ever did to find out where you were." Alice looked at me, "My visions were blurred, but I knew it was you."

Mikhail sat behind his desk, tapping his fingers on the surface, "Alice, Emmett, my brother and I truly thank you for finding Bella. You and your family are welcomed, as they are still important to Bella." Alice smiled brightly at that, "Oh good, because Esme and Carlisle want to see Bella. I called and told them she was alive." Jacques moved across the room, taking my hand into his. Keeping distance between us was a bit difficult now. I wanted to near Jacques as much as he wanted to be near me, "I look forward to meeting the infamous Esme and Carlisle Cullen. The way Bella described them, they sound almost too good to be true." I laughed, thinking about the secondary parents I hadn't seen in years. Parents, my eyes widened, _My parents!_ They must be freaking out; I haven't spoken to them in two weeks.

Raven grimaced as she turned toward me, "Yeah, your mom did email you a couple of times. I emailed back telling her that you were away with Jacques." My heart sank into my stomach, "Oh God, just dig my grave." Raven bit her lip, "No! I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else. I kinda told her you were swept up in a whirlwind romance." My eyes closed as I groaned loudly, "I'm dead." My head fell back on the couch, "She's probably told Charlie already." A vision played in Alice's mind; Charlie was on the phone, _Renee, she's 23 years old. When you were her age, you were already divorce with a baby. So, Bella's involved with a guy. It's about time, so leave her alone_. My head picked up slowly, "Charlie is taking up for me with the fact that I'm in a relationship? Well, he's grown up." Alice laughed, "I know. I would say talk to him first, then call your mother. And be careful, she's going to have claws and fangs." She dipped her head to the side slightly, "Figuratively speaking."

Sighing deeply, I got up from the couch and walked out of the room. Jacques was with me in a moment. "I could get there by myself, you know?" He pulled me into his side, "After what we went through, I'm not letting you out of my sight." My head brushed his shoulder, feeling his pulse beating. Those days we were apart were worse than death. Far worse than when Edward left or Victoria finding me. Death was a welcomed embrace. At least then, in some form, I would see Jacques again.

He swept his arms under my legs, locking me against the stone embrace of his chest. _I would have gladly joined you should you have gone to the next world_. My arms wrapped around his neck as he settled me on to the couch in our bedroom. I looked into his eyes, "I wouldn't want you to, but I know you would have. Like Romeo & Juliet, this wouldn't have been a tragedy. We would have been together forever no matter what." His lips touched mine. The taste of his warm breath was amazing, "I always believed that about that story." My heart lurched as Jacques kissed me. Anxiety melted away as he kissed me. His tongue, warm and sweet, drifted across my lower lip. I tasted his breath on my tongue as my lips parted. Jacques sat with me as I turned on my laptop and called Charlie. My foot tapped impatiently as I waited for my dad. _I'll give you some privacy_, Jacques moved to stand but I caught his wrist, _No, stay. I want you to meet my dad, in a sense. _

He laughed, _How things have changed? Your father is in another country and we'll be able to see each other through this device. _

I smiled at him, _Isn't technology grand?_ He laughed harder, _Indeed_.

Charlie's face came on the screen. His eyes closed in relief, "Bells, where the hell have you been?" I smiled, hearing my dad's voice again, "Hi, Dad. How are you?" He pursed his lips, "Oh, busy trying to calm down your mother. Your friend Raven told her you were off with some guy, her brother in law, Jacques or something." "Yes, his name is Jacques and yes, we just got back from Budapest. I'm sorry; it was a spur of the moment thing."

Charlie exhaled and leaned closer to the computer, "Why do I have the feeling there's something you're not telling me?" _Do you want to tell him?_ I glanced at Jacques. "There is, Dad. First," I moved the laptop from my lap to the center table. The camera showed myself and Jacques, "Dad, this is Jacques Dubrinsky." Charlie leaned back, "Oh." He half-smiled for a moment, "Well, nice to meet you." Jacques dipped his head once, "Mr. Swan, Bella's told me a lot about you. I hope you can forgive me for keeping her occupied these past few weeks. We were touring Dracula's Castle and studying with friends of Gregori."

Charlie's features were unreadable; I couldn't tell how he was handling this. "Well, she is back in one piece." _Barely_, Jacques remembered the way I look when Aidan arrived with me in his arms. I barely looked alive, much worse than he did when I found him. Jacques worked his charm on my dad. Charlie chuckled and introduced Sue to Jacques. I was happy to see they were taking a liking to him. Jacques even invited them to visit our mountains, knowing they would like it and visit me. "Oh, Bella," Sue chimed, "you look wonderful." I smiled at her, brushing my hair out of my face. "And what a lovely ring." I froze, realizing my emerald ring was visible on the camera. Charlie leaned closer again; his face impassive. _Oh, boy_.

I bit my lip, "That's the second thing. Dad," I spoke up before he did. This wasn't going to be easy, but my dad was the lesser of two evils. I exhaled slowly, "Jacques and I sort of eloped." Jacques's hand caressed my back, "Mr. Swan, I hope you can forgive me." I looked at him and he smiled, "I should have asked your permission first. My brother always accused me of being impulsive." Jacques took my hand in his, "But, you can say that I knew what I wanted and I didn't want to wait. Please believe that I love your daughter very much. You can say that I was bewitched by her." My heart swelled as Jacques spoke. It was me that was bewitched by him.

Charlie was quiet for a long moment, letting Jacques speak, "And I hope you understand that she'll be remaining in the mountains with me and my family, as they are her family now too and they just love her." Sue looked at Charlie as he remained silent, her hands hovered over his shoulders. Charlie shook his head, "Well, history really does repeat itself." I blinked once, not believing what I just heard Charlie say. The blood drained from my face. Charlie smiled, crinkling the skin around his eyes, "Jacques, I was the same way when I met Bella's mother. It was fast and impulsive and we were happy. But we didn't work out, but I know my daughter. She wouldn't have agreed to marry you if she didn't believe it would work. Have you told your mother yet?" I shook my head. Charlie leaned away from his monitor, folding his arms, "I'll say, good luck, kiddo. And Jacques, I hope you like having a hands-on mother in law."


	22. Plans

Chapter 22 – Plans

BPOV

Charlie said his goodbyes and Jacques closed my laptop. He sat quietly as I began to fall apart. My hands trembled as I covered my face. How was I going to do this? Renee always said smart people considered marriage for a long time before actually doing it and I didn't. I didn't even know I was married until Eleanor's slip-up, but I couldn't tell her that. How was my mom going to take this? Charlie's response to finding out that I was married was a bit of a surprise. He advocated that I stay in Europe longer, wanting me to have a life. He's changed a lot over the last few years. Perhaps being married to Sue really changed his outlook on a lot of things. Jacques's arm draped over my shoulders, making me lean into his side, "My love, do not concern yourself so_. _Your mother will be happy." I scoffed quietly, "You don't know my mother. She was two years younger than I am when she left my dad and took me with here. I was less than a year old."

The memory of my mom telling what happened played through my mind. We were sitting in her bedroom in our Arizona home, while playing Scrabble. My mom's hair was longer and a lighter color of blond. "It wasn't working for us," she explained, while assembling another word on the board. "Your father wanted to stay in Forks to care for your grandparents. He chose to stay even after they passed away, sort of his way of staying closer to them." She looked up at me, "Your turn, sweetie." I pulled the letters I had. "Believe me, I love your father, but we're better parents for you than being married to each other." My fifteen year old self smiled at her, "Ok Mom, I understand." The memory ended with me glancing at myself in the mirror, brushing back my damp hair. My face was so much younger than it was now.

_You are still just as lovely_. Jacques's pulled my lips to his, locking me in the circle of his arms. His kiss melted away my anxieties, _Are you trying to distract me? _

_Possibly_, he answered,_ or I just wanted to kiss your sweet, tender lips that are meant only for me_. Jacques's tongue gliding along my lip as he held me against his chest. There was nothing in the world when Jacques kissed me. There were no murderers in the name of science out there. _Do not worry about them. Mikhail and I will make sure they will pay for their crimes_. I pulled away from him to look into his eyes, "Jacques, please don't go near them." _I have to, my angel. They will die by my hands_. I leaned against his chest, hiding my face from him. His hands brushed over my hair, "Isabella, I must ensure your safety at all costs."

Jacques's thoughts drifted to what he wanted to the men that took me. To those who endangered the life of his brother, Raven, Byron, Gregori, myself and the ones that killed his sister. Jacques couldn't deal with anyone of his family being in danger. I leaned away from him and left the couch to stand by the fireplace. The flames brushed along the wood, radiating heat. I knew what those people were capable of and I didn't want Jacques near them. My eyes watched as the flames took over the wood. I wondered idly how many had to die in the pursuit of those monsters' discoveries. My memories of them were just as vivid as when I was there. My eyes closed, wanting to shut the memories out, "Can we not talk about that tonight? I just want to be happy in the fact that I'm home again with you." Jacques watched me as I stood by the fire, "Of course, angel."

He stood from his seat, "Now," his voice was brighter, "that you're fully distracted, perhaps you should call your mother and tell her about your new husband." I looked back at him, _You sneaky bastard_. He chuckled, _I do what I can_. My body slumped to the floor. My legs turned to jelly at the mention of my mother, "Give me a minute." My stomach tightened, making my lungs seize. Jacques was silent, waiting for me to pull myself together. _I can do this, I can do this_. I rose to my feet, feeling Jacques's eyes on me, _I thought you were braver than this, my love_. My eyes settled on him, _In some ways, I am_. I sighed heavily_, Oh well, she is on the other side of the world_. Jacques gestured for me to sit on the couch with him. No matter what my mother said, be it good or bad, it was done. I was married and happy. I told myself this over and over, trying to make myself believe it.

Sitting on the couch, Jacques pressed a kiss to my temple. On the laptop, Renee's window took a while to come up. My heart was pounding in my ears as I waited. Jacques drew small circles in the palm of my hand, _Be calm, chère_.

Renee's face finally appeared and her expression was serious. Her mouth was a hard line and eyebrows were pulled together. "Bella," she said my name in a harsh tone. I swallowed hard, hoping to open my throat and speak, "Hey Mom." She watched me with cold eyes, "How was your little Roman holiday?" There was a sharp bite to her voice that I've never heard before. I gritted my teeth, "Good, we just got back." Renee pursed her lips tightly for a moment, "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

_Do not be nervous, angel. She will understand_. This moment showed me that Jacques and I knew little about each other, but we had eternity to learn. Squaring my shoulders, I prepared to tell Renee the truth. I wasn't a child anymore, nor was I a teenager. There was no reason to be afraid of my mother. "Yes, actually there is. Mom, while I was away with Jacques, who is Raven's brother in law, we eloped." Renee blinked once, "Well, that's nice," she said scathingly, "Just get an annulment then." My expression changed immediately. What was she talking about? "You've been away from home too long. It's time to come home, Bella."

I bit down hard on my lip and shook my head, "No, Mom, I am home. I'm staying here." Renee's expression quickly changed from impassive to angry, "No, Isabella." Her tone changed to a scolding parent, "Look, I have always been lenient with you, because you were always so responsible. But, now, I am telling you. Come home!" Even through the computer, I could feel the daggers shooting out from my mom's eyes. I huffed and my own eyes narrowed, "Mom, I am not a child and I've taken care of myself for years. How dare you try to dictate to me on how I should live my life?" Trying to think clearly, I reeled in my anger before saying something I would regret, "I know you're not happy about this, but I didn't do this to you. I did this for me. I fell in love. So, if you can't be happy with the choice I've made for my own life, then I'm sorry, but I won't change it to appease you."

Renee was speechless; actually speechless. Her breathing was hard and her face turned red. "Bella, you listen to me." Jacques put his arm over my shoulders, letting my mom see that he was here, listening to our argument. Renee blinked seeing me lean back against the couch, into Jacques's embrace. She saw the two of us together and exhaled a short breath, "So, you're the one who coerced my daughter into marriage?" "Mom!" _She didn't mean that, she's just mad_. Jacques merely shook his head, _Allow me, sweetheart_. From just a smile touch, Jacques calmed me down before I said anything else. "No, Mrs. Dwyer," he said her name in a calm voice. If she were here, Renee would already be under his spell. "I am Jacques Dubrinsky, the one who fell in love with your daughter. I came to love Bella so much, that I couldn't imagine my life without her." Renee huffed, "You don't even know her." Jacques rubbed his hand against my arm, "Well, isn't that marriage? To spend your life getting to know the one you are with until you know them better than anyone else."

On the screen, Phil walked behind Renee, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Calm down, hon. Bella is a smart girl." Phil leaned down to wave, "Hey B. Congratulations on getting married." "Hi Phil, thanks a lot." Renee looked back at him, as though she was just betrayed. I knew my mom and this wasn't something she wanted for me. I was supposed to have the life she didn't. Renee turned back to the screen, "Fine, Bella, fine. Stay married and I won't say a thing. I just hope you realize what you got yourself into." With that, she clicked off the conversation and her screen was gone.

Jacques said nothing, only let me rest against him. He sent feelings of reassurance and warmth over me, _She'll come around, sweetheart_. We looked at each other, staring into each other's' eyes, "Maybe, maybe not." The thought of my mother mad at me was a terrible feeling. I knew I wasn't wrong in marrying Jacques, but I wish I had a better way of handling it. Would having a wedding been better? For her to see me in a white gown and having Charlie giving me away? _Is that what you want?_ I looked up at Jacques, "Not right now." Everything felt so much better when Jacques and I were together. _That is all I want for you. What can I do to make you feel better?_ My lips touched the corner of his mouth, _Exactly what you're doing right now_. Hands held the sides of my face, locking my lips with Jacques's. My fingers pulled through the length of his hair, pressing my chest against his. I needed to feel his body against mine, to feel my lifemate with me. I needed to know he was really here and none of this was a dream.

Being a Carpathian was new to me. What made it easier was being with Jacques. I was converted to another species of living and it didn't bother me, because he was my guide and teacher. The most important part to all of this was Jacques loving me. He loved me more than anyone and anything and that is how I loved him. His voice echoed in my head, _No one will ever be more important to me than you. _

My head picked up from his shoulder to look at him, _What about Mikhail? _His lips claimed mine again, _He comes after you. That is our way, my woman is my light and salvation. There is nothing more important than you_. We looked into each other's eyes and I smiled, _Thank goodness it's not just me_. I leaned to kiss him, locking my arms around his neck. Jacques pulled me off the couch, ending our kiss, "Come along now. We still have guests upstairs." He pulled me towards the door and I made a face. I wanted to stay in our room and kiss my husband. He opened the door for me, _Let's tend to your brother and sister first, then I'm all yours_. I smiled at him, "Fine, but you better hold up to your promise." He smiled deviously at me, _You know I will_.

Our arms stayed around each other. Our body movements were in sync with one another. Leaning against his chest, I realize that my heart was beating in perfect time with his. Jacques rubbed my back, _That is how you know we are meant to be. Our bodies match perfectly_.

_Oh, it had nothing to do with you giving me your blood, which synchronized my body with yours?_

He shrugged, _Well, there's that_. Laughter burst out of me and Jacques responded with a smile.

In the study, Emmett was sitting at Mikhail's desk, working on Raven's laptop and speaking on his phone, "No, Rose, she's fine." Rosalie's voice came over the phone and I heard her loud and clear, "Thank God. I can't believe that happened." Alice and Raven were sitting together, speaking with Mikhail. Alice looked at me, _Well, she took it better than I thought_. I nodded, "Me too, kinda." Jacques held me to his side as he spoke with Aidan. There was another lab in the next country and they wanted to take care of it. Emmett was off the phone, "I can handle it." The Carpathians were adverse to accepting help from a vampire, but Aidan grew to trust Emmett, "We may be in need of your assistance." In Emmett's mind, he wanted to do all he could to keep those people away from me or any innocent person that could be mistaken for a vampire.

Gregori was gone, away surveying the laboratory already. His mind was cut off from everyone but Mikhail. They focused on studying the structure and learning its layout. Jacques began to read the list of information Alice brought. He had me sit in the arm chair, only holding my hand; intertwining his fingers with mine. The names of the butchers ran through his mind as he committed them to memory. A hue of red distorted his vision as he read; Jacques was ready for blood and vengeance. Raven looked over to me, quickly tilting her head to the French doors. _You think he'll let me?_ My eyes glanced up at Jacques. She pursed her lips for a moment, _You're home and they're all here. What's the harm?_ My fingers began to pull out of Jacques's, but he tightened his hold, _Where are you going?_

My eyes widen as I look at him, _The courtyard with Raven_.

Jacques looked at me, then to the doors. He was about to insist that I stay inside, but I squeezed his hand, _Jacques_, I whined, _you're right here. I'm right here. You'll see and hear me the whole time_. My eyes sadden, _Please?_ The last thing he wanted was for me to be away from him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, _Be careful, angel_. I rolled my eyes at him, _I'll try not to trip_. I walked towards the doors with Raven.

The courtyard was just as beautiful as it was every night. Raven couldn't help but think about being happy when she learned that I was being brought home. _Trust me, Raven, no one is happier than I am_. Her smile faltered for a moment as she remembered hearing me scream. "Raven, stop, it wasn't your fault." The cold air blew through the courtyard, rustling the trees behind the high walls, almost calling to me. _Bella, don't even think about going over that wall, _Jacques's voice came as a demand. I looked back at the double doors, seeing him speaking with Emmett and Aidan.

Raven glanced too, "I'm guessing you're grounded." I laughed at her use of term, "You can say that. I had to whine just so I could come out to play." She laughed and it danced with the wind, _I'm going to have to agree with him on that_. Raven straightened her back as I turned to look at her, "You are not allowed to leave our home without an escort." I gawked at Raven. She rested her hands on her hips while I stared at her. Raven was the princess of our people and her word was as important as Mikhail's. She was very serious in what she just said. "You have no idea how serious I am. Until this matter is resolved, you can't so much as walk out the front door without one of us with you." I gasped out loud, feeling utter and complete betrayal. "I agree with Raven," Alice's voice carried from inside. My head whipped back, "Stay out of this!"

Everyone was unanimous in this; I wasn't allowed to leave our home. Well, two can play at that game. Since learning this, I saw Mikhail as the Crown Prince of our people, while Jacques was the Prince. I was married to the Prince's brother. Either way, both Raven and I were princesses. My word, though not as important as her, still held some merit. My eyes narrowed as I turned back to Raven and she was smiling confidently at me. "Well, if I can't leave, then, I don't think any Carpathian woman should leave unescorted." Her smile disappeared immediately, "I mean you and I are very important, as we are the leaders of the Carpathian women. The truth is Raven, they were looking for you, not me." Raven's blue eyes hardened into sapphires, _Oh, that's low_. Mikhail's speculative tone was next to come from the room, "Bella is right. They were seeking Raven, not her." Raven looked behind herself, hearing his speculations, "Oh come on. I was only kidding." I scoffed quietly, "Hey, you started it. I just finished it. Looks like we're both grounded."

Raven stormed off, across the courtyard. I try to contain my laughter, _Oh, Raven, come back. We were having so much fun_. She went through another door, leading to the hall of portraits, muttering to herself. "She may have meant it as a joke, but Raven has a point. We cannot leave them unprotected for a moment." Mikhail took what Raven said very seriously. I went back into the study, shutting the door behind myself, "So, Raven and I are really grounded?" "Let us handle these laboratories near our home and neighboring countries," Jacques answered, "It won't take long. Emmett has offered to help us." Those people didn't stand a chance when Emmett was unleashed on them.

Emmett smiled, "I gave a few to Jasper and Edward. They're going to do more research and find more locations." My breathing became shaky, "Well, at least what I did wasn't in vain. Something good did come out of it." Alice watched me as I stood by the door. She began to shake her head, "Jacques, please forgive me for saying this, but Bell has a point." Jacques didn't say anything, he only dipped his head, _If only it came at someone else's expense_. The pain that surged through him was like my own. He wasn't up to forgiving anyone for letting this happen. _Don't start that again_, I said to him. He crossed the room to take my hand in his and raised it to his lips. _Remember, I'm standing right here_, I said. Jacques smiled against my hand and kissed my hair, "Maybe so, Alice. The next task is to take care of these places. Emmett, have you decided on which sight you'll be looking into next?"

Emmett was looking over the forms; his marble brow puckered together as he read. "Well, there's one in London. I can take care of it in a few days. But this one," he turned one sheet of paper towards us. On it was a map, "I can handle it tomorrow night. Ally Cat, do you think you can stay with Bell and Raven?" Alice groaned loudly through her teeth, "I hate that nickname." It was a name he rarely used and I still laughed whenever I heard it. Alice didn't look at me, she only held one finger up, "Don't you dare smile." My lips pursed together, "No problem."

Jacques made plans with the others, while Alice, Raven and I played cards. It took Mikhail a moment to calm Raven down. She was upset that she and I would be confined to our home. Always under the watchful eyes of the men, Raven and I had to get used to the idea of being home for a while. Gregori was back now, informing them of what he found. "They had a man there, believing he was a vampire, because he was dressed all in black." I tuned out what they were talking about. Gregori had to kill someone to get the innocent man free. "I win again," Alice chirped. She closed the cards in her hand and laid them down. Raven scoffed, "Can't you turn off the visions?" Alice laughed, "Nope."

I watched as Alice and Raven spoke nicely to each other. Alice didn't have many friends in her lifetime. She was mostly limited to interacting with her family, much like Raven. She had to limit her interactions with people because of her psychic abilities. If one person touched her, Raven was in pain from their proximity. To have friends for Alice and Raven, they were able to be themselves. I was happy to be a friend and sister to the both of them. Alice and Raven laughed and continued to play cards.

A vision came to Alice's mind; Emmett and Gregori were staring down eight men with double-barrel shot guns. Emmett was fine, but Gregori was injured. I gasped loudly and turned to face Gregori. Jacques was the first to look at me. My eyes were fixed on Gregori, worried about how badly injured he would be. My breathing quickened, worrying about someone else getting hurt. "Bella, what is it?" Alice blinked slowly, replaying the vision in her mind, memorizing every detail, down to the faces of the shooters. Everyone waited for Alice to finish with her visions. "Gregori, I don't think you should go. That's what scared Bella." Jacques's arm curved around my waist. Alice moved over to the desk, standing with the others, pointing out the weak points in the enemy's base.

My heart raced in my chest. What if it was Jacques that was hurt, or worse, killed? He couldn't go with them. Jacques's arm tightened around me, "You need to rest." I looked at the clock; it was still a few hours before the sun came up. _No_, I protested.

He didn't listen. _Do not argue, your body is still weak. I can feel it_. Alice didn't look up as Jacques pulled me out of the room. Normally, she would protest along with me, but not now. She was focused on ensuring everyone's safety. Part of Jacques's mind was hidden from me. Raven watched Mikhail as he planned with the others. She blinked several times, then turned away from them. Her blue eyes met mine, _Bella, how can we keep them home?_

I looked at her, _Well, I was just cut up. Maybe you could break your leg. Mikhail would never leave your side_. She bit down on her lip, _You think? _

_Raven_, I scolded, _I was joking. I know you're worried about them. So am I. _

_I just don't want to risk losing another member of my family. _

_I know, Raven. We'll come up with something to keep them with us_.

At the top of the stairs to our bedchambers, Jacques took me into his arms. He looked at me, "Forgive me for taking you away from the others. You were exerting yourself too much this night. You still require healing sleep." My lips pursed together, _That and I know you just wanted me for yourself_. The door opened to the lowlight setting of the room. The curtains were darker, almost black as they were cast in shadows. The couches were nearly invisible as the fire burned. Jacques let me on my feet and closed the door.

My body still felt somewhat rigid from my ordeal. Rolling my neck, I tried to stretch out the stiff muscles. My eye twitched from the stiffness. I was in more pain than I realized. Jacques pulled his fingers through my hair, pulling it into a ponytail. Then, he took my hand, "Come." I sat on the edge of the bed and my dress was pulled away. Warm hands caressed the skin of my neck, then fingers began to tenderly massage the stiff muscles. I moaned as the skin of my neck was tugged at and kneaded, _That feels so much better_. My eyelashes fluttered as Jacques moved his hands to rub my back. He leaned closer to my ear, "Lay on your stomach." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He leaned closer to kiss the corner of my mouth, "Trust me."

My eyes were fixed on his as I lowered myself onto the bed. The silky sheets caressed my skin as I laid down. Jacques moved, resting his weight on my lower back, making me sink into the mattress. Peeking out of my eyelashes, his knee was on one side of my body. I felt the other on my other side. He resumed to deeply rubbing along my shoulders and back. My eyes closed again, reveling in the feel of the soreness being rubbed away. He pulled away the rest of my dress, letting it drop to the floor.

Jacques leaned closer to me, his bare chest brushed against my back. He inhaled deeply at my neck after brushing my hair to one side. His breath blew against my skin, leaving goosebumps. A trail of soft kisses was left going down my spine. Jacques adjusted his weight, allowing me to turn over, my body feeling more relaxed. "Thank you. That feels a lot better." He leaned down to kiss me, "Now, you need your rest." My arms went around his chest, "Can I ask you something first?" He watched me for a moment, "Of course." His hands brushed the side of my face, waiting for my question. It was something I thought about while I was being held captive. Something I held onto to keep me sane. I bit my lip and looked away from his eyes. _What is it?_

I looked back, finding the words I wanted to say. "Before you met me, what was it like for you?" He blinked once. The question seemed absurd, but it was something I wanted to know. I wanted to know what Jacques endured before we met. My cheek brushed his, "I mean to say it, what was it like to live without emotion?" Jacques held me against his chest and rolled us. I laid on his chest as he deliberated his answer.

"Honestly, it was just living in a constant cloud of indifference." His black eyes hardened at the word of 'indifference' before he continued. "That was how it was for Mikhail when I was born. I loved my brother, but he showed no emotion toward me. He could tell you better than I can how it was when I was a child." I smiled at him, _I have to make a note of that_.

He ignored my thought, "As I grew older, things began to slip away." I moved to lie next to him, my head resting on his arm. His palm rested on the side of my face as he spoke. "After time, when I laughed, it became something I had to do, not something I felt. Laughter was forced out of habit. I didn't feel sadness when members of my family and friends died." My eyes closed, trying to imagine what that must have felt like.

Jacques pulled my body against his, locking his leg around both of mine. "Don't think about it, angel. No woman of mine should feel that. You brought emotions back to me, among so many other things. What I can say is in that time was that I loved my brother. Despite the indifference, I knew I loved my brother, sister and parents. But you," his thumb brushed my cheekbone, "you brought everything back."

I smiled at him again, "And you gave me everything. I know I love Raven and I love having her as a friend and sister, the same about Alice, but I know that I don't need them." My fingers combed through his dark mane, "Not as long as I have you." He breathed in against my neck, _And your precious girl-time? _

I laughed once, thinking about mine and Raven's time together. _It's fun, but I have much more fun with you_. I meant that in a different way. My mouth found his. "Good night, my angel. Stay and sleep with me." My head rested on his chest, _As long as I can listen to your heart while I sleep, I will stay. It's the only place I know I belong_.


	23. Vampires

Chapter 23 – Vampires

BPOV

The smell of the earth was very strong. The scent of the soil filled my nostrils as I inhaled. There was no pain as I rolled my neck. Jacques's massage soothed away the soreness. My eyes opened slowly, looking above myself. Something was wrong; I wasn't in my bed. Above me there was a wooden door. I studied the panels of the door above me and realized it was the same door to the underground chamber. This was where Mikhail went to sleep in the earth. Why was in here? Did I need more healing that Jacques was letting on? My hand drifted along the warm earth, _Jacques?_ Did he move us? My drifting hand rested on cool skin, _Jacques, Jacques, wake up_. My eyes adjusted to the dark, seeing the one lying next to me. The body was too small and delicate. Long raven black hair was spread out around the head; "Raven?" my voice was a whisper.

She didn't look alive. Her chest didn't move because she wasn't breathing. My eyes had adjusted in a moment, seeing the hollowed out room of earth we were settled in. The healing soil was all around us, but we were not in, but resting on it. We were in the room similar to the one I left Byron and Raven in the night Mikhail's house was invaded. I stood up quickly and pushed against the wooden door open. Dull light filled in the low room, "Jacques?" I called out. The room above the soil chamber only had a few candles burning. There was no answer from him. Why were Raven and I down there?

"Jacques!" Where was he? How come couldn't I hear his mind? The door opened, shining a bright light into the room, almost blinding me. "Oh, Bella," the woman's voice was like a baby's coo. _Thank God, she's alive_. Her voice registered in my mind, ringing with familiarity, "Esme?" Her caramel hair was pulled up into a bun at the top of her head. She helped me out of the lower chamber, then hugged me tightly, "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" My arms held her tightly, feeling my memories reawaken from her embrace. Her warm smile set in her chiseled pale face; the motherly gaze that never let up once. She held the side of my face, "Bella, are you feeling better?"

Realizing that I hadn't heard Jacques since I woke up, an emptiness began gnawing at me. My mind drifted out and he wasn't there; not a whisper or a caress from him. I blinked as Esme looked at me. To her, I was calm, but my mind frantically searched for my lifemate. "I'm fine. What are you doing here? When did you arrive?" She glanced behind me down in the chamber, "A little while ago. Don't be upset, Jacques and Mikhail left with Gregori, Aidan, Emmett and Carlisle. They went to take care of that laboratory." My hand clamped down on my mouth as my throat closed in. _No, Jacques, please come home!_ He didn't respond. _Jacques!_ Tears welled in my eyes, thinking about the men around those people. Esme brushed the tear away with her thumb as it streamed down my cheek, "Now, I don't want you worrying. Emmett and Carlisle aren't going to let anything happen to any of them."

Behind us, Raven sighed deeply as she woke up. There was a loud gasp as Raven realized she wasn't in bed. I looked back as she leapt out of the chamber. Her eyes moved around the room, _What are we doing down here? _Raven hated going to ground. It scared her too much to comfortably sleep. Her eyes fell on us, then her brow pulled together, _Whose she?_ "Raven, this is Esme." Raven bowed her head, "It's lovely to meet you. Bella and Alice has told me so much about you." Her voice was almost dazed seeing another vampire in our home. She walked over to us, "I really hate to be rude, but have you seen my husband, Mikhail?"

My hand took hers, _Raven, they're gone. They went with Esme's husband and Emmett to destroy that facility_. Raven's eyes widened, _What?!_ The words reverberated through my head, _They just left us?_ Her mind reached out for Mikhail and I hoped he would answer her. I reached out to Aidan and Gregori, but my calls were ignored. Esme wrapped her arm around mine, "Come with me. Mikhail and Jacques personally requested that I take care of both of you until they came back." Raven and I followed Esme down the hall. Raven was staring down at the floor, trying to combat the loneliness we were both feeling. To be cut off from the minds of our lifemates; it was only comparable to being separated by death. He was not there, only a void.

Alice was prancing around mine and Raven's study as she adjusted the curtains. Our study was so much different from Mikhail and Jacques's study. Instead of rows of books, there were paintings of meadows and waterfalls on the walls. A lightly colored leather sectional was in the room, instead of dark leather furniture that was over a century old. Sheer curtains hung at the French doors. There were pulled to the side of the doors, revealing the open courtyard. Candles were along the mantle, giving off the scent of lavender vanilla. Throw pillows were on the floor in front of the fireplace and blankets were hung on the backs of the sectional couch. Raven thought about making her own paintings to hang in the room. Our room was very, very feminine. Some of the furniture was moved into different places and the center table Raven ordered was in front of the sectional couch. There was a pale green vase of orchids on top of the table.

Alice looked up as we entered the room, "Oh, you're awake, sleepyheads." Raven gasped loudly as she saw the room. "Oh, Alice," she brushed her fingers along the antique desk that was moved into the room, "it's perfect." Alice and Esme were notorious for their architectural designs. They could mix in the modern with the old styles and it all would fit together. Esme kept her eye on me as I walked slowly into the room. Everything was lovely, but my mind shied away from it all. Sorrow was beating away at me and it was intense.

_Jacques Dubrinsky, you'd better answer me_. I wanted to be angry with him; I had to be. If I wasn't angry, I would be worried. Worry about his well-being and safety, as well as the others. How dare Jacques leave me after he promised he wouldn't? He let his anger cloud his better judgment. Emmett could have handled that place single-handedly, as well as Gregori. Was it necessary for him to go? My lips pursed together as I leaned against the courtyard glass doors. There was no moon tonight, but the stars were just as bright as they were every night. But tonight, the stars didn't hold my attention as they always did. The small bits of light were somehow duller. In my head, I thought of Jacques standing here with me; his strong arms around my waist, brushing his cheek through my hair. What I would give to hear him call me 'angel' right now? I sighed deeply and stepped away from the doors. I was doing nothing but torturing myself.

Esme extended her arm as I lowered myself onto the couch, _She must be so worried about him. She really does love Jacques_. I half-smiled at her. It's been so long since Esme and I sat together. "Esme, how have you been?" She gazed at me, "I'm much more interested in what you have been doing. Did you ever get my letter?" her voice was hopeful. I nodded and threw my arm around her neck, "Thank you so much. I wanted to write back and tell you everything from since then, but I knew I couldn't. If it weren't for the money you left me, I wouldn't have been able to come out here and meet Jacques." She breathed, "Yes," she dragged out the 's' as she spoke, "Would you care to explain to me about your mind reading abilities and why we never knew about it?"

I blinked once, feeling the tension tighten my stomach, "I'm surprised Alice didn't tell you." Alice looked from across the room, while she and Raven were discussing a painting on the wall, "Oh, I did, but she wants to hear it from you." Esme laughed lightly as she glanced at her daughter. Alice towed Raven behind herself, making recommendations on what could be. Raven was smiling, almost forgetting about Mikhail.

She looked back, _I wouldn't go that far, Bella. This is a nice distraction but trust me, I'm letting him have it when he gets back. _

_I'll be right there with you. Jacques is in so much trouble_.

Esme cleared her throat, "Bella, I'm right here and I'm waiting." My eyes turned back to hers, seeing her pale face as a picture of ease. I told her the same thing I told Emmett and Alice. "My mind reading was something I was afraid to use. It caused me so much pain, that I thought it would be better to ignore it. But, after I met you and your family and learning the truth, I thought it would be much better for me to know the minds of those around me." Esme exhaled deeply and her expression changed a bit. "Huh? You smell different." She took in a deep breathe. I told her the truth of it and she laughed thinking that a simple lotion could change me. "I don't know, honey. Perhaps the change was from your conversion."

Esme knew a lot about the Carpathian race, as she learned it from Carlisle. In the corner of her mind, she thought of the vampire that was once like us. He confronted her, surprised to see her alive. His merciless face couldn't be hidden from their sharp eyes. The red of his eyes were cruel and haunting. He looked as the true undead. His teeth were stained yellow, thinning his lips in the shape of a cruel sneer.

"Well, Esme, I must say you look well." Carlisle took her hand immediately, asking who he was. Edward stood behind them, hearing the undead's thoughts. Edward's perfect face hadn't changed, but he had his hair in a more tamed style. "Carlisle, perhaps you should see Esme home." The soulless one ran, realizing Edward heard his thoughts. Edward pursued him until he was able to end his existence. Seeing him in her mind, I wanted to know. Seeing Edward's chiseled features in Esme's mind only showed me that my memories of him weren't nearly as clear. "Esme?" "Hmm?" she replied as I was taking her away from her thoughts. "How is he? How was Edward these past years?" I still thought about Edward and what did he do to occupy his time when he wasn't with his family. Alice looked up from Raven's laptop, _I was wondering when she was going to ask?_

Raven didn't look away from the artwork she was creating, _Alice is right. Well, the men aren't here, so she could ask about Edward_. Esme half-smiled, baring her teeth for a moment, "Well, up until recently, he's been quite reserved with us. It was very difficult for him." My mouth pursed, "Esme, please, please be truthful with me on this?" Her eyes widened a bit. "Is he still in love me?" Alice looked up again from her computer and the pencil slipped from Raven's fingers, _How could you ask that?_

I looked at her, almost upset, "Because I want to know, Raven. Is that so wrong?" She began to slowly shake her head, "And what purpose will it serve you to know whether there's a man out there who loves you? Remember Bella, you two aren't together for a reason." Raven folded her arms over her lap, making her eyes hard and serious, "There's only one man you need to be concerned about loving you." My heart sank out of my chest as I knew she was right. What should it matter to me if Edward still loved me? I knew my affections for him and they would remain that way. But, after all this time, I knew that Edward had lie me. He didn't want to be in danger by being too close to his family and what they were. Jasper could have killed me on my birthday and Edward didn't want me to have a close call like that again.

My eyes closed and tears formed under them as I remembered that day he left me. It didn't sting. Esme brushed away my tears with her thumb, "Bella, don't cry." She pulled me to rest my head in her lap. I sniffled, "I know the real reasons why he left me and I should leave it at that. I know everything, Esme and it changed nothing." Fingers pulled through my hair, "I figured you would decipher out everything. Of course you would be curious, so don't be harsh on yourself. Edward does still care about you and he was so worried when we learned what happened to you." Esme leaned closer to me, "Edward is as determined as Jacques and the others to stopping those monsters who almost killed you. He, Jasper and Rosalie are in France at this moment, destroying their facilities and looking for others."

_Don't think me harsh, Bella_, Raven apologized, _We don't keep secrets from our lifemates and I was thinking of Jacques. I don't want him upset with you._

I bit my lip,_ At least one of us were. I was being selfish_.

_You are the furthest person from selfish I've ever met. Just take into fact that Edward is still out there, trying to keep you safe. I think that answers your question_. My head nodded as it rested on Esme's leg.

Esme let me rest on her as she told me about the new house they have in Denmark. The topic of 'Edward' didn't come up again and I told her about how I found Jacques. Esme gasped as I told her everything about that day. "How could you venture out that far? You should know have to get yourself through the forest." "I got turned around as I was trying to get back to the inn. The storm was making me nervous." Alice giggled lightly, "All that time in Forks and storms still make you nervous." My eyes narrowed at her, "And don't think about throwing that pillow at me." No vision played through her mind. I blinked for a moment, feeling a bit surprised. Alice shrugged, "I just know you, Bella," she said smartly.

Raven laughed as she turned to a blank page in her book. I moved to sit up on my own and Esme was shaking her head. She tucked her legs underneath herself as we talked, "Alice told me your mother wasn't very happy when she found out you were married." My head fell to the side, "She'll be fine. But, I really, really must thank you and Carlisle for your gift." Her expression brightened, "We were happy to do it. We were so proud of you for getting into college." Her hand rested on mine, "And Alice saw you in your graduate program. Do you think you'll go back?" I shrugged, "I really haven't given it much thought in a while. I've spent that last few weeks learning about the Carpathians' laws, history and culture."

Esme listened intently as I told her about what I was learning. Raven added in more details of their history that I left out. Esme asked questions about some of our historical events and was very disturbed with the Turk Wars. So many people were killed, including Jacques and Mikhail's parents. Changing the subject, Raven began to show her artwork to Esme. Turning the pages slowly, Esme took in every detail of each picture. "You have a talent. These are beautiful." Playfully, Raven sat on my lap and I huffed from under her sudden weight. _Hey, I'm not that heavy._

_Maybe not to Mikhail_. She glared back at me, _Whatever_. This was Raven trying to cheer me up and it worked, but it was also to cheer herself up. The evening went on peacefully, but I couldn't ignore this gnawing feeling. Part of my mind still searched for Jacques. His absence was creating an emptiness within me and it made no sense. It felt like a black hole was growing bigger, threatening to pull in everything that I was. I could hear the normal, steady beating of my heart, but it still felt off. My heart shouldn't be beating if Jacques wasn't here. _Ugh, where could he be?_ To everyone, I was listening as Alice, Raven and Esme spoke to each other, but inside, I was in turmoil.

_Leave the room_. A voice came but I didn't recognize it. _Bella, come to me. I won't leave you lonely_. The others chattered lightly while I was hearing voices. _They cannot hear me. Only you can. Come to me_. Raven looked at me, "Hey, you okay?" My eyes met hers. _Tell her you're fine. You just want to step out of the room_, the voice demanded.

The words sent a shiver down my spine. Raven and I communicated on a private wave of thinking. Mikhail and Jacques didn't sense this connection and they were our lifemates. I let her hear the thoughts that were coming to me. _Who is that?_ "I'm fine, Raven," I said aloud for the intruder's benefit. _I don't know. He came out of nowhere_.

Alice slowly turned her head towards us, taking in the worried expressions on mine and Raven's faces. _What's up?_ I shook my head slowly and place one finger to my lips, shushing her. My finger tapped my ear, indicating that someone is listening. Alice got up and closed the door, "And Bella wouldn't stop squirming as I did her makeup." She continued the conversation as if nothing was wrong. Esme's eyes were scanning the room. Her eyes were like a predator's, searching for any danger. "Well, remember, Bella wasn't used to putting on makeup. It was actually cute. Raven, honey, you should have seen her." Esme inhaled deeply and in her mind she detected a stench. It was sickening, much like the smell of death. The rotting smell was getting stronger. Raven rose from my lap and began creating a safeguard over the courtyard door. She covered her nose with her other hand, trying to block out the choking smell as she worked. Death was strong within this one. What did he want with me?

_Bella, please. I will take you away from this. You won't have to hide in the mountains, away from people_.

My hand swept passed the fireplace, igniting a strong blaze. _Who are you?_

There was a chilling laugh, _You will see. Come to me now_.

Raven slowly shook her head. I nodded in response, _I don't talk to strangers. Good night_.

The voice laughed smugly, _Bella, it is me, Bryan. I have come for you_.

A sudden loud pounding came from behind the courtyard doors, making myself and Raven jump and turn. An animal was beating at the glass doors, but it wasn't getting past the safeguards. The large animal rammed its head against the door, making them shutter. Alice and Esme stood with me and Raven, watching the large brute outside. Behind the broken glass panels, I could see its muzzle was pulled back from its teeth, showing a sheen of blood along them; a large black bear. Where was Emmett when you needed him?

_Isabella!_ The harsh voice pounded on my mind. _Get out here now!_

Raven took my hand in hers, _Not this time_. Raven wasn't letting me give myself up this time. She suddenly winced, holding the side of her head. The bear got past her safeguard and now it was beating at mine. "Raven, Bella, just stay behind us," Alice and Esme were prepared to fight off the corrupted animal. Alice's brow was puckered, "There's something wrong with it." The foul scent of the bear was choking the room. It snarled as it beat at my safeguard. "There's a vampire near," I said, "I think he changed the bear." Esme exhaled slowly, "Well, he's not getting far." Her voice was low as she waited for the animal to get through.

My brain throbbed with every blow of the bear against my safeguard. Bryan's presence grew stronger, making me feel sick. He was controlling the animal's actions. He was determined to get into our home. _Hit it again_, he roared. The bear stood on its hind legs, making its body dominate the doorframe. The animal let out a roar, fueled by Bryan's rage and it shook the room. The doors were destroyed and left as a broken pile of wood and glass on the floor. Paws pushed out long claws and raked them against the invisible wall. My heart pounded wildly seeing the bear trying to break in.

Raven was rubbing her temples, trying to dull away her headache. She was feeling the evil of the vampire. I watched as Alice and Esme were ready to fight. The last assault broke through my safeguard. My head throbbed as the wall was broken down. The bear roared in triumph, only to be cut off as Alice leapt on its back. Her small body was lost among the fur on its massive back. Esme had her arms around its neck, cutting off its air. "Don't drink its blood!" I yelled to them. The blood was tainted with evil. No telling what it would have done to them.

Fog began to fill the room, clouding Alice and Esme's struggle with the bear. The fog swirled and moved like it was being controlled. The fog moved like it was searching. The coolness reached myself and Raven as we stood back, away from the roaring bear. My heart lurched as Raven began to scream. Her body collapsed to the floor, holding her head. I reached down to check on her, but my hands were stopped mid-air. My fingers were against something invisible, keeping me away from my sister. Looking around the room, I saw nothing. The fog was even thicker around me. My body whirled, only seeing the dense fog hiding everything, not even letting a sound reach me. There was no roar of the bear fighting for its life and Raven's screams were gone, along with Esme and Alice's snarls. My eyes watched the fog, hoping to see anything. Everything was lost in the white clouds.

_Jacques?_ I tried for him again, but no answer. There was movement through the fog; a man coming toward me. He extended his arm, "Come. Let's leave." Bryan smiled the same way he did before. He didn't look different as the undead did. My heart slammed in my chest and beads of sweat fell down my neck. The air was still and unbreatheable. I stepped back, away from his hand, "Bryan, what have you done?" He moved closer and his hand circled my wrist. I jerked my hand from his clammy and cold touch. "Don't touch me!" His face was impassive as he looked at me, "Bella, I don't want to hurt you. Let's go before the others find us." The fog was thinning away, revealing the night sky. We weren't in the study, but on the roof. Bryan's hold was strong on my wrist, but I still struggled against him. He pulled me into his chest, "Why are you doing this?" I asked quickly. Bryan was preparing to launch us into the sky. I wasn't going to be taken from my home again. I promised Jacques I would keep myself safe.

Bryan's features were beginning to change before my eyes. His skin became paler, but he still had more color than Alice. His eyes were red and the scent of him was making me sick. "You won't believe this, but the one who headed the lab in Kiev was a vampire. I went to him, being one of the few who knew and asked for his help. When I saw what they were doing to you, I wanted to kill them all. He changed me, but I first have to help him." My wrists continued to twist in his hold, but he didn't notice. "I help him get the leader's woman and he will let me have you." I gasped loudly. All of this mayhem so Raven and I would be taken away. Why did this vampire allow this kind of thing to happen to his own people? They were soulless monsters that thrived in destruction. Was the vampire there when I was being experimented on? He must have known I wasn't the one he wanted? That's why I was left to die.

"Bryan, this won't work." He smiled and the sight was appalling. His arms held me tightly against his frame. The felt wrong; horrible. "Do not worry. I will claim you as my lifemate and you will do what I say." My head shook wildly, "Bryan, let me go. I already have a lifemate and he'll kill you." He only laughed darkly, "You and I will be long gone and he'll never find us. Your former lifemate will think you're dead and will greet the sun." My fists pounded against Bryan's chest. He wanted Jacques to die and I wanted Bryan to die. "You just signed your own death warrant," I threatened. My eyes hardened, "Jacques is going to end you and I'm going to watch." Bryan leaned closer to me, sending waves of fear through me. One hand claimed my face. His bone-like fingers held my face painfully tight, "Don't fight me, my lifemate." He pressed his lips to mine. My stomach tightened suddenly as pain shot from my brain, down my spine and through my entire body. Every nerve within me instantly felt dead as another man took this intimate gesture from me. The taste of Bryan made me want to die. I moved my mouth from his and coughed. His putrid breath lingered on my tongue.

Thoroughly mad, I slapped him once and the pain stung my own palm. Bryan's hand slammed my shoulder, knocking me to the floor, "You ungrateful brat." The pain in my shoulder shot down my arm, making it feel paralyzed. Bryan's shadow moved closer to me, _I turned my back on my life to come for you and you do this!_ I looked back at him. His fingers were curved into claws and his lips were pulled back from his teeth. His long incisors were yellow, _One taste of my blood and you'll be mine_. I scrambled to my feet, "Bryan, stop!" His mind was hectic. The idea of holding me down and claiming my body against my will was at the forefront of his mind.

He stalked me until my back was against one of the turret stones; his gaze was exactly like James. I thought about jumping off the building; anything to escape the deranged vampire watching me.


	24. Time to Fight

Chapter 24 – Time to Fight

BPOV

Relief washed through me as Bryan began to hold his own throat, gasping for air. There was an outline of fingers was on his neck, squeezing down on the muscles. This would have been missed by the human eye. Bryan's attempts to move the invisible hands strangling him were unsuccessful. _Keep looking at him, Bella_. This wasn't the voice I wanted to hear, but it was one I trusted. I kept my eyes focused on Bryan, as I realized I was being used to stop him. A gentle hand rested on my shoulder as Byron's form solidified. He stepped in front of me, blocking me from the cruel vampire's eyes. Bryan coughed roughly and gasped for air as Byron released his hold.

Blood red eyes glared up at Byron. Bryan bared his elongated teeth; they were stain with blackened blood, "Stay out of this, old man. I've come for what is mine." Bryan moved closer and Byron matched his step. They moved in a wide circle, "There is nothing here that belongs to you." Power emanated from Byron as he walked across the roof, "Isabella is not yours as she is already claimed. There is nothing for you here but justice." Byron didn't let his guard down once, moving lithely in his pace. I stayed silent as I watched them standoff. The air was becoming charged with their animosity. An ugly smile came on Bryan's face and it was disturbing; something that will haunt my dreams.

I've never seen a once Carpathian vampire. They were so much different from the vampires I knew. The smell of death lingered on them, while the others smelled alluring and beautiful. His skin was gray, rather than white. He could not maintain looking human for long.

Bryan's burning red eyes followed Byron, "Then let us settle this like men. The winner takes Bella." My eyes narrowed from his proposition, "I am not a prize!" Bryan snarled at me, "Silence, woman!" The air thickened, almost unbreathable as it circled around us. The idea of running returned, but I knew I wouldn't. This was my home and my world now. I was a Carpathian woman and we don't run. Byron dipped his head, "You are both correct. We will settle this as men and Bella is _not_ a prize. Once I end this, you will receive Carpathian justice. I doubt your maker told you about that." Bryan glanced at me, _You must remain still and silent, woman. You will come with me_.

I sneered at him, showing my own sharp teeth, "In your dreams." Bryan disappeared, as did Byron. Swirls of mist were above me, but I could feel anger and rage. The mist moved in a hateful spiral, taking the form of thick gray clouds; one was triumphing over the other. My hand rested on the stone wall, determined not to move. If Byron needed help, I was going to be here. I wasn't going to leave him like I did before. The cloud darkened and was charged with lightening. _Where are you going?_ Byron's voice was taunting. Bryan tried to escape the fight, but Byron wasn't letting him. A face came from the cloud, then disappeared just as quickly. I stood in silence, not seeing anything, but feeling everything. My heart tried to move at a calm pace, but there was too much to deal with. A vampire was invading our home and threatening to break up our family. Why were our people the target of so much hatred?

Two men suddenly fell from the sky and I smelled blood before I saw it. Bryan had a slash across his arm and blood was seeping heavily. His gaze fell on me, _What are you waiting for? Come here and defend me_. Byron stepped into Bryan's line of sight, "You coward. Leave her out of this. As you would say, be a man." Red eyes looked as though they were going to spew knives at Byron. Bryan threw himself into the air, changing his form to a large owl. Byron slightly bent his knees and went after him. My eyes widened as I watched Byron change into the owl that was perched on the balcony of my room at the inn. I gasped, Byron was that owl. He saw me from since before I met Jacques. It explained how the bird looked at me, allowing me to move closer to it. The two owls clawed at one another in mid-air.

The roof door flew open and Raven ran over to my side, "What are you doing out here?" She followed my gaze, watching the two large birds fight one another. My hand found hers, "It's Bryan, Ray. He came back as a vampire." Raven gasped quietly as she watched the large birds, "No. Byron is fighting him to redeem himself to Mikhail and Jacques." My eyes closed, feeling the sudden weight. There was no need for him to do that. Was it his male pride that drove him to come to my defense? _No_, Raven rested her hand on mine, _B, they all feel it's their duty and responsibility to protect women, even if she doesn't belong to him_.

The two birds separated; one faltered and fell through the air. Raven and I backed away quickly as the birds changed. The scent of decaying was strong as it shifted. Bryan groaned as he got to his feet. There were several new wounds, bleeding out toxic blood. Raven pulled me back to the wall, _Don't move a muscle_. Her safeguard formed over the both of us, making us invisible to the injured vampire. He shook his head, whipping it back and forth, "Where are you?" His red eyes searched around him; either looking for me or Byron. _Raven, stay under the safeguard. I'll distract him. _

Her hand tightened around mine, _No way! You're not sacrificing yourself this time_.

Pushing against the wall, Raven lowered the guard and stepped forward, allowing only herself to be seen. Bryan was crouched as he turned toward her, spewing acid. She exhaled slowly, "What are you doing at my home?" Bryan bared his teeth at her, then took in her stance. Wind blew against her black hair, "So, you're the one he wants." Raven shook her head slowly, "And where is he? The one who made you? Why didn't he come himself?" In the true fashion of a vampire, he would never endanger himself. Bryan was only a pawn. Bryan smiled his cruel evil smile as he stepped closer to Raven. Her pain of his evil proximity shot through me, _Raven, don't!_ Bryan drifted his eyes over the stone wall, "You're not that strong. I can still feel Bella." Raven exhaled slowly, trying to dull away her headache. I knew what she was doing and I couldn't let her do that.

Shooting down from the sky, Byron moved to stand with Raven, "We were not done or are you giving up?" Byron didn't give away my location, but he knew exactly where I was. The skies were darkening with thick clouds, covering the stars. Bryan was testing his new strength and his abilities over nature. Byron took one step toward him. _Byron, please, don't do this, _I pleaded_._ Bryan cut his eyes straight at me, even with me still behind the safeguard, _Ah, there you are_. Moving quickly, Bryan hurdled himself toward me, ready to break the safeguard. Byron smashed his fist full on in Bryan's chest, knocking him to the stone floor, "Leave the women out of this." Raven moved back to stand with me, protecting herself behind the safeguard. Byron dashed across the roof, continuing his fight with Bryan. The stones were grumbling to dust as they fought. Bryan swiped at Byron with talon like nails, but Byron deftly avoided him.

Raven tugged at my hand, _We have to get inside. _

_He'll only come after me in there, _I told her_, I have to stay here and distract him. _

_Then I won't leave you._

My head turned to look at Raven, _Where's Alice and Esme?_

In Raven's mind, she showed me the pack of wolves that began their attack after the bear was killed. Alice plunged her arm through its chest and pulled out the enormous beating heart. She threw the organ into the fireplace and the bear's body was only a lifeless mound on the floor. Howling grew louder as large black wolves snarled its teeth at them. Alice's eyes narrowed, "Is this the best this one can do?" The attack was only a distraction to keep them away. Alice was well able to stay them off as Esme attended to Raven. Raven recalled being in Esme's arms as she attempted to soothe her, _Raven, please, you must find Bella. She's gone_. Raven's eyes shot open, hearing the yelps of the animals attacking. She quickly changed her form to fog and drifted out of the room, while Esme went back to helping Alice to fighting off the wolves.

Byron stood over Bryan as he lay on the floor, "This is over. You must pay for your crimes." Byron began to speak in the Carpathian language. Bryan attempted to stand, but was quickly knocked back down by Byron's swift hand. Byron was ready to give the final blow to end this. Raven lowered her safeguard, feeling that it was safer to do so. The safeguard was gone and I felt Bryan's true intentions. He hid his smile as Byron spoke. My eyes widened seeing Bryan's plan. My hand claimed Raven's wrist, pulling her closer to me. We watched in shock as Byron was pushed away and Bryan took to the sky. Bryan coursed through the air, moving towards us. His arms reached, fingers curving into claws, ready to cut at my throat, _If I can't have her….._

A dark form sliced through the sky, knocking Bryan off his intended path. Bryan groaned loudly as he fell back to the roof, slamming hard into the stones. Another man stood in front of me and Raven. His long black hair was pulled into a tie at the back of his neck. "Stay away from my woman," the voice was lovely, yet dark. My heart sprinted before I realized who the man was. Bryan's body landed between two of the turret stones, clutching to stop himself from falling.

Jacques's arm was extended over Raven, while he kept his frame against mine, keeping me against the wall. My hand rested on his waist, feeling him against me. Bryan roared loudly into the air, seeing that he had another opponent. Jacques's hand rested on mine, _Remain silent, my angel. He will not survive the night_. I looked up at him, seeing the side of his face. I couldn't think or speak to him. Where was he all this time?

Jacques moved like the strike of a snake. Bryan avoided him easily, "I thought you would be dead." Jacques reappeared on the roof, curving his arm around Bryan's throat. His teeth inches from Bryan's throat, "You dare invade our home? Endanger the women of my family. You touch my lifemate; threaten to take her from my home, allowed her to be experimented on? You will die for your crimes." Byron appeared at Jacques's side, holding Bryan's arms. Bryan's laughter sent a chill through the night as his form melted away, escaping from Jacques and Byron's grasp. Low hissing came from nowhere. Raven gasped loudly and I turned around to see what she saw. Black snakes covered the stones, slithering away in every direction. My body froze as the largest snake came towards me. The snake was unnaturally large; almost the size of an anaconda, but it wasn't one. The black hood had two large red circles, similar to Bryan's eyes. The snake opened its mouth, with fangs as long as my arm was exposed. The snaked hissed, then hurled itself toward me. My body froze in pure fear. I had a terrifying fear of snakes.

My body was pulled out of the way, making the snake hit into the wall. I was pulled against Raven's, _We have to get out of here_. The snake coiled itself again, focused on me and Raven. My hand clinched hers, _He wants to kill the both of us_. "Bryan," Jacques spoke, distracting the snake's intentions, "Rand, the one who change you, is dead. He taught you his cowardly ways. Do not be like him and die with honor." Jacques still kept his mind hidden from me. The snake jutted out its forked tongue, tasting the air around him. "He sought revenge against me and my brother by trying to take our lifemates. He blamed us from keeping him from his true lifemate. She claimed her own life. Rand abandoned our sister and left her to be killed, so he wanted to end the rest of our family.

Raven and I didn't move, while we listened to Jacques. Rand was the one who left Noelle alone when she was found by the fanaticals; the man that was the father of her son. The enormous snake continued to watch Jacques, _I don't give a damn about him. He gave me what I wanted_. The red eyes of the black snake turned toward me, _And I will take what I want_. How could Bryan be this way? It had to be the influence of Rand, planting these thoughts and ways of thinking into his head. Jacques's anger charged the sky, "Stay away from her!" Raven tugged at my arm, trying to get us away. That was it; I have had enough. I was tired of being threatened and seeing my family in danger. This had to end. My own anger was growing, erasing every doubt I had. I was tired of all this. I was tired of my home being invaded and my family's safety being threatened. It was infuriating to be afraid of others who turned their backs on nature and those who slathered innocents. I may be a danger magnet, but it was time to put an end to this danger.

I recalled one item in house and I felt it solidify in my hand. My fingers held it tightly behind my back. Raven looked down, seeing it hidden, _Don't_. My will was already strong and there was no going back. I took one step forward. "Bryan, you don't want to do this," I said in a soothing tone, "This isn't you." I let my mind touch his, letting him feel my concern. I ignored everyone watching and their thoughts toward to, commanding that I stop. It felt horrid to merge my mind with a vampire, but it was necessary at the moment. I didn't let my body break rank as the snakes slithered against my feet and legs to be near Bryan. Their cold skin sent goosebumps through me. These snakes weren't real, I had to remind myself. The darkness of these things was enough to make me sick.

_Bella, stop this now!_ My eyes stared into his. "Bryan," I said the name as though he were my lover, "is this what you really want?" The snake changed its form, back to Bryan. His face was the same as it was the first time I met him. The hideousness of what he became was pushed away. "Why are you doing this?" One step was all it took; my stomach tightened like a vice and my head pounded with a terrible headache. He was the most evil being I've ever encountered. His intentions made James seem tame.

From above, Byron was ready to strike. Bryan hissed, feeling Byron's presence. _You tramp. You tried to trick me_. Byron and Jacques moved quickly, but Bryan evaded them both. Byron was knocked to the edge of the roof. Bryan tightened his hands around Byron's throat, bending his body over the turret stone's edge. Jacques went to aid Byron, ready to pull Bryan away. _Bella, run!_ Jacques gave the order to t6he point of him forcing my compliance. Bryan tightened his fingers around Byron's throat. Below, the sounds of animals roaring vibrated through the walls. Bryan called more of his monstrous minions to stay off the Alice and Esme. He knew that if they came, he would fall. The horde of snakes hissed at mine and Raven's feet. They snapped at us in their attempt to keep us away. That is it, I have had enough!

Bryan leapt away from Byron and Jacques. He stood in the center of his black snakes, "So much for your justice." He drifted to over where I stood. Cold fingers curved around my wrist, pulling to stand among the snakes. They hissed at me as I was pulled into their circle. Jacques roared to the skies, "Release my lifemate!" Bryan pulled me into his embrace, "She is mine now. I was taught me how to erase her memory." I gasped quietly, "Bryan, please," his dead eyes looked at me. He smiled showing his rotting teeth as he leaned closer to me, "Do not worry, you will only know me." My lip trembled. The thought of his sweet aunt entered my mind. She will be devastated by the loss of her nephew, but he needed to be released.

Raven knew what I wanted to do. She moved as close as she could, not wanting the snakes to touch her, "Bryan, don't take my sister." He turned his head, toward her and hissed. "Stay out of this, you witch." Anger exploded out of me. _No one speaks to Raven like that!_ The elegant dagger in my hand plunged into Bryan's chest. Its jeweled handle was covered in his blood. The three large green stones were stained by the deep red liquid was closer to black, as it spewed from the wound. The curved blade cut through the sinews and bones that protected Bryan's heart. Bryan's hand held my throat, attempting to choke me. I twisted the blade in his chest quickly, _Just die!_

Blood spattered on my dress as the undead's body fell to the floor. The snakes melted away, becoming one with the black blood. I breathed heavily, not wanting to think of what I had just done. I pulled the knife from his chest, taking his blackened heart with it. The organ was still thumping, pushing out more noxious blood. Bryan reached out to me, while writhing in pain. Raising my body off the floor, I floated away from the blood to the edge of the roof. If any of it touched me, it would make me severely ill. No one spoke as the body was ignited in flames. With the dagger still in my hand, I threw it into the flames, letting it burn with the body. I began to tremble from shock and disbelief in what I just did. I've committed murder.

Byron stepped over the flames and with one fluid motion of his hand, he pushed the flames and pulled out the dagger. The flames burned away the blood, leaving the dagger clean.

My hands rested on the turret stone, looking down to the trees. My nails scrapped against the smooth stone as I tried to hold myself together. I'm a killer…. A killer! Jacques stood behind me, resting his hand on my shoulder. I brushed his hand away quickly. *_Sívamet?_ Tears stung my eyes as I turned to look at him. His dark eyes became worried. He reached out to touch me again, but I stepped back. _Bella, it is all right. You are safe_. He stepped closer to me. My hands pushed against his chest, _You left me_. His expression changed to remorse, feeling my anger with him. Jacques left me alone, after promising me he wouldn't. He continued to come toward me. My hands push against his chest again with more force, _No, you broke your promise. I can't trust you_. Jacques's eyes closed each time I hit him.

Tears streamed down my face as Jacques got his hands around me. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt when I realized he was gone; of when I thought he was in danger. Jacques pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly. Lips pressed a kiss to my forehead, _My brave, sweet angel, please forgive me_. His arms were strong around me again. My frame trembled from my cries. It didn't scare me that I just killed a man or seeing a wild bear break into my home. It scared me that Jacques was going to be hurt and we were going to be parted again.

His finger was feather light as he brushed a tear from my cheekbone. My hair was brushed back as he leaned his forehead against mine. The corpse was nothing more than ash as the flames died. My eyes opened, watching the flames become red as they smoldered on the ashes. I looked around, seeing that we were alone. "Where's Raven?" _Byron took her inside_. Jacques held me against his chest. His mouth was locked on mine. His kiss pushed away ever worry, each concern and thought of the night. With Bryan's death, his minions died. Bryan corrupted animals and they died for nothing. I looked down, trying to listen for the voices inside.

Raven was with Alice, looking over the room. Byron was getting rid of the bodies. Esme insisted on helping him, but he wouldn't allow it, "You've done enough for tonight."

_Do not think of it_. Jacques brushed his hand along my cheek. "We are together. Can you forgive me for leaving you with Raven? Mikhail and I decided that we should see this place for ourselves. It was best to keep the both of you safe." His other hand rested on my neck, "We were able to learn a great deal, with Dr. Cullen's help." _Carlisle? Is he here?_ To see another member of the Cullen family would make me feel better. Jacques brushed his lips through my hair, "He is." Fingers combed through my hair and emotions of security and love emanated from Jacques. My head leaned against his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. I leaned my head back to inhale the scent of his breath. I got what I wanted; Jacques's arms holding me, his voice calling me 'angel' and he was safe again. Jacques's thoughts were laughing, _Is that all you wished for? _

_Don't pretend it didn't bother you either to be away from me_. I saw right through his brave front. Jacques was as worried for me as I was for him, _It did, then to hear his thoughts of claiming you_. Anger rippled through his mind. Jacques recalled the memory of me speaking with Bryan when he was human, then the memory of Bryan standing over me in the laboratory, then to see him as the undead, threatening his wife and sister in law.

_You have no idea how it pained me to be away from you. So soon after your return, but I insisted on going_. I looked at him and his eyes were sincere as he spoke, _Calm, my sweet. I wanted to ensure your safety and gain knowledge myself of these so-called scientists. It pained me, but it was something I had to do_.

I shook my head, _Just after you said that only you can truly ensure my safety?_ There was no smile in his mind. His eyes closed and pressed his lips to mine; hard and dominating. Jacques exhaled slowly, "You are right. I keep making mistakes in regards to your safety." I pressed my lips to his lightly, "We all make mistakes." He rested his hands on my waist, _You are much too forgiving_. I laughed once, "I'm not finished." Jacques needed to know that none of these things were his fault. How could they not be? My head fell backwards to look into his eyes, "Jacques, was it your fault that I didn't look away from the sun before it stung my eyes?" _I should have told you what it does to one as young as you_. I shook my head, "You could have told me and I probably would have done the same thing. And it wasn't your fault that I let myself be taken." His eyes rose to look into mine, _I should have been there_. My hand rested on his cheek, "You can't be in two places at once. All these things, the ones you can't control or prevent, they're life. You can't control everything. All you can do is control how you react to them."

Jacques pulled me into a tight hug, imprinting my body against his. His mind was silent as we held each other. Jacques would drive himself insane worrying about all the things he couldn't protect me from. _I would, if I truly thought about all the things that could endanger you_. My face rested on his chest, _Would you want me to do the same thing? Perhaps I should try to keep you here_. He laughed a genuine laugh, _I was thinking that for you_.

My shoulder nudged him, "Look, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in a plastic bubble. I will do what I can to maintain my safety and you must do the same." I leaned away from him, "That's the best either of us can do." Jacques had the ability to bend my will to his, to do what he wanted for the rest of my life. I never thought of it before, but he could make me his puppet if he felt it would be best. My will may never be my own again. This was something to worried about, but I didn't; I trust Jacques. As silly as it seemed to anyone else who knew us, they would think me foolish to trust him this much after only a short amount of time.

Jacques pressed a kiss to my temple, "Come on. Let's get inside. Carlisle wishes to see you."

Carpathian Language

*sívamet: my love or my heart

Shee-vaw-meht


	25. Home

Chapter 25 – Home

JPOV

Bella leaned against me as we walked through her favorite room. The library was her refuge for when she wanted to be alone. She looked around the room and was happy for the peace. There was no evidence of any fight in here. She needed some tranquility now. We walked down the stairs and I hoped things were back to normal. Bella suddenly stopped on the step. I looked back at her, "What is it?" Her face was impassive as she looked at me, biting down on her full lip. My hand rested on her cheek, "Angel?" Her eyes closed for a moment, then her arms locked around my neck. My arms held her, revealing in the feel of her slender body against mine.

I felt her pain as she remembered Bryan appearing from the thick fog he created around her, then seeing him as a monstrous snake, ready to strike at her. She hated snakes. They've scared her since she was a child living in Phoenix. Bella was only twelve when she found a rattlesnake in her kitchen. Her mother got her out of the room before it could bite Bella, but Bella was scared for life. Bryan used her greatest fear against her and my only regret was I did not kill him myself for doing that to her.

_If you want, I can remove the memories of his assault_. Bella shook her head, "No, it's just that…" She shuddered and lowered herself to sit on the step. My mind touched hers; seeing that she was terrified for me. She recalled seeing me standoff with Bryan; a sight she never wanted. At first, she would have feared for Bryan, had he remain human. Now, she feared for me. Lightly touching her face, I sent her feelings of reassurance for her safety, "Rand taught him much in a short amount of time. The power he displayed; one of our kind would have to be a few centuries old to know them well enough to use them."

I sat with her, putting my arm over her shoulders. _Mon petit chère, what can I do?_ She nestled her head on my shoulder, moving herself closer into my side. Bella rested her hand on my chest and inhaled deeply. A smile curved her lips, _Just stay here with me_. She didn't want to move from this step and I was happy to oblige her. Her emotions were confusing, but one thing was clear; she needed to be near her lifemate. Bella was scared of Bryan threatening her and his intentions of separating us. She believed that after everything, the worse thing for her was for the two of us being apart.

I had to agree. Finding her gone, not knowing where she was, then seeing her at the hands of that vampire; it was enough to drive me mad. All Bella wanted was for the two of us to stay here alone. My chin brushed her cheek, _They are waiting for us_. She didn't move a muscle, _Let them wait_. This was a tempting thought, but I pulled her to her feet, _The sooner we see your family, the sooner you and I could be alone_. She smiled at me and let me pull her to her feet.

Bella leaned against me as we walked to Mikhail's study. The heat from her body coursed through mine. I would never get enough of it. She looked up to see Carlisle standing by the doorway as he spoke with Byron. The sound of our heartbeats moving as one registered in Carlisle's mind, _Bella?_ She smiled, "Carlisle." He turned toward us and smiled. Bella stepped away from me to hug Carlisle. I watched their embrace and she was curious that I didn't feel some hesitation letting her near another man.

_Why should I be jealous of your father, chère?_ She stepped out of the hug hearing Esme gasp loudly, "Bella, you're bleeding!" Her clothes suffered some stains from the vampire's blood. Without her knowing it, I burned away the poisonous blood from her clothes, but the blood still ruined her garment. Esme guided her into the bright light to examine Bella. My love glanced down at her dress, "It's not mine. It's Bryan's. I stabbed him in the heart." "Really?" Emmett asked excitedly. _Damn, my sister is badass_. Bella laughed at his thought, making her smile once more.

I went over to her to hold her shoulders, explaining how she killed Bryan. This was a first for my people; a Carpathian woman killing a vampire. Esme lowered herself onto the couch, _My goodness. Well, Bella does have a temper_. It seemed that Emmett was the proudest of her, after me, of course. His smile only grew as I described how Bella looked as she plunged the dapper into the undead's chest and ripped his heart from his chest, "Man, I wish I could have seen that." Bella looked up at me; she wanted to grant his wish. I nodded, _He is your brother. Let him see you at your bravest_.

Bella went over to Emmett, covering his eyes with her hands and she sent the memory of the fight into his mind. Emmett saw her determination, despite her fear. He watched as she dug the blade into Bryan's chest, making the blood pour out, he saw how she pulled out the still beating heart and saw the body fell at her feet. Emmett saw all this from Bella's eyes. He looked down on the corpse as if he were truly there. The jeweled dagger jutted out of the flames, glinting wetly from the blood in the night.

Emmett blinked as Bella moved her hand from his eyes and smiled widely, "I'm so proud of you, I could bust!" His stone like arms wrapped around Bella tightly. My body locked down seeing another man hugging my woman. Brother or not, she was in pain. The breath was knocked out of her from the tight embrace. Emmett quickly let her back on her feet, "Sorry, Bell." Emmett looked at me, _Sorry, man. I was just happy for her_.

Raven sat silently behind Mikhail's desk. He was still gone with Gregori. Mikhail kept his mind silent and it was taking its toll on Raven. Bella looked over to Raven and knew she was troubled. "Mikhail asked that Emmett and I to come back to you here," Carlisle explained. Raven ran her fingers through her hair. She tried not to let it show, but she worried about Mikhail. Bella went to sit with her sister, trying to comfort her, _He'll be back soon_. Raven and Bella leaned their heads close together. Bella knew what it felt like to not feel your lifemate's mental touch. Raven kept her tears to herself, only letting Bella see them.

My brother's mind was not silent to me. _Brother, Raven is stricken with grief. _

_As am I. We have found much. I am on my way. Dr. Cullen was a great asset. He was able to decipher their research and the chemical compounds they were working on_.

At the laboratory, Carlisle was as horrified as we were finding innocent people locked up. The fanaticals developed a poison that was effective on our people. Gregori took samples and destroyed the rest. He, Aidan and Carlisle were going to work together in developing a cure. Gregori wasn't happy about this, but it was ordered by Mikhail. Carlisle had extensive knowledge of human chemicals and he was sure that he would find a cure soon. Carlisle was already coming up with formulas before he and Gregori could begin their work. "I would need a sample of blood to ensure that the formula would work." Emmett outdid Gregori as he terrified the men. There was a dark side to Emmett that he kept to himself. The way he was with Bella and Raven now, laughing and making her smile, you wouldn't have known. He managed to make Raven smile as she missed my brother. "Emmett, I am not a damsel in distress." He laughed boisterously, "Right, you're not." Raven leaned her head on Bella's shoulder.

Bella glanced at me, _Please tell me Mikhail is on his way_. I nodded once, answering her question. Her eyes closed in relief, _Thank goodness_. Alice pulled Raven to sit on the couch, "Stop moping. Mikhail is on his way home. I can see him and he's just fine." The vision of my brother walking through the front door was on Alice's mind. On the edges, the vision was blurred, as were her first visions of Bella. "How come it's clearer than your first ones?" Bella asked. Alice shook her head, "I still can't get used to this. You; a mind reader." She smiled, showing perfect white teeth, "Because I'm used to you now. I think I saw you so well, even though you weren't human because I'm so attuned to you. Even when you were human, I had clear visions of you."

Raven remained silent as the hour came to a close. She fretted for Mikhail and hoped for his return soon. Carlisle, Byron and I spoke of what was learned this evening. I glanced at Bella, who was captivating as she smiled and laughed with Alice. Esme came over to where I stood with her husband. "Carlisle," she handed him a small silver phone. A voice came over the phone, "Carlisle, you were right. They had a whole facility here. There were no victims, but Edward and Jasper are wiping their computers." Carlisle sighed heavily; he dreaded the thought of someone dying. "How many?" The woman's voice continued to come over the phone, "Just five. It was late. We didn't want to burn down the place though. Jasper is taking out the support beams, so the building will collapse on its own."

Bella looked at Carlisle while he spoke, listening to their conversation. _Angel, do not worry. This is for the best_. She shook her head, _The best?_ Her voice was scathing, _Well, they did it to themselves being in such a macabre business. Did they really think no one was going to catch on?_

_Humans can be full of themselves, thinking they're invincible_.

She nodded slowly, casting her eyes down. She thought of the rest of the Cullens, seeing them with blood red eyes after killing the butchers. It was unsettling seeing her thoughts linger on her former love. Bella thought of herself standing in front of Edward and he was watching her as he did before. The thought faded away as she focused back on comforting Raven. My fist clinched as my woman thought of another man, but it couldn't be helped. I could remove every thought of Edward Cullen from her mind, but I won't. She would be upset with me for meddling with her mind any more than I already have.

I know Bella's heart is mine, but I cannot control what happened in her past. All I knew was how she would be treated in the future. I won't stop her from reminiscing about her past. Bella's told me much of the things she's done and I learned more as I merged our minds while she slept. I was shocked that she tried such daring things, in rebellion to the promise she made to Edward. My angel had a daredevil streak for some time.

Carlisle hung up his phone and looked at Esme, "They've already taken care of three." Esme nodded and stepped into Carlisle's curved arm. Emmett huffed, "I just keep missing the fun." Bella smacked his arm, "And you call me a 'danger magnet?' Well. at least for you, you won't be hurt." Emmett mussed Bella's hair, "Then maybe its better I'm here to keep you out of trouble." Bella rolled her eyes dramatically, "Great, another babysitter." Emmett laughed, along with Alice and Esme. She hated being the center of attention and having people worry that they must care for her. Bella was the one to care for others and it was strange to have others care for her.

Raven was still silent as she watched the glass doors. Bella took Raven's hand, pulling her from the couch, _Come with me_. The two of them disappeared into the hall. My heart flipped seeing my lifemate leave my sight. I could feel where she was, but it was still difficult not seeing her with my own eyes. "Raven, honey, you know he's on his way home. Mikhail will be here soon." Raven breathing picked up, "I know, but I can't feel him. It's like he's dead. I've been through this before and it nearly killed me." Bella hugged Raven, much like sisters would. "I know. That's why I'm not leaving you alone. We can beat him up together for putting you through this. Remember, we planned to do that when we saw that they were gone." Raven laughed, while wiping away a stray tear.

At that very moment, Mikhail walked through the front door, anxious to see Raven. _Bella, come back inside_. My brother needed his lifemate. Bella patted Raven's arm, "Stay here, I'll be right back and don't go near any sharp items." Raven laughed hoarsely again. My brother took in his lifemate's face, seeing dried tears down her face. Raven fought from crying as she saw Mikhail.

Bella came back into the study and took my hand. Feeling Bella's hand in mine calmed my frantic heart. She rested her hand on my chest, _What's the matter? Your heart was beating so quickly. _

_You have one guess_.

She smiled a heartbreaking smile, realizing the answer, _Because I left the room. Is it that big a deal?_

My mind instantly went to the night she was taken. My pain, my rage; choking at every rational thought I had. _Stop!_ she said quickly. Bella turned her brown eyes on me, _You promised you weren't going to think about that anymore_.

My arm went around her waist, _I know, but I can't help the way it made me feel. You were gone_.

I pulled Bella to the armchair, having her sit in my lap. She leaned against me, nestling against my neck. Mikhail and Raven walked through the door, smiling only at each other. Raven's mood completely changed as she was with my brother again. Mikhail spoke of the one's they followed. The ones named Tony and Marco were terrified for their lives as they saw two wolves stalking them. Carlisle and Emmett listened intently, as Esme and Alice sat on the couch. My lips brushed Bella's cheek, as she was becoming nervous. I couldn't help thinking about seeing her plunge the dagger into the vampire's chest. It was I who wanted to do that to Bryan who dared to take her from me.

_I knew you wanted to do that_, she said smugly, catching me in my fantasy, _I knew you wanted to kill him._

I looked at her, _Can you blame me? As much as I wanted that for myself, nothing was more pleasing than seeing you do it_. I let her see the scene from where I stood; letting her see the look in her own eyes, glinting with a hint of rage. Seeing the knife in her hand as she pushed it into his chest. Bella saw her own anger from him insulting her sister. No woman would take pleasure in the kill, but mine did. Even with the spray of blood hitting her clothes, she never looking more beautiful as she did bring justice to the vampire. Bella stood over her kill, watching the life leave the body and breathing slowly. In its own way, the scene was almost alluring. My arms tightened around her body, _My God, I love you._

Bella smiled sweetly, _Really? Of all the things we've done or you've seen me do, you've never loved me more than that moment_. I leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away. It hurt to see her reject me for a moment. She met my eyes, then glanced over to the others. Carlisle and Esme were in the room and she felt them as her parents. She didn't feel comfortable kissing me in front of them. _It's not that. It's where our kissing leads to; that's not what something I want them to see_. All I could do was smile, but she was right. One touch of Bella's lips and I was ready to have her.

Byron spoke with Mikhail in our language. "_I did all that I could, but in the end, it was Bella who killed the vampire_." Mikhail dipped his head once, "_I know. I thank you on my brother's behalf. Thank you for protecting our women._" I looked at Byron, seeing that he wanted to do this. _Jacques, I only hope this makes for my mistakes before. _

My fingers pulled through Bella's hair, _There was no mistake. You were wounded badly._

Byron shook his head, _I should have died rather than let that happen._

Seeing Bella smiling and happy once more, that night began to fade. _It is the past now. She is safe now, thanks to you. Byron, you and I have fought side by side for centuries. I trust you with my life.. _

Byron glanced at Bella as I held her, _And I've never let you down. But with your woman, I wronged you_.

Bella looked at him, knowing he still felt guilty, _Byron, it wasn't your fault. Please, stop torturing yourself._

_I don't deserve your mercy, Bella. You are far too kind_.

Her head fell backwards, _You men are so stubborn. I did it of my own accord. I wanted to protect you and Raven. Now get over it._

My arms tightened around her, _Angel, Byron feels that he should have protected you when I wasn't there_.

She stood up and crossed the room to the glass doors, _I've heard all this before and it's getting old_. Bella went outside into the night. Alice stood to go after Bella. "No, Alice, I'll get her." Alice's gold eyes looked at me, "It's ok, Jacques. I can…" "No," I said quickly, "It is my responsibility to see to her." Alice exhaled, fighting against her old instincts of seeing to her friend. "Alice," Carlisle spoke in a soft tone, "it is their way. And it is Bella's way now too. Leave her to Jacques." Alice bowed her head once and took her seat again with Emmett, who put his arm over her shoulder. To Alice, she always comforted Bella when she was upset. They were best friends and, before she came here, Bella and Alice relayed on each other often.

Bella sat on the marble bench, pulling her legs up onto the bench. Her arms curved around her legs as she watched the clouds drift by. Her hair fell over her shoulders. She tugged at the sleeves of her sweater, pulling down past her wrists. _Angel, it is cold_. She sighed, _It's ok. I just wanted to get out of the room_.

_We didn't mean to upset you. I am sorry_.

She smiled and shook her head, _Don't apologize_. I went over to sit with her. She leaned against me and shivered a bit, _I really just wanted to be by myself for a moment. _

_Do you want me to leave?_

She brushed her cheek against my shoulder, _Don't leave. It's just that,_ she hesitated, _I'm not really used to sitting around with a big family. Even with the Cullens, it was strange to me that they would all sit around together. I'm getting used to it, but I do love our time alone_.

I smiled and lightly kissed her lips, _So do I_.

_And don't you be upset with Byron anymore_.

_I'm not_, I said in innocence, _I only wish he would not berate himself. Byron proved himself when he aided me in my search for you and staying off the vampire until I got there. He abided by our laws_. Bella didn't agree with all of them, but it was our way. The wind drifted through the courtyard, blowing leaves along the tiled floor, drawing Bella's attention. She half-smiled as she watched them dance. She drifted her hand and the leaves swirled into the air, caught in the small twister she was creating. _I love doing that_.

I smiled and kissed her hair, "I have a surprise for you." Alice scoffed suddenly from inside, "Good luck with that. Bella hates surprises." I shook my head, "She's never had one from me." Bella looked at me with skepticism, "Come again? I've had nothing but surprises from the day I met you." I amended the thought, "Well, not today." Bella leaned away from me, "What is it then?"

Hearing my call, Mikhail and Raven came outside. He was more impressed with Bella than anyone. _A fledgling and she has killed a vampire_.

My arm curved around Bella's waist, heating her body with mine, _Esme did say she had a temper. I didn't think it would be that bad_.

Mikhail laughed to himself, _She's worse than Raven. She is perfect for you. _

_Thank you, Mikhail_, I said annoyed. Raven held Mikhail's hand as they walked over to us. Bella and I stood up and I leaned to whisper in her ear, _My angel, close your eyes_.

She closed her eyes, _Merge your mind with mine_. Bella saw the image in my mind, _Let it come over you_. Bella inhaled deeply and let the form take over hers. She breathed slowly and opened her eyes. Feathers grew from her as she let her body shift for the first time, _Oh my gosh, I'm an owl_. Bella was now a tawny owl. Raven had already shifted and waiting for Bella. The two smaller owls stood together. Raven and Bella were laughing in their thoughts. Raven helped Bella in what to do, teaching her how to fly. The four of us floated in the sky. Bella was astonished as she extended her wings, feeling them lift through the wind. Raven laughed with her, _This is my favorite thing to do. I could do it all night_.

She and Bella flew into the night, twirling their bodies through the air. Raven was laughing as she challenged Bella to keep up with her. My brother and I formed a circle over the smaller owls that were our women. Bella flew through the night with us for the first time, but not her last.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

BPOV

"Did you like it?" Jacques stood with me, as water dripped out of his hair. He brushed his mane out of his face, taking the excess water with the motion. "It was fun. Did you enjoy this much?" I smiled as I climbed the rock, "I did. But I've never done it this high." I looked down to the dark pool below. Jacques showed me the caverns that had natural hot springs and pools. My breathing picked up with excitement for my next jump. Jacques stood to the side, measuring the height of the jump.

I looked at him, taking in his skeptical expression, "If you don't like this, I can call Raven. She's dying to try it." Arms were around my waist in the next moment, "You women and your 'female time.'" I scoffed and elbowing lightly at his stomach, "It's called 'girl time.' If you're going to insult it, have the kindness to say it right." He took me up in his arms, _Are you ready?_

My arms locked around his neck, _When you are_. Jacques jumped off the high rock and plunged through the air. I moved out of his hold, to only take his hand. The free fall was exhilarating, but it was nothing compared to flying. The water was a harsh touch as we fell in. The dark mass surrounded us as we broke the surface. I laughed, feeling the warmth over my body. Jacques pulled me against himself, ensuring that I wasn't harmed. My overprotective Carpathian husband. I exhaled slowly, "Perhaps next time, we could wear our clothes." He shook his head, sending beads of water splattering down on the surface, "You look all the more beautiful without them." My legs circle around his waist, feeling his body hard against mine. My lips slowly pressed against his.

Since my return home, Carlisle and Esme have remained in the Carpathian Mountains. Carlisle was very interested in learning their history. Mikhail kept a written history of our race. It was what I read so that I could learn. The hardest for Mikhail was writing about the Turk Wars, where we lost so many of our people, including his and Gregori's parents. Esme began to learn about the healing properties of the plants from Gregori. She worked along with me and Raven. They were also learning our language. It was Mikhail who conceded to explain about the Lifemate Ritual Chant, but it was almost funny. Neither Raven nor I could be near Carlisle when it was spoken. Though he wasn't Carpathian, Mikhail and Jacques felt better that we weren't there as another man said the words.

Carlisle understood and took it with good humor. "Mikhail, Bella is my daughter and I respect you and your family far too much to object." Esme smiled with him, "That and you're our family too. Jacques is our son-in-law now." Raven felt the same way about them. She wished to herself that her parents were like Carlisle and Esme. It was never said, but I saw it; Esme was beginning to see Raven as a daughter.

Jacques and I walked out of the water. The dripping stalactites above were ominous, yet beautiful. With the little light in the cave, they somehow glowed. The soft ground of earth and rocks were gentle as I walked across it. Jacques bent down to pick up my dress. He really didn't like me in jeans. I gave in this one time as long as he promised we wouldn't be in the cold long. No cold air came into the cave, as the natural hot springs stayed them off.

_Bella, what is it?_ Jacques felt my worry. I half-smiled, _Just a little hungry, or should I say thirsty_. His hand rested on my neck, pulling me against his frame, _Take what you need, my angel_. He leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck. My lips touched his taut skin, then my teeth bit down. The taste of hot blood flowed into my mouth and down my throat. I pulled at the blood, feeling it strengthen my own body. My arms stayed around Jacques as I fed from him. His fingers gently pulled through my hair as he remained silent. Drifting my tongue over the pinpricks, I closed up the wounds, then pressed a kiss there, _Thank you_. He lightly kissed my lips, _There is no need to thank me_. He moved down to my chin, my neck, leaving warm kisses on my skin. Jacques inhaled deeply at my skin, _I love this scent on you_. He inhaled at the peppermint that was now my scent. His arms tightened, holding me securely against his body.

"Jacques," my voice trembled a bit, "we have to get back." He shook his head, _We don't. Carlisle and Esme will be back soon_. I breathed in the air, feeling my skin burn from the slightest of touches. "Jacques," his hands held my face, putting his lips on mine. My eyes looked down, taking in both of our naked forms. Looking at us, we didn't look compatible. But when we were together, nothing in the world matched better than my body with Jacques's.

He took me into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, staring into each other's eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his body sink into mine. The tight, strong muscles of his legs were like two pillars as he held me. Jacques's muscular arms were perfect as they were around my body. Jacques was perfect and was mine. "Always and only for you," he said against my chest. I breathed slowly, letting my head fall backwards feeling him move in and out of my body.

I couldn't fight my smile as I moved against him. His eyes met mine, "I love you, my angel." "And I love you, my prince." Our lips met as our bodies drifted to the ground and to the light caressing waves of warm water.


	27. Hello My Fans

Hello My Fans,

I am writing this to inform you of the new posting for the sequel to Dark Sunrise: Dark Equinox. This is the continuing love story of Jacques & Bella Dubrinsky. They continue to live, love, grow stronger as a family, along with the Cullen family and they encounter a new enemy. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
